One Moment
by mnemesysfr
Summary: TRADUCTION, suite de SHADES OF GREY, il suffit d'un instant pour changer le monde, complete
1. Default Chapter

**One Moment**

**Auteur :** _Shadowphoenix_

**Avertissement **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowlings et l'histoire à Shadowphoenix.

**Rating :** R

**Résumé :** Il suffit d'un instant pour changer le monde pour toujours

**Suite de Fine Lines et de Shades of Grey**

Troisième partie de _Embers and Ashes_ et suite de _Shades of Grey_

**Prologue : Plus de Weasley**

« Nous allons nous marier ! »

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un recracher le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche. Ca devait remonter à sa deuxième ou troisième année à Poudlard. Cette fois-là, c'était une Pouffsouffle de Première Année. Ses amis l'avaient fait tellement rire qu'elle n'était pas seulement parvenue à recracher sa boisson sur son ami en face d'elle, elle avait aussi recraché un quart de la boisson par le nez. Drago se souviendrait toujours des blagues que lui et ses amis lui avaient lancées sans merci les semaines qui avaient suivi l'incident. Pourquoi, après toutes ces années, alors qu'il avait encore la vague impression que ça avait été du chocolat au lait, avait-il été marqué par une plus que légère rétention annale.

Cette fois, c'était du jus de citrouille.

Les gouttelettes orange semblaient scintiller dans les airs. Heureusement, personne n'était assis suffisamment près pour être éclaboussé. Les gouttelettes continuèrent leur voyage sans encombrement.

Maintenant, je sais que j'ai perdu l'esprit, pensa Drago avec amusement. Je disserte philosophiquement sur la manière dont Potter nous démontre une fois de plus, qu'il est un grand idiot. Il haussa son sourcil alors que le reste de ce qui fut du jus de citrouille se terminait en une crise de toux

« Je ne peux pas y croire. » Haleta Potter alors que la toux se terminait.

Assis à côté du garçon-merveille du monde sorcier, Drago leva les yeux au ciel en signe de dégoût. Pourquoi est- ce que ça me surprend ? Tous les autres avaient déjà commencé à prendre des paris pour savoir combien de temps il leur faudrait pour se décider. Toi seul pourrais être surpris quand ça arrive.

Weasley avait fait avec enthousiasme sa déclaration environ cinq minutes après le début du petit déjeuner. S'il l'avait fait un tout petit peu plus tôt, Drago était persuadé que le sol serait maintenant couvert par le contenu de ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette de Potter. Plus loin, sur la table, Drago vit les autres professeurs sourire, rire de Potter et se pencher pour féliciter Granger.

Après cela, Dumbledore va nous isoler au bout de la table, où nous ne pourrons plus déranger quiconque.

Quand Weasley était revenu à l'école pour ses vacances, Dumbledore avait assigné aux quatre anciens élèves des sièges les uns à côté des autres au milieu de la table. C'était peu de temps après le dîner qui avait suivi le retour de l'auror et qui s'était terminé en fiasco. Le dîner qui normalement devait être calme et détendu s'était détérioré et transformé en cirque parce que les quatre étaient dispersés autour de la table. Bien que les étudiants se soient amusés, le reste de la faculté n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle. De nouvelles places leur avaient immédiatement été attribuées à la table des professeurs pour faciliter la visite de l'auror au repas.

« Quand cela s'est-il passé ? »

Etais-tu éveillé pendant les treize dernières années de ta vie ? Drago savait qu'il serait toujours convaincu que Potter était un crétin. Pourquoi ne demandait-il pas simplement quand ils avaient décidé de se marier.

Weasley, pourtant, donna au bouffon, le bénéfice du doute. « La nuit dernière. C'était une belle nuit alors nous avons décidé d'aller faire un tour près du lac. C'était merveilleux :la pleine lune, peu de nuages dans le ciel, une légère brise. C'était parfait, donc, » Il sourit et parut fier de lui. « J'en ai profité pour lui poser la question. »

« Tu avais la bague sur toi ? » Demanda Potter en surprenant Drago. Il avait quand même lu entre les lignes. « Depuis combien de temps portais-tu cette chose avec toi ? »

Weasley haussa les épaules, « Environ un mois. »

« Ronald Weasley ! » S'exclama Granger, en le frappant sur l'épaule. Elle semblait vraiment mécontente.

« Euh…Je veux dire… »

« Combien de temps comptais-tu attendre ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard noir, « Jusqu'à ce que je meure de vieillesse ? »

« Non. » Sa voix était si basse que Drago l'entendit à peine.

« Eh bien ? »

« Je voulais juste que ce soit parfait, » Lui dit Weasley, le bout de ses oreilles devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Granger le regarda avec des yeux noirs pendant un moment puis sourit en coin et se pencha vers Harry, « Merci Harry. Je me demandais depuis quand il avait prévu ça. »

« Je… » Bafouilla Weasley, « Vous êtes de connivence… »

« Oui ? Connivence ? »

« Peu importe. Je sais quand abandonner. »

« Gentil garçon, » Elle lui sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Potter.

Drago regarda la plaisanterie en silence et essaya de décider qui il plaignait le plus : Weasley ou Granger. Après quelques secondes, il eut sa réponse : aucun des deux. Peu importe la manière dont il regardait les choses, Drago savait qu'il n'était pas une personne compatissante.

« Avez-vous déjà fixé une date ? » Interrogea Potter impatiemment.

Weasley regarda Granger avec un sourire, « Nous pensions faire la cérémonie en août. De cette façon, nous pourrons nous occuper de tout avant que Hermione ne doive recommencer à enseigner. »

« Nous allons faire deux cérémonies différentes, » Ajouta Granger avec un sourire narquois. « J'aurais été contente avec simplement celle sorcière, mais puisque mes parents sont moldus, le reste de ma famille ne pourra pas y assister. » Ses yeux vacillèrent sur Drago comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse une remarque désobligeante sur les sangs de bourbe, mais Drago la regarda simplement avec un intérêt poli. « Donc nous ferons plus tard une cérémonie moldue, plus petite, avec ma famille au complet et la famille proche de Ron. »

« Tu vas soumettre ta famille moldue aux Weasley ? » Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question. Des images d'Arthur Weasley posant des questions sur les prises, les tuyaux d'arrosage et divers engins se mêlaient au chaos que feraient Fred et George en jouant des blagues aux infortunés moldus.

Apparemment Granger partageait les mêmes visions que Drago parce qu'elle lui sourit presque, « Ron a envoyé un hibou chez lui avec la nouvelle et ce que nous avons prévu, hier soir. Molly tiendra tout le monde en ligne, et ils auront la chance de se faire plaisir pour la première fois. De plus, même Fred et George ne sont pas suffisamment stupides pour exposer inutilement notre monde à des moldus. »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Potter, mais le Gryffondor refusait assidûment de le regarder. Pourquoi, imaginez donc cela ! Tu es un plus grand idiot que Fred et George réunis. Qu'il ait pris part à cette particulière petite aventure six mois auparavant, était quelque chose que Drago était plus qu'heureux d'ignorer. Et ce n'était pas comme si ça avait été son idée. Non, il avait juste été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Donc, ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute. Il avait été une victime du désastre appelé Harry Potter.

« Donc, ce que vous dites, » Drago laissa de côté la pensée stupide de révéler à des moldus l'existence du monde sorcier et interpréta pince sans rire, « c'est qu'il y aura plus de Weasley infligés au monde. »

Granger rougit. Je serais plus embarrassé par la personne avec laquelle je dors que par le fait de le faire, pensa Drago avec amusement.

Weasley lui fit un sourire en coin, « Bien sûr. Il devra y avoir des Weasley pour que la prochaine génération de Malfoy puisse les harceler et les maltraiter. »

Il n'avait pas de chance avec cette conversation. J'aurais dû me taire pensa t-il avec dégoût, « Il n'y aura pas d'autre génération de Malfoy, » Répondit-il calmement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es encore seul -»

« Ca n'a rien à voir. » Le ton de Drago, la lueur dans ses yeux, soudain froide et dure transperça Weasley et lui montra qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler de ce sujet et qu'il voulait le laisser tomber. La mâchoire de Weasley se ferma en un click audible.

Il n'y aura pas d'autre Malfoy dans ce monde une fois que je serai mort, Drago en fit mentalement le serment. Je ne permettrai à personne de porter la malédiction de ce nom. Et je ne condamnerai pas un innocent à être corrompu par ce que mon père a fait.

Un moment de silence tendu suivit le commentaire tranchant de Drago. Potter et Granger regardaient avec prudence pour voir si la situation allait se dégrader en conflit. Quand Drago détourna finalement son regard des yeux écarquillés de Weasley, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les deux Gryffondors soupirer de soulagement.

Depuis l'incident avec Cornélius Fudge en octobre, les choses n'avaient pas été évidentes entre Potter, ses deux meilleurs amis, Drago et Snape qui étaient devenus contre leur meilleur jugement, une part centrale de la vie de Potter. Les quatre avaient commencé une danse étrange autour de Potter et chacun essayait d'accepter l'autre. C'était une affaire compliquée qui requérait une connaissance intuitive de quand continuer et quand s'arrêter. Une ligne floue déterminait la meilleure action et elle dépendait du tempérament vif des Serpentards. Au début, il y avait eu un grand nombre de points difficiles. Encore qu'avec le temps, ils devenaient des incidents occasionnels et toutes les parties impliquées s'étaient mises d'accord pour le bien de Potter, qu'ils essaieraient au moins d'être civile les uns envers les autres. Aucun ne voulait recommencer ce qui s'était passé avec le Baiser du détraqueur.

Donc, courageusement Drago essaya de se refréner et de ne pas déchiqueter Weasley verbalement Il lui fit un sourire satisfait de lui-même, « Au moins, je n'aurai pas à être témoin de cette débâcle écœurante. » Il parvint à réduire le venin de sa voix au minimum. Regarder les deux idiots s'engager dans un romantisme excessif le rendait malade, rien que d'y penser.

Le sentiment de satisfaction gela quand il les regarda. Ces ennemis d'un temps avaient tous les deux un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Oh non. Absolument non.

Granger et Weasley se regardaient comme s'ils tiraient mentalement à la courte paille. Weasley, à en juger par son large sourire, avait gagné, « En fait, Malfoy, tous les professeurs de Poudlard sont invités. »

« Et, » Ajouta Granger, ses yeux étincelés plus qu'ils ne le devraient, « Le directeur s'attend à ce que tout le monde y assiste. »

« Même toi. » Conclut Weasley vindicatif.

Oh, sacré putain de merde. Peu importe la manière dont il regardait les choses, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Au moins, pensa –t-il de façon désagréable, en jetant un œil à sa droite et vit la répugnance inscrite sur le visage de Rogue , je ne souffrirai pas seul.


	2. une chose à laquelle parler

**Chapitre 1, une chose à laquelle parler**

« Je ne peux pas croire que qu'on s'attende encore à ce que je sois là. »Marmonna Drago d'un air morose.

« Tu ne pensais pas vraiment que ça marcherait, si ? » Lui demanda Harry avec surprise en regardant dans le miroir pour rencontrer les yeux de Drago.

« J'espérais. » Admit-il tristement. Il soupira de défaite, « J'ai vraiment essayé cette fois. »

« Je pense que tu aurais dû faire pire. »

« Pire ? » Répéta Drago incrédule. « Comment aurais-je pu faire pire ? J'ai ravagé les quartiers de Granger. J'ai déniché les robes de cérémonies de Weasley et je les ai transformées en araignées géantes. _Et _j'ai jeté un sort au shampoing de Granger pourque ses cheveux deviennent verts. D'ailleurs je l'ai vu ce matin au petit déjeuner et ça a marché mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. »

« Je crois que tout le monde dans le château a entendu les cris de Ron. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement.

« Alors bon sang, pourquoi s'attendent-ils encore à ce que je sois à leur fichue cérémonie ? »

« Le sort était-il permanent ? »

« Non. » Drago devint pensif, « Bon sang. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ca n'aurait pas marché de toute façon, tu sais. Ils ont invité tout le monde. Et une fois fait, tu sais, Albus ne t'aurait pas laissé, _belette_, en dehors de cela. » Harry sourit satisfait alors que Drago plissait des yeux à la référence. La belette était un petit animal de la même famille que les fouines.

« Oh oui, » Drago leva les yeux au ciel de dégoût, « L_a famille _de Poudlard. Je me fiche que l'on soit une famille dysfonctionnelle au mieux, il va nous imposer sa notion de petite famille tordue et heureuse jusqu'à ce que nous commencions à y croire. »

« Est-ce si mal de faire parti d'une famille ? »L'interrogea Harry doucement.

Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs, « Ne commence pas ce non-sens de cœur sensible avec moi, Potter. Je suis au-delà de tes manipulations maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal ! » Protesta Harry en levant les bras d'exaspération.

Drago grimaça et se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent. _Tu ne me trompes pas, Drago. Ils t'ont accepté. Et toutes ces bêtises ne changent pas le fait que tu en es reconnaissant._ « Qu'est ce que cela ? Je crois que j'ai manqué le dernier acte. »

« Mets-le où je le pense, Potter. »

« Allons Drago, aujourd'hui est un jour de bonheur et de réjouissances. » Harry le réprimanda joyeusement et regarda le visage de Drago se contorsionner en une grimace alors que les mots d'Harry restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. « Après tout, que pourrait-il y avoir de plus joyeux que de voir deux personnes, telles que nos très chers amis Ron et Hermione, partager leur amour avec le reste du monde ? »

« Une personne pourrait avoir un tir heureux et finalement te mettre hors d'état de me nuire. » Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Oui, ce serait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry lui sourit sadiquement, « Ainsi tu pourrais voir le monde sorcier pleurer et se comporter de façon mélodramatique. Voir mon visage et toutes ces accolades réelles ou imaginaires qu'ils pourraient placarder sur tous les journaux existants. Penses-y : toute une foule de sorciers et sorcières dans la peine, venant à Poudlard en pèlerinage et venir faire l'éloge de mon courage, de mon humilité et de ma noblesse. Tu les verrais. Tous. Les. Jours, » Il prononça les mots lentement et sourit satisfait à l'expression horrifiée qui traversa le visage de Drago.

« Très bien, tu as soulevé une sacrée objection. » Concéda Drago de manière désobligeante, « Arrête de remplir ma tête avec ces images écoeurantes. »

Harry inclina la tête brièvement, signe qu'il reconnaissait sa victoire puis concentra ses pensées sur la cravate qu'il ne parvenait pas à nouer correctement.

« Tous les membres de la faculté vont-ils vraiment venir à ce truc ? » Interrogea Drago d'un air grognon après avoir jeté des regards noirs au dos d'Harry pendant quelques minutes.

« Même Rusard et Miss Teigne. »

Drago fit face, « Et que pense Snape de tout ce brouhaha. »

Harry grimaça, il s'étranglait presque avec sa cravate, « Il est presque aussi transporté de joie que toi. », Remarqua-t-il sèchement, « En fait, je vais le voir dans ses quartiers dès que j'aurais fini de me préparer. »

« Tu vas le traîner là-bas, c'est ça ? » Devina Drago avec perspicacité.

Harry ricana, « Tu m'as eu. »

« Tu veux un peu d'aide ? Je pourrais descendre après m'être préparé. »

« Tu vas m'aider à l'emmener au mariage ? » Harry jeta un coup d'œil au reflet de Drago, sceptique. « Tu n'as pas prévu de joindre tes forces au siennes afin de me maîtriser et de nous empêcher d'y aller n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je pensais qu'il vaudrait mieux assurer un front uni. Si nous devons assister à ce désastre, il vaut mieux marcher ensemble. De cette façon, nous pourrons nous servir de toi comme bouclier contre ceux qui ne voudraient pas que l'on y assiste.

« Je suis toujours le leurre. » Marmonna Harry avec ennui, « Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas, vous autres, vous assumer par vous-même ? »

« Parce que tu deviens fou et tu commences à crier dès que nous le faisons. » Répondit Drago.

_Il a raison. _Drago et Severus partageaient un bizarre talent. Ils réagissaient aux situations qui les mettaient mal à l'aise de la manière la plus sarcastique et insultante possible afin de susciter le maximum de colère, pour le minimum d'effort, de ceux qui les entouraient. 'S'assumer' par eux-même résulterait à blesser des sentiments et Harry devrait alors arranger les choses. Après toutes ces années, Harry savait reconnaître quand il était vaincu.

« Ici, » Lui ordonna Drago en s'asseyant sur le désordre étalé sur le lit d'Harry, « Tourne-toi et laisse-moi m'assurer que tu es présentable. Celui Qui A Survécu ne peut pas être témoin en ayant l'air du rescapé d'un train qui aurait explosé. »

« Oui, mère, » Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se tournant pour faire face à Drago. La première chose qu'il vit fut le fouillis que Drago avait mis sur son lit. « Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas habiter ici, alors ? »

Drago sourit, « Je ne crois pas que Snape approuverait. A moins… » Avec un sourire en coin, Drago glissa, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour cela, du lit et sauta sur Harry, passant ses mains sur les bras d'Harry pour qu'elles reposent sur ses épaules, « Tu veux quand même avoir une aventure ? » La voix de Drago était un ronronnement sensuel.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et essaya de son mieux de hausser un sourcil. Au final, on aurait dit qu'il s'était décroché la mâchoire et il avait l'air d'avoir mangé un gâteau particulièrement appétissant pour découvrir que ce n'était qu'un Skrewt à Pétard qui _prétendait_ être un gâteau. Drago l'ignora, se pencha pour que sa bouche frôle l'oreille de Harry et murmura, « Explique-moi, est-il vraiment si difficile de mettre une cravate, espèce d'idiot incompétent ? »

En se reculant, Drago regarda l'expression d'Harry et se mit à rire, « Tu essayes encore d'attraper des mouches, Potter ? Seigneur, comme j'aimerais avoir une caméra ! »

Harry referma rapidement la bouche, « Tu balaies le sol avec ta grosse tête, Malfoy ? Peut-être veux-tu te relever. »

Drago essaya d'étouffer son rire quand il se redressa. Voir le regard noir d'Harry l'amplifia et il recommença de plus belle. « Allons Harry, vraiment. » Drago essaya de le réprimander malgré son rire. « Pourquoi es-tu vraiment fâché ? Est-ce parce que mon absolue perfection t'a fait tourner la tête malgré ta dévotion incurable pour Snape ? Est-ce parce que tu sais que je te taquinais seulement ? »

« Ou parce que tu es un arrogant, égocentrique, odieux -»

« Il est possible que la flatterie te conduise partout, Potter. »

« Ma cravate est bien ! » Il était largement temps que la conversation revienne sur un sujet qui amenait quelque part.

Drago haussa un sourcil. _Je pense que tu fais cela juste pour me provoquer,_ pensa Harry avec irritation, « Bien que les cheveux broussailleux et en désordre soient considérés comme attractif dans les bidonvilles et les ruelles, ce n'est pas une tenue très appropriée pour un mariage. »

« Je ne ressemble pas à un clodo. »

« Oh, s'il te plait. » Drago le prit par les épaules et le fit tourner pour qu'il soit face au miroir. « Qu'as-tu fait, tu l'as noué avec tes pieds ? » Il fit un geste en direction de sa cravate puis de ses cheveux, « Je suppose que tu n'as même pas essayé de brosser ces nids de rat. Et vraiment, as-tu déjà plié cette chemise ? »

L'attaque laissa Harry sans voix et il essayait de se sortir des rapides questions de Drago, « Qui t'a nommé Miss Amérique, de toute façon ? »

« Qui ? » Drago le regarda d'un air ébahi.

Harry fit un geste dédaigneux. « Un truc moldu que Kévin me faisait toujours regarder quand on était à l'université. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais parti de la police de la mode. »

« L'image est tout pour un Malfoy. » Cita Drago, sa voix modula de ton et devint plus aiguë. Harry devina qu'il devait imiter la voix de sa mère.

Harry regarda ostensiblement la robe plissée de Drago. Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. « Et alors, je ne soutiens pas les traditions familiales. » Il leva son bras et remonta sa manche, révélant une peau sans défaut à l'endroit où la marque noire se serait trouvée s'il avait suivi les traces de son père. « Je pensais que tu avais compris _ça_ depuis le temps. »

Harry demeura immobile alors que Drago s'agitait autour de lui. Il lui fixa son nœud de cravate, tira sur sa robe et finalement mit brusquement une brosse dans la main d'Harry. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'occupe de cela. Si vingt quatre ans n'ont pas été suffisants pour les calmer, rien n'y fera. _Drago le regardait avec des yeux noirs, il se résigna donc à une nouvelle bataille futile contre ses cheveux indomptables.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours si surpris ? »

« Quoi ? » Harry s'arrêta de les brosser, « Surpris à quel sujet ? »

« Te trouves-tu vraiment si répugnant pour que tu ne parviennes pas imaginer que les gens puissent te voir tel que tu es et vouloir toujours de toi de la même façon ? »

Harry le dévisagea, choqué.

« Ca te ferait du bien si tu commençais à croire à ta propre valeur, Harry. Le simple fait que deux personnes du trio se marient et s'embarquent vers de nouvelles aventures dont tu ne feras pas parti, ne veut en aucun cas dire que tu es dénigré ou tout seul. »

_Qui es-tu, Drago Malfoy ?_ _Comment sais-tu toujours ce à quoi je pense même quand je ne le sais pas moi-même ? Et comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir quoi dire? Qui serais-tu maintenant, si ton enfance avait été différente ?_ Harry souhaitait vraiment le savoir.

« Toi, Potter, tu es vraiment trop facile à lire. Je sais, je sais. Ooo, effrayant ! » Drago agita ses doigts devant le visage d'Harry. « Allons, tes stupides amis vont se marier. Et si nous sommes obligés de recommencer tout ce foutu truc parce que tu es arrivé en retard, je vais être très énervé contre toi. »

Harry laissa Drago le propulser dehors. Il ressassait encore les paroles perspicaces de Drago.

« Je te retrouve aux cachots, » L'appela Drago de la salle en laissant Harry seul dans le couloir, devant ses quartiers.

Il secoua la tête, ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il se préparait mentalement pour une bataille.

« Tu es habillé ? »

« Une fois de plus, tu as réussi à énoncer l'évidence même. »

Harry dévisagea Severus avec suspicion. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce soit si facile. Harry se souvenait très bien du refus catégorique de Severus d'assister au mariage et il l'avait fait savoir le jour même où Ron avait fait son annonce, dès qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle et les étudiants intéressés. Il semblait à Harry que sa phrase exacte devait être, « Les neufs niveaux de l'enfer pourraient geler que je n'aurais toujours rien à faire de ce foutu fiasco idiot. »

_Alors pourquoi est-il assis là comme si c'était _moi_ qui étais soupçonné de vouloir me défiler ?_

« Tu es prêt à aller au mariage de Hermione et de Ron, sans faire d'histoire ? » Lui demanda Harry avec prudence, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cela.

Severus jeta un œil par-dessus le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était entré dans ses quartiers. Ses yeux étaient froids quand ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, « Oui, Monsieur Potter. Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, je suis habillé et je t'attendais simplement. »

« Tu vas y aller sans faire d'histoire ? » Persista Harry.

« Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de le dire, si l'on considère que je suis en train de lire. »

« Et qu'as-tu fait des neufs niveaux de l'enfer gelés ? » Il savait qu'il devrait simplement laisser tomber. Severus semblait disposé à y aller sans se plaindre, et il serait plus facile de profiter de ce changement de vent fortuit et d'y aller. Cependant, Harry connaissait suffisamment Severus pour savoir que s'il faisait quelque chose d'inattendu, ce n'était pas sans raison. Si l'on considérait ses sentiments pour Ron et Hermione, Harry soupçonnait que ça devait être une _sacrée_ bonne raison.

Avec un long et douloureux soupir, Severus posa le livre sur une table et focalisa ses yeux noirs sur Harry, « Je me rappelle distinctement avoir été harcelé pendant des semaines. Tu m'as dit que je devais 'être là pour soutenir' tes amis. »

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu n'étais pas vraiment enclin à t'en soucier, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Lui signala Harry.

Il haussa un sourcil, « Essayes-tu de te disputer avec moi parce que je _suis _disposé à y aller ? » Il y avait une très petite trace d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

« Non, » Répondit Harry sincèrement. « Je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi tu avais changé d'avis. »

« Que penses-tu de tout cela ? » Lui demanda Severus. Il fit un geste englobant tout ce qui se passait, « sur le fait que Granger et Weasley se marient ? »

Harry n'avait aucune idée du rapport qu'il pouvait y avoir avec la soudaine gentillesse de Severus. Mais il avait appris que s'il suivait les questions confuses et embrouillées de Severus, il obtiendrait finalement les réponses.

« Honnêtement ? »

« Non, » La voix de Severus dégoulinait pratiquement de sarcasme, « Mens-moi. »

Harry le regarda simplement, imperturbable, « Honnêtement, je suis heureux pour eux. Je suis content qu'ils soient ici aujourd'hui pour se marier. Et je suis heureux que nous soyons tous là pour le voir. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pas de futur du tout. »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est pas un mais. Pas vraiment. » Harry haussa les épaules, essayant de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce dont il était honteux de ressentir, « Je suis un peu triste aussi, c'est tout. »_ Je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste aujourd'hui. C'est un jour de joie. C'est leur journée. Je ne devrais pas ressentir cela. _ Les paroles que Drago lui avaient murmurées à l'oreille lui traversèrent l'esprit.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous irions si loin. Pendant sept ans, j'ai cru que Voldemort nous tuerait tous, avant même que je n'aie mon diplôme. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais vivre suffisamment longtemps pour devenir adulte, donc je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. J'ai plus ou moins vécu au jour le jour, en prenant chaque journée comme elle venait tout en étant reconnaissant qu'elle soit venue. »

« Ce n'est qu'à l'université que j'ai commencé à penser au futur. Il n'y avait jamais eu Voldemort ni Celui qui a Survécu. Il y avait juste Harry, finalement libre de la prison que son oncle et sa tante avaient construit autour de lui. Et comme j'écoutais mes amis me raconter leurs espoirs et leurs rêves, j'ai commencé à penser à mon propre avenir : une possible carrière, une famille, un chez-moi. Mais avant même que je ne puisse formuler une idée décente de ce que je voulais, j'ai à nouveau découvert le monde sorcier et ces plans à demi-formés se sont évaporés.

« Mes meilleurs amis, mes compagnons d'armes, qui se sont tenus à côté de moi quand tout le monde doutait de moi, quand tout le monde avait peur de moi ou cherchait ma compagnie pour renforcer leur réputation, se marient aujourd'hui. Ils se sont trouvés dans un monde devenu fou et ont réussi à continuer à s'aimer alors que leur amour serait mort chez d'autres qui auraient fait face aux mêmes défis. »

Severus et ses quartiers s'effacèrent alors qu'il parlait et des fantômes du passé s'élevèrent pour remplir sa vision de ce qui était et de ce qui aurait pu être. « Mes amis se marient aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux pour eux. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas étouffer la tristesse que je ressens. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner au temps de notre jeunesse, mais c'est le livre de ce temps-là qui se ferme. Nos aventures sont terminées. Et nous n'en aurons plus jamais d'autres. Hermione et Ron vont lentement s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'impliqueront dans leur propre vie et la famille qu'ils vont construire. »

« Une fois de plus, je me trouve à regarder à travers la fenêtre de la normalité, à voir ce que je n'aurai jamais reposait au-delà de ma portée. » Prononcer ces paroles le faisait souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas les arrêter maintenant qu'elles se déversaient.

« Celui Qui a Survécu ne pourra jamais se marier ni avoir des enfants. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est censé faire. Aucune épouse ne mérite de se tenir à ses côtés et de le regarder partir vers une guerre, dès que son ombre commencera à grandir. Et aucun enfant ne mérite de grandir sans un parent. »

Les fantômes s'évanouirent et le regard d'Harry reforma le visage du Professeur de Potion, ses yeux cherchaient Severus. « Harry Potter ne se mariera jamais non plus. Ni n'aura d'enfants. Je ne peux pas vraiment pleurer l'un ou l'autre. Une partie suffisamment grande de ma vie a déjà attiré l'attention ; je ne veux pas voir mon mariage tapisser les premières pages de tous les journaux du monde sorcier. Je suis fatigué d'être sous les projecteurs. Et je suis suffisamment honnête pour admettre que je serais un horrible père. Ne jamais avoir eu de parents à prendre en exemple pour savoir comment élever un enfant, avoir eu comme expérience les Dursley… Je crois que je ferais plus de mal à cet enfant que de bien.

Harry se permit un sourire triste. « Tu n'as pas besoin de bagues, ni de paroles, ni de cérémonie pour aimer quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas besoin de proclamer ton amour pour que le monde entier l'entende aussi longtemps que ceux que tu aimes sachent ce que tu ressens. Mais il y a encore une part de moi qui regarde ces apparats et les souhaite tout de même. Je sais que je ne le suis pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir seul. »

Le torrent de mots s'était tari le laissant avec un sentiment de paix qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis l'annonce du mariage. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Severus l'avait manœuvré pour arriver à la catharsis dont il avait besoin. _Toi et Drago êtes si semblables que ça m'effraie. En des temps comme ceux-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû être ton fils et non celui de Lucius. _

« Alors, tu comprends. » Severus interrompit rapidement ses songes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès. Tu dis toujours ça quand tu sais que je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. »

« Je commence à croire assez fermement que toutes tes mésaventures ont conspirées pour affecter de façon négative ton habileté à réfléchir, si tu as _effectivement_ possédé cette qualité particulière. »

« Peut-être est-ce toutes ces fois où tu m'as pétrifié à l'université, » Suggéra Harry, le souvenir le fit sourire.

« Les dégâts étaient faits bien avant cela, je peux te l'assurer, » Répondit Severus pince sans rire.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Tu as répondu à ta propre question. »

« _Je veux juste savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis…_ _Je sais que je ne le suis pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir seul »_

_« Alors tu comprends. »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux, « Tu… »

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être avoir de la compagnie. » Répondit simplement Severus, « Et peut-être qu'il serait prudent de ne pas me disputer avec toi, pour une fois. »

« Et cette fois… » Harry se tut, frappé par la perspicacité de Severus.

« Tu m'as combattu, » Conclut Severus. Le coin de sa lèvre tressauta.

« Je… » Les mots ne sortaient pas.

Severus se leva et se permit de s'étirer puis marcha, « Donc, je devrais te demander, es-_tu _ prêt à y aller ? »

Harry sourit, « Désolé d'être un abruti. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser pour ce que tu es, Harry Potter, » Répondit Severus avec un petit sourire. Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour faire un commentaire quand on frappa à la porte. Il regarda Severus d'un air gêné, en se souvenant de façon quelque peu tardive que Drago allait arriver pour l'aider à emmener l'homme de force au mariage. « Attendais-tu de la compagnie ? »

« Ah, j'ai dit à Drago que je descendais te voir et -»

« La cavalerie est arrivée, » Severus termina pour lui puis l'appela, « Entrez, Monsieur Malfoy. »

La porte s'ouvrit et admit Drago Malfoy impeccablement vêtu, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés d'une manière qui rappelait son père. Harry remarqua que les lèvres de Severus se resserrent momentanément. _Pourquoi te hante-t-il Severus ? Et combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que son fantôme soit mis de côté ? _

« Alors, » Dit Drago d'un ton joyeux, son regard passant de Severus à Harry. « Est-ce qu'on t'emmène avec des coups et des cris, Severus ? »

« Bien que j'admets qu'on entendrait parler d'une telle action pendant les années à venir, je dois décliner l'offre, » Remarqua Severus d'une drôle de manière. La tension qu'Harry avait vue était repartie, comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu.

« Il vient calmement alors ? » Drago posa la question à Harry. Il semblait un peu déçu.

Harry acquiesça, « J'en ai bien peur. Désolé de te priver de l'amusement de ta journée. »

« Tu pourrais toujours inventer quelque chose pour moi plus tard. » Drago lui sourit malicieusement.

« Je pense que nous en avons fait suffisamment pour la journée. » Grimaça Harry.

Drago se tourna vers Severus et prit l'expression de quelqu'un qui couche avec n'importe qui, « Tu ne partages pas, Severus ? »

« Drago ! »

« Pas aujourd'hui, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Il a fait ça toute la matinée, » Marmonna Harry d'un air dégoûté en regardant Severus.

« Hé ! » Drago l'interrompit et le désigna, « C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir habiter chez toi ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu -» Harry commença, les mains en avant comme s'il allait l'étrangler. Trop c'est trop, et même les jours les moins importants et les plus ennuyeux, Harry n'avait que peu de patience pour le comportement idiot de Drago. En plus, c'était très énervant que Drago flirte avec lui, même si ce n'était que pour plaisanter.

« Très bien, calme-toi, » Severus arrêta Harry au moment où ses doigts allaient entourer le cou de Drago.

« Oh bien. Enlève tout l'amusement » Marmonna Harry, en ramenant ses mains vers lui et en s'éloignant de Drago qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Je sais qu'il est difficile de résister à la tentation de me toucher, Potter. Mais pour le bien de la décence, _essaye_ au moins. »

« Malfoy ! » Harry bondit à nouveau vers lui ; il fut satisfait d'entendre Drago émettre un cri inélégant de protestation quand ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la gorge du Serpentard.

« Ai-je besoin de donner des détentions, les _enfants ?_ »Severus avait modulé sa voix.

Harry et Drago se calmèrent immédiatement. _Cette _voix avait été profondément enracinée dans leur mémoire depuis leur Première Année de Potions. Elle était plus douce qu'elle n'y paraissait, presque amusée. Une voix qui promettait à toute personne suffisamment stupide pour commencer à penser qu'il était amusé de voir un comportement aussi stupide, devrait faire face à la plus horrible et la plus terrible punition à laquelle Severus pourrait penser et exécuter légalement.

« Monsieur Potter, vos meilleurs amis vont se marier. Pour leur bien, puisque vous ne vous souciez absolument pas de votre propre dignité, essayez de faire comme si aviez pensé à être prêt pour ça. » Severus tourna ses yeux perçants vers Drago. Harry soupira mentalement de soulagement. Même maintenant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, Severus Snape en mode professeur était intimidant. « Monsieur Malfoy. Bien que vous et moi voyions les prochaines heures avec beaucoup de réticence, il est dans notre intérêt que vous arrêtiez de contrarier Monsieur Potter, suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions tous les trois arriver au mariage avant qu'il ne soit terminé et que les invités soient déjà tous retournés chez eux. »

Harry se retint pour ne pas répliquer avec soumission, « oui Professeur. » Il acquiesça donc d'un air contrit et remarqua que Drago faisait de même._ Même s'il me crie après parce que je fais des choses dont je ne suis pas responsable, au moins il te crie aussi après. _ Et pour Harry, ça faisait toute la différence.

« D'un autre côté, » Annonça Drago joyeusement, comme si les dernières minutes ne s'étaient pas déroulées, « marcher tous les trois ensembles devrait avoir le mérite d'attirer des murmures inconfortables. Au moins un petit brouhaha. Ou des regards noirs collectifs s'il n'y a rien d'autre. »

« Tu es déterminé à faire une scène, hein ? » Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Si je dois venir -»

« Vous avez intérêt à sacrément bien vous comporter si vous êtes capable de vous calmer un peu. » L'interrompit Severus, soudain un énervé. « Vous n'êtes pas après tout, l'un des Weasley. »

« Severus… » Harry allait défendre ses amis.

« Oh, s'il te plait Potter. Même _toi,_ tu ne peux pas nier que les jumeaux Weasley manquent plus de bon sens que le reste de la famille réunie. »

« Ils peuvent être un peu…exubérants… parfois. » Concéda lentement Harry.

« Et si nous marchions tous les trois en nous tenant par la main ? »

« Drago ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy. »

Drago baissa les bras de défaite. « Bien. Finissons-en avec ça, si nous ne pouvons pas nous amuser au détriment des autres. »

Severus le dévisagea avec un regard mesuré un long moment puis se dirigea vers la porte, Harry et Drago à la file. Un geste de sa fine main éteignit les chandelles, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

« Monsieur Malfoy… »

« Oui ? »

« Lâchez ma main. »

« Ce n'est pas moi ! »

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Protégé par l'obscurité, Harry sourit satisfait avant de dire aussi contrit qu'il le put, « Désolé Severus. »

« Oh bon sang. »

_On dirait que tout dans nos vies commence et finit dans la Grande Salle_, pensa Harry alors qu'Albus concluait la cérémonie et l'officialisa en appelant Ron et Hermione, Monsieur et Mme Weasley. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Severus et de Drago et les vit échanger un long regard douloureux. Il sourit, même si toutes les personnes autour de lui pensaient qu'il souriait aux nouveaux mariés.

_C'est une honte que je ne sois pas professeur ici. Il aurait été intéressant de voir à quoi ressembleront les enfants de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils seront probablement pires que nous trois réunis._

Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis descendre de l'estrade et se diriger vers la foule formée par leurs amis et familles, et regarda les personnes du public se lever de leur chaise qui disparurent magiquement dès qu'elles n'étaient plus utilisées. Bientôt, Harry le savait, les tables et les chaises qui annonceraient le début du dîner allaient prendre la place des chaises. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit le directeur lui sourire.

« A quoi penses-tu Harry ? » Lui demanda le directeur doucement, en s'approchant de lui.

Harry balaya la foule du regard, « Juste que c'est drôle. Tant d'évènements de nos vies ont commencé et se sont terminés dans cette pièce. Bonheur, joie, triomphe, tristesse, douleur. »

Albus acquiesça, il comprenait. « Souviens-toi simplement que tout ce qui s'est passé ici n'a pas toujours été mauvais, Harry. En fait, quelques-uns des plus grands moments de ta vie pourraient peut-être bien se dérouler ici. »

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Albus, « C'est déjà le cas, Albus. J'ai trouvé une maison la nuit de ma répartition. »

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans ces salles, Harry, aussi longtemps que tu désires rester ici. »

« Je souhaite simplement faire quelque chose d'utile pendant que je suis ici au lieu de prendre de la place. » De tous les moments qu'il avait pour parler de ses doutes et inquiétudes concernant le futur, il savait que celui-ci n'était définitivement pas le moment approprié. Mais avec Albus, on n'attendait pas forcément le moment idéal.

Albus posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, ses yeux brillaient comme s'il savait ce qu'Harry pensait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons quelque chose pour toi. Même si c'est aussi commun que d'enseigner le Quidditch aux étudiants. »

« Mais Madame Bibine -»

« Pourrait apprécier un peu d'aide. Et ça te permettrait de t'entraîner, si tu souhaites utiliser tes talents. »

« Drago m'a parlé de jouer pour l'Angleterre. » Se rappela Harry.

« Une idée intéressante, c'est sûr. » Albus hocha la tête puis lui fit l'un de ses sourires mystérieux, « Suis ton cœur, Harry. Et n'oublie jamais que Poudlard aura toujours ses portes ouvertes pour toi. »

Harry le regarda avec suspicion. Etait-ce son imagination ou Albus essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose ? Il y avait une trace là de quelque chose. Pas un avertissement, presque, un…réconfort ? Quoi que ce soit, Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

« Viens. Allons nous mêler à la foule et renouer de vieux liens d'amitié. » Albus le conduisit vers l'estrade devant la Grande Salle.

Presque immédiatement, Harry se trouva engouffré dans l'embrassade d'Hermione. « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là avec nous. » Lui dit-elle heureuse. Dans sa voix, Harry entendit la peur avec laquelle elle avait vécu pendant des années, peur que quelque chose ne lui arrive et l'empêche d'être là à la fin de la bataille. Il y avait également du soulagement et de la reconnaissance qu'il soit là, qu'il l'ait fait : beaucoup d'autres n'avaient pas pu.

« Nous l'avons fait Hermione. » Murmura-t-il en resserrant son embrassade.

Quand elle s'éloigna, Harry vit des larmes dans ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ron étouffa à son tour Harry dans une embrassade. « Merci d'être ici avec nous, mon gars. » S'exclama Ron en lui tapant dans le dos. « Ca n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi. »

« Je suis heureux d'avoir été là. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Attends jusqu'à ce que tu te maries ! » Lui promit Ron avec exubérance. « Nous -»

« Ron, » L'interrompit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel en regardant Harry, qui haussa les épaules plaisamment et en souriant. « Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait un peu difficile ? » Son regard entendu passa de Ron à Harry.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu… ? Oh… » Ron devint rouge, grimaça d'embarras et s'excusa. Harry essaya de ne pas rire. « Désolé Harry. J'avais oublié toute…cette histoire…de ne pas te marier…désolé. »

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps face au babillage de Ron, Harry éclata de rire. « C'est pour le mieux, vraiment. » Assura-t-il à Ron, encore traversé par des éclats de rire. « Je ne pense pas être fait pour quelque chose comme ça, » Il désigna la robe d'Hermione.

Souriant, Ron fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, « Laisse Snape porter la robe ! Je me souviens de ce petit numéro avec un chapeau en forme de vautour -»

« Je trouve, Monsieur Weasley, que les pantalons en cuir et les trop nombreux piercings sont la limite de mes écarts. » Remarqua Severus pince-sans rire. Il renifla avec ce qui ne pouvait être que satisfaction quand il les vit tous les trois sursauter comme s'il les avait pris à faire quelque chose de stupide et de dangereux.

« Euh.. » Ron pâlit et se tut face à la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux noirs de Snape.

« Mme Weasley, » Snape ignora complètement Ron et se tourna vers Hermione qui s'était bien mieux reprise que Ron. Elle avait l'air de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air de temps en temps. Severus continua de la regarder quelques instants de plus en silence puis un sourire orna ses lèvres. « Je voulais vous présenter mes félicitations. Malgré ce que j'en pense, peut-être devrais-je aussi vous dire à quel point je compatis. »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas ce à quoi Hermione s'attendait. Harry la vit se détendre et faire un sourire radieux à Severus, « Merci Severus. » Répondit-elle sincèrement puis gloussa. « Je prendrai les deux pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que je sache duquel j'ai le plus besoin. »

« Hermione ! » Protesta Ron avec une indignation moqueuse.

« Monsieur Weasley, » Severus se tourna vers Ron qui semblait se flétrir sur place. « A vous, je vous présente mes félicitations. » Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il remarqua qu'Hermione et Ron étaient aussi surpris que lui. De tout ce à quoi Harry s'attendait de la part de Severus, il n'avait pas pensé à cela, « Malgré vos précédents essais pour faire autrement, vous avez de façon surprenante très bien réussie votre vie. Vous m'avez prouvé que j'avais tord, Monsieur Weasley. Essayez de ne pas _trop_ cafouiller. »

Ron le dévisagea d'un air abasourdi pendant une minute puis sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, « Merci, Snape. Je ferai de mon mieux. Pour ne pas cafouiller. » Ajouta-t-il en essayant de clarifier sa déclaration avant que Snape ne se méprenne sur ses mots et qu'il comprenne qu'il ferait de son mieux pour faire de sa vie un horrible désordre.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent de façon alarmante, « Ne me touchez pas. »

« Oh, non. Désolé. Ca n'arrivera plus » Ron fit un pas en arrière et leva une main dans un geste de capitulation.

Severus haussa un sourcil tout le regardant avec des yeux noirs puis se tourna vers Harry, « Monsieur Potter, je -»

« Harry ! »

Concentré comme il l'était sur Severus, Harry ne remarqua pas Fred et Georges qui arrivaient en courant derrière eux. Harry eut juste un instant pour cligner des yeux de stupéfaction avant de disparaître, écrasé par les Weasley.

« Hé ! Hé là, Fred ! » L'appela Ron en traversant la mêlé. « Georges ! Reviens ici ! Laisse le respirer ! » Après quelques coups et plus d'une gifle, les jumeaux relâchèrent Harry et lui laissa un peu de place.

« C'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux. » Commença Harry. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

« Allez viens, Harry, » Fred le tira par le bras.

« Tu dois voir cela, » Continua Georges en le tirant par l'autre bras.

« Attendez une minute ! » Harry regarda Severus qui inclina la tête et lui dit silencieusement, « plus tard. » _ Est-ce un bon plus tard ou un mauvais plus tard ?_ Se demanda Harry alors que les jumeaux prenaient son manque de protestations comme signe de son assentiment et ils l'entraînèrent plus loin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils le ramèneront en un seul morceau, » Dit Ron de manière rassurante à Severus. Ce dernier le regarda avec méfiance.

« Je n'étais pas conscient que nous étions devenus amis, Monsieur Weasley ? » _Eh bien, eh bien, vous avez grandi, Monsieur Weasley ? _Pensa Severus quand Ron ne broncha pas face au sarcasme.

« Harry est heureux, Snape. Ca fait toute la différence, aussi longtemps que je suis concerné »

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous approuvez le choix de compagnie de Potter ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, « L'approbation n'a rien à voir là-dedans. De plus, Harry a tendance à faire ouvrir les yeux, même à ceux qui ont leurs yeux fermés et n'ont aucun désir de voir. »

« Gryffondor obstiné et mordant. » Résuma Severus légèrement.

« Ouais, » Concéda Ron avec un sourire de travers. « C'est aussi cela. »

Severus les étudia un moment puis leur dit en revoir. Il les quitta eux et leur famille. « Appréciez les festivités Weasley. J'ose dire qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, vous les avez méritées. »

Drago le rattrapa à mi-chemin du punch qui était apparu près de la pièce montée. Les tables étaient pleines de nourriture et des chaises confortables étaient également apparues.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demanda Drago légèrement.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, ça a été…tolérable. »

Drago rit. « Attends que l'alcool commence à couler et que l'après-dîner ne commence. »

Severus haussa les épaules, « je retire mon estimation. »

« Où est le Désastre ? »

« Les jumeaux Weasley sont partis en courant en l'emmenant. »

« Et tu les as laissé faire ? » Drago le dévisagea avec quelque chose qui s'approchait de l'horreur. « Maintenant ils vont provoquer _encore _plus d'ennuis. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps, que Potter et les Weasley sont inflammables quand on les mélange. »

« Je conserve l'espoir que la maturité a nourri sa tête longtemps vide. » Répondit Severus avec un soupir.

Drago lui sourit satisfait et lui signala, « Ils vont certainement le faire boire. »

Severus sentit le pouls sous sa paupière tressauter.

« Potter saoul, » Poursuivit Drago en chantonnant d'une voix cajoleuse. « Je me demande à quoi _ça _pourrait ressembler. Dis, Severus, as-tu déjà vu Potter saoul ? »

La sensation de son pouls empira, et se transforma pratiquement en spasme quand l'abruti blond eut l'audace de lui donner un coup de coude.

« Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de cela, alors. » Marmonna Severus de façon tendu en regardant Drago avec un regard noir.

« Oh, oui, » Drago lui sourit d'un air entendu. « Potter m'a _tout_ raconté à ce sujet. Laisse-moi te poser une question : est-ce vrai que tu -»

« Un mot de plus, Monsieur Malfoy, » Gronda Severus en serrant les dents, « et je vous promets que vous reverrez votre père plus tôt que vous ne l'aviez prévu. »

Drago acquiesça. Il souriait comme un fou, « Il m'a aussi dit que tu aurais cette réaction, si jamais j'abordais le sujet. Pourquoi es-tu si -»

« Tais-toi. » Les mots traversèrent ses dents serrées et ils sifflèrent.

« Mais -»

« _Maintenant._ »

Cette fois, le mot était emprunt de toute la force de son malveillant énervement et il eut l'effet désiré. Drago s'exécuta. Profondément mécontent, Severus s'arrêta de marcher, s'appuya contre un mur et grimaça aigrement au monde entier.

« C'était il y a des mois. » Le ton satisfait avait disparu et fut remplacé par une calme compréhension, « Avant que tu te sois remis à lui parler. Il me l'a dit parce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre que tout n'était pas qu'un acte. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

Severus se tourna brusquement vers lui, « je n'ai pas peur. » Renifla t-il, « Je n'apprécie pas -»

« Il n'est pas mon père, » Le coupa Drago à nouveau, « Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lucius ne se passera jamais avec Harry. »

La respiration de Severus devint un sifflement et il plissa ses yeux qui devinrent deux perles noires. « Que pourrais-tu bien savoir de cela ? »

Voir de la tristesse dans les yeux gris de Drago était la dernière chose à laquelle Severus s'attendait, « Je sais beaucoup de choses Severus et même plus que toi. » Drago leva une main alors que Severus ouvrait la bouche. « Ecoute-moi maintenant, même si tu ne m'écoutes jamais plus. Mon père m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses pendant mon enfance. Mais la plus grande leçon qu'il m'ait donnée, je l'ai eu bien après sa mort. La peur détruit Severus. Et la première chose qu'elle détruit avant de détruire tout autre chose, est ce qui repose le plus près de ton cœur.

« Sais ta chance même si tu es effrayé. Mieux vaut essayer qu'attendre paresseusement et laisser celui que tu aimes te filer entre les doigts. »

« Tu as appris ça de ton père ? » Severus ne put empêcher la note de scepticisme de sa voix.

Drago acquiesça, « Par amour, il a jeté tout ce qu'il avait un jour désiré. Pour préserver cet amour, il a sacrifié la seule lumière de son monde de ténèbres. Pour toutes ses fautes, Severus, mon père a aimé d'une manière que je ne connaîtrai probablement jamais. »

Même après tout le temps écoulé, les paroles de Drago le coupaient encore profondément. _ Combien de rappels des erreurs ridicules que j'ai faites dans ma jeunesse ai-je besoin, Lucius ? J'ai payé le prix pour t'avoir fait confiance, de nombreuses fois. Je n'ai pas besoin que ton fils me rappelle à quel point je comptais peu à tes yeux. Ton plus grand amour était toi-même. J'étais plus que fou, pour avoir cru autre chose._

« Severus, tu -»

« Ne dis rien de plus. Nous avons de la compagnie. »

_Il se passe quelque chose, _pensa Harry en s'approchant des deux Serpentards. On aurait dit que Drago voulait dire quelque chose et Severus avait un regard assassin. _Je m'en vais dix minutes. Dix minutes !_

« Tout va bien ? » Leur demanda Harry en arrivant près d'eux.

« Aussi bien que l'on pouvait s'y attendre, toute choses considérées. » Lui répondit Severus avec un haussement d'épaule désintéressé.

Harry jeta un œil vers Drago, qui lui rendit son regard avec une expression perplexe. _D'accord, je n'ai pas d'aide à attendre de ce côté là._ « Allons-nous prendre des sièges ? On dirait que c'est presque l'heure de manger. »

« Tu devrais t'asseoir avec le reste des personnes participant au mariage. » Lui dit Severus en lui désignant la grande table, généralement réservée aux professeurs, qui fourmillaient des amis de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Et vous deux ? »

« Nous irons bien. »

« Mais -»

« Harry, » Severus le coupa et poursuivit calmement, « Quand tout sera fini, après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit, viens dans mes quartiers. »

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'a fait Drago ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _ « Est-ce que tu seras réveillé ? » Cette question semblait relativement sûre.

« Je devrais l'être. Si je ne le suis pas, entre tout de même. »

« Je ne connais pas le -»

« _De te fabula. »_

« Que cela signifie-t-il ? »

« L'histoire, quelle que soit l'histoire, parle toujours de toi. » Lui répondit doucement Severus.

« Que- »

« C'est une longue histoire, et ce n'est pas la raison de cette discussion. Viens simplement dans mes quartiers ce soir. »

Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Fais-le, c'est tout. » Avec ces derniers mots, Severus se tourna et partit vers l'une des tables, les plus éloignées de la grande table.

Drago secoua la tête, en sachant ce qu'Harry allait lui demander avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, « Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Suis-le » Lui demanda Harry doucement. Ses yeux suivaient Severus alors que l'homme passait dans la foule. « Vérifie qu'il va bien. »

Drago acquiesça et suivit les traces de Severus. Harry resta là encore un moment en les regardant puis se tourna et se dirigea vers la grande table._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, _pensa Harry tout en marchant, _mais par tous les dieux, il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas un nouvel essai de me repousser. Cette fois, Severus, je me moque de ce que tu dis. Je ne partirai pas._

_De te fabula _signifie c'est ton histoire. Si vous faites du latin, vous pourrez me le confirmer, mais il me semble que c'est ça.

A la fin de cette partie, Shadowphoenix répond à une review. Je ne veux pas la reprendre entièrement, mais je trouve que certains passages valent le coup d'être remis ici.

_Quand toutes mes séries seront terminées, une chose ressortira : un amour profond et stable, capable de traverser tout ce qui se passe et sachant que peu importe ce qui va arriver, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera là et qui comprendra sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot._

_Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne crois pas en gay et hétéro. Je crois en l'amour. Je crois que l'on peut aimer quelqu'un sans que le sexe soit important. _

Si elle a écrit cette histoire, c'était pour relever un défi : _Avoir deux personnes qui se méprisent pendant une grande partie de leur vie, se rendent compte qu'ils ont quelque chose en commun et tombent amoureux, est vraiment amusant à écrire._

Voilà, je n'ai pas tout repris, mais il me semblait intéressant de remettre cela ici.


	3. Une trace de normalité

**Chapitre 2 : une trace de normalité**

« _De te fabula »_ Harry trébucha sur les mots qui ne lui étaient pas familiers. Il essaya de les prononcer correctement, comme Severus l'avait fait. Il espéra que la porte enchantée comprendrait qu'il connaissait vraiment le mot de passe, même s'il ne parvenait pas à le prononcer correctement.

La porte demeura fermée. Aussi stupide que cela ait pu paraître, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que la porte lui jetait des regards noirs et le regardait d'un air menaçant, « Tu n'es même pas capable de prononcer du simple latin. » Il imaginait très bien Severus lui dire cela de sa voix chargée de sarcasme. « Quel grand _sauveur_, tues. »

« Allons, » Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe, impatient. Il était si désireux de découvrir pourquoi Severus voulait le voir qu'il ne se sentit pas gêné de parler à une porte, « Tu sais que je connais le mot de passe. »

Harry et la porte continuèrent à se faire face.

_Je ne peux même pas passer cette foutue porte. Peut-il y avoir _quelque chose_ dans ma vie de cinglé qui soit à peu près normal ? _Pensa-t-il avec contrariété. Il résista au désir, de plus en plus fort, de faire sauter la porte de ses gonds. « _Désolé Severus, ta porte était une connasse…Ah, non, effectivement, je ne me souvenais pas correctement du mot de passe. Mais elle a quand même était une foutue connasse sur cette affaire. Oh oui. Ca irait certainement très bien._

« S'il te plaît, porte ? » Plaida Harry en jetant sa dignité au vent.

Si la porte avait pu soupirer de méfiance, Harry savait qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant et exhala pratiquement avec circonspection et résignation.

« Merci. » En passant devant la porte, il leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'elles étaient vides. « Il m'a vraiment demandé de venir. »

La porte se referma pratiquement sur ses talons au moment où il franchit le seuil. Elle était manifestement peu convaincue par ses platitudes. L'intérieur des quartiers de Severus était rempli d'ombres. La seule lumière venait des flammes qui luisaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alors qu'il s'avançait doucement vers le feu, il remarqua que l'un des fauteuil près de la cheminée était occupé et répondait à la question de savoir si Severus était ou non éveillé.

« Severus ? » Harry demanda doucement en s'approchant de la chaise.

Il ne répondit pas.

L'inquiétude qui s'était logée dans le creux de son estomac depuis qu'il avait parlé un peu plus tôt à Severus se transforma en un véritable malaise. Harry contourna la chaise et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit l'autre et s'assit. De sa position, Harry pouvait voir que Severus tenait un verre dans sa main qui reposait légèrement sur sa jambe. La lumière de la cheminée révéla que le liquide n'avait pas de couleur, et Harry sut intuitivement que ce n'était pas de l'eau qui remplissait presque un tiers du verre. C'était mauvais signe, Harry le savait, quand Severus décidait de boire de la vodka.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Harry se laissa lentement couler dans sa chaise. Il était, irrationnellement effrayé que Severus ne se ferme s'il faisait un mouvement vif. Même si ce n'était pas évident, Harry voyait que le corps de Severus se tenait droit plus par tension que par un choix conscient. L'autre homme ne répondit pas à la question d'Harry.

L'image du visage perplexe de Drago lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il regardait Severus avec attention. _Maudis sois-tu Drago, _jura Harry intérieurement. _Je sais que c'est de ta faute ! Que lui as-tu fait ?_

« Que t'a fait Malfoy ? » Murmura Harry, plus pour lui que dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse de la part de Severus.

« Le fils ne m'a rien fait. » Severus finit par répondre, ses yeux ne s'écartèrent jamais du feu. « Il m'a simplement rappelé de vieilles histoires auxquelles il vaut mieux ne pas toucher. »

_Lucius, encore_, réalisa Harry. Il souhaitait presque le savoir toujours vivant pour pouvoir tuer ce bâtard lui-même. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment. « Pourquoi te hante-t-il encore ? »

Severus le regarda finalement. Même dans l'obscurité, Harry vit l'indécision dans ses yeux. Après ce qui lui parut une heure, il inclina la tête, « Tu as le droit de savoir. »

Harry cligna des yeux et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. _J'ai le droit de savoir ? _Severus n'avait jamais auparavant déclaré que Harry avait le droit de savoir quoi que ce soit, sauf le répertoire des choses qu'il aurait 'dû' savoir.

« Que sais-tu de mon passé avec Lucius ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans le fait qu'il pose une question aussi innocente que celle-ci. Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. « Juste ce que tu m'as dit, » il s'arrêta un instant puis admit, « Et le peu que j'ai été capable de deviner. »

« Dis-moi. » Etait-ce son imagination ou y avait-il une trace de soulagement dans la voix de Severus en entendant sa réponse ? _Il s'attendait à ce que je réponde quoi ?_

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour organiser ses pensées, « Je sais qu'il était ton meilleur ami quand tu étais à l'école. Et je sais que tu -» Harry s'arrêta. Il savait à quel point Severus était susceptible avec tout ce qui avait attrait à l'amour et tâtonna pour remplacer le mot. « - te souciais énormément de lui. Et je sais qu'il t'a trahi. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Mais je peux lire entre les lignes, et malgré toutes les autres raisons que tu avais de le faire, je sais que c'est à cause de Lucius que tu as rejoint Voldemort. »

Severus le regardait fixement, d'un air impénétrable et but une longue gorgée de la boisson qui était dans son verre. Harry vit qu'il était vide quand Severus reposa sa main sur son genou. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry commença sérieusement à douter qu'il allait répondre que l'autre homme soupira et fit disparaître son verre d'un geste de la main. Alors, et seulement alors, Severus commença à parler.

« Au début de ma vie, mes parents ne supportaient ma présence. Soit ils n'avaient jamais vraiment voulu avoir d'enfant, soit il y avait quelque chose en moi qui les dégoûtait au-delà de toute tolérance. Je ne sais pas. » Severus avait commencé par regarder attentivement Harry mais, alors qu'il continuait, ses yeux le traversèrent et regardèrent une chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

« Aussi longtemps que je puisse me le rappeler, mon monde commençait et se terminait dans les recoins de mon esprit. Mes compagnons d'enfance, mes professeurs, mes amis et mes parents étaient des livres. N'importe quels livres, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Si c'était écrit, je le lisais. » Les lèvres de Severus se relevèrent et il continua avec un humour noir et sarcastique, « En fait, à un certain moment, j'ai dû ramasser une chose faite pour les moldus, un magasine, je ne parviens pas à me rappeler son nom. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il pouvait provenir. Si mes parents l'avaient vu, ils l'auraient certainement jeté avant qu'il ne puisse les souiller. Qu'importe d'où il venait, j'ai appris l'art utile et joyeux de tricoter un couvre théière. Bien sûr cette gâterie s'accompagna fort bien de mes connaissances des histoires à l'eau de rose qui se terminaient mal, du jardinage pour sorciers maladroits habitants en ville et de la manière dont je pouvais jouer de la cornemuse. Oui, effectivement, j'étais un véritable puits de connaissances inutiles et de facultés sans valeur. Et cela, Monsieur Potter, fut ma glorieuse vie avant Poudlard. »

Harry aurait souri à l'image de Severus tricotant des couvres théières si ces mots n'avaient pas été prononcés d'une voix moqueuse et amère, à la limite du cynisme. _Tu étais aussi seul que je l'étais en grandissant._

« Quand je suis monté dans le Poudlard Express, j'étais énervé d'avoir encore cet espoir mince et futile que cette année serait différente des autres et cet espoir refusait de céder à la réalité. Je suis entré dans un compartiment occupé par un groupe d'étudiants plus âgés. Ca ne devrait pas être une surprise pour toi de savoir que l'attitude des étudiants entre eux n'a pas changé depuis l'époque où j'étais enfant. Et j'étais la cible parfaite pour la dérision et la moquerie : un enfant maigre, pale, décharné, aux cheveux longs et plats, un gros nez et un chat broussailleux que mes parents m'avaient acheté avec réticence quand ils s'étaient procurés mes affaires pour l'école. La raillerie venait de commencer quand l'un des garçons qui regardait par la fenêtre jeta un coup d'œil pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué tout ce vacarme. Je me souviens encore de la froideur de ses yeux quand il m'a dévisagé. Juste au moment où j'étais certain qu'il allait se joindre aux autres, il leur dit de se taire. Il a ensuite repris sa contemplation en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Les autres vociférèrent en lui demandant pourquoi il avait interrompu leur amusement, j'en ai profité pour sortir discrètement. » Sa voix était froide et détachée, mais Harry décela un brin de moquerie qu'il refusait d'abandonner.

« Lors de cette première semaine, j'ai appris que mes parents ne me méprisaient pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'enfants, non, il y avait quelque chose en moins qui attirait ce sentiment. Comme tu le sais, j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. Ce simple fait a immédiatement servi à jeter un voile sur moi et les autres maisons ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec moi, à part me ridiculiser et me dédaigner.

Mes compagnons de maisons étaient aussi désagréables et cruels que ma famille. Au milieu de leur propre agenda, les Serpentard avaient prévu complots et projets contre moi. Ils s'étaient unis dans un but commun : rendre ma vie aussi misérable que possible.

« Ils me tourmentaient pratiquement sans arrêt, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à faire de même à mon chat que je me suis battu. Et cela, bien sûr, m'a appris mon penchant pour la magie noire. » Severus s'arrêta, détourna son regard de Harry, le dirigeant vers le feu, puis regarda à nouveau le jeune homme, « Je pourrais continuer, détailler toutes les nuances de toutes les choses qui me sont arrivées. Mais ce serait fastidieux et ça ne mérite pas une telle attention.

« Je revis Lucius, j'avais découvert que c'était le nom du garçon aux yeux froids du train, en passant, mais il ne m'avait pas reparlé et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Je suis resté à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël. Je n'avais aucun désir de rentrer à la maison et j'étais, en mon for intérieur, un peu reconnaissant, oui, imaginez ça Monsieur Potter, d'avoir l'opportunité d'avoir le château pour moi tout seul. Je n'avais pas besoin de rôder dans les corridors et de me cacher dans les coins. Je pouvais explorer et aller librement dans la bibliothèque, sans m'inquiéter de qui j'allais rencontrer en y allant. Ma plus grande peur était d'être renvoyé pour m'être attiré des ennuis : je ne souhaitais pas retourner à la maison.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque depuis un certain temps, absorbé dans le dernier livre que j'étais en train de lire et je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on s'était assis à côté de moi. A ma surprise, c'était Lucius. Je ne savais pas qu'il était resté pour les vacances, et je ne pouvais pas imaginer pourquoi un Sixième Année voulait avoir à faire à un Première Année, » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une tentative presque involontaire de sourire ironique. « Il avait les mêmes intérêts que moi : les livres.

« Nous avons passé quelques heures ce jour-là, à parler de ce que nous avions lu, à discuter des points les plus subtiles des intrigues, de la manière dont les personnages étaient peints et de philosophie. Des années plus tard, il m'a raconté à quel point il avait été étonné de tomber sur un Premier Année aussi mature et intelligent, plus intéressé par l'obscure philosophie que par les plaisanteries et le Quidditch » Severus regarda Harry d'un air absent.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à jouer au Quidditch ! » Se défendit Harry avec un profond soupir. « De plus, Hermione a toujours été suffisamment passionnée par les livres pour tous les Gryffondors. »

Severus le regarda à peine puis poursuivit comme si Harry n'avait pas fait de commentaire. « Nous continuions à nous voir à la bibliothèque, pendant les vacances pour discuter de ce que nous avions lu. Mais une fois les autres élèves revenus nous ne nous voyions que très peu. Il n'était pas mon ami, mais pour la première fois, j'avais rencontré une personne qui ne paraissait pas dégoûtée par ma présence. Ce n'est que plus tard, au printemps que nous nous revîmes à nouveau, cette fois dans des circonstances moins plaisantes.

« Un groupe de Serpentards plus âgés que moi m'avait coincé et j'étais planté là, j'hésitais à leur lancer un sort, de peur de me faire punir, lorsque Lucius est apparu et leur dit de partir. Après cet incident nous avons discuté et j'ai appris à le connaître un peu mieux. Et cet été là, il a été jusqu'à m'écrire une lettre. Il me demandait quels étaient les derniers livres que j'avais lus et voulait que je lui en recommande certains.

« Mes parents furent choqués que j'ai pu obtenir les douteuses amitiés d'un Malfoy, et transportés de joie d'avoir un contact avec cette famille. Ils se sont débrouillés assez rapidement pour devenir amis avec les parents de Lucius. En ces temps-là, les Malfoy n'inspiraient pas la peur Tout le monde voulait être reconnu par cette famille hautement appréciée. Ils étaient le modèle de la richesse, du pouvoir et du prestige. J'ai commencé à voir davantage Lucius et ses parents quand mes parents commencèrent à frayer avec eux et bientôt notre presque amitié se développa, effectivement, en amitié, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lucius était le genre de personne à s'intéresser à quelqu'un dont il ne pouvait rien obtenir. » Harry réfléchit et essaya d'imaginer Lucius enfant, discutant passionnément philosophie, son visage épargné par le sourire méprisant et supérieur qu'il portait une fois adulte.

Une brève et sombre émotion traversa le visage de Severus, « Si Drago souhaitait discuter d'un faux raisonnement de philosophie, avec qui pourra-t-il parler ? »

_L'introduction Amicale aux Mathématiques Logiques_ lui apparut et Harry grimaça. « Certainement ni avec Crabbe, ni avec Goyle. » _Ni avec moi_, ajouta-t-il silencieusement, en se souvenant de la longue liste de mauvaises notes qu'il avait eues dans cette matière.

« A ton avis, qui était à Poudlard quand j'étais jeune, Monsieur Potter ? » Lui demanda Severus légèrement. « Il y avait aussi Crabbe et Goyle à mon époque. »

_L'histoire se répète d'elle-même, n'est-ce pas ? _Dans quelques années, il y aurait une liste de noms familiers sur le registre des élèves qui entreraient à Poudlard, des noms qui auraient déjà été vus de nombreuses fois. Il y aurait des Weasley, pris de folie furieuse et jouant des tours. Il y aurait des Longdubas, peut-être se débattant avec leurs cours, peut-être réussissant sans difficulté. Mais il n'y aurait plus de Malfoy dans les couloirs. Et il n'y aurait pas de Potter, s'attirant des ennuis, volant autour du terrain de Quidditch et sauvant la journée. _Mais une autre personne prendra ma place, _pensa Harry, en sentant la légère douleur douce-amer du regret à la perte de ceux qui auraient pu marcher dans les couloirs, entendre les échos des rires qui ne retentiraient jamais. _Il y aura d'autre héros de Quidditch, d'autres rivaux à vaincre lors des duels de minuit. Il y en aura d'autres. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas un mal qu'une autre paire de Potter et de Malfoy éclipse les réussites d'autres._

« Les années de maintenant, la tristesse et la douleur des temps dans lesquels nous vivons seront un souvenir lointain, une légende racontée par des parents à leurs enfants, qui les murmureront les uns aux autres dans leur dortoir, inventant des moyens pour avoir des aventures semblables aux leurs. » Murmura Severus doucement, comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de Harry. « S'ils ont de la chance, ils auront la satisfaction des aventures et ne connaîtront jamais le prix que nous avons payé pour vivre les nôtres à notre époque. S'ils ont de la chance, leur innocence demeurera pendant encore des années, alors qu'il n'en a pas été ainsi pour nous. »

Harry regarda silencieusement Severus ; le poids des ans supprima les bruits que l'un ou l'autre aurait pu faire. Erreurs, regrets, chemins jamais empruntés, et ceux qui ont été suivis, s'étira entre eux, les liant tous les deux par une compréhension partagée.

« Les années passèrent. » Dit finalement Severus doucement. « Lucius a eu son diplôme, et même si nous ne nous voyions plus beaucoup, notre amitié continua à grandir. Nous nous écrivions constamment, nous nous voyions pendant les vacances, et nous nous rencontrions à Pré au Lard pendant les week-ends organisés. Nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis, et nous racontions à l'autre les choses que nous ne pouvions dire à personne d'autre. C'est par lui que j'ai appris l'existence de Voldemort. J'étais la première personne en dehors du cercle de mangemort à voir la marque noire fraîchement imprimée sur son bras. Et je fus la seule personne à savoir à quel point il méprisait le mariage arrangé que sa famille avait préparé pour lui avec Narcissa. »

Severus s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et à sa surprise, Harry vit un muscle trembler le long de la mâchoire de Severus. Comme si Severus se battait avec quelque chose, et quand il parla à nouveau, Harry comprit pourquoi. « En grandissant, j'ai regardé les autres commencer leur incursion hésitante dans la folie des relations intimes. Dès mon enfance, je détestais être touché, et j'aurais dévié de mon chemin pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec d'autres personnes. Voir les autres s'engager dans des histoires d'amour hésitantes me rendait perplexe. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment ils pouvaient se rendre vulnérable vis à vis de personnes qui étaient presque pour eux des étrangers et qui n'avaient aucune raison valable de ne pas exploiter cette vulnérabilité. Le fait même d'essayer ce qu'ils faisaient me révoltait. Il n'y avait personne en qui je faisais suffisamment confiance pour lui permettre d'être aussi proche de moi. Personne sauf Lucius. »

La compréhension se dressa comme un brillant levé de soleil chassant les ombres de la confusion de l'esprit d'Harry. _Qui de mieux pour tomber amoureux, quand la seule personne en qui ayez faites confiance, à part vous-même, est votre meilleur ami ?_

« J'avais dix sept ans et j'allais retourner à Poudlard pour ma dernière année. Nous avions passé la dernière semaine de vacances ensemble. Je me souviens m'être plaint de devoir retourner dans ce désordre et de devoir assister aux rendez-vous désastreux auxquels ils jouaient entre les cours. Ca avait commencé une conversation entre nous, sur les relations, la confiance, et nos pensées sur tout ça. Et ça c'est terminé quand il m'a embrassé. » La voix de Severus redevint glaciale et distante. « Nous sommes devenus amants alors. Et j'ai eu la marque noire brûlée dans ma chair, comme cadeau pour avoir obtenu mon diplôme

« Comprends-moi bien. J'ai désiré le pouvoir presque autant que Lucius. Et pendant un temps, les objectifs des mangemorts m'attiraient dans leur propre droit. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne sais pas si je serais allé aussi loin, si ça n'avait été pour lui. » Severus inclina la tête vers Harry en parlant. Il reconnaissait par-là, silencieusement, que Harry avait bien deviné la raison pour laquelle il était devenu un mangemort.

« Lucius était déjà l'un des préférés de Voldemort. Ensemble nous faisions une excellente équipe, nos talents empiétaient et couvraient certaines zones que d'autres que nous n'auraient pas réussi. Nous étions puissants ; nous étions invincibles. Nous ne craignions qu'une seule personne, Voldemort. Pris dans le tourbillon de pouvoir et d'amour. » Il renifla le mot. « J'aurais fait n'importe quoi, et en fait, j'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette maintenant que la folie de ma jeunesse s'est détériorée.

« C'était une mission qui paraissait insignifiante. Même maintenant, je n'en vois pas l'importance. Encore que quelque part, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait facile, Lucius et moi avons échoué. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu échouer, » Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_C'est ici, _pensa Harry en le regardant très attentivement.

« Nous sommes retournés voir Voldemort tout en sachant que nous serions punis. Nous étions fatigués, sales et effrayés. C'était de notre faute si la mission avait échoué, de cela nous étions certains. L'échec n'était pas une option avec Voldemort ; il n'écoutait pas les excuses. Nous craignions la douleur, mais pas la mort. Voldemort n'aurait pas tué ses deux plus puissants mangemorts, pas pour quelque chose d'aussi commun que de ne pas réussir une mission sans importance.

« Lucius n'a pas laissé le temps à Voldemort de parler, quand nous nous sommes présentés devant lui. Sans me jeter un regard, il a débité l'histoire de mon échec. D'après lui, j'avais seul saboté la mission. J'étais si stupéfié que parler était au-delà de mes capacités. Je voulais nier la réalité de la trahison de Lucius. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Et Voldemort n'a pas attendu d'entendre ma version.

« Ce fut la pire punition que j'ai expérimentée entre ses mains. Il m'a laissé brisé et presque mort, inconscient et allongé dans une marre de sang. Je t'ai dit cela, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il se souvenait clairement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quand Severus lui avait appris l'histoire. Cette fois, c'était comme s'il entendait une histoire différente. Cette fois, il comprenait la profondeur des cicatrices que Lucius avait infligées à Severus.

« Pensais-tu vraiment que tu comptais tant pour moi ? Que j'aurais risqué de perdre ma place en tant que préféré de Voldemort, Severus ? » Railla-t-il alors que je me battais pour rester conscient. « Tu as toujours été un tel fou, si rapide à croire en quelques rêves éphémères, quand en réalité je t'ai utilisé toi et ton pouvoir pour obtenir les faveurs de Voldemort. Ne le savais-tu pas Severus ? Je sacrifierai n'importe quoi pour m'assurer d'avoir ce que je désire. Rien d'autre ne m'importe autant. Et certainement pas _toi._

« Mes illusions se sont brisées ce jour-là. » Dit Severus doucement, ses yeux rencontrant directement ceux de Harry. « Cela, » Il désigna vaguement l'espace qui les séparait, « a été extrêmement difficile pour moi. « Et je ne peux pas en toute honnêteté dire que ce sera un jour plus facile. »

_Et maintenant je comprends enfin. Je sais pourquoi tu te caches derrière tes murs, pourquoi tu te recules quand on te touche, même innocemment. Mais pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi ai-je le droit de savoir cela maintenant, alors que tu ne me l'avais jamais dit avant ? Je ne suis pas un complet abruti ; je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu n'avais absolument pas envie de m'en parler._

_« _Il n'y a jamais rien de facile. » Répondit Harry avec suffisamment de sincérité. « Les circonstances de nos vies ont rendues 'faciles' certaines chose des contes de fées. Pourtant rien dans notre monde n'est simple ou facile. Je ne peux même pas franchir le pas d'une porte sans me battre avec celle-ci. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste et poursuivit plus sérieusement, « Je ne me suis jamais attendu à de la facilité et de la simplicité, Severus. Et à la fin, certaines choses sont plus importantes, de toute façon. »

Les yeux de Severus exprimèrent presque de la vulnérabilité alors qu'il restait assis en silence. Harry ressassa tout ce que Severus lui avait dit cette nuit-là et ajouta les nouvelles informations qu'il avait apprises ces trois dernières années. _Peu importe ce que Drago a dit pour le faire s'ouvrir ainsi, j'ai besoin de le remercier._ Pensa Harry. La colère initiale et protectrice qu'il avait ressentie s'était transformée en une sorte de reconnaissance perplexe.

« Il m'a conseillé de mettre de côté ma peur suffisamment longtemps pour saisir ma chance. » Murmura Severus à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement, en surprenant Harry qui le regarda avec surprise.

_Comment se fait-il que tu saches toujours ce à quoi je pense ? _Harry le dévisagea alors que ses mots faisaient leur chemin vers sa compréhension. _Peur ? Peur de quoi ?_

Severus tendit son bras droit dans l'espace qui les séparait. Il tenait quelque chose serré dans sa main. Lentement ses doigts s'ouvrirent et révélèrent quelque chose qui scintillait comme de l'or dans le flamboiement des flammes. Curieux, Harry se pencha pour regarder d'un peu plus près.

C'était un griffon, incrusté d'exquis détails dorés. Les yeux de rubis scintillaient et lui donnaient l'air vivant, presque gelé dans son action de tourner en cercle.

« J'ai peur que ce soit la seule parcelle de normalité que je puisse te donner. » L'informa doucement Severus.

« _Une fois de plus, je me trouve à regarder à travers la fenêtre de la normalité, à voir ce que je n'aurai jamais, reposer au-delà de ma portée. » _Les paroles que Harry avait prononcées un peu plus tôt dans la journée lui revinrent alors que son regard passa du griffon au visage de Severus. Il savait que ça devait être évident, mais il n'était pas totalement certain de la signification de ce que Severus lui offrait.

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de bagues, ni de paroles, ni de cérémonie pour aimer quelqu'un_. » Alors que les mots voltigèrent à travers ses souvenirs, Harry vit le griffon pour ce qu'il était : ce n'était pas une figurine tournant en cercle, mais une bague sculptée avec talent et qui ressemblait à peine à cela.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et il les leva à nouveau vers le visage de Severus. Le dernier morceau du puzzle se mit en place._ « Il m'a conseillé de laisser ma peur de côté suffisamment longtemps pour saisir ma chance. » _Peur, peur que tout recommence à nouveau. De faire confiance à un autre, d'aimer un autre, de se lier à un autre pour le voir à nouveau lui tourner le dos. Ce n'était pas simplement une bague que Severus tenait devant lui. Ce n'était le symbole d'une sorte de moquerie de la cérémonie de Ron et Hermione. Il n'offrait pas du tout une bague à Harry. _Il s'offre à moi de lui-même._

D'une main qui commençait à trembler sans raison perceptible, il prit la bague de la main de Severus. A l'instant où sa main le toucha, le griffon s'anima et surprit tant Harry qu'il le lâcha presque._ Magique. Bien sûr que c'est magique. Personne ne peut tailler quelque chose comme ça sans l'aide de la magie._

La petite créature secoua ses ailes, se défit de la main d'Harry et vola vers son autre main. Il circula autour de son majeur avant de d'envelopper la base du doigt et de redevenir inanimé. Curieux, Harry leva la main et regarda la bague. Elle était plus large maintenant et avait pris la forme de son doigt.

« C'est comme si elle avait été faite pour moi. » Murmura Harry sans réaliser qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

« C'est le but, Monsieur Potter. » Remarqua Severus d'un ton sec. Le familier sarcasme pince sans rire qui colorait la voix de Severus à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Harry était une fois de plus bien en place.

Harry rougit, il ne voulait pas ruiner l'ambiance avec l'un de ses habituels commentaires idiots. « Je n'ai rien pour toi, » Dit-il à Severus d'un air désolé.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, « Je suis sûr que d'ici quelques jours, tu auras trouvé quelque chose d'approprié, énorme, tape à l'œil et sans goût que tu t'attendras à me voir porter dans toute sa gloire dorée. »

« Allons ! Je n'ai pas des goûts si horribles, » Protesta Harry plaisamment.

« Qui a eu l'idée de porter ces pantalons ? » L'interrogea Severus en haussant un sourcil incrédule. « Qui voulait prendre quelques 'nouveaux et jolis bijoux' pour mes multiples piercings ? »

« Euh, eh bien…je -»

«Vos goûts sont horribles, Monsieur Potter. Admets-le. »

Harry rencontra ses yeux sérieusement. « Je ne sais pas, Severus. Je ne pense pas que mes goûts soient si mauvais. »

Severus plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Aie foi en moi, Severus. »

Les sourcils se haussèrent à nouveau. « Je pensais qu'il était évident que c'était déjà le cas. »

* * *

Il ne s'était pas encore assis mais pouvait déjà sentir les yeux de Drago sur lui._ Quelque fois, je ne parviens pas à savoir si tu es aussi perspicace que tu le parais ou si tu es simplement un fouineur._ Harry attendit de s'asseoir avant de le regarder.

Drago ne dit rien, son regard passa ostensiblement de sa main à son visage. Le message dans les yeux de Drago était clair : _Il était sacrément temps._

« J'ai le sentiment que je te dois des remerciements, » Dit Harry calmement, en prenant une gorgée de thé qui était apparu à côté de son assiette. A côté de Drago, Severus mangeait son petit déjeuner. Il ignorait toutes les personnes présentes et apparemment le monde entier. _Plus les choses changent…_

Drago haussa les épaules avec naturel. « Regarder Granger et Weasley faire traîner cela était suffisant. Vous sembliez tous les deux préparé à agoniser pendant le reste de l'éternité. »

« Que fais-tu cet après-midi ? »

« Je me lave les cheveux ? »

« Drago… »

« Pourquoi ? Quelle idiotie sans cervelle as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis et était toujours d'accord pour qu'ils soient reconnus par le reste du monde. « Viendrais-tu au Chemin de Traverse ? » Murmura-t-il.

Drago le dévisagea, « Tu veux que je vienne faire les _magasins _avec toi ? »

« C'est l'idée générale, oui. »

« Une raison particulière ? »

« Je voudrais juste avoir ton opinion sur certaines choses. »

« Je pensais que je ne faisais pas partie de la police de la mode. »

« Tu fais exprès d'être un connard. »

« Pourquoi, imagine donc ! » S'exclama Drago avec étonnement. « Bon sang ! Je crois que tu as raison ! »

« Drago… » Gronda Harry en serrant les dents.

« Oui, oui, je viendrai avec toi chercher un bijou, puisque apparemment tu ne penses pas pouvoir le faire toi-même. » Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « Et arrête de me regarder la bouche grande ouverte comme si tu étais un poisson à la mâchoire molle, Potter. J'ai des yeux et un cerveau. Cette charmante petite combinaison me permet de rassembler toutes sortes de choses ensemble. Peut-être te trouverons-nous aussi un beau cerveau, pendant que nous y sommes, hmm ? »

« Tu es un connard, Malfoy. »

« Tu ne m'aimerais pas autrement, Potter. »

* * *

Le bruit de cris assourdis dans le couloir atteignit les oreilles de Severus. Il leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire et regarda la porte de ses quartiers avec une curiosité perplexe. Peu importe les réserves qu'il avait eues en donnant à Harry le mot de passe pour entrer dans ses quartiers (il suspectait que le jeune homme profiterait indubitablement du geste), elles disparurent à la perspective des heures de plaisir que l'abus d'un tel privilège lui apporterait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : il écoutait la dispute unilatérale qui se déroulait au-dehors et se l'autorisa, par indulgence, parce qu'il savait que personne n'était présent pour en être témoin.

_Un peu plus fort et le château tout entier se pressera par ici, le croyant au milieu d'une bataille contre un horrible monstre, _pensa Severus. Les minutes s'écoulaient et la porte ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir s'ouvrir. Finalement, au moment où il commençait à réfléchir à la possibilité d'ouvrir lui-même la porte avant de voir un rassemblement de badauds devant chez lui, elle s'ouvrit avec réticence.

Harry entra d'un pas lourd dans la pièce. Alors qu'il passait devant la porte, Severus l'entendit marmonner, « Ferme-toi sur mes talons, espèce de misérable chose, et tu serviras de combustible pour la cheminée, je me fou de ce que Severus dira. »

Il fut attentif à replacer sa froide indifférence avant qu'Harry ne le voie assis-là à sourire. Il s'éclaircit sa gorge, « Des problèmes, Monsieur Potter ? » Il dut cacher le sourire qui revenait quand il vit Harry sursauter.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, » Répondit Harry d'un air penaud en avançant, inconscient que la porte essayait de le balayer quand elle se ferma. Elle n'avait apparemment pas tenu compte de la menace d'être transformé en feu de bois.

« Si tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je sois là, pourquoi es-tu entré ? » Severus l'observa attentivement, « J'espère que tu ne voulais pas me surprendre à mon retour avec des bougies odorantes et de la musique bébête. »

Harry cligna des yeux et s'arrêta devant la chaise de Severus. Il le regarda en essayant sans succès de paraître innocent. « Euh…non. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, d'une part parce qu'il savait qu'Harry lui mentait et d'autre part parce qu'il savait à quel point cette expression particulière énervait le Gryffondor, incapable de la reproduire.

« Je t'ai trouvé quelque chose. » Harry mit sa main dans sa poche et retira un petit sac en velours.

Severus l'évalua d'un regard. _Au moins ce n'est rien de trop gros, _pensa-t-il avec quelque chose qui se rapprochait du soulagement. Ce fut de courte durée._ A moins que le sac ne soit enchanté. _Et connaissant Harry, même si c'était aussi petit que ça le paraissait, il avait pu compenser la taille en choisissant quelque chose de hideux pour lui : il le porterait de toute façon._ Je ferai juste en sorte que ce soit bien caché._

La nervosité était flagrante sur le visage de Harry quand il tendit la main à Severus avec une grande appréhension. Cette nervosité ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : c'était si terriblement impie que même _Harry _le savait. Harry lui sourit d'un sourire tremblant, presque maladif, retourna le sac et versa le contenu dans la main de Severus. Il se prépara et regarda.

Il s'agissait d'un serpent sculpté de façon complexe, qui s'enroulait autour de lui-même des myriades de fois, les yeux fermés.

Severus attendit, incertain de ce qu'il était supposé faire exactement. Ce n'était pas une bague : c'était trop incrusté n'importe comment pour être de forme circulaire. Ce n'était pas un pendentif non plus, ni une broche ; il n'y avait ni boucle pour mettre une chaîne ni d'aiguille ou de fermoir. Et ce n'était pas une boucle d'oreille, non plus. _Peut-être la faute vient-elle de ma connaissance limitée en ce qui concerne les bijoux, _pensa Severus en se demandant si ça avait été fabriqué dans le monde moldu.

« J'ai passé la journée à rechercher la boutique dans laquelle tu as acheté la bague. » Lui dit Harry.

Severus le regarda.

« Drago m'a aidé. » Admit Harry avec un triste sourire.

« Je vois. » Il savait que ce serait difficile de demander à Harry ce que, par l'enfer, ça pouvait bien être et pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus hésitait à blesser les sentiments de Harry.

« Je l'ai un peu modifié. » Continua-t-il en faisant un geste vers le serpent.

Severus dut se mordre la langue pour éviter le commentaire sournois : un talent magique inadéquat a ruiné un sort parfaitement bon. Il se résigna à ne pas détourner le regard des yeux verts de Harry et à attendre le reste de l'explication.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

La calme et la ferveur avec laquelle il posa la question le surprirent. Son regard se déplaça et il regarda la bague au doigt d'Harry. La réponse était là, attirant des rayons de lumières et les recrachant en petits jaillissements de feu. Il regarda à nouveau Harry, « oui. »

Harry sourit puis, avec un sourire presque timide qui rendit Severus inexplicablement nerveux. 'Puis-je te faire confiance' était une expression qu'on ne prononçait jamais à la légère. Le désir d'hésiter et de se retrancher au fond de la chaise lui passa par la tête, quand Harry se pencha en avant et toucha le col de sa chemise. Il resta immobile ; il savait que s'il bougeait, il nierait la vérité de sa réponse. Ca devint plus difficile de demeurer immobile quand les doigts d'Harry manièrent maladroitement les petits boutons qui fermaient son col.

_Bon sang, que fais-tu ? _Peu importait ce qu'il s'était attendu en répondant à sa question, il ne pensait pas que Harry commencerait à défaire sa chemise. _Tu lui as dit que tu lui faisais confiance,_ l'admonesta une petite voix au fond de son esprit. _C'est la chance de le prouver. Fais-lui suffisamment confiance pour faire ce qu'il veut faire. Fais-lui suffisamment confiance pour savoir jusqu'où te pousser._

Il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour rester assis là, feignant d'être calme alors que Harry déboutonnait sa chemise. Incapable de faire autre chose, Severus verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Alors que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Severus sentit les doigts d'Harry tressaillir et glisser d'un bouton pour frôler la peau nue de sa gorge.

_Je te fais confiance, _lui dit Severus silencieusement.

Harry dut comprendre le message de ses yeux. Après une pause hésitante, ses doigts s'immobilisèrent et recommencèrent leur tache. La chemise était à moitié déboutonnée quand les mains d'Harry s'arrêtèrent finalement. « Lève ta main. » Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

Complètement perplexe, mais toujours disposé à lui faire confiance, un peu plus, Severus leva la main qui tenait le serpent.

Harry le regarda et alors que Severus regardait le serpent, une étincelle jaillit profondément de ses yeux. C'était une étincelle brûlante, étincelante qui devint quelque chose d'étranger et qui n'avait pas les pieds sur terre. Ensuite, il parla mais les mots étaient un inintelligible sifflement.

Severus regarda le serpent, regarda ses paupières se soulever pour révéler des yeux émeraude brillant. Le serpent se déroula, leva la tête et regarda intensément le visage de Severus. Après un instant, le serpent commença à s'allonger et à bouger, glissa le long de sa main et enveloppa son bras. Severus regarda les yeux d'Harry suivre le serpent qui montait le long de son bas et glissa sur ses épaules. Il glissa le long de sa gorge et même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment vivant, Severus sentit les picotements du malaise alors que sa tête se creusait un trou dans son col ouvert. Il s'enroula le long de son cou comme s'il faisait en sorte d'être confortable puis glissa sa tête à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine, s'enroula autour de sa queue et s'immobilisa, ses yeux verts ouverts et étincelants.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux qu'une bague. » Lui dit Harry en haussant les épaules d'un air incertain comme s'il était inquiet que Severus se mette à lui crier après. « Tu sais, puisque tu passes ton temps à faire des potions. »

Le fait qu'Harry ait utilisé le fourchlangue le travaillait. Un soupçon se forma, « J'ai besoin de parler fourchlangue pour l'enlever. »

Harry acquiesça. « Tu peux lui dire de se transformer en autre chose si tu es fatigué du collier : une bague, un bracelet, même une ceinture, » Il rencontra le regard de Severus. « Mais non, il ne s'enlèvera que si tu prononces les mots en fourchlangue. »

« Pourquoi ? » Severus s'arrêta et repensa au regard de Harry quand il avait parlé à la chose. Ses yeux se plissèrent avec perspicacité. « Que lui as-tu dit ? »

Un sourire mystérieux et fantôme passa sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Ne veux-tu pas te lever et te regarder dans un miroir ? Voir de quoi il a l'air sur toi ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me répondre. » Severus ne s'embêta pas à enlever l'énervement de sa voix.

« Je le ferai. » Lui promit Harry en souriant. « Mais pas ce soir. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous devenez mélodramatique, Monsieur Potter. »

« Allez lève ton paresseux derrière et va jeter un œil. »

« Impertinent gamin. » Marmonna Severus. Il se leva quand il apparut qu'Harry était prêt à le tirer.

Se sentant bizarrement énervé, Severus se dirigea avec raideur dans sa chambre, alluma quelques bougies d'un geste de la main et s'arrêta devant le miroir. _J'ose dire que ça a l'air presque…approprié, _pensa-t-il avec un sourire réticent._ Pas du tout tape-à l'œil. Malfoy a dû le choisir pour lui._

« Et avant que tu ne fasses une remarque sournoise, Drago n'a rien à voir avec cela. » Dit Harry derrière lui.

Severus croisa son regard dans le miroir. Toujours aussi lentement, il haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis sérieux. Je l'ai choisi. Il a simplement vérifié que tu aimerais. » Lui assura Harry en venant se placer à côté de lui et regarda dans le miroir. « Ca te va bien. »

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? »

Harry lui sourit malicieusement en le regardant dans le miroir. « Tu ressembles à un pirate. » Il fit un geste en direction du reflet de Severus. « De longs cheveux, une chemise ouverte, un bijou. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est de boucles pendantes et d'un pantalon en cuir. Hé, je sais ! Où les as-tu mises ? » Commença Harry en se dirigeant vers l'armoire de Severus.

« Non, Monsieur Potter. »

« Mais -»

« _Non. »_


	4. Attraper le Vif d'Or

**Chapitre 3 : Attraper le vif d'or.**

Contrairement à ses pires attentes, et elles étaient incroyablement mauvaises, septembre laissa place à octobre sans qu'il y ait le plus petit problème ou l'habituelle catastrophe imminente. Hermione Granger…Weasley…Weasley-Granger…peu importe son nom maintenant, était revenue de sa lune de miel à temps pour reprendre ses cours. Tous les professeurs arrivèrent pour la reprise et parvinrent, malgré la stupidité et la maladresse des Premières Années, à demeurer sain d'esprit, même si Severus pensait avoir développé un nouveau tic du coin de l'œil avec le dernier arrivage d'élèves étudiant les potions. Le semeur de zizanie, Harry Potter montra un bon sens et une intelligence remarquables qui lui ressemblaient peu : non seulement il demeura loin des problèmes, mais un soir, Severus le surprit à lire un livre.

La fin du monde devait approcher, pensa Severus en jetant subrepticement un œil vers Harry alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle. Il avait été bien trop raisonnable ces derniers temps, pour tout ce qui touchait la conformité aux lois naturelles. D'après ce qu'il avait pu en déduire depuis les années qu'il connaissait le Gryffondor, l'univers avait décrété qu'Harry Potter était un désastre mortel.

« D'accord, quoi ? » S'exclama Harry exaspéré. Il avait surpris le regard de Severus. « Est-ce que j'ai oublié de mettre mon pantalon ou quoi ? »

« Je pense que nous aurions entendu des cris d'horreur résonner dans tous les couloirs, si ça avait été le cas, » Répondit Severus de façon acerbe, et détourna les yeux comme s'il l'avait à peine regardé, quand Harry avait pris la parole.

« Des cris d'horreur ? » Répéta Harry vaguement. Il feignit la confusion mais fut incapable de masquer les éclats de rire que Severus entendait à la fin de ses mots. « Alors c'est ce que -»

« Potter ! » Severus mit toute la force de sa colère dans son regard noir.

Harry lui retourna son regard, avec ce qui était, même pour lui, une misérable tentative de paraître innocent et pour ce faire, il ouvrit grands les yeux. « Quoi ? Ne sommes nous plus -»

« Un mot de plus, » Grogna Severus menaçant. « Juste un de plus… »

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt et Harry détourna son regard. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence.

« Tu t'es levé du mauvais côté du lit ce matin ? » Marmonna Harry suffisamment fort pour que Severus l'entende.

Severus refusa d'honorer cela d'une réponse, et préféra grimacer méchamment en regardant le jeune homme.

« D'accord, d'accord, » Harry leva les mains. « Paix. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu jetais des coups d'œil furtif vers moi, c'est tout. »

« Je ne jetais pas de coups d'œil furtif. » Claqua Severus d'un air grognon.

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers lui avec une expression proche de l'inquiétude.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin.

« Oh non ! » Harry le rattrapa. « Nous pouvons parler de cela maintenant, ou je peux faire une scène au milieu de la salle. Et ne pense pas que je ne le ferai pas. »

_Non, je sais parfaitement bien que tu le feras, Potter. Comme je sais que l'histoire de cette scène passera d'étudiants en étudiants pendant les vingt prochaines années, devenant plus grotesque et ridicule à chaque fois qu'elle sera contée. Non, je pense que je vais me préserver de faire partie, même si ce serait involontaire, de ce petit embarras._ « Continue à avancer Potter, »

« Eh bien ? » Le pressa Harry après un moment : Severus n'avait toujours rien dit.

Severus jeta un œil vers lui. « Tu as été extraordinairement… » Il se tut à la recherche du mot approprié, « …raisonnable ces dernières semaines. »

« Je- Quoi ? » Harry cligna des yeux, incrédule. « Attends une minute ! Es-tu en colère parce que je n'ai pas eu de problèmes ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis simplement curieux. J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a dévié de tes normes établies. »

Quand Harry ne répondit pas, Severus tourna son regard vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant, Monsieur Potter ? » Son ton devint sarcastique quand il vit l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage d'Harry. « Ai-je égaré mon pantalon ? »

Harry l'examina minutieusement, puis secoua la tête. « Je vais bien. » Etait-ce l'imagination de Severus ou essayait-il de se montrer rassurant ?

« Apparemment tu n'as pas bien entendu, » Répliqua Severus sournoisement. « Je n'ai pas demandé l'état de ton bien-être émotionnel ou autre. »

« Si tu l'as fait. »

« Monsieur Potter, je crois que je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. »

« Et je pense que j'ai été près de toi suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre que ce que tu dis n'est pas toujours ce que tu dis vraiment, » Rétorqua Harry passionnément, en regardant Severus avec des yeux noirs qui le mettaient au défi de lui dire le contraire.

« Vous Monsieur Potter, êtes un très mauvais psychologue. »

« Nie ce que tu veux, Severus, » Lui dit Harry avec un ton très assuré qui joua sur les nerfs de Severus. « Peut-être ne suis-je pas irréprochable, mais je sais suffisamment bien parler ta langue, le Snape, pour savoir que cette enquête visant à connaître la raison pour laquelle je reste loin des ennuis est, en fait, une fine voile déguisée. Tu veux en fait tout va bien ou si quelque chose m'oblige à conserver un comportement irréprochable. »

Harry avait l'air si content de lui que Severus ressentit le désir inexplicable, confus, pressant, et bizarre de lui tirer la langue. _Vous êtes un insupportable abruti, Monsieur Potter,_ pensa Severus silencieusement. Presque immédiatement, une autre voix lui signala malicieusement,_ Mais il est ton insupportable abruti._ Severus grimaça. _Tais-toi._

« Je vais vraiment bien, Severus. » Continua Harry en ignorant la gymnastique faciale dans laquelle Severus était actuellement engagée. « Je suis autorisé à me promener dans tout le château, à n'importe quelle heure. Je ne peux plus avoir d'ennuis ainsi. Et bien que ce soit surprenant, les maniaques et les fous qui essayent de me tuer ne sont pas nombreux ces temps-ci. Donc, si on regarde bien, je peux difficilement m'attirer des ennuis. »

« Si tu t'attends à recevoir des applaudissements pour cet indésirable monologue, » Lui dit Severus quelques instants plus tard, « tu peux attendre très longtemps. » Secrètement, et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Severus était content de savoir que le monde tournait toujours normalement.

En vérité, Severus ne parvenait pas chasser l'anxiété qui s'était logée au creux de son estomac le jour suivant le mariage des Weasley. C'était une anxiété, une inquiétude, qui le prévenait que d'horribles évènements approchaient, et elle grandissait chaque jour davantage, sans la moindre calamité imminente. Et plus les jours s'écoulaient sans incident, plus Severus se sentait ridicule d'être aussi inquiet. Plus tard, il avait rationalisé son anxiété en se disant qu'il n'était pas habitué aux périodes de paix et de calme.

Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit détruit et qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il ait bien disparu, Severus avait vécu dans un perpétuel état de nervosité surnaturelle, attendant et craignant le jour où le Seigneur Noir reviendrait. Une fois Voldemort tué pour de bon, Lucius avait rempli le vide que son absence avait crée. Après Lucius, il y avait eu Fudge. Mais après Fudge, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait aucune rumeur sur la montée en puissance de Seigneurs de Ténèbres ; pas de signe avant coureur que la journée pourrait mal se terminer, pas de mangemorts tapis dans les coins qui recherchaient une revanche malavisée. Maintenant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'y avait personne qui menaçait le monde dans lequel il vivait.

Et pourtant, contrairement à toutes les preuves qu'il avait devant les yeux, ses instincts lui criaient d'être sur ses gardes. Quelque chose venait, il le savait avec une horrible certitude. Et chaque jour qui passait, son inquiétude grandissait.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Severus entendit Harry lui poser la question. Ses paroles le tirèrent de ses soucis.

« Je vais bien. » Severus essaya à nouveau quand il vit le regard sceptique de Harry. « Je…Je suis inquiet. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Ca l'exaspérait de devoir admettre son ignorance à une autre personne. Même à Harry. « Malgré toutes les apparences extérieures qui prouvent le contraire, je ne parviens pas à dissiper le sentiment qu'une chose terrible s'approche de l'horizon. »

« Il y a environ une centaine d'élèves par ici, » Harry désigna les portes de la Grande Salle. Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus n'avait pas vu qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination.

« Une terreur qui va au-delà de _cela_. » Affirma Severus sèchement.

« Veux-tu en parler ? » Harry changea d'humeur aussi rapidement que du vif argent et devint sérieux.

Severus fit un geste négatif de sa main. « Il n'y aurait rien à dire, c'est un sentiment flou que j'ai, ces derniers temps. Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça, en tout cas. » Il le dit un peu plus amèrement qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

« Il faut se préparer à un comportement plus grincheux et désagréable que d'habitude, alors ? » Harry lui sourit.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. » Severus permit aux coins de ses lèvres de se relever en un sourire. Il savait ce qu'Harry essayait de faire. Et il y avait plus : il savait que Harry savait qu'il le remerciait silencieusement pour cela.

« Le dîner. » Annonça Harry, d'un geste théâtral et avec une révérence, il désigna la porte « est servi. »

* * *

Un matin, peu de temps après le mariage, mais avant que les élèves ne soient revenus, Severus était arrivé dans la Grande Salle avant tous les autres. Même si elle était en lune de miel, la chaise qui se trouvait à gauche d'Harry appartenait à Hermione et à elle avait le droit de s'asseoir à côté de l'un de ses plus vieux amis. Severus ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Mais l'autre, que Drago occupait généralement, n'appartenait en fait à personne. Et pourtant, dès qu'il avait mis la main dessus, Drago s'était matérialisé à côté de lui, baguette en main. Soit il avait été dans la Salle tout le temps, sans que Severus ne le remarque, soit il était arrivé pendant que Severus se tenait là, indécis, il ne le saurait jamais. Et il ne le demanda jamais.

« Cette chaise, » Drago avait déclaré avec vigueur, « est à moi. »

« Je ne vois pas votre nom dessus, Monsieur Malfoy, » Répondit Severus sèchement.

Les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche que Drago avait déjà levé sa baguette et avait magiquement incrusté 'Propriété de Drago Malfoy', sur le dos de la chaise.

« Très mature, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Drago avait haussé les épaules. « Tu l'as pour toi la nuit, Severus. Je l'ai le matin. »

« Je ne 'l'ai' certainement pas la nuit, » Avait répondu Severus avec froideur.

« Si tu faisais quelques ouvertures, tu l'aurais, » Lui conseilla Drago, en terminant de façon effective la conversation et le débat sur qui s'assoit où.

Les deux Serpentards n'abordèrent plus ce sujet.

Les pensées de Severus revinrent à cette conversation quand il s'assit et piqua sans intérêt dans son assiette. Il devait admettre qu'il y avait un avantage à ce que Drago ait réclamé cette chaise : il avait ainsi l'opportunité de regarder Harry sans que celui-ci en soit conscient.

Drago avait été formé à avoir des manières irréprochables dès sa plus tendre enfance, il s'asseyait si droit sur sa chaise que Severus ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il soit vraiment à son aise. Harry, d'un autre côté, avait parfois le dos si voûté qu'on aurait dit que Lockhart était parvenu à non seulement enlever les os de son bras, mais aussi ceux de sa colonne vertébrale. Même si Severus doutait sérieusement que les Dursley se soient ennuyés à enseigner à leur neveu la politesse, il savait que s'il se tenait mal c'était parce qu'il essayait de discuter avec autant de personnes qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il était inquiet que quelqu'un se sente laissé de côté s'il n'avait pas parlé avec lui.

Sa chaise était à sa droite, et Severus pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Drago, et regarder Harry sans qu'il ne s'en doute. Et assis là, à regarder Harry furtivement, Severus savait que la véritable raison de son inquiétude était là.

Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, ça arriverait inévitablement à Harry, malgré toutes les précautions prises pour s'assurer que non. Et si les protections prises par Dumbledore échouaient à le protéger, Severus n'avait aucune illusion : ses propres tentatives, dérisoires, échoueraient également. _Avec ma misérable chance, je finirais par être la cause de cet échec._

Le poids du serpent enroulé autour de son cou pesait lourdement sur son esprit. _Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive et je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter même si je le savais. Mais je ne peux pas rester assis là sans rien faire. Je refuse de l'ignorer simplement et d'espérer pour le mieux, comme je sais qu'Albus me le conseillerait. Pourtant comment puis-je, ne serait-ce qu'essayer de le protéger, si je ne sais pas ce qui essaiera peut-être de l'emmener ? _La peur était comme un organisme vivant, le consumant lentement de l'intérieur.

« Tout ira bien. »

Se demandant s'il avait imaginé ces paroles, Severus regarda Drago d'un air absent.

« L'histoire ne peut pas se terminer comme tu le crains, » Lui fit remarquer Drago à voix basse, pour que seul Severus l'entende.

_Aies un peu la foi, Severus, _lui murmuraient les mots à travers les années. « L'histoire ne peut pas se terminer ainsi. »

Comme s'il avait vieilli, les cheveux de Drago étaient devenus plus clairs et plus longs, devenant sans couleur, comme ceux de son père. Maintenant au premier regard, avec ses yeux gris et ses cheveux longs et pales, Drago était le miroir de Lucius. Si on regardait de plus près, pourtant on voyait que ses traits étaient plus anguleux et plus aquilins que ceux de Lucius. Et dans ses yeux se tapissaient quelque chose de sauvage que ceux de Lucius n'avaient jamais possédé. Les paroles de Drago étaient une variation de celles prononcées, il y a une vingtaine d'années. Dépouillées des différences, elles résonnaient dans l'esprit de Severus. Miroirs. Toujours plus de miroirs. La seule différence résidait là : s'ils étaient détruits ou entiers, s'ils étaient dans l'ombre ou s'ils luisaient quelque part dans leur profondeur.

« Nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver, » Marmonna Drago instamment en regardant avec ferveur dans les yeux de Severus. En eux, Severus vit la même peur que celle qu'il voyait dans les siens, à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir. _Drago le sent aussi._

Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

« Un peu d'attention s'il vous plait. »

Surpris Severus cligna des yeux et se tourna vers le bas de la table. Dumbledore se levait. Les conversations autour de la grande table et autour de celle des élèves furent coupées abruptement quand le directeur prit la parole. Severus regarda Albus faire le tour de la salle des yeux, vers les élèves et la faculté. Le pique qu'avait atteint l'angoisse de Severus quand Albus avait interrompu les conversations s'éloigna doucement : ses paroles n'apportaient pas l'arrivée de nouvelles dévastatrices.

« Cette année, comme plaisir particulier, » dit Albus une fois qu'il eut fini de balayer la pièce du regard. « J'aimerais vous inviter à participer à un match de Quidditch extraordinaire qui se déroulera sur le terrain de Quidditch samedi prochain. »

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les élèves alors que les enseignants échangeaient des regards perplexes. Tous les autres professeurs, sauf Minerva MacGonagall, remarqua Severus avec intérêt, réagirent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient parler d'une telle chose. _Etrange. Aucun de nous n'était au courant de cela,_ pensa Severus sombrement._ Pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi en avez-vous parlé à Minerva, mais pas à nous autre ?_ Les soupçons qu'ils avaient nourris ces trois derniers jours refirent surface.

« Severus, est-ce que tu -» Commença Drago en le regardant confus.

« Je ne sais rien de tout cela, » Répondit brièvement Severus.

Albus leva une main pour attirer l'attention, et ne reprit la parole que lorsque les murmures moururent. « Je vous annonce, à mon grand plaisir, le premier match de Quidditch pour adultes seulement. »

Un silence surpris suivit cette révélation, qui dura trois secondes puis explosa dans le bourdonnement des conversations excitées. Severus regardait Drago, qui le regardait lui aussi avec la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je ne comprends pas, » Harry interrompit leur échange silencieux de regard bête. « Quoi adultes ? »

Severus ouvrait la bouche pour faire un commentaire particulièrement cinglant quand Albus reprit une nouvelle fois la parole. Le brouhaha s'arrêta immédiatement et tout le monde se pencha en avant afin de mieux entendre ; les étudiants étaient de plus en plus excités, et les professeurs voyaient cela avec une horreur croissante. « Donc pour ne pas perdre de temps à discuter pour rien quant à la composition des équipes, » Albus eut un sourire de connivence, « J'ai pris la liberté de désigner les joueurs de chaque équipe. Pourtant pour qu'on ne m'accuse pas de m'accaparer tout l'amusement, chaque équipe choisira son nom de et ses couleurs après le dîner, ainsi que la couleur des robes de Quidditch. »

« Est-il sérieux ? » Laissa échapper Drago.

« J'en ai bien peur. » Lui répondit Severus.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Oh, Harry, » Severus entendit Hermione s'exclamer avec exaspération. « Il parle de nous. _Nous _sommes les adultes. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. _Cette folie peut-elle empirer ?_ Plus tard cette réflexion montrerait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas penser une chose aussi stupide.

« Laissez-moi commencer avec la Première Equipe, » Albus regarda dans leur direction.

Il fallut à Severus chaque once de sa maîtrise sur lui pour s'empêcher de s'affaler dans sa chaise.

« Comme attrapeur de la Première Equipe, Harry Potter. »

Harry sembla surpris, « Mais, je ne suis pas… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être professeur ici, pour jouer dans _cette _équipe, » Albus lui sourit.

Harry sourit. Il paraissait complètement excité.

« Je jouerai moi-même le rôle de gardien pour la Première Equipe, » Albus regarda à nouveau la mer d'étudiants. « Les professeurs MacGonagall, Sinistra et Trelawney rempliront les postes de poursuiveurs dans cette équipe. »

« Trelawney ? » Dit Harry à Severus silencieusement. Il adopta soudainement le même regard horrifié que le reste des enseignants. Severus n'essaya pas de sourire trop sournoisement en réponse.

« Rubeus Hagrid et l'auror Ron Weasley nous serviront de batteurs, » Albus regarda Hermione. « J'ai envoyé une lettre au Ministère requerrant la présence de Ron au château pour les prochaines semaines. »

« Merci, Albus. » Hermione lui sourit joyeusement.

« Pour la Deuxième Equipe, les batteurs seront, » Albus fit un geste en direction du bout de la table. « Les professeurs Vector et Chourave. Le professeur Flitwick servira de gardien et les poursuiveurs de la Seconde Equipe seront les professeurs Bibine, Weasley et Malfoy. »

Hermione était étonnée, « Mais Professeur, je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch ! » Se mélangea avec la surprise de Drago, « Poursuiveur ? Qui est l'attrapeur. »

Severus sourit satisfait, il appréciait leur détresse. Ca leur apprendrait, après tout, à être si enthousiaste. Après tout l'idée était idiote. Enfermé dans ses sentiments vindicatifs de triomphe, il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que toute la Salle était à nouveau calme et qu'Albus regardait à nouveau dans leur direction. _Quoi, par les neufs niveaux de l'Enfer ?_

« Et l'attrapeur de la Seconde Equipe sera Severus Snape. »

* * *

_Je ne peux pas y croire,_ pensa Severus quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la Seconde Equipe discutait de leur nom et couleurs. _Cet homme a perdu l'esprit. Complètement perdu l'esprit._

« J'étais l'attrapeur des Serpentards pendant six ans, » Drago avait l'air vraiment contrarié. « Pourquoi suis-je relégué au rang de Poursuiveur ? »

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir est pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Ron et Harry. » L'interrompit Hermione, semblant très déçu.

« Peut-être parce que Dumbledore pense que tu passeras plus de temps à bécoter qu'à jouer au Quidditch, » Rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione prit un air renfrogné. « Au moins je n'ai pas été rétrogradée. »

« Je n'ai pas été rétrogradé. »

« Alors comment appelles-tu cela, hein ? Je pense que que maintenant que papa n'est plus dans les environs pour payer des pots de vin aux gouverneurs, tu vas devoir commencer à gagner tes propres mérites. Dommage, non ? » Apparemment cette petite pique sur son mari avait touché un point sensible.

« Ecoute, espèce de M -»

« Weasley, Malfoy ! » Severus les interrompit brutalement et les regarda avec des yeux noirs, avant que la situation ne se détériore.

Ils le regardèrent simplement.

« Je n'aime pas cela plus que vous, » Continua-t-il énervé. « Je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch, et je n'ai jamais _voulu_ jouer au Quidditch. Et pourtant, je suis ici, à occuper un poste qui ne me convient pas du tout. Vous chamailler et vous insulter comme le feraient des gamins ne va pas améliorer la situation. Donc si vous vouliez bien gentiment vous taire avant que j'aie mal à la tête, je n'aurais pas à vous jeter de sort. » Enervé comme il l'était, Severus était content de remarquer que se défouler sur les autres n'avait pas perdu de son charme. »

« Donc, » Flitwick, bien que nerveux avait pris la parole lorsque le silence, tel un linceul s'était installé dans la pièce. « Comment devrions-nous nous appeler ? »

« Les Connards, » Marmonna Drago entre ses dents.

En son for intérieur, Severus ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

* * *

« Alors, comment s'appelle finalement votre équipe? » Demanda Harry en entrant dans les quartiers de Severus aux alentours de minuit le même soir.

Severus regarda par-dessus son verre de vin dans lequel il essayait de se noyer. « N'est-ce pas un petit peu tard pour venir faire irruption ici ? »

« Je savais que tu serais éveillé, » Harry s'affala à côté de lui. « Mais je pensais te voir marcher d'un pas furieux et cassant des objets, pas te soûler. »

« Ils ne pourront pas me faire participer si je suis mort. »

« Un verre de vin ne va pas te tuer, Severus. »

« Ca peut, si après avoir fini l'alcool, je brise le verre et me coupe la gorge avec un morceau. »

« D'accord…Donc nous n'allons pas faire cela, » Harry lui arracha le verre des mains.

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Oh, allons. Ce ne sera pas si mal, » Harry s'arrêta et reconsidéra ses paroles. « Eh bien, d'accord. Ca pourrait être mal, mais regarde les choses ainsi, avec moi en tant qu'attrapeur, ça ne peut pas durer_ si_ longtemps. »

« Contrairement à l'opinion commune, avoir quelques onces de modestie est une bonne chose. »

« Je ne suis pas vaniteux, je dis juste la vérité. Si Albus avait voulu que le jeu soit un défi, il aurait désigné Drago comme attrapeur. Tu n'es pas -» Harry se rendit apparemment compte qu'il était en train de parler à la personne qu'il était aussi en train d'insulter. « Eu…C'est que, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de développer tes talents d'attrapeur. »

_Je vois._ Severus se trouva étrangement vexé qu'Harry ne pense pas qu'il puisse le défier. _Que croyez--vous que je vais faire, Monsieur Potter ? Tomber de mon balai dès qu'il sera à plus de trente centimètres du sol ?_

Severus regarda son nez puis Harry pendant un moment puis décida d'ignorer la pique. « Si tu demandes à Monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes les Connards. Si tu demandes à Flitwick et au reste des idiots, nous sommes les Bourdons. Apparemment ce n'est ni trop 'effrayant ni trop drôle'. Une véritable profusion de rire pour une collection d'imbéciles sans cervelles, j'en suis sûr. »

« Noir et jaune, hein ? »

Severus hocha simplement la tête.

« Devine ce que nous sommes ! »

Il y avait quelque chose de trop avide dans sa demande, quelque chose qui lui disait que quel que soit leur nom, c'était Harry qui l'avait choisi… « Flamants rose. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

Severus poursuivit sans ralentir, « Et Albus a suggéré rose et vert comme couleur pour l'équipe. »

« Comment… »

« Vous, Monsieur Potter, êtes très prévisible. Et rien ne pourrait exciter davantage Albus que de porter d'horribles couleurs tape à l'œil. »

« Eh bien, merde. Et moi qui espérais te surprendre. »

« Je suis sûr que Monsieur Weasley sera suffisamment surpris pour nous deux. »

Harry sourit. « Ouais, Ron ne va pas beaucoup aimer les 'Flamants roses »

« Je me demande pourquoi. »

* * *

Les Bourdons et les Flamants rose se réunirent sur le terrain de Quidditch une semaine avant le match. Albus avait appelé cela un match d'entraînement ils avaient même leurs nouvelles robes. Les préfets, préfet en chef et préfète en chef emmenèrent les élèves les plus âgés à Pré au Lard et gardèrent les plus jeunes loin du terrain. Malgré les grognements et les plaintes, les équipes s'exécutèrent.

Seuls Harry et Albus semblaient enthousiastes, remarqua Severus en regardant les visages des personnes autour du cercle dans lequel ils se tenaient pendant qu'Albus distribuait aux équipes des nouveaux éclairs de feu, « achetés spécialement pour cette occasion ! » Même Ron Weasley semblait hors de lui : ses cheveux roux étaient incompatibles avec sa robe verte et rose. _Nous allons mourir, _pensa Severus en scrutant les membres de son équipe. _Trelawney n'aurait jamais dû participer à cela. Et si Hagrid parvient à frapper un Cognard, il risque de tuer quelqu'un._

« Alors, êtes-vous prêts ? » Albus regarda autour du cercle, sourit de ce qui ne pouvait être que d'enthousiasme. Il avait l'air ridicule dans sa robe.

La plupart des regards échangés étaient des regards d'appréhension.

Albus ouvrit la boite contenant les balles et les libéra. « Commençons ! »

Severus frappa le sol, tenant son balai comme s'il était la sinistre mort et atteignit le ciel. _Tourne ! Tourne, maudit sois-tu,_ pensa –t-il désespérément alors qu'Hermione arrivait vers lui à toute allure, il tira sur le manche et se retourna presque complètement. _Je vais mourir._

Hermione passa tranquillement à côté de lui sans qu'il y ait collision.

Il regagna le contrôle tremblant de son balai et s'éloigna des autres autant qu'il le put. Il devait encore jouer, alors il se tourna et garda un œil méfiant sur eux. Severus trouvait que l'enchevêtrement confus ressemblait au repas de fleurs et de feuilles qu'un herbivore malade aurait régurgitées.

Etant les seuls à savoir voler correctement, Bibine, Harry, Drago et Ron se redressèrent et essayèrent, même si c'était impossible pour les autres, de jouer. La première victime arriva approximativement une minute après le début du jeu.

Un Cognard, miraculeusement frappé par Hagrid avait atteint directement MacGonagall, qui parvint de justesse à l'esquiver. Trelawney, juste derrière elle, regardait le côté opposé. Elle fut frappée à l'arrière de la tête et assommée sur son balai. Severus regarda froidement le professeur de Divination tomber dans les airs. Il devait avouer une chose : au moins, Hagrid avait frappé la chose.

L'entraînement de Quidditch se détériora à partir de là.

Trois minutes après que Trelawney fut remontée sur son balai et que le jeu ait repris, Hermione, Ron et Bibine entrèrent en collision. D'après ce que Severus put déterminer Hermione avait essayé de frapper le Souaffle, que MacGonagall était parvenue à garder suffisamment longtemps pour le passer, et avait glissé de son balai. Ron vit ce qu'il se passait et avait couru à sa rescousse, mais avait foncé dans Bibine qui volait à côté. Il fallut trois minutes pour les faire remonter et réparer le bras cassé d'Hermione.

Peu de temps après, Albus avait complètement abandonné les buts pour se joindre à la foule, il fut désarmé par Chourave qui avait poursuivi le Souaffle au lieu du cognard et en le frappant par accident, l'envoya sur le visage d'Albus. Après une demi-heure, aucune des deux équipes n'avait marqué le moindre point et le nombre d'os cassés devant être réparés avait augmenté et était maintenant un nombre à deux chiffres. Comme s'il avait vu ce qui se passait sur le terrain, ce fiasco, le vif d'or ne s'était pas encore montré une seule fois.

_Combien de temps allons nous devoir continuer? _Se demanda Severus avec agacement en regardant un autre accident : Hagrid était tombé du bout de son balai. _Vous devez arrêter cela avant que nous mourions tous, Albus. Ou les élèves ne pourront pas apprécier ces 'plaisirs particuliers'. _Et il le vit.

Voltigeant à environ cent mètres des buts, Severus ne savait pas encore quelle équipe avait quel but, se trouvait le vif d'or. _Allez dépêche-toi foutu machin !_ Ordonna Severus silencieusement à son balai. Il voulait désespérément terminer le match avant que le vif d'or ne disparaisse. Après être rester un instant frustrant sans bouger, le balai avança à grande vitesse.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, quand tout le monde eut reprit conscience que les évènements des derniers instants devinrent clairs.

A mi-chemin du vif d'or, Severus perdit complètement le contrôle de son balai. Oubliant le vif d'or, il regarda en bas pour essayer l'arrêter.

A trois cents mètres de là, Harry leva les yeux et vit le vif d'or.

A la droite de Severus, Drago qui l'avait vu lui-aussi, fonça dessus : il ne voulait rien de plus que de finir le jeu avant que la liste de blessés n'augmentent.

A la dernière seconde, comme s'il avait senti qu'il était la cible des trois hommes désespérés le vif d'or tomba.

Tout ce que vit Severus quand il regarda, quelques secondes avant l'impact, fut des couleurs floues de rose, vert, jaune et noir. Un os-désarticulé s'écrasa plus tard et tout devint noir.

Le résultat de cette tourmente fut que tous les trois tombèrent du ciel, le bras agité d'Harry heurta le bout du balai de Sinistra. Il tomba en vrille et entra en collision avec Ron, les assommant tous les deux dans les airs. Drago entra dans Vector et Hermione et s'entrechoquèrent à mi-air. Severus tomba sur Hagrid dont le balai abandonna finalement et craqua sous leur poids combiné, les lâchant sur le sol. Quand la poussière s'éclaircit enfin, seul Albus et Flitwick n'étaient pas blessé, les quatre autres s'étaient rentrés dedans tout seul en regardant le spectacle.

Albus et Flitwick échangèrent un regard alors qu'ils surveillaient les blessés et les corps inconscients reposant n'importe où sur le terrain.

« Eh bien, Albus ? » Lui demanda Flitwick d'une petite voix. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Albus regarda Flitwick, tendit sa main fermée, ouvrit ses doigts et révéla le vif d'or. « Je pense que mon équipe a gagné. »

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent dans le brouillard et avant que quiconque ne s'en rende compte, samedi était arrivé.

« Au moins, il ne pleut pas, » Répondit Harry avec optimiste alors qu'ils se dirigeaient sur le terrain au milieu des hurlements excités des élèves.

« Inconscient et sec, inconscient et mouillé, je ne vois pas vraiment de différence, » Ronchonna Drago misérablement.

« Je ne veux pas y aller. » Dit Hermione anxieusement.

« Moi non plus, » Ron regarda ses équipiers avec inquiétude.

« Dans cinq minutes, nous devrions être morts et au-delà de tout souci, » Dit Severus sombrement, se sentant toujours de mauvaise humeur depuis l'entraînement désastreux.

« D'accord, tout le monde en cercle ! » Les appela Albus quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du terrain.

Pompom Pomfresh, décida d'être l'arbitre afin de pouvoir soigner les blessés plus facilement. Elle se joignit à eux quand les membres de la faculté formèrent un cercle.

« J'espère que tout le monde est excité ! » Albus les regarda avec un air d'attente. Mais il ne vit que des yeux noirs. « Les élèves méritent qu'on leur fasse une belle démonstration maintenant, alors essayons de faire de notre mieux. »

Severus se renfrogna.

Albus se pencha et ouvrit le coffret, libéra les Cognards, passa le Souaffle à Pomfresh pour qu'elle lance le jeu et ferma sa main autour du vif d'or. Il se redressa et regarda à nouveau autour du cercle.

« Souvenez-vous, » Ses yeux devinrent soudain perçants. Ils ne scintillaient plus d'amusement, et se focalisèrent sur Severus comme s'il ne parlait qu'à lui. « Vous devez jouer ce jeu pour attraper le vif d'or. »

_Quoi ? » _Severus plissa les yeux.

La ferveur présente dans son regard disparut des yeux du directeur alors qu'il continuait à balayer des yeux le cercle. Puis, sans autre mot, il leva la main et libéra le vif d'or.


	5. Ces petites surprises

**Chapitre 4 : Ces petites surprises**

_« Vous jouez pour attraper le Vif d'Or. »_

Les paroles d'Albus résonnaient dans la tête de Severus lorsqu'il monta sur son balai et donna un coup de pied par terre pour s'envoler. Ils le suivirent dans les airs, au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch et il monta suffisamment haut pour éviter d'être directement impliqué dans le match qui se déroulait devant lui. Mais il resta suffisamment proche pour voir le Vif d'Or s'il apparaissait.

_« Vous jouez ce jeu pour attraper le Vif d'Or,_ » Lui avait dit Albus en sachant très bien que Severus n'avait jamais été à l'aise sur un balai. _« Vous jouez ce jeu,_ » les mots murmurés tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, _« Vous jouez ce jeu,… »_

Quel jeu suis-je en train de jouer, Albus ? Vous ne parliez certainement pas du match de Quidditch. Alors la question reste ouverte : à quel jeu suis-je en train de jouer. Quelles sont les règles de cet engagement, Albus ? Quel est l'objectif ? Qu'est-ce que je risque de perdre si je ne gagne pas, Albus ?

Severus plissa les yeux. Le vent lui entrait dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait attentivement le ciel à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

_« …attraper le Vif d'Or…attraper le Vif d'Or. »_

Vous savez que je ne suis pas doué dans les airs, Albus. Vous savez que pour attraper le Vif d'Or dans un jeu de Quidditch, j'aurais besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement. J'aurais besoin qu'on me l'apprenne. Est-ce cela que vous vouliez, Albus ? Vous lui avez ouvert les portes du château pour une raison. Saviez-vous qu'il viendrait vers moi ? La réponse est-elle aussi simple ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il est ici ? Pour m'aider à attraper le Vif d'Or ?

_« Vous jouez ce jeu pour attraper le Vif d'Or. »_

* * *

« Severus ? Puis-je te parler un instant ? »

Severus s'arrêta. Il était en train de réprimander l'un de ses élèves qui avait complètement raté une simple potion de somnolence. Il leva la tête et grimaça quand il vit Drago Malfoy dans l'entrée de la salle de classe. « Cela ne peut-il pas attendre la fin de mon cours ? »

« Hum… » Drago sembla y réfléchir, les lèves serrées mais il secoua la tête. « Ouais, non. Ca doit être maintenant. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs, mais le jeune homme refusait de bouger et continuait à le regarder avec un sourire terne : il sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner. « Très bien, » Claqua-t-il énervé. Il tourbillonna pour faire face à son infortuné élève et dit avec humeur, « Quand je reviendrai, » Murmura-t-il dangereusement, « J'espère que vous aurez rectifié ce pathétique désordre. Si vous avez besoin d'une incitation pour vous comporter comme si vous aviez réellement un cerveau dans ce crâne vide qu'est le vôtre, sachez que vous goûterez à votre potion à la fin du cours. » Severus leur lança un regard noir. « C'est vrai pour vous tous. »

Il sortit rapidement de sa classe, passa à côté de Drago qui l'attendait dans le couloir et ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers son ancien élève. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec vos propres élèves en train de leur faire cours, Monsieur Malfoy ? Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous en avez un à cette heure-ci, non ? »

Drago haussa les épaules nonchalamment. « Ils sont en examen pour l'instant. J'ai lancé un charme sur leur plume pour qu'ils ne puissent pas tricher. Et comme ce sont des sixièmes années, je pense qu'ils peuvent rester seuls quelques minutes. »

« Venez-en au but, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Veux-tu te faire humilier samedi ? » Lui demanda Drago succinctement, en haussant un sourcil.

Severus plissa les yeux.

« Oui, oui, je sais. Le regard qui tue, et tout, » Drago fit un geste d'un air dédaigneux. « Je peux t'aider à te préparer pour le match. T'apprendre à jouer correctement. »

« En deux jours, tu peux m'apprendre à devenir un excellent joueur de Quidditch ? » Lui demanda Severus sceptique. Il se demanda si la chute de la semaine précédente n'avait pas endommagé le cerveau de Drago.

Drago lui retourna son regard et lui dit d'une voix monocorde, « Je n'ai pas dit que je pouvais réaliser des miracles. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, -»

« Je n'ai jamais gagné un match contre Potter, » L'interrompit Drago, son ton clinique se mélangea à une pointe de sarcasme. « Pas une fois, pendant les six ans que j'ai joué pour l'équipe des Serpentards. Si Dumbledore m'avait assigné la position à laquelle je suis doué, j'aurais eu une chance et ce malgré le fait que la majorité de l'équipe soit constituée de personnes qui n'ont pas touché un balai en dix ans ou qui n'en ont jamais touché. Mais au lieu de me choisir moi, il t'a choisi _toi_ pour être attrapeur. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre son raisonnement : s'il voulait un match totalement comique, il aurait fait en sorte que Potter soit Batteur. »

« Indubitablement, puisque c'est une idée d'Albus, c'est plus qu'un « plaisir particulier » pour les élèves, » Severus donna voix aux soupçons qui avaient commencé à circuler dans sa tête depuis qu'il pensait au match à venir. « Par contre, je ne vois pas ce qu'il dissimule ainsi. »

« Content de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à trouver que toute cette affaire n'est pas très réglo, » Marmonna Drago dans sa barbe.

« Non, Drago, tu ne l'es pas. »

Ils se regardèrent spéculativement pendant quelques instants puis Drago reprit la menace qu'il avait formulée un peu plus tôt. « Tu ne battras pas Potter. Je ne peux pas vaincre Potter. Mais tu ne peux pas non plus le défier. Tu n'es pas le moins du monde à l'aise sur ton balai et franchement Severus, tu ne parviens pas du tout à le contrôler. Je ne peux pas te rendre suffisamment bon pour que tu puisses le battre, pas en deux jours, et même en y passant le reste de ma vie, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir. Mais je peux t'aider avec le reste, tu pourras au moins lui donner du fil à retordre. »

_« Si Albus avait voulu que le jeu soit un défi, il aurait donné la position d'attrapeur à Drago. Tu n'es pas -»_

Severus réfléchit à la proposition de Drago, la ressassa quelques minutes de plus puis prit une décision. « Très bien. » Il inclina la tête en signe d'accord. « J'accepte ta proposition. »

Drago sourit. « Bien. Viens me rejoindre à onze heures sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

Severus n'avait pas gardé un œil attentif sur l'heure, mais il était presque certain que puisque le cours que Drago avait interrompu était au milieu de l'après midi, onze heures étaient passé depuis longtemps. « Penses-tu à demain ? »

« Non, je veux dire ce soir. »

« Il fera beaucoup trop sombre à cette heure-là, » Lui rappela lentement Severus. Peut-être qu'une autre visite auprès de Madame Pomfresh serait nécessaire.

« Vraiment ? » Drago avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. « Il fera sombre ce soir ? Wow ! » La surprise feinte se transforma en sarcasme et il leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas de merdre, Severus. »

Il avait fréquemment l'impression que parler avec Drago était comme parler avec un vieux mur en briques délabré : la conversation n'allait jamais nulle part, et parfois le pauvre interlocuteur qui essayait de discuter avec le-dit mur se recevait une brique sur la tête.

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas d'amis, Monsieur Malfoy. » L'informa Severus platement. « Votre personnalité. »

Drago lui sourit d'un air satisfait. « Potter se considère lui-même comme étant mon ami. »

« Oui, » Répondit Severus légèrement, se battant contre un sourire naissant. « Et ce fait parle de lui-même. »

« Un peu comme le fait qu'il se considère comme ton amant ? »

Et parfois ce n'était pas qu'une seule brique qui tombait du mortier craquelé, mais une section entière qui vous tombait dessus.

* * *

_Je dois avoir perdu l'esprit pour avoir accepté cela,_ pensa Severus avec énervement alors qu'il arrivait sur le terrain de Quidditch, balai en main. _Seul un maudit fou sortirait au milieu de la nuit pour jouer à ce jeu idiot._

L'air des derniers jours d'octobre était frais. La légère brise frappait gentiment sa robe et rendait le froid plus prononcé. Le vent, comme une main invisible, se frayait un chemin vers ses mains nues et son visage, lui donnant la chair de poule. C'était presque la pleine lune, et elle apparaissait immense dans le ciel presque sans nuage. Sa pâle lumière éclairait suffisamment le terrain pour que Severus voie où il se rendait sans avoir besoin de sortir sa baguette.

_Drago Malfoy m'apprend à jouer au Quidditch dans le noir, pour que je puisse montrer à Harry Potter que je ne suis pas un total imbécile dans un match 'pour adultes seulement' qu'Albus a inventé_, pensa Severus. Il expliqua délibérément la situation dans le but d'apprécier la folie de toute cette histoire. C'est absurde. Complètement absurde.

Alors qu'il approchait du terrain, Severus vit Drago assis sur son balai, voltigeant à environ six mètres du sol. Il regardait fixement les montagnes au-delà des limites de l'école. Ca paraissait facile, de rester assis là comme si on ne pouvait pas être plus à l'aise. Severus jeta un regard noir au balai dans ses mains. _Je déteste ces maudites choses._

« Ne viens pas. » L'appela soudainement Drago. « Je descends. »

Pendant que Drago descendait lentement sur le sol, il occupa son esprit en se demandant comment Drago avait su qu'il était là. Il savait qu'il n'avait fait aucun bruit.

« Tout va bien Severus ? »

« Pouvons-nous simplement en finir avec cela ? » Marmonna Severus avec agacement. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide.

Drago le regarda avec désapprobation. « On est supposé s'amuser en jouant au Quidditch, Severus. »

« Jouer en aveugle et dans le froid ajoute à l'hilarité, c'est ça ? »

« Ca va être ainsi alors, hein ? » Drago soupira mélo dramatiquement. « Enfourche ton balai, Severus. »

Ses yeux étaient noirs, mais il se plia aux instructions de Drago. Il avait le sentiment d'être redevenu un premier année à Poudlard. Le sentiment était si puissant qu'il se retourna. Le souvenir lui revint avec une clarté étonnante : il entendait presque les murmures moqueurs d'un groupe de Gryffondors qui le regardaient essayer avec difficulté de contrôler son balai. _Pathétique, Severus, _s'admonesta-t-il. Il renifla de dégoût. _Tu deviens particulièrement pathétique, à ton âge avancé._

« J'ai dit, m'écoutes-tu ? » Lui demanda Drago en brisant la rêverie de Severus. « Je ne suis pas ici dans le froid pour ma santé, tu sais. »

Il était encore à moitié dans les souvenirs de son enfance et ne comprit pas ce que Drago faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses mains froides encercler les siennes.

« Comme je le disais, tu tiens ton balai trop serré, » L'informa Drago. Il ne parut pas conscient de la bataille à laquelle se livrait Severus pour ne pas tressaillir et retirer ses mains du contact indésirable.

« Il répond à la pression que tu places dessus, » Severus était vaguement conscient des explications alors que le jeune homme inspectait et fouillait les mains de Severus avec ses doigts. « C'est ainsi qu'il sait quand changer de vitesse et de direction. Pour l'instant, tu le tiens si fort que je suis étonné que tu ne lui ais pas envoyé le message : Je ne veux plus jamais voler. »

La lumière de la lune brillait comme de l'argent en fusion dans les yeux de Drago. Il leva les yeux qui scrutaient les mains de Severus et rencontra ses yeux. « Severus ? _Essayes_-tu au moins d'écouter ce que je dis ? Ou es-tu trop occupé à hyperventiler pour faire attention ? Tout ça parce que j'ai eu l'audace de te toucher. »

Le commentaire, délivré avec la même expression de supériorité que Severus utilisait sur ses propres élèves, pénétra le brouillard de panique qui l'avait saisi. Prit légèrement par surprise, Severus cligna des yeux.

« Tu dois te détendre, » Lui dit Drago d'un œil critique. « Autrement tu vas tomber de ton balai dès que tu vas t'élever dans les airs. »

« Je déteste ces trucs. »

« Même le balai le plus rapide du monde ne te permettra pas d'échapper à toi-même. »

Cette fois, Severus tressaillit. Il essaya de retirer ses mains, mais Drago les enserrait fortement et refusait le droit à Severus de s'éloigner. « Lâche-moi, » Gonda Severus. La colère l'avait soudain envahi et elle menaçait de déborder.

Drago se redressa mais refusa de le lâcher. « Je sais pourquoi tu détestes voler, » Répondit-il. Il n'était absolument pas perturbé. « Je comprends. Mais tu ne peux pas l'éviter parce qu'il _(ndt, 'it' en vo_) t'a laissé tomber, enfant. Combien d'années as-tu été un agent double, Severus ? Combien ? Et combien d'autres auraient été aussi fort pour endurer cela autant d'années que toi ? Tu étais suffisamment fort pour faire face à Voldemort, bon sang, tu es suffisamment fort pour te faire face à toi-même. »

« Qui es-tu ? » Les mots murmurés s'échappèrent de leur propre volonté.

« Parfois, même moi, je ne le sais pas. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Il faisait trop sombre pour que Severus voie les émotions qui perlaient dans les yeux de Drago. Trop sombre, et les émotions étaient trop complexes.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais, et peut-être le double que j'ignore. » Dit Drago calmement, « Mais j'en sais beaucoup sur le Quidditch. Et je sais que tu tiens ce balai bien trop serré. Donc si tu veux montrer à tous ceux qui regarderont le match samedi, et en particulier à Potter, que tu n'es pas aussi incompétent que tu en avais l'air à l'entraînement la semaine dernière, baisse ta garde et écoute-moi. »

_Qu'espérais-je accomplir en venant ici ce soir ? Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps._ La pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais il resta où il était. Il regarda Drago dans les yeux et réfléchit, presque contre sa volonté aux paroles de l'autre homme.

« D'accord ? » Lui demanda Drago. Il le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce. « Maintenant quand tu montes sur le balai, enroule tes mains autour de lui, comme ça, » Drago manipula les mains de Severus pour qu'il entoure le balai de ses mains, pendant qu'il parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'il le tienne fermement. « Maintenant, quand tu veux décoller, presse gentiment le manche avec ces doigts-là, » Il tapota les doigts serrés du côté intérieur du manche, « et ainsi, tu t'élèveras. Plus la pression est forte, plus vite tu monteras. Quand tu veux t'arrêter, appuie fermement avec une légère secousse. Compris ? »

« Je me rappelle vaguement que les leçons de vol lors de ma première année était similaire. » Répondit Severus avec neutralité.

« Ca n'a pas vraiment pénétré la première fois, hein ? »

« Y'a t'il un décollage dans ton CV, ou allons-nous rester ici toute la nuit à nous tenir la main ? » Lui demanda Severus de façon sarcastique. Il commençait à perdre patience.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions rester là un moment, se peloter un peu, puis seulement nous irions nous entraîner. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Réserve ça à Potter. »

« Ca veut dire que tu partages maintenant ? »

« Drago Malfoy… »

Drago soupira profondément. « Tu n'es pas aussi amusant que Potter, Severus. Il rougit et se vexe. Ensuite, il semble trop occupé à se demander si je suis ou non sérieux pour me dire de me taire, pour me frapper ou pour partir. Tu m'as simplement dit de me taire. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. »

« Préférerais-tu que je te frappe ? »

Drago cligna des yeux. « Etait-ce une blague, Severus ? »

Severus le regarda platement pendant un moment puis lui demanda, « Allons-nous voler ce soir ? »

Drago le regarda avec méfiance puis hocha la tête et retira ses mains. Il virevolta facilement et monta sur son propre balai. « Souviens-toi simplement de te détendre, Severus. » Un sourire joueur apparut sur ses lèvres. « A moins que tu ne veuilles que je ne te masse le dos. »

« Je ne pense pas, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Allons, volons. »

Severus regarda Drago décoller, suivit son trajet des yeux et le vit s'élever d'environ quatre mètres. Il prit une profonde inspiration, il se trouvait un peu con de faire cela, mais frappa le sol du pied et prit son envol. Le départ fut un peu chaotique, mais les instructions de Drago en tête, couplée avec la menace de plus de contacts physiques indésirables s'il ne parvenait pas une performance satisfaisante, Severus parvint à rejoindre Drago sans trop d'ennuis.

« Tout va bien, Severus ? » Lui demanda Drago. Il rapprocha son balai pour être à côté de lui, sa jambe appuyée contre celle de Severus.

« Bien. Et maintenant quoi ? » _Est-ce mon imagination ou fait-il exprès d'envahir mon espace personnel ? _En y repensant, Severus ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que Drago l'avait touché, mais il était là, et semblait chercher tous les moyens possibles pour le toucher ou le frôler. _Que fait-il ?_

« Maintenant tu t'assois et tu te détends. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je l'ai dit, » Répliqua Drago avec une suffisance exaspérante. « Détends-toi simplement, mets-toi à l'aise. Regarde autour de toi, regarde en bas. Sois simplement à l'aise sur le balai et dans les airs. »

Cinq minutes après avoir accepté, avec réticence, de suivre les instructions de Drago, il vit le jeune homme tourner en cercle autour de lui, puis s'arrêter devant lui. « Maintenant, je veux que tu fermes les yeux, » L'instruisit Drago.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne sois pas un connard, Severus. Fais-le. »

Severus, méfiant, ferma les yeux. « Et maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi suis-je obligé de me répéter ? Détends-toi ! »

« Drago… »

« Veux-tu te débrouiller correctement samedi ou non ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me débrouiller correctement samedi en suivant tes instructions. »

« C'est parce que tes yeux sont fermés. »

Severus ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour regarder Drago avec des yeux noirs. « Si c'est censé être une blague, » Commença-t-il sombrement.

« Non, je suis sérieux, » Rétorqua Drago. « Tu n'essayes pas. Oh, tu es ici. Mais pour l'instant, tu te comportes comme un adolescent rebelle, ce qui ne fait pas avancer les choses et tu n'apprends rien. »

« Tu ne m'apprends rien ! »

« C'est parce que tu ne te tais pas suffisamment longtemps pour écouter ! » S'exclama Drago. Sa voix contenait toute la frustration qu'il ressentait. « Tu es trop occupé à être suspicieux et sarcastique pour écouter autre chose que la petite voix sournoise dans ta tête qui te dit d'être un misérable con. Soit tu coopères, soit tu rentres et tu arrêtes de perdre mon temps. »

Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux noirs.

« Qu'essaies-tu de m'enseigner ? » Lui demanda Severus un peu plus tard.

« J'essaye de t'enseigner à écouter une autre personne que toi-même. J'essaye de t'apprendre à arrêter de trop penser et à simplement être. »

Il voulut lui dire que rien de ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne semblait utile dans un match de Quidditch, c'était sur le bout de sa langue, mais la lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Drago lui disait que l'autre homme essayait vraiment de lui enseigner quelque chose, si seulement il coopérait suffisamment longtemps pour l'écouter. _Je te donne une chance,_ pensa Severus. Il respira calmement puis ferma à nouveau les yeux. _Je ferais mieux de mettre à profit le temps que j'ai déjà passé ici._

Severus montrait un signe de bonne volonté en fermant les yeux. Et Drago dut interpréter correctement le message, puisque, après quelques minutes de silence, il se remit à parler. « Ressens simplement, Severus. Sens le bois sous tes mains, l'espace vide sous tes jambes. Sens l'air autour de toi, le vent qui fouette tes cheveux et ton visage. Ecoute le froissement de ta robe, le bruissement des feuilles des arbres au loin.

« Ne pense à rien, » Poursuit Drago doucement. « Oublie tout. Sois simplement ici, Severus. Sois simplement _ici_, suspendu à _cet _instant. Laisse les barrières se brouiller, jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus où tu finis et où le monde commence.

Les yeux fermés, Severus se sentait apaisé, en transe. Drago continuait à lui parler sur un ton grave et hypnotique. La brise ne lui parut plus aussi inconfortable, comme si elle le lavait et s'enroulait autour de lui. Il avait maintenant l'impression de faire partit du ciel. La voix de Drago devint un indistinct murmure, se mariait avec les bruits nocturnes venant du sol, les cris des animaux et les sons émanant de la forêt. Pendant un long moment sans fin, Severus se fondit dans l'obscurité. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une part de la vie qui circulait autour de lui.

Un mouvement, comme si une libellule avait effleuré l'eau calme d'un étang, le ramena à lui, appela son attention. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, dessinèrent immédiatement l'éclat lumineux de la pleine lune. _Où… ? _Severus se retourna vers Drago qui le regardait avec un sourire heureux.

« Ca a marché, hein ? Tu l'as senti. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

D'un mouvement confus, Drago s'éloigna de lui, tendit la main vers le Vif d'Or et revint vers Severus en tenant la balle dans sa main. « Une fois certain que tu étais sous son emprise, je l'ai lâché. »

« Sous l'emprise de quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu -» Severus prit soudain conscience de la lune. Elle était à présent bien plus haute que lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux. « Depuis combien de temps suis-je assis là ? »

« A peu près quarante cinq minutes, je dirais. » Répondit facilement Drago.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu m'as écouté, » Drago lui sourit, satisfait, puis continua plus sérieusement. « C'est une chose que j'ai apprise de mon père, si tu peux le croire. Si ton esprit est calme, tu peux sentir les différentes nuances du monde qui t'entourent, tes instincts sont accentués, tu peux voir des choses qui n'étaient pas visibles auparavant. Les moldus appellent cela de la méditation, mais pour nous, c'est un peu différent. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec la magie. Mais si tu le fais suffisamment longtemps, ça devient une seconde nature. Comment penses-tu que je suis parvenu à défier Potter si longtemps ? J'étais un très mauvais attrapeur avant d'avoir appris cela. »

« Tu réalises que si j'entre en transe au milieu d'un match, je risque d'être frappé par un Cognard ou par mes équipiers avant d'être parvenu à sentir le Vif d'Or ? » Lui demanda Severus. Il ignora la légère sensation de malaise qu'il ressentait à pratiquer une chose enseignée par Lucius à son fils.

« Tu as deux jours de plus, Severus. Tu n'as pas vraiment pensé que ce serait une extension de l'entraînement, si ? »

« Je l'avais espéré. »

« Tu espérais en vain. » Drago sourit. Il était apparemment content. « Viens me rejoindre ici, demain, après le dîner. Potter peut vivre sans toi un petit peu. »

« Il me demandera ce que je fais. » Lui dit Severus.

« Dis-lui que tu te laves les cheveux. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Les pathétiques excuses sont de ton ressort Drago, pas des miennes. »

« Je peux lui dire quelque chose, si tu veux. »

« Non, » Répondit rapidement Severus. _Je peux imaginer quelles idioties tu lui dirais._ « Avons-nous terminé pour ce soir ? »

Le sourire sur le visage de Drago ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : il savait ce que Severus pensait. « Oh, non. Nous devons nous entraîner à attraper le Vif d'Or encore un peu, et tu n'as pas encore volé sur ce balai. »

_Ca va prendre toute la nuit,_ réalisa Severus avec horreur. Il étouffa un grognement.

« Toute la nuit, » Drago interpréta correctement l'expression sur le visage de Severus. « Mais, hé, » il donna une tape dans le dos de Severus, ce qui lui valu un grondement, « regarde les choses ainsi. Tu ne sais jamais quand ce petit truc te sera utile, non ? »

* * *

_Les choses avaient empiré,_ pensa Severus avec incrédulité en regardant ses collègues voler au hasard au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du match. Et, Hermione avait déjà attrapé le Souaffle accidentellement, l'avait passé par erreur à MacGonagall qui l'avait immédiatement laissé tomber. Les Cognards étaient parvenus à renverser Chourave de son balai, et il avait fallu un certain temps pour la ranimer. Le quatrième année à qui on avait confié la mission de commenter le match, balbutiait sans arrêt. Il ne savait pas comment nommer les joueurs et essayait de suivre le chaos qui se déroulait sur le terrain.

« Et maintenant, Professeur Weas…eum, non, maintenant, Ha- Professeur… le Souaffle est à nouveau tombé. Regardez le Professeur Tre-…A nouveau un temps mort pour soigner les blessures. »

Severus était déchiré entre l'envie de rire et de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était vraiment trop ridicule. Potter, faisait le tour du terrain comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai match et cherchait le Vif d'Or. Au moins, il n'était pas fâché par l'absence de Severus ces deux derniers jours. Severus avait simplement répondu à sa question par « non » quand il lui avait demandé, « Ce n'est pas une répétition de l'année dernière, si ? » Et Harry avait laissé tomber.

Le jeu recommençait. Trelawney était revenue et gesticulait en direction de la bataille. Hermione avait à nouveau touché le Souaffle, mais Severus ne savait pas quel miracle avait permis cela. Et il y avait Malfoy. Il faisait de grands gestes de ses bras et hurlait, « Par ici ! Je suis seul ! Hermione ! », Qui au lieu de le lui passer, essaya de voler jusqu'au but et fut assommée, non pas par un Cognard mais par Hagrid qui essayait de faire tourner son balai. Pomfresh siffla une nouvelle fois dans son sifflet. _Nous allons y passer toute cette foutue journée._

Quinze minutes après, le but fut mis par Sinistra, qui avait vu une ouverture et avait jeté le Cognard dedans pour découvrir seulement plus tard, qu'il ne s'agissait pas des buts de l'équipe adversaire mais de ceux de Dumbledore qui avait une fois de plus quitté son poste. Severus voyait le match perdu ; il tourna ses pensées vers lui et essaya de trouver la sensation de calme et suivit les instructions que Malfoy avait tentées de lui faire entrer dans la tête.

« Temps mort pour le Professeur Vector qui a attrapé le Souaffle…Professeur Malfoy est en possession…non, il a été frappé par un Cognard venant de Monsieur Weasley…Monsieur Weasley est à terre. Il est entré en collision avec le Professeur Weasley… » L'air était doux ce jour-là, légèrement réchauffé par le soleil qui luisait dans le ciel.

« Retournez dans vos buts, Professeur Dumbledore ! Madame Bibine a eu le Souaffle ! Elle y est ! But pour les Bourdons. »

_Il est là !_ Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent rapidement. Il accéléra avant d'être conscient de guider son balai.

« Le Vif d'Or est en vu ! Harry Potter a plongé. Regardez! Voilà le Professeur Snape! Qui savait qu'il pouvait voler sur un balai ? »

Severus avait rattrapé Potter. Il était à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, quand le quatrième année parla. _Je vais enlever des points à ce petit abruti. _Distrait, il mit trop de pression sur le balai et entra en collision avec Potter. Un enchevêtrement confus et Severus fut ranimé par Pomfresh.

« Putain, » Marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant. « Je déteste ce jeu. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Severus ? »

Severus se tourna vers Harry, assis à côté de lui. « Le jeu est fini, hein ? »

Harry secoua la tête, un sourire triste sur le visage, « En fait non. Tu m'as foncé dessus avant que je n'aie le temps de l'attraper. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de dieu, » Jura Severus, avec dégoût.

« Désolé, » Harry s'excusa d'un air penaud. Il tendit la main pour aider Severus à se mettre sur ses pieds.

Severus regarda la main tendue quelques instants, puis se résigna à l'inévitable. Il attrapa le poignet d'Harry et permit au jeune homme de l'aider à se lever.

« Es-tu sûr d'aller bien ? » Lui demanda Harry à voix basse alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout. Severus secoua la main pour qu'Harry la lâche.

« Rien de cassé, je te l'assure. » Lui répondit calmement Severus. « Pourtant, j'aimerais récupérer ma main. »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil avant de le relâcher. « Prêt pour un autre round, alors ? » Il lui tendit son balai et Severus le prit avec dédain. « Tu étais vraiment bon, tu sais ça ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ta façon de voler, » Lui dit Harry honnêtement, « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais voler aussi bien. »

« La vie est pleine de ces petites surprises. »

Harry lui sourit malicieusement. « Quelles autres surprises as-tu en réserve pour moi ? »

Severus le regarda, momentanément à court de mots. Harry fit un geste guilleret, enfourcha son balai et décolla. Severus le regardait toujours. _Ce petit…_Severus grimaça et le suivit. Ca allait être une longue journée.

* * *

« Au moins, tu t'es battu, » Le félicita Drago quand ils se changèrent trois heures plus tard.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis dérangé, » Répondit Severus sur un ton las. Il ne voulait rien de plus que retourner dans ses quartiers et dormir. « Ca a seulement prolongé l'agonie. »

« Ce n'est pas plus de ta faute que celle de tous les temps morts, » Lui signala Drago. « Franchement, combien de fois Trelawney a pu tomber de son balai ? »

« Onze fois, apparemment. »

« Et je croyais que Dumbledore savait jouer au Quidditch. »

« Il sait. »

« Alors pourquoi ne surveillait-il pas les buts, comme il était censé le faire ? »

« Parce que ça aurait été compréhensible. »

Drago rit. « Tu as raison. Oh, eh bien. Au moins, nous pouvons participer au festin de la victoire. »

« J'appellerai difficilement cela une victoire. »

Les seuls à marquer des points avec le Souaffle furent les Bourdons, et ça n'arriva qu'une seule fois. Le reste du temps, n'était que collision, soigner les blessés, chercher le Vif d'Or, qui n'est réapparu qu'une heure après sa première apparition et l'attraper. Severus et Harry lui couraient après pour la troisième fois quand un Cognard frappa Severus derrière la tête. Il fut assommé et hors jeu une nouvelle fois. Harry en profita pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Severus avait encore un peu mal à la tête, mais la fin du jeu valait bien cela.

Il suivit l'équipe hors des vestiaires et croisa Harry qui l'attendait dehors.

« C'était amusant ! » Dit-il joyeusement tout en suivant Severus et Drago. « Je me demande si nous recommencerons. »

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps. » Marmonna Severus.

« Etait-ce vraiment si nul ? »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« D'accord, je pense que ça l'était. »

Severus refusa d'ouvrir la bouche avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Au moins, la débâcle était terminée. Peut-être que maintenant les choses pourraient redevenir normales.

* * *

**« Puis-je avoir votre attention un instant, s'il vous plait ? »**

_Oh non, mon dieu, non !_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur se leva. Le dîner n'avait pas encore commencé. « Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais féliciter les professeurs pour leur jeu incroyablement divertissant. »

Les élèves applaudirent bien fort et les professeurs se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va dire ? » Marmonna Drago sombrement en jetant un coup d'œil vers Severus et Harry.

« Eh bien, que peut-il -» Commença Harry avec curiosité.

« Tais-toi ! » Lui intimèrent Severus et Drago en même temps. Ils se surprirent.

« Je -»

« Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! » Claqua Drago. Il semblait horrifié.

« Oh, s'il vous plait, » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Être superstitieux ne te ressemble pas. »

« Rien d'autre non plus. » L'interrompit Ron. Il se pencha pour sourire d'un air satisfait à Drago.

« Tu verras, » Marmonna Drago sur un ton menaçant. Il était trop perturbé pour attraper la perche.

« Et deuxièmement, » Albus souriait. Les mains de Severus serraient les coins de la table et il se résignait au pire. « Je voudrais rappeler à tous qu'Halloween se déroulera vendredi prochain. »

Severus retint son souffle. _Ca va commencer_.

« Traditionnellement à cette date, nous organisons une fête particulière. Mais je pense qu'il sera plus amusant si nous ne faisions pas qu'un banquet, mais aussi une fête. »

D'accord, ça ne me paraît pas trop mauvais.

« Il y aura, bien évidemment, de la musique et des amuse-gueule un peu plus tard dans la soirée. » Albus poursuivit. Il avait un grand sourire. Les élèves discutaient avec excitation et les professeurs commencèrent à se détendre. « Et à la fin de la soirée, une récompense sera décernée au meilleur costume. »

Des regards curieux furent échangés. Personne n'avait apporté de costume avec eux, cette année.

Albus leur sourit afin de les rassurer. « Ne vous inquiéter pas. Jeudi, tous les cours seront annulés pour la journée et seront remplacés par un voyage à Pré au Lard. Tout le monde pourra trouver un costume. J'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à vos parents pour leur demander la permission, oui, même les premières et deuxièmes années seront escortés au village par les professeurs.

Des exclamations enthousiastes s'élevèrent parmi les élèves. Les professeurs se détendirent davantage. Pourtant la perspective de surveiller des premières et des deuxièmes années pour leur premier voyage à Pré au Lard n'était pas en haut de la liste de ce qu'ils voulaient faire avant de mourir, mais connaissant Albus, ils savaient que ça aurait pu être pire. Comme un match de Quidditch pour Halloween complété avec les costumes, pensa Severus avec soulagement.

Albus se tourna et sourit aux personnes assises à la Grande Table. Le cœur de Severus se souleva. Ce n'était pas encore terminé. « Et je voudrais rappeler aux professeurs de ne pas oublier de choisir leur costume, eux aussi, participeront au concours. »

Putain de merde.


	6. Les souvenirs qui nous soutiennent

**Chapitre 5 : Les souvenirs qui nous soutiennent**

« Albus ! » Grogna Severus à voix haute. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau du directeur sans attendre la réponse et entra. « Je veux vous parler ! » Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres : la pièce était vide. Il en fit le tour des yeux, mais seul Fumfseck le regardait curieusement depuis son perchoir près du bureau du directeur. La pièce était vide.

Il était resté silencieusement assis. Le reste du repas lui avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour entrer dans une grande fureur. Cette colère avait grandi après les nouvelles instructions données par Albus à son personnel : il avait installé de nouveaux cerceaux et leur ordonnait de sauter à travers. Dès que les assiettes avaient disparues et que les élèves avaient commencé à sortir de la salle, Severus s'était levé sans un mot. Il avait ignoré le regard inquiet de Harry et l'intervention de Drago qui lui avait dit de le laisser partir. Il s'était réfugié dans ses cachots. La colère avait pourtant continué à grandir pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements et ce jusqu'à ce que son esprit, consumé par la fureur, demande à être libéré. Dans un coin sombre de son esprit, où la raison le retenait d'une main ténue, il se rendait compte que c'était une chance pour les habitants du château qu'il soit trop tard pour rencontrer qui ce soit dans les couloirs qui menaient au bureau d'Albus.

_Où êtes-vous ?_ Pensa Severus avec colère, en faisant une nouvelle fois le tour du bureau des yeux. _Est-ce que le grand Albus Dumbledore se cache de son animal domestique, de son mangemort ? Quelle importance, Albus ? Avez-vous peur que cette nouvelle humiliation me donne l'élan de retirer ma laisse ? _Severus sentit son humeur s'assombrir, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il devait à Dumbledore pour lui avoir donné une autre chance.

Un bruit soudain et violent le sortit de ses jugements d'estime.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et l'entendit à nouveau. Le bruit venait de derrière une porte presque cachée entre deux étagères remplies de livres. _Vous cachez-vous dans vos quartiers, Albus, en espérant que je m'en aille ? Non, sacrément non. _Les yeux plissés, Severus avança à grands pas jusqu'à la porte et frappa bruyamment à la porte. « Albus ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Un silence tendu s'empara du bureau. Plus aucun bruit étrange n'était entendu dans les quartiers du directeur. Mais il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer cette certitude, mais il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la porte, et toutes les réponses à toutes les actions inexplicables d'Albus lui seraient révélées. Que la porte fût verrouillée n'était pas une question. Mais un sort lancé avec toute sa colère et sa frustration, pourrait briser l'enchantement. Un sort, et il comprendrait finalement tout. Sans en avoir véritablement conscience, sa main avait agrippé sa baguette.

« Puis-je vous aider, Severus ? »

Severus tourbillonna sur lui-même, sa main tomba sur sa baguette : Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte et portait une robe rouge foncé sur ce qui ne pouvait qu'être des vêtements de nuit.

« Vous hantez les couloirs en vêtements de nuit, Albus ? » Railla Severus. Les évènements des trois dernières années, assombris par la vie qu'il avait vécue, noyèrent tout respect qu'il aurait pu montrer au directeur. Une nouvelle vague de fureur déferla sur lui.

« Pas du tout, » Répondit joyeusement Albus. Il ne releva pas ce manque évident de respect. « J'allais aller me coucher, mais heureusement pour vous, je me suis souvenu que j'avais encore du travail à terminer avant d'aller me coucher. »

« Dormez-vous dans les couloirs, alors ? » Demanda Severus sournoisement, en regardant attentivement Albus qui se tenait toujours à la porte de son bureau.

« J'apprécie occasionnellement de loger dans différent quartier, » Expliqua Albus qui souriait d'un air heureux. « Le changement de paysage sied merveilleusement bien à mes rêves. »

Severus arqua un sourcil, et le regarda d'un air incrédule. _Vous allez devoir faire mieux que ça, Albus. Même un imbécile ne se laisserait pas prendre par cette pathétique excuse._

«« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » L'interrogea Albus alors que le silence durait.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?» Répéta Severus doucement en regardant l'homme avec des yeux noirs. « Je ne sais pas, Albus, le pouvez-vous ? Pouvez-vous réellement faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Venez, asseyez-vous, » Albus quitta le pas de la porte, s'approcha de son bureau, s'assit et lui désigna une chaise. « Pourquoi ne parlerions-nous pas ? »

« Oui, » Siffla Severus de colère alors qu'il s'asseyait. « Parlons. Quel sujet voulez-vous aborder en premier ? J'en ai une douzaine au cas ou vous en manqueriez. »

«Vous pouvez commencer avec le sujet qui vous fait plaisir, » Répondit Albus avec un sourire encourageant et surtout exaspérant. « Voulez-vous un bonbon ? »

« Est-ce que je veux -» Comment Severus s'empêcha de crier après Albus, il ne le saurait jamais. « J'aimerais, » Grogna-t-il avec colère, « savoir ce que vous avez dans vos quartiers, quand vous n'y êtes apparemment pas. »

Albus eut un sourire bienveillant. « C'est juste Fumfseck. »

« Albus… » Severus lui désigna un point sur sa droite.

Albus tourna la tête pour regarder ce que Severus voulait lui montrer, « Très bien! Lui-même. Bonsoir Fumfseck ! »

C'était ainsi. « A quel jeu jouez-vous ? » Gronda Severus. Il se pencha en avant, frappa du poing le bureau du directeur et reporta ses yeux sur le phœnix.

« Jeu, Severus ? »

« Ne jouez pas à être stupide avec moi ! » Il était plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa gorge dans leur hâte d'être dits. « Vous jouez avec moi depuis des années. D'abord vous m'envoyez à New York, New York, Albus, pour aller chercher Harry Potter ! Et vous vous attendez à ce que je crois une histoire peu convaincante qui m'expliquerait pourquoi vous avez exigé que ce soit _moi_ qui aille là-bas, alors qu'une poignée d'autres aurait mieux convenu que moi. Où a-t-il eu tout cet argent, Albus, s'il ne savait plus rien du monde sorcier ? Pourquoi a-t-il perdu la mémoire ? Et, nom de dieu, pourquoi l'avez-vous renvoyé chez les Dursley ? »

« Je pensais que nous avions déjà discuté de cela. »

« Nous n'avons sacrément _pas_ discuté de cela ! Vous avez mis en avant vos prérogatives de directeur et m'avait dit _très poliment _de rester en dehors de cela et de retourner dans mes cachots m'occuper de mes potions. » Grogna Severus avec colère. « Vous avez refusé de me dire pourquoi vous avez altéré ma mémoire ou comment vous avez su que je resterai là-bas aussi longtemps. Comme vous ne m'avez pas parlé du Baiser du Détraqueur ! »

« Severus… »

« Et maintenant vous êtes en train de transformer la faculté en une réserve risible. Un jeu de Quidditch. Et maintenant une fête costumée ! Nous ne sommes pas vos poupées, Albus. Nous ne faisons pas partit de ces trucs que les moldus regardent pour se divertir. » Severus ne parvenait pas à retrouver le nom de cette chose, mais il n'avait aucune difficulté à se souvenir que Kévin avait essayé d'obliger Harry et lui à le voir. _Et bon sang, pourquoi ai-je rencontré Kévin, d'abord ? _Ragea-t-il silencieusement.

« Je crois que ça s'appelle un cirque, Severus. » Ajouta Albus avec un sourire serviable.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas le mettre en danger ! »

Surpris Severus se tut. _Brillant Severus. Absolument brillant. Insulte-le jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucun désir de t'aider puis crie lui après. Maintenant tu vas être sans réponse et sans travail._ Il était très en colère et fatigué d'être angoissé. Et il avait terriblement peur, reconnut-il dans un recoin de son esprit.

Albus le regarda fixement un long moment. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ce soir, Severus ? » L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce et gentille.

Au moins il n'était pas renvoyé. « Je suis en colère au sujet de cette fête et du match de Quidditch, » Répondit Severus après quelques instants.

« Est-ce tout ? »

« Non ! Mais puisque vous n'avez apparemment aucun désir de me parler de ce qui me trouble le plus, je pose des questions auxquelles vous devriez pouvoir répondre. En tout cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous les ignoreriez. »

« Pourquoi cela vous dérange-t-il ? » Il lui posait la question sincèrement et après avoir réfléchi à la question, il répondit.

« Les élèves sont censés nous respecter, Albus. Nous sommes leurs professeurs, leurs directeurs de maison. Et pourtant, vous nous avez fait jouer une parodie du jeu de Quidditch, et maintenant, nous allons défiler en costumes, » Lui dit Severus avec une colère amère. « Je ne comprends pas quels objectifs cela sert. »

« Est-ce mal que les élèves s'amusent ? »

« Ne s'amusent-ils pas suffisamment ? » Contra Severus. « Les week-ends à Pré au Lard, les festins, leurs jeux de Quidditch, les bêtises dans lesquelles ils parviennent à se fourrer, ne sont-ils pas suffisants ? »

« Non. » Albus secoua la tête.

« C'était ainsi les années précédentes, » Argumenta Severus. Son angoisse commençait à le faire frissonner. « Pourquoi est-ce différent cette année ? »

La lueur d'amusement avait quitté les yeux d'Albus et était remplacée par une telle tristesse que le sentiment d'angoisse ressenti par Severus empira tant qu'il avait dû mal à respirer. « Mon intention est là, Severus : avoir l'air fou. Je sais à quel point nous aurons l'air fou dans nos costumes vendredi prochain. Et j'espère que le match et cette fête seront dans les mémoires de beaucoup dans les semaines à venir. J'aimerais que ces enfants aient le plus de bons souvenirs que possible. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, Albus. »

« Parfois, Severus, nos souvenirs sont tout ce qui nous soutiennent. »

Les ongles de Severus s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de la chaise. La peur s'empara de lui. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Albus ? »

« Malgré tout notre pouvoir, nous sommes liés par des règles, » Lui dit Albus en ignorant sa question. « Certaines règles, ne peuvent pas,… nous n'osons pas, les briser. Et d'autres…Il y a d'autres règles que nous pouvons briser, Severus. Et d'autres règles qui doivent être brisées. »

_Dites-moi, nom de dieu !_ Voulut crier Severus. _Arrêtez de parler par énigmes et juste pour une fois, dites-moi de quoi vous parlez._

_« _Accordez-moi une faveur, Severus. »

« Quoi ? » Répondit Severus entre ses dents, incapable de contenir la note défaitiste de sa voix. Ca ressemblait à une question, mais il savait que ce n'en était pas une. Il le savait simplement, comme il savait qu'il serait inutile de chercher des réponses. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à attendre de la part d'Albus Dumbledore. Au moins, à aucune des questions qu'il posait.

« Donnez des souvenirs aux enfants. »

_Porter des vêtements ridicules, vous voulez dire. Un chapeau en forme de vautour et une robe verte, peut-être ? Quelque chose dont ils pourront rire ou se moquer ? Est-ce pour cela que vous me gardez, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne à espionner ? Est-ce que je vais reprendre le rôle de mon enfance et redevenir le comique de service ? _Se sentant malade, Severus se leva.

« Severus… »

« Je porterai des vêtements appropriés vendredi soir pour mon humiliation, Albus. Soyez rassuré, » Cracha-t-il amèrement. Il refusa de le regarda et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mon intention n'est pas de vous humilier, Severus. » Severus entendait l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Albus.

Severus s'arrêta alors, se tourna à moitié pour regarder Albus par-dessus son épaule. « Ca ne l'a jamais été, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, ou même donner la chance à Albus d'en donner une, Severus sortit du bureau.

* * *

« Je continue à dire que nous n'avions pas autant d'activités festives quand nous étions élèves, » Grogna Harry. Hermione et lui se baladaient dans la cour principale, Drago traînait à l'arrière.

« Oh Harry, » Soupira Hermione d'un air las. « En es-tu encore là?"

L'argument avait commencé entre eux, dès que le directeur leur avait annoncé la fête d'Halloween. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que les élèves avaient droit cette année à des activités, en dehors de leur cours, bien plus intéressantes que celles qu'avait eu sa génération. Hermione, d'un autre côté insistait sur le fait qu'ils avaient eu, en leur temps, leur part d'excitation. Drago était demeuré silencieux. Harry le soupçonnait de tant aimer les voir se disputer qu'il aurait détesté leur donner son opinion et clore ainsi le débat.

« Se battre contre Voldemort chaque année ne constitue ni amusement ni excitation. » Avait finalement dit Harry deux jours auparavant. Il avait ainsi mis fin à la dispute.

Mais maintenant que tous les trois étaient réunis dans la cour et attendaient le reste de la faculté pour envoyer les élèves les plus âgés à Pré au Lard pendant qu'ils escortaient les plus jeunes, Harry ne put résister à remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« Eh bien, c'est vrai ! »

« Et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors ? » Hermione essaya une tactique différente. « Ou le bal ? C'était des occasions spéciales. »

« Voldemort a décidé de commencer à tuer des gens lors de ce Tournoi, » Lui rappela Harry sèchement. « Et je peux difficilement qualifier ce bal d'amusant. C'était plus comme… » Il se tut. Il essaya de trouver le terme adéquat pour décrire le bal.

« Horrible, une torture à fendre l'âme ? » Drago se porta volontaire pour l'aider.

« C'était un supplice, hein ? » Hermione se tourna pour le regarder avec des yeux noirs et une expression sceptique. « Je suis sûr que ça t'a _tué _de te pavaner dans cette belle robe, et d'agir comme si le château t'appartenait. »

Drago lui rendit son regard et d'un ton écœuré qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, il répondit « Tu as certainement remarqué que Pansy Parkinson était collée à mon bras pendant que tu me regardais me _pavaner_, non ? Un laideron, cette fille, à peine moins horrible que Millicent Bustrode, ne trouves-tu pas ? Même Weasley n'est pas aussi difficile à regarder que celle-ci ! »

Harry regarda Hermione et acquiesça avec compassion. « Il a raison, tu sais. »

« Pour une fois,» Marmonna Hermione avec réticence. Elle concéda que Drago avait un point. « Mais tout de même, le bal n'était pas si mal. »

« C'est parce que tu es une fille. »

« Et quel est le rapport ? » Se hérissa Hermione. Elle soupçonnait une insulte sous-entendue derrière les paroles de Drago.

« Parce que c'est un truc de _filles,_ » Répondit Drago avec insouciance ce qui lui valut un autre regard dur.

« Et quels genres de choses est-ce, Malfoy ? » Se hérissa Hermione.

Harry sentait la reprise de rivalités vieilles de dix ans. Il s'interposa aussi nonchalamment que possible entre ses deux amis. _Tu es si subtil que tu pourrais siffler, Potter,_ se réprimanda-t-il. Il essaya de ne pas sourire quand il se rendit compte que sa petite voix ressemblait de plus en plus à Severus.

« Oh, tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Répondit Drago d'une voix traînante. Il semblait inconscient de la colère d'Hermione. Pour appuyer ses paroles, il fit un vague geste de la main. « C'est une excuse que les filles utilisent pour se retrouver et papoter niaisement, faire des commérages et harceler tous ceux qui se trouvent dans leur voisinage. » Il prit une voix aiguë et Harry dut admettre que c'était une très bonne imitation de la voix des adolescentes. « 'Y vas-tu ? Avec qui? Que vas-tu porter' ? » Et puis, » Il reprit sa voix normale, « après tous les cris et les gloussements, vient le grand événement et elles finissent par s'énerver après tout le monde, s'assoient et pleurent. Personne ne comprend, mais tu vois, » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est un truc de filles. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la grimace d'indignation d'Hermione qui regardait Drago. « Il a encore raison. » Lui dit-il. Il sourit et mit ses mains en avant pour se défendre quand elle s'approcha de lui. « L'expérience entière était horrible. Peut-être que si nous avions été plus âgés, nous l'aurions davantage appréciée. Mais c'était… » Harry se tut. Il regarda du coin de l'œil, Drago murmurer silencieusement derrière le dos de la jeune femme, « Non, nous n'aurions pas aimé davantage. »

« Les hommes, » Marmonna Hermione, avec dégoût. « Idiots, tous. »

« Ouais, mais tu aimes les hommes, non ? » Drago lui sourit, satisfait. « Avec Weaserby et tout. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais revint sur ce qu'elle allait dire et à la place, regarda Drago attentivement.

Drago plissa les yeux.

Harry les regarda curieusement. _Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose ?_ Il avait l'impression qu'il valait mieux ignorer ce qui se passait mais apparemment la situation se dégradait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Harry décida d'intervenir.

« Alors, en quoi vas-tu te déguiser, Hermione ? »

La diversion fut un succès. Elle détourna les yeux. Le concours dans lequel elle s'était engagée contre Drago prit fin et elle regarda Harry. « Ron, lui aussi a été invité, tu sais. Notre déguisement, j'espère que ce sera une surprise. Il est probable, Harry que tu sois le seul à reconnaître nos costumes. »

« Il y a la-dessous un relent de moldu, » L'interrompit Drago avec un sourire méprisant.

« Et en quoi seras-_tu _déguisé ? » Lui retourna-t-elle.

« Eh bien, » Commença Drago en quittant son expression méprisante. « Tu vois…C'est que, je n'ai pas encore décidé. En fait… »

« Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, hein ? » Hermione éclata de rire. « La fête commence demain, Malfoy. Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher. » Toujours souriante, elle se tourna vers Harry qui commençait à sérieusement regretter d'avoir aborder le sujet de la fête et des costumes. « Et toi Harry, que vas-tu porter ? »

Harry lança un coup d'œil vers Drago qui souriait maintenant qu'Hermione avait changé de cible. _Merci cent fois, Drago. _« Euh,…Eh bien… » Il n'y avait rien à faire. « En fait… »

« Oh _Harry ! »_

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry sur la défensive. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'expérience dans ce genre de choses avec les Dursley. Et nous sommes désavantagés, en étant ce que nous sommes et tout. Comment les gens s'habillent-ils normalement pour Halloween ? Je ne serais pas vraiment en costume si je porte ma robe de sorcier. Et je ne peux pas être une princesse, merde. Oh tais-toi, Drago ! »

« Aimeriez-vous un peu d'aide avec vos costumes ? » Leur demanda Hermione patiemment. Elle avait utilisé le même ton que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'elle se plaignait du fait qu'ils ne finiraient jamais tous leurs devoirs.

« Hé, Aide-moi ! » Drago s'arrêta suffisamment longtemps pour le réprimander.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et observa sérieusement Harry et Drago. « J'ai peut-être une idée. » Dit-elle après un moment de silence. « Etes-vous prêt à coopérer ? »

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago.

« Peu importe ce que c'est. Il vaut mieux cela que tout ce que Dumbledore pourrait m'obliger à porter si je n'avais pas d'idée. » Murmura Drago en haussant les épaules.

« D'accord. » Lui dit Harry d'un ton décidé. Il perdit un peu de sa confiance quand il la vit sourire.

« Excellent. Je prendrai tout ce dont nous avons besoin pendant que nous serons au village, » Leur dit Hermione. « Et quand nous reviendrons, venez dans mes appartements, nous commencerons vos costumes. »

« Maintenant que nous en parlons, que portera Snape ? » Demanda Drago à Harry avec curiosité.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il refuse de m'en parler. » _Ou d'autre chose, _pensa-t-il sombrement. Une chose tracassait sérieusement l'homme, mais chaque fois qu'Harry essayait de découvrir ce dont il s'agissait, Severus changeait de sujet ou l'ignorait simplement.

« Harry, » Drago lui donna un coup coude dans les côtes.

Il repoussa ses inquiétudes dans un petit coin de son esprit et le regarda, « Quoi ? »

Drago ne dit rien mais regarda avec insistance la main de Harry. Se demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry regarda. Il ne vit rien d'autre que la bague qui brillait sous le soleil d'octobre. _Oh…_ Se sentant bête, il regarda Drago et lui fit un sourire gêné.

« Idiot, » Marmonna Drago dans sa barbe.

* * *

« J'ai dit, vas-tu bientôt sortir de là ou quoi ? » Demanda Drago en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Dans une minute. »

« Tu répète ça depuis quinze minutes. Cette maudite fête sera terminée avant que tu ne sois sorti ! Si tu ne sors pas bientôt, je vais entrer te chercher. »

« Dans une minute ! » Hurla Harry en se regardant à nouveau dans le miroir.

Quand lui et Drago avaient rejoint Hermione dans ses quartiers, ils avaient découvert que Ron et Hermione allaient arborer le thème « des vieux films ». Harry, était amusé de voir que Ron allait être le monstre Frankenstein, alors qu'Hermione serait le portrait de sa femme. C'était mignon, avait pensé Harry, affreusement.

Hermione avait décidé que Drago serait Dracula ce qui avait ravivé son sentiment anti-moldu dès qu'Hermione lui avait métamorphosé les canines en crocs. Et elle avait pensé que l'Homme Invisible serait le choix idéal pour Harry, en plus il avait la cape d'invisibilité, elle s'était finalement arrêtée sur un « costume plus approprié. »

_Ca aurait pu être pire, _décida-t-il finalement. _Mais je suis vraiment content que Remus ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Ou Sirius. _Il était sûr qu'ils auraient fait des commentaires idiots sur le fait qu'il se soit déguisé en Homme Loup. _Au moins, elle a fait du bon travail._

Il resta là un peu plus longtemps et se redressa avec un soupir. S'il voulait être à la fête à l'heure, il ne pouvait pas attendre davantage. Même s'il savait qu'il faudrait un très long moment avant que Drago arrête de se moquer de lui. Il remonta les épaules, avança jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se donna du courage.

Drago n'était pas là. A sa place, Hermione et Ron discutaient dans un coin de la pièce. Ils sourirent en le voyant.

« Très joli, Harry ! » Lui annonça Ron. Sans y faire attention, il toucha l'un des clous qui ressortait de son cou. »

« Arrête de les toucher, » Siffla Hermione en frappant sa main.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sortit et s'avança vers eux. « Alors, où est Dra -»

« Rrarr ! » Cria Drago, qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Surpris Harry essaya de se retourner ce qui n'était pas à faire. Drago tomba sur lui et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre, les jambes et les bras emmêles.

« Ow ! Drago ! Bon sang, que fais-tu ? » Hurla Harry. Il se cogna la tête sur le sol et essaya de sortir ses bras. « Quoi- Ahh ! Arrête de me mordre ! »

Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put, mais les crocs de Drago s'enfonçaient davantage dans son cou. Harry arrêta de bouger. « Je te donne cinq secondes, » Murmura-t-il farouchement, en essayant de ne pas avaler, « Si tu n'as pas retiré ces dents de mon cou, je vais te donner un coup de genou dans le penis aussi fort que c'est humainement possible. »

L'instant semblait sans fin. Aucun ne bougeait. Drago était toujours accroché à lui, sur le sol. Alors qu'il allait mettre sa menace à exécution, Harry sentit les dents se retirer. « Putain _Drago !_ » Hurla-t-il à nouveau. Il savait que cette sensation ne pouvait être que la langue de Drago sur sa peau.

« Désolé, » Drago lui sourit en s'asseyant. « Tu avais un peu de sang là, ça venait des dents. »

Harry prit un air renfrogné. « C'est parce que tu m'as mordu ! »

« Hé, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Je suis un vampire ! » Drago semblait un peu trop content de lui.

« Et je suis un loup-garou, mais est-ce que je t'ai attaqué ?

« Non, mais tu peux essayer ! »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs, ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet puisqu'il était toujours allongé sur le sol et qu'un vampire satisfait de lui et souriant était assis sur lui. « Je suis sûr que tu adorerais cela, » Marmonna Harry avant de lui demander sarcastiquement, « Et bien que ce soit très drôle d'être allongé par terre avec toi qui me coupe la circulation des jambes, j'aimerais que tu _dégages_ ! »

Drago soupira et se mit debout. Harry lui en était reconnaissant, un peu trop à son avis. « Eh bien, te lèves-tu maintenant ou non ? »

« Espèce d'idiot, » Grommela Harry. Il se remit sur ses pieds et regarda le couple de traîtres, « Vous avez apprécié le spectacle ? »

« Désolé Harry, » Ron riait, « Mais c'était trop drôle. »

« Si tu avais vu ton visage ! » Ajouta Hermione, qui elle aussi riait.

« Ha ha, » Dit Harry avant de regarder Drago. « Et quel genre de vampire es-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Harry soupira et observa d'un œil critique le costume de Drago. Un pantalon à sa taille, plus beau que le sien qui était en lambeaux et bien trop grand. Il portait également une chemise blanche, une veste noire et une grande cape tourbillonnante.

« Pourquoi suis-je toujours le plus hideux ? » Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ait conscience de les avoir pensés.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » Lui demanda Drago sur un ton exaspérant et suffisant.

« Que suis-je Harry ? Le plus beau ? » Demanda Ron. Il semblait amusé.

« D'accord. _Tu es _le plus hideux, » Concéda Harry avec un petit sourire. « Mais pourquoi est-ce toujours _lui _qui a les plus beaux vêtements ? »

« Oh vraiment, Harry, » Drago secoua sa tête tragiquement. « Etre envieux ne te ressemble pas. »

Harry soupira. Il commençait à être énervé. _J'aurais dû être l'homme invisible._

* * *

« Sommes-nous en avance ? » Demanda Harry lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle était vide, seul un chat était assis à la Grande Table, à côté de la place du directeur.

« Je crois, » Répondit Hermione en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard.

« Allons-nous asseoir, » Suggéra Drago. « Ainsi nous pourrons rire de tous ceux qui arriveront. »

Les Gryffondors échangèrent un regard, contestant visiblement le comportement de Drago. Mais ils haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent.

« Professeur MacGonagall, » Hermione salua le chat quand ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles.

Le chat remua la queue en guise de réponse.

« Comment -» Comment Ron, curieux.

« Sérieusement Ronald, » L'interrompit Hermione d'un air vexé, « N'as-tu _jamais_ fait attention ? »

Le groupe suivant arriva pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient.

« Est-ce Rusard ? » Murmura Hermione. Elle était surprise.

« Qui sont-ils supposés représenter ? » Demanda Drago, perplexe.

« On dirait un thème, en quelque sorte, » Proposa Harry en les regardant d'un air ébahi.

« Ce sont les fondateurs, » Leur dit Hermione. » Franchement ! Si vous aviez lu -»

« _L'histoire de Poudlard_, » Dirent les trois hommes en chœur. Pour la première fois ils étaient totalement d'accord les uns avec les autres.

« Mais Rusard ? » Répéta Ron, encore sous le choc.

« Il doit être quelque chose, non ? »

« Godric Gryffondor ? » Dit Drago de façon douteuse.

« Ca me paraît évident qu'il aurait été à Serpentard s'il n'avait pas été un cracmol. » Répliqua Hermione, hautaine. « Apparemment, il est venu en _costume. »_

De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu se déguiser en fondateurs, Harry ne pouvaient pas imaginer un groupe plus disparate que Sinistra, Chourave et Rusard. _Ils ont dû manquer d'hommes,_ réalisa soudain Harry. _Et Albus doit avoir… appuyé cette idée. _Dumbledore n'aurait pas obligé Rusard à se joindre à eux, mais il lui avait certainement suggéré de le faire de la même manière, plein d'entrain qu'il le faisait en général pour discuter avec les gens qui refusaient de coopérer et bien entendu, était sourd à tout refus. _Il a probablement répondu aux protestations de Rusard de la même manière qu'il avait agi aux refus catégories de Snape de porter autant de piercings, _pensa Harry avec amusement. _Il l'a ignoré ouvertement et a souri joyeusement._ Il pensa à Severus. Il était impatient de savoir ce qu'il portait.

« Le vieux Salazar est certainement en train de se retourner dans sa tombe. » Commenta Ron pince-sans rire.

« Sinistra ne me convainc pas vraiment en Poufsouffle. » Commenta Ron pince sans rire.

« Le Professeur Chourave ne pouvait pas vraiment venir en étant elle-même, si ? » Demanda Hermione, malicieusement.

Quand Dumbledore et Hagrid arrivèrent ensemble, Harry ne sut pas devant qui rester bouche bée. Hagrid était apparemment venu habiller en dragon. _Soit c'est cela, soit l'un d'eux le chevauche. _Il portait un chapeau en forme de dragon sur la tête qui rappela à Harry celui de Luna Lovegood en forme de lion. Il ouvrait régulièrement sa gueule et crachait des flammes. Des immenses ailes sortaient de son dos et une queue remuait d'avant en arrière. Celle si frappait presque les pieds du directeur alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la table.

« Il est une choco-grenouille. » Murmura Ron. « Une choco-grenouille… »

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » Hagrid lui sourit gaiement en prenant son siège.

« Merveilleux costume, Hagrid ! » Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Ca devenait plus amusant qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Le reste des professeurs arrivèrent par intermittence avec les élèves qui avaient commencé à remplir la Salle de leurs costumes. Personne n'était absolument certain de savoir ce que le costume de Trelawney représentait. On aurait dit qu'elle portait toutes les nappes qu'elle possédait. Vector était une sorte de princesse. En voyant cela, Drago donna un coup de coude à Harry dans les côtes. Bibine, était de façon assez surprenante habillée comme un elfe de maison. Pomfresh était venue en squelette. Harry espérait vivement qu'il s'agissait d'un costume et non de l'une de ses concoctions qui aurait fait disparaître la chair. Pince était une citrouille à visage humain.

Tout le monde s'installait et les derniers élèves arrivaient au compte-gouttes. Harry échangea un regard perplexe avec Drago, Ron et Hermione.

« Où est Snape ? » Ron donna voix à la question que tous se posait.

Harry regarda le long de la table, vers le directeur, qui regardait en dehors de la salle.

« Va-t-il venir ? »

Harry se tourna vers Drago. « Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il venait. »

« N'est-il pas obligé ? » Demanda Hermione.

Dumbledore se leva.

« Je ne crois -» Harry fut interrompu : les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'entrée.

_Tu ressembles à un pirate._

Les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés, voilà un peu plus d'un mois, lui revinrent à l'esprit quand il le vit. Il était bouche bée. Du coin de l'œil, la partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas bouche bée, remarqua que la fourchette que Hermione tenait dans sa main, était tombée.

« Je serais maudit, » Murmura Drago dans sa barbe.

Severus avança avec raideur jusqu'à la grande table, la tête droite, et un masque de glace énigmatique sur son visage. Harry était certain que Severus s'était débarrassé de ses pantalons en cuir. Mais un noir était réapparu, ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles en argent. Elles scintillaient à la lumière des bougies suspendues dans les airs. Sa tenue était complétée par une tunique verte à longues manches, à moitié boutonnée, des grandes bottes noires et une épée accrochée à sa hanche. En regardant plus attentivement, Harry vit que des perles et des plumes avaient été tressées dans ses cheveux.

Avant de s'asseoir, il réajusta son épée, et regarda les élèves avec un regard noir. Après un moment de silence, Dumbledore prit la parole. Harry, ignora le directeur et se pencha vers Drago qui eut apparemment la même idée qu'Harry.

« Est-ce une véritable épée ? »

« Tu es un pirate ! »

« Un mot de plus, » Dit Severus lentement, d'un ton meurtrier, « et je vous prouverai que non seulement c'est une véritable épée, mais qu'en plus, je sais très bien m'en servir. »

« Regardez cette tarte ! » Demanda Drago à voix haute en retournant son attention à la nourriture qui était apparue sur la table.

_Oh mon…_

* * *

« Il devrait y avoir de l'alcool. » Murmura Severus quand Harry et lui se levèrent. Les musiciens, qu'Albus était allé chercher on ne sait où, se préparaient à jouer.

« Ca n'a même pas encore commencé ! » Objecta Harry. « Il y en aura avant que tu n'aies le temps de te plaindre. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, » Claqua Severus brutalement. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la foule, « Je vous conseillerais de ne pas vous approcher de moi aussi furtivement, pour des raisons, qui j'en suis sûr, il vaut mieux que j'ignore. »

Harry se tourna et vit Drago. Il s'était arrêté à mi-pas, près de Severus. « Ca ne marchera pas, tu sais, » Lui dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Il t'entendra à chaque fois. Vas harceler quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour m'entendre ? » Demanda Drago en regardant l'arrière de la tête de Severus avec des yeux noirs.

« Pratique, Monsieur Malfoy. » Répondit froidement Severus.

Drago prit un air renfrogné. « Je vais regretter de t'avoir appris ce petit tour, hein ? »

De sa position, Harry vit un sourire satisfait apparaître sur les lèvres de Severus. « Pratique ? Qu'est ce que la pratique ? »

Drago lui fit un rapide clin d'œil puis son regard traversa la foule. « Oh regardez ! Ils ont installé le bol de punch. Et il y a Weasley… » Il ricana dans sa barbe. « Eh bien les enfants, c'était amusant, mais j'ai des personnes à aller voir, » Il leur fit un geste de la main et se dirigea vers la foule.

« Il était tapi derrière mon dos depuis les dix dernières minutes, » Murmura Severus, énervé. « Que faisait-il ? »

« Il essayait de te mordre. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

Harry leva les bras. « Ne me pose pas la question. Il a l'air de penser que c'est très drôle. Il a surgi de derrière une porte tout à l'heure et m'a pratiquement arraché la gorge. La prochaine fois qu'il revient rôder, tu devrais le menacer de le courser s'il ne te laisse pas tranquille. »

Severus regarda Harry du coin de l'œil.

« J'avais raison, tu sais. Ca te va vraiment bien. Surtout les perles et les plumes. Je n'y aurais pas pensé, » Le complimenta Harry en souriant.

« Un mot de plus à ce sujet et je _te _course. »

Harry éclata de rire, pas du tout effrayé par cette menace.

Les musiciens avaient finalement commencé à jouer, même si Harry ne savait pas de quelle chanson il s'agissait. Il passa plusieurs minutes à simplement les regarder et à commenter régulièrement avec Severus certains des costumes et des actes stupides qu'ils voyaient dans la foule.

_C'est bien mieux que le bal, _décida Harry finalement. C'était bien mieux parce qu'il était avec Severus et qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant d'être intéressé par un rendez-vous forcé et avec il n'aurait autrement jamais pensé sortir. _Personne ne me fera danser._

* * *

« On fuit la fête ? »

Severus ne regarda pas derrière lui. Harry le suivit et ils sortirent du château. « Je préfère penser que j'essaie d'échapper à la folie, » Répondit-il quand Harry s'assit à côté de lui sur les marches du château.

« Ca n'a pas été la grande folie » Observa Harry avec amusement.

« Donne-leur du temps, » Murmura Severus avec pessimisme. « Dans une heure, des idiots auront modifié le punch et il y aura encore plus de folie pour tous. »

« Tu risques de rater le punch corsé si tu restes dehors. »

« Je ferais en sorte de rentrer avant qu'ils n'aient tout bu. »

« Sois prudent, tu vas devenir alcoolique un de ces jours, » Le prévint Harry d'un ton taquin.

« Si je n'en suis pas encore devenu un aujourd'hui, je ne le serai jamais. » Répondit Severus. Les évènements qui avaient conduit sa vie lui revinrent en mémoire.

Harry acquiesça d'un air solennel. Il regarda les limites de l'école. « Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

_Non, je ne vais pas bien._ Il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour se l'expliquer. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre. _J'ai peur. Je suis terrifié. Et je suis incapable d'en expliquer la raison. Mais je sens que je vais perdre… »_ Severus serra les dents et regarda le ciel. La lune brillait au-dessus d'eux.

« C'est ce que tu disais, l'autre jour, c'est ça ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix douce. Il le regarda loin de l'obscurité après un moment sans recevoir de réponse.

Severus hocha de la tête. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Peu importe ce dont il s'agit, » lui dit Harry en posant une main sur la sienne, « tu ne seras pas seul pour y faire face. »

Il allait retirer violemment sa main quand il réalisa que les poils et les griffes de sa main venaient de son costume, ce n'était pas gênant…C'était…réconfortant, remarqua-t-il avec réticence. C'était de loin préférable au touché de Drago Malfoy…_Ce petit bâtard sournois_, pensa Severus. Il venait de comprendre ce que Drago avait fait cette nuit-là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il put articuler. « Il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression d'être manipulé par Drago Malfoy. »

Harry tapota sa main d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante. « Est-ce cela ? Il me manipule tout le temps. »

Severus le regarda et haussa un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas un exploit très difficile. »

« Maintenant, sois gentil, » L'admonesta Harry avec un sourire. « Mais sérieusement. Est-ce ses motivations qui t'inquiètent ? »

Severus secoua la tête ce qui fit s'entrechoquer les perles. « Non. Il me paraît difficile, après avoir eu le malheur de passer autant de temps en son exécrable compagnie, de penser qu'il complote autre chose que d'être une plus grande nuisance que celle qu'il n'est déjà. Je n'apprécie pas son ingérence, même si elle est bienveillante. »

« Parfois je me demande qui il est réellement, » Songea Harry en éloignant son regard de l'obscurité. « Tu sais, sous cette folie incompréhensible. »

« Peut-être ne veut-il pas nous le sachions. . » Murmura Severus légèrement.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses prendraient cette voie. Que toi et moi soyons ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Ou que lui et moi soyons amis. C'est drôle comme les choses évoluent différemment de ce que nous pensions quand nous étions enfant. »

« Es-tu heureux de ces changements ? »

Harry s'arrêta. « Dans l'ensemble, oui. Parfois l'intimité que je partageais avec Ron et Hermione me manque, nous ne sommes plus le groupe que nous étions. Ils ont leur vie maintenant. Mais au final, j'ai gagné plus que ce que j'ai perdu. »

« Ah oui, le Pénible Trio. » Severus sourit légèrement. « Tu as pris pour habitude de te retrouver au milieu d'un triumvirat. »

« Avons-nous déjà un de ces noms ? »

« Heureusement non. »

« Je me demande comment ils nous appelleront. Snape, Potter et Malfoy ne roulent pas sur la langue aussi bien que Potter, Granger et Weasley. »

« Pourquoi devons-nous avoir un nom ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Comment les gens vont-ils nous appeler, quand nous aurons des ennuis ? »

Severus ne daigna pas commenter. _Je sais ce que tu fais, Harry. Cependant ça n'enlèvera mes inquiétudes de mon esprit que pour un temps._

« Ouais, c'est stupide. »

_Etonnant. Il possède vraiment une parcelle de bon sens._

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'écria, « Je l'ai ! »

Severus soupira. « Quoi ? »

« Nous pourrons être les Snaottloy. Sna-ott-loy »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Sa dignité était offensée. « La fin du monde arrivera avant que je ne permette qu'on m'appelle Snaottloy. »

Harry se mit à rire. Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Harry arrêta de rire après un temps et ils retombèrent dans un silence amical. Quand Harry se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il le touche, Severus ne fit aucun commentaire. Et quand il sentit la tête de Harry contre son épaule, il ferma simplement les yeux.

_Si un instant devait durer éternellement, j'aimerais que ce soit celui-ci, avec ces stupides costumes et tout. _La pensée était terrifiante, mais elle était tout de même là. Les paroles d'Albus lui revinrent en mémoire._ Qu'allons-nous endurer pour avoir besoin de ces souvenirs ? Et si c'était quelque chose que nous ne puissions pas supporter ?_

« Pourquoi un pirate ? » Lui demanda doucement Harry, sans bouger.

_Parce que tu me l'as demandé._

« Pourquoi pas ? » Severus le regarda.

Harry lui sourit simplement. Il ne paraissait pas convaincu par la réponse de Severus mais décida poliment de ne pas le contredire.

_Parfois je me demande pourquoi j'essaie de te tromper. On dirait que tu manques totalement de tout ce qui ressemble à du bon sens, mais tu vois droit à travers moi._ Severus soupira et retourna son attention vers le ciel. _Essayiez-vous de me prévenir, Albus ? Ma colère m'a-t-elle empêché de comprendre ce que vous essayiez de me dire ? Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? _Connaissant le directeur comme il le connaissait, Severus pensait savoir._ Pourrait-ce faire mal ? Je ne suis plus sûr, plus maintenant._

Severus regarda Harry. «Harry ? »

« Ouais ? » Le Gryffondor pencha la tête pour le regarder.

« Je dois te dire que… » Il se tut. « Tu devrais savoir… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Il s'assit. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Non, Je vais bien, » Murmura Severus momentanément distrait. _Bon sang. Ne commence pas à m'interrompre. _« Je… L'autre nuit, Albus et moi… » Non, ça n'allait pas du tout. « J'ai eu une conversation avec Albus l'autre nuit, » Il fit un nouvel essai. Il commençait à se sentir vaguement agité. « Et il m'a dit…Je pense qu'il essayait de me donner un conseil. Je n'en suis pas sûr, j'étais bien trop en colère pour vraiment l'écouter. » Voilà qu'il se mettait à bafouiller.

Frustré, il expira. Severus regarda ailleurs avec des yeux noirs, mais ne dit plus rien. _Ceci est ridicule. Arrête d'être un con et finis-en._

« Severus ? » Lui demanda Harry. L'inquiétude était évidente dans sa voix. Severus l'ignora. Il était trop occupé à se disputer avec lui-même. Et aucune réponse ne venait. Harry bougea, et s'agenouilla autour des jambes de Severus. Il était accroupi devant lui, le visage de Severus était face au sien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau. Et cette fois, Severus sentit une main lui toucher le genou.

Severus se focalisa sur les yeux verts en face de lui, presque trop proche pour qu'il soit à l'aise. « Je… » Il respira profondément. « Je voulais que tu saches que je… » Les mots s'entassaient dans sa gorge, l'étranglaient presque. « Oh putain de merde, » Grogna-t-il, énervé. Il ignora les yeux d'Harry qui s'étaient écarquillés quand il avait entendu le juron.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Severus se pencha en avant et franchit l'espace qui les séparait. Il frôla de ses lèvres celles de Harry. Il n'avait voulu qu'un court baiser, rien de plus qu'une légère caresse, mais quand il se recula, la main d'Harry attrapa le col de sa chemise et l'empêcha de reculer.

« Je ne pense pas, » Murmura Harry contre ses lèvres. Il enleva la main de son genou, la fit courir le long de la gorge de Severus et la posa sur sa nuque.

« Je -» Commença Severus, mais les mots moururent quand la langue de Harry glissa de sa lèvre inférieure à sa bouche. Ses yeux se fermèrent, les objections oubliées quand Harry se rapprocha de lui.

_Juste pour un instant…juste un instant. Je veux être ici avec lui. Pas de passé pour tout compliquer. Pas de futur dans lequel je pourrai le perdre. Rien que cet instant, où il n'y a rien d'autre que nous._

Il laissa de côté le fardeau qu'était son passé, tourna le dos au futur, Severus retourna le baiser avec un abandon presque total. Il voulait mémoriser la sensation des lèvres d'Harry, sa saveur, la sensation de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Si les souvenirs étaient tout ce qui le soutiendrait, il ferait en sorte que celui-ci soit incrusté de façon indélébile dans son âme.

Combien de temps, ils restèrent assis là, Severus ne le savait pas. Ils auraient pu continuer encore longtemps, s'il n'avait pas senti une main fraîche à l'intérieur de sa chemise. Le souvenir de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire s'imposa au brouillard et à l'ignorance la plus parfaite qui avaient sérieusement commencé à embrouiller l'esprit de Severus. Il s'éloigna de la bouche d'Harry, sa main enserra celle qui se trouvait dans sa chemise avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer son exploration.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela ici. »

« Que suggères-tu ? »

« Que nous arrêtions, » Répondit Severus rapidement avant que les pensées qui circulaient dans son esprit ne puissent s'échapper et être prononcées à voix haute.

Harry le regarda avec une expression rebelle. « Severus… »

« Ca ne se fait pas de disparaître indéfiniment de la fête. » Lui rappela Severus.

« Que…Oh. » Harry cligna des paupières et regarda autour de lui, il se sentait un peu coupable. « Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner à l'intérieur avant que l'on ne vienne nous chercher. »

Severus acquiesça d'un air las ;

« Mais après la fête, » Commença Harry joyeusement.

« Non, » Severus le coupa. « Nous –»

Harry plissa les yeux. « Oh non, » Claqua –t-il. Il était vraiment en colère. « Un bref instant, j'aurais juré que tu avais laissé de côté ton passé suffisamment longtemps pour me faire confiance et merde, Severus, je ne vais pas te laisser me fuir. »

« Tu -» Severus commença à protester, mais Harry poursuivit sans relâche.

« Je peux comprendre tes hésitations et tes peurs. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, je serais aussi terrifié que toi. Bon sang, Severus. Je ne suis _pas_ Lucius Malfoy ! Et j'essaie depuis que toute cette affaire à commencer de te le prouver. Je ne vais _pas_ te tourner le dos, peu importe ce qui arrive. Et je crois que tu le sais. Non, je sais que tu le sais ! Tu l'as peut-être enterré sous tes doutes, tes peurs et dans ton esprit, mais tu le sais, » Harry lui donna un coup dans la poitrine. « Et tu sais sacrément bien que je t'aime et je ne resterai pas près de toi à te regarder fuir, sous aucune circonstance, alors que je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu veuilles ! » Harry inspira. « Donc je… Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. Il se sentait complètement impuissant. Il regardait donc Harry, sous le choc.

Harry prit un air renfrogné. « Vas-tu à nouveau me fuir ? »

« Non ? » Ca n'aurait pas dû être une question, et il aurait dû avoir d'autres choses à dire, mais Severus ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce qu'Harry avait dit.

Harry l'étudia quelques instants, puis grimaça soudainement. « Oh merde. Severus -»

Mais Severus avait réussi à se démêler de ses pensées et il n'allait pas laisser Harry reprendre la parole. « Non, maintenant tu vas m'écouter, » Severus leva une main, celle qui ne retenait pas Harry. « Tu n'es pas Lucius. Et il n'est pas juste que je te traite comme si tu l'étais. Pourtant, je… » Harry le regardait avec une expression honteuse et vulnérable. Severus s'arrêta pour comprendre. « Oh bon sang, Harry. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé comme ça pour te jeter dès que tu me cries après ou que tu me traites de con."

« Je ne t'ai pas traité de con. » Se hâta de le corriger Harry.

« Non, pas avec des mots, » Concéda Severus. « Ecoute-moi, Harry parce que je n'admettrai pas être un con deux fois. Tu as raison. Je te présente mes excuses. »

« Moi aussi, Je suis désolé. » Répondit Harry rapidement. «Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Et si l'on considère que ta main a pris résidence dans ma chemise… »

« Désolé, » Harry grimaça d'un air gêné. Severus libéra sa main et Harry la retira rapidement avant de se relever.

Severus se leva et réajusta sa chemise. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et les tapota pour avoir l'air d'un loup-garou.

« Je me demande ce que Remus dirait s'il savait que tu bécotes un loup-garou. »

« Quelque chose de semblable à ce que dirait Black s'il découvrait que j'ai assassiné son filleul, je pense. »

« Touché. »

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Severus. Il fit un geste pour ouvrir la porte et avança sur le pas de la porte, Harry derrière lui.

Sans avertissement, quelque chose lui sauta dessus, le poussa contre le mur et l'air se vida de ses poumons. Stupéfié et haletant, Severus ne put rien faire d'autre que s'affaisser contre le mur. Cela, après tout le reste, était presque trop pour lui. Severus avait le sentiment inquiétant qu'il pourrait se mettre à rire de façon hystérique. Une sensation aiguë, comme une piqûre le ramena à lui. Le sentiment de désorientation qu'il ressentait s'effaça et lui permit de voir son assaillant, que Harry venait tirer loin de lui.

« Bon sang, Drago ! » Cria Harry avec colère. « Bon dieu, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Drago se libéra des mains de Harry. Il ne semblait absolument pas perturbé par les cris de Harry ni par le regard noir de Severus. Souriant triomphalement, il froissa sa cape et annonça dramatiquement, « Je suis Bacula ! »

« Quoi ? » Severus avait le sentiment que la situation lui échappait.

« Dracula, » Le corrigea Harry avec agacement. « C'est _Dracula_. Si tu te balades comme un gros con, au moins fais-le correctement. »

« Ai-je raison de croire que tu viens de me mordre ? » Gronda Severus. Il était incapable de comprendre toute l'absurdité de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je suis un vampire, Severus, » Répondit Drago, content de lui, « C'est ce que je fais ! »

Une veine pulsa près de la tempe de Severus. « Si j'étais vous, Monsieur Malfoy, je retournerai à cette fête où on remarquera que je suis en train de vous tuer. »

« Oh bien, » Marmonna Drago, déçu. « Vous deux, je vous jure. Pas drôle du tout. » Il se tourna pour partir, fit environs trois pas, et se retourna soudain. « Avez-vous passé quelques temps dans les buissons ? »

Severus mit la main sur son épée au moment où Harry mit la sienne sur sa baguette. Drago regarda d'avant en arrière, ricana malicieusement, et finalement s'éloigna nonchalamment, sa cape tourbillonna derrière lui.

« Un de ces jours, je vais le tuer. » Gronda Severus entre ses dents.

« Pas si je le tue en premier, » Marmonna Harry sombrement.

* * *

« T'es-tu amusé, hier soir ? »

Harry sentit son oeil pulser, il se tourna lentement vers Drago. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas à _te_ demander si _tu _t'es bien amusé, si ? » Il siffla de colère.

« Oh, s'il te plait. Je ne t'ai pas mordu bien fort. Ou toi, » Drago regarda au-dessus de son épaule, vers Severus, qui ignora studieusement la présence de Drago. « Quand tu habilles une personne en vampire, dis-lui d'agir comme un vampire, et ensuite mets-toi en colère quand il le fait. Vous alors. »

« La prochaine fois que je suis un loup-garou, je me souviendrai de te mutiler. » Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

« Est-ce une promesse, Potter ? »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Ca en sera une. »

« Arrête d'être prude. » Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un œil vers Severus. « Ca vaut double pour toi, Severus. Je sais ce que tu as fait avec mon père. »

« Drago ! » Claqua Harry, en regardant avec alarme la main de Severus se resserrer sur le couteau qu'il tenait.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien -»

« Drago. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Severus qui avait tourné la tête pour regarder Drago droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur froide et mortelle. « Si vous ne vous taisez pas maintenant et tout de suite, » Dit-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir, « Je vous montrerai personnellement ce que votre père et moi faisions également. »

Apparemment la gravité de son erreur le frappa et il baissa la tête. « Désolé Severus. J'essayais seulement -»

« Je sais ce que tu essayais de faire, » Severus le regarda un peu plus longtemps et renifla bruyamment. « Sais-tu à quel point tu as l'air terrifié ? »

« Comment… » Drago le dévisagea, sous le choc. « Tu n'étais pas du tout offensé ! Tu essayais juste de me faire peur ! »

« Et il a très bien réussi, » Harry lui sourit, satisfait. « Que ce soit une leçon pour la prochaine fois ou tu accosteras quelqu'un. »

« Espèce de… » La stupéfaction de Drago se transforma en rire. « C'était absolument génial ! »

« C'était intelligent ! » La voix d'Hermione interrompit la conversation. Elle défendait le vainqueur du meilleur costume contre Ron. C'était apparemment une dispute continuelle.

« Toutes les saveurs des haricots ? » La voix de Ron montrait son incrédulité. « A quel point _cela_ était-il intelligent ? »

Harry rit simplement. Tout, inexplicablement allait bien dans le monde.

« On dirait que tu as du courrier, Harry, » Drago interrompit le rire de Harry. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui désigna un hibou qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Harry haussa les sourcils quand il reconnut le hibou de Sirius._ Je me demande ce qu'il veut,_ pensa-t-il en prenant l'enveloppe. Le hibou reprit son envol immédiatement.

« Eh bien ? De qui est-ce ? » Drago se pencha pour regarder. « Oh. _Eux. »_

« Hein ? » Harry regarda, vit l'adresse puis regarda Drago. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec eux ? Ils t'aiment bien ? »

Drago secoua la tête avec mépris. « Ce sont des moldus, Harry. Mol. Dus, » Souligna-t-il lentement.

« Ane. Bâté, » Rétorqua Harry avant de retourner son attention à l'enveloppe.

Il sortit la lettre, la déplia. Un autre papier se trouvait dans l'enveloppe.

_Harry,_

_J'irai droit au but. Des choses étranges arrivent en Amérique ces dernières semaines : on parle beaucoup de terroristes et des gens sont arrêtés. Ben a vu cet article dans le journal et a pensé que tu devrais le voir. Ce n'est peut-être rien. Mais…Eh bien, si ça ne l'est pas…_

_Si nous entendons quelque chose d'autre, nous te ferons passer le message. Mais entre temps, Harry, sois prudent, d'accord ? Ben et moi, avons un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Et nous nous inquiétons pour toi._

_Prends soin de toi et des autres._

_Kevin et Ben._

Harry appréhendait de lire l'article, mais le sortit.

**Des terroristes appréhendés dans un raid surprise.**

Par la presse Associée

28 octobre 2003,

Roanoke (AP). Hier tard dans la soirée, des agents du FBI travaillant en coopération avec des agents locaux ont répondu à un conseil anonyme : arrêter trois personnes suspectées d'être impliquées dans un nouveau genre de terrorisme.

Stewart Knightly (43), Andrew Weatherby (56) ont été appréhendés dans une petite taverne à la périphérie de Roanoke en Virginie. La police avait reçu plusieurs appels anonymes concernant des gens douteux aperçus dans ce quartier. Ces appels ont été reçus quelques jours avant que le président ne conseille à la nation d'être prudente et vigilante : des rumeurs circulent qu'une faction de terroristes aurait infiltré le territoire américain.

Initialement retenu pour interrogatoire, les trois suspects ont été placés en garde à vu. Les autorités ont découvert, après avoir fouillé leurs domiciles, un grand nombre de preuves les incriminent et les reliant au groupe de terroristes. Des substances chimiques inconnues ont été retrouvées au domicile des suspects. Elles ont été immédiatement envoyées en examen. Des instruments étranges suspectés d'être de nouvelles armes de terreur et de destruction de masse ont également été découvertes. Et le plus notable fut la découverte d'un document au domicile de Weatherby : il était un membre de l'Ordre de Merlin.

La nature exacte de cet « ordre » ne nous est pas encore connue. Les citoyens doivent se tenir sur leur garde et prévenir les autorités de toutes activités et personnes suspectes jusqu'à ce que la nature de cet « Ordre » et que ces terroristes soient entièrement connus.

Sans mot, Harry lut l'article une nouvelle fois avant de tendre les deux feuilles à Drago.

« Harry, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Lis » Dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Drago pencha la tête, regarda les papiers et les passa rapidement en revu. Harry le regardait, le front froncé, les yeux oscillaient en haut de l'article, cette fois, il le lut, lentement. La couleur s'effaça du visage de Drago. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et secoua la tête.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit Harry dans un murmure. « Je ne sais tout simplement pas. »


	7. La tempête éclate

**Chapitre 6 : la tempête éclate**

C'était une journée fraîche : le soleil brillait froidement dans un ciel sans nuage et une légère brise agitait l'air du mois de novembre. De sa hauteur, Harry pouvait voir à des kilomètres dans toutes les directions : au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, au delà du lac qui ondulait et prouvait par ses mouvements la présence du calamar géant. C'était comme s'il pouvait tout voir, perché comme il l'était sur son balai à six cent mètres au-dessus du sol. Tout, sauf les réponses aux questions qui le harcelaient depuis le petit déjeuner.

Il avait perdu le compte du temps. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis dans les airs. Il devait être près de midi, mais il ne le savait qu'en regardant la position du soleil dans le ciel. Il était sorti après le petit déjeuner et était parti immédiatement sans prononcer un mot. Il savait donc qu'il était dehors, sur son balai depuis plusieurs heures. Et s'il avait le choix, il resterait là encore longtemps.

Il y avait quelque chose de libérateur dans le fait de voler, rompre les lois de la gravité et être au-dessus du monde, regarder les détails qui s'effacent avec la distance. Tous les problèmes paraissaient sans conséquence, irréels, et inutiles quand il était sur le toit du monde. C'était stupide, et complètement illogique, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que la réalité ne le touchait que lorsqu'il avait les pieds sur terre. Après avoir reçu la lettre de Kévin et de Ben, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec la réalité.

« Je savais que je te trouverai ici. »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Drago qui s'était arrêté à côté de lui. _Comme je savais que tu me trouverais, _pensa Harry sans rancœur. _Tu es toujours là, quand je me retourne._ « Tu discutes encore avec tes démons ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à Drago. Ses yeux continuèrent leur inspection du ciel.

« Oh non, rien d'aussi élaboré que cela. » Il y avait une telle insouciance dans sa voix qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas pu être plus heureux. Harry savait que c'était faux, comme il connaissait la raison pour laquelle Drago utilisait ce ton. Une année en présence presque constante du jeune homme blond lui avait appris beaucoup de choses : peu importe ce qu'il fait ou dit, il y a toujours une raison. Drago Malfoy avait toujours une raison, même si elle était personnelle. « Quand tu broies du noir, tu te caches. Quand tu rumines, tu voles. »

« J'ai peur Drago. » Il fut un temps où il aurait été impensable pour Harry d'admettre une telle chose devant Drago. Pourtant maintenant, ça lui était aussi facile que de respirer.

« Je sais. Tu voles. » L'insouciance était partie, remplacée par une peur qui, Harry le savait, concurrençait la sienne.

Une image de Drago avec des cheveux courts, assis sur un balai au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch lui traversa l'esprit. Curieux et reconnaissant de pouvoir penser à autre chose pendant un instant, Harry se tourna vers lui. « Etais-tu effrayé ce jour-là ? » Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus précis. Drago saurait, comme il savait toujours.

« Un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry était légèrement surpris par la candeur de Drago. Il y avait des choses à son sujet dont il ne savait rien, son ignorance ne disparaissant que lorsque Drago l'éclairait occasionnellement sur des choses dont il ne parlait jamais.

« Est-ce une conversation utile, Potter ? »

« Non, » Admit Harry librement. « Non, je suis simplement curieux. »

Drago, à son tour regarda le paysage. Sa tête était tournée : Harry vit un muscle pulser dans sa mâchoire, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose mais ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots. _Ou peut-être essaye-t-il d'éviter de me dire quelque chose,_ réalisa Harry soudainement.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Lui dit finalement Drago, en le regardant avec des yeux étrangement fixes. « Il suffit de dire que les circonstances accompagnant ma présence à l'école étaient drastiquement différentes de celle de ma première visite. Cette fois, _tout_ est différent. Et même si ça m'aurait peiné de l'admettre, il y a des années, je suis humain, et je possède les mêmes émotions que le reste du monde. Je m'effraye et m'angoisse comme tout le monde. » Ses lèvres se plissèrent. « Imagine cela. »

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais humain. » Lui répondit Harry doucement.

« Nous n'avons jamais été sûrs que toi tu l'étais, » Drago sourit. C'était un sourire froid, sans humour, mêlé à de la dérision personnelle. « Et je dois avouer que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai tant harcelé. »

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait autre chose. » Bafouilla Harry, trop intrigué par la franchise inhabituelle de Drago.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? » Drago semblait réellement curieux.

« En dehors de ton éducation, je pensais que c'était parce que j'avais choisi Ron et non toi lors de notre première année. »

« Ca doit être l'autre raison. » Affirma Drago en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. « C'était la première fois qu'un Weasley était meilleur qu'un Malfoy. »

Harry, inexplicablement ressentit le besoin de se justifier. « Si -»

Drago leva une main. « Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Si je devais un jour rencontrer mon double enfant, je donnerai un coup de poing dans le nez de ce petit morveux. » Il avait dû voir quelque chose sur le visage d'Harry,_ ou peut-être est-il capable de lire dans tes pensées, _parce qu'il sourit légèrement. « Que m'as-tu dit un jour ? Sur le fait de grandir ? »

« Parfois, je pense que tu as grandi bien mieux que je ne l'ai fait. » Murmura Harry songeur en croisant ses yeux.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le comportement pensif et sérieux de Drago se transforma en une moquerie sarcastique. « Pensais-tu vraiment que _toi_ tu surpasserais _mon_ exquise beauté ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Toute cette sérieuse introspection t'a mis à rude épreuve, Drago ? » _Tu ressembles tant à Severus. Ton masque a peut-être été fait de glace et le sien de glace brisée, mais c'est le même._

« Je suis un _Malfoy_, Potter. Nous ne faisons pas d'introspection. » Drago sourit l'air satisfait, mais perdit rapidement son expression. « Ca ne marchera pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête avec regret. « Ce sera là, que nous l'ignorions ou non. »

« C'est mauvais, hein ? » La peur était revenue.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Répondit Harry avec franchise. « Mais je suis tout de même effrayé. »

« A ton avis, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? »

« Tu as vécu par deux fois avec des moldus. J'en conclus que tu les connais mieux que moi. »

_Un rocher en sait davantage sur les moldus que toi._ « Mon expérience ne compte pas beaucoup, Drago. J'avais onze ans quand j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas vraiment un moldu et je n'ai été en Amérique que quatre ans. J'en sais peu, mais je n'ai jamais entendu un moldu, qu'il soit Anglais ou Américain parler de l'Ordre de Merlin. »

« Connaissent-ils seulement Merlin ? »

« Eh bien, ouais. Ils ont des tas de mythes et légendes qui racontent qui il était et ce qu'il a fait. Mais c'est simplement un tas de livres et de films. Personne ne sait ce qui c'est vraiment passé. »

« Des films ? » Répéta Drago d'un air ébahi.

« C'est un peu comme les images sorcières. Seulement ils racontent des histoires et les gens sont des acteurs. » C'était une explication simple, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de passer le temps nécessaire à expliquer ce qu'étaient les films et leur rôle dans la société moldue à Drago. « J'ai lu cet article tant de fois ces dernières heures que je connais ce maudit truc par cœur. » Ajouta Harry. « Mais au lieu d'avoir une idée de ce qui se passe, j'ai une chose de plus dont je dois m'inquiéter. »

« Et que font ces terroristes ? Est-ce possible que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence ? Se pourrait-il qu'un groupe de terroristes ait adopté ce nom ? »

« Les terroristes moldus sont en général impliqués dans des sectes religieuses, » Lui expliqua Harry. « Ou ils essayent de changer quelque chose dans la société. Il y a par exemple des terroristes qui prennent pour cible les endroits qui abîment l'environnement. Je ne parviens pas à imaginer ce qu'un groupe qui se fait appeler l'Ordre de Merlin pourrait vouloir accomplir. En plus, il y a ce morceau sur les « substances chimiques étranges » découverts dans le domicile des personnes arrêtées. Si ces gens faisaient parti du monde sorcier, alors ce serait des potions.

« Peut-être est-ce un hasard. Si ces moldus américains sont inquiets au sujet des terroristes et sursautent à la vue d'une ombre, peut-être qu'une personne a vu quelque chose de bizarre et l'a dit à la…comment s'appellent-ils ? »

« La police. »

« L'a dit à la police, et quelques sorciers ont été arrêtés par accident, » Drago s'arrêta pour réfléchir. « Et si c'était des sorciers ténébreux ? Peut-être y a-t-il en Amérique un groupe de mangemorts. »

Drago soupira, il était vaincu. « Je suppose qu'on a pas fait appel à toi pour aller te battre avec un autre Seigneur Noir. »

« Je ne peux pas dire cela effectivement. » Répondit Harry sèchement.

« Alors que nous reste-t-il ? »

« Une arrestation accidentelle pourrait empirer les choses, maintenant qu'ils ont découvert le document attestant l'Ordre de Merlin et les potions. Ou… » Harry rencontra les yeux de Drago, les mots non dits, passèrent entre eux, dans le courant de leur peur. _Ou ils savent et ils cherchaient des sorciers et sorcières._

« Ils ne pourraient pas savoir, » Murmura doucement Drago. « Il y a un département pour ce genre de chose au Ministère. Si quelqu'un nous avait découvert, le représentant du Ministère y serait allé et s'en serait occupé. Ils ne permettraient pas à la situation de s'aggraver. Surtout maintenant que Fudge n'est plus au Ministère, il peut maintenant fonctionner comme il aurait dû le faire toutes ces années. »

Ils se regardèrent, l'un cherchant consolation dans l'autre, mais en vain.

« L'as-tu montré Snape ? »

« Comment aurais-je pu ? Il sait que nous nous écrivons, mais ce seraient assez étrange qu'ils commencent soudain à m'envoyer des lettres à propos de moldus arrêtant des gens qui pourraient être des sorciers. Pourquoi penseraient-ils que je serais intéressé par les lois américaines ? »

« Tu ne lui as jamais dit ? »

« Quoi ? Que non seulement j'ai dit à mes amis moldus que je suis un sorcier mais aussi que je les ai _emmenés_ à Poudlard et leur ai fait visiter ? » Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. « Je ne suis pas totalement idiot. »

« Révéler l'existence du monde sorcier à des moldus ne constitue pas une part d'idiotie, peut-être ? » Lui demanda Drago sarcastiquement. « Tu -» Il écarquilla les yeux et se tut brutalement.

« Non ! » Harry nia avec vigueur. Il avait immédiatement senti où les pensées de Drago le conduisaient. « Non Drago. Ils ne l'auraient pas dit à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Tu les connais depuis quoi, quatre ans ? Tu m'as pratiquement toujours connu. » Rétorqua Drago violemment. « Suis_-je_ exactement celui que tu as cru que j'étais ? »

« Ce sont mes amis ! »

« Peter Petitgrew était un ami de ton père et il a vendu tes parents à Voldemort ! » Cria Drago, surprenant Harry et lui-même si on prenait en considération son expression.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, comme si Drago l'avait frappé. _Non, non. Je les connais. Ils ne feraient pas une telle chose. Ils savent ce qui nous arriverait si le reste du monde apprenait notre existence._

« Pourquoi m'auraient-ils prévenu, s'ils avaient trahi ma confiance ? » Siffla Harry. Il était en colère contre Drago d'avoir suggéré une chose aussi inhumaine, d'avoir douté de l'honneur de ses amis et de leur intégrité. _Et tu es en colère contre toi-même, parce que tu n'es pas fermement convaincu qu'il a tord,_ lui murmura une petite voix. _Et s'ils avaient trahi le monde sorcier, ce serait de ta faute._

« Donc, tu ne les suspecterais pas, peut-être ? Ils sont peut-être des moldus, mais je doute qu'ils soient suffisamment stupides pour _te_ dire ce qu'ils ont fait. »

« Mais alors pourquoi en auraient-ils parlé à d'autres personnes ? Il n'y a rien à gagner. Il n'y a pas de prime sur la tête des sorciers, pas de récompense pour avoir récupéré des baguettes. Ils jetteraient le monde entier dans le désarroi pour quoi, l'opportunité de détruire nos vies et notre monde ? Ce sont mes _amis_, Drago. De vrais amis. Et de vrais amis ne se trahissent pas. »

Cette fois c'est Drago qui tressaillit, et recula comme si Harry l'avait frappé. Pendant un bref instant les yeux gris de Drago furent remplis de sentiments mêlés, confus, de culpabilité, regret et tristesse. Mais ces sentiments furent vite balayés et remplacés par une froide indifférence. _Qu'était-ce que cela ? _Pensa Harry avec étonnement, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'autre homme. « Drago, je ne te visais pas. »

Drago secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux. « Je sais. Oublie ça. Nous avons tous fait des choses dans notre vie que nous regrettons. »

Harry continua à l'observer, mal à l'aise. Harry avait vu dans les yeux de Drago que quelque chose n'allait pas._ Qu'as-tu bien pu faire ? Tu n'as jamais pris la marque noire. Tu n'as jamais tué personne. Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour que tu réagisses ainsi ? _Harry était assis à le scruter, mais il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être cette réaction extrême ne venait pas de quelque chose _qu'il avait fait_, mais de quelque chose _qu'il ferait_ dans le futur.

Harry s'apprêtait à prononcer des paroles réconfortantes, lesquelles il ne le savait pas encore, quand Drago lui demanda soudainement, « Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ? »

_Tu l'as fait exprès ? _La question de Drago méritait réponse et Harry se la posa : _Est-ce que je leur fais confiance ? _La réponse lui vint pratiquement immédiatement. « Oui. » Dit-il à voix haute. « Je ne les connais peut-être que depuis quatre ans, mais j'ai presque passé tout mon temps avec eux pendant ce temps-là. Ils ne sont ni envieux ni faibles comme Petitgrew l'était. Et ils ne sont pas mesquins. Ce sont des gens bien. Ils ne me trahiraient pas. »

Drago ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu.

« Je pense que je suis devenu bon juge de caractère, après toutes ces années. » Lui dit Harry, en le regardant avec des yeux perçants.

Ce fut l'une des premières fois de sa vie, mais Drago fut le premier à briser le contact visuel. « Peut-être, » Concéda-t-il avec réticence. « Je suppose qu'au point où nous en sommes, c'est difficile à dire de toute façon. Même s'ils sont responsables, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire maintenant. »

« Alors, il nous reste -»

« A revenir où nous avons commencé, » Drago fronça les sourcils, il semblait frustré. « Tu sais quel est le pire dans tout ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est probablement rien. Nous sommes en train de nous faire du souci pour rien du tout. »

« Le penses-tu vraiment ? » Ce serait si facile de s'abandonner à cet espoir.

« Le monde sorcier existe parallèlement au monde moldu depuis des siècles sans qu'on l'ait découvert. Même quand Voldemort était au plus fort, quand ses mangemorts torturaient et tuaient des moldus qu'ils rencontraient par hasard, il est resté caché. » La peur avait rendu la voix de Drago terne. Il continua, en suivant la logique de ses propres mots. « Il est demeuré debout pour une raison et il aurait fallu quelque chose de bien pire que Voldemort pour que notre monde soit exposé aux moldus. Et si ça s'est passé, ne penses-tu que nous le saurions ? »

C'était un argument indiscutable._ La gazette du sorcier_ semblait toujours savoir ce qui se passait avant que ça n'arrive. Mais elle n'en avait pas dit un mot, pas d'avertissement, pas d'annonce de catastrophe. Harry sentit le poids qui l'avait submergé pendant qu'il lisait l'article se réduire, même si au lieu de se dissiper, la peur se consolidait dans un coin de son esprit. _Drago a raison, _dit Harry à sa peur. _Si quelque chose s'était passée, Albus le saurait, et il nous l'aurait dit. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. C'était simplement une surprise, de voir une telle chose dans un journal moldu. C'est tout._ Grâce à sa conversation dynamique, il se sentait mieux, et son esprit n'était plus lié par l'angoisse maladive qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent et il était à nouveau libre de penser à autre chose. Presque immédiatement, Harry se sentit à nouveau angoissé et son esprit s'attacha à un autre sujet.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Drago exigea de savoir. Il le regarda fixement, la peur s'insinuait encore dans sa voix malgré ses récentes paroles. « Tu pâlis. Y'a-t-il quelque chose à laquelle nous n'avons pas pensé ? »

« Quoi ? Non, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? » Insista Drago.

Harry regarda autour de lui furtivement et lui demanda d'un ton qu'il espérait léger et sans inquiétude « As-tu déjà fait quelque chose sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que tu faisais ? »

« C'est ton domaine d'expertise, Potter, pas le mien. » Répondit Drago catégoriquement, faisant savoir à Harry qu'il avait échoué misérablement.

_Eh bien, je lui ai dit cela, _soupira Harry. Il plongea dans l'histoire. « Tu te souviens que Severus et moi étions dehors hier soir ? »

Drago haussa les sourcils qui disparurent presque dans ces cheveux. « Vous _étiez_ bien dans les buissons ! Je le savais ! »

« Non, nous ne l'avons sacrément pas fait. » Grogna Harry. Il se sentit rougir et s'énerva tout seul à ce sujet. « Nous nous disputions. Ou plutôt, _je_ me disputais. Severus était simplement assis à me regarder. »

« Bon sang, de quoi parles-tu ? »

Enervé, Harry leva les bras au ciel, et tomba presque du balai. « Nous étions simplement assis et nous discutions et soudain Severus a eu une sorte de crise. »

« As-tu remarqué que tes histoires commencent toujours par 'Severus a eu une sorte de crise' ? » Lui demanda Drago sèchement.

« Oh, tais-toi, » Grommela Harry. Il prit un air renfrogné. « C'était entièrement différent. »

« Ca implique être seul avec toi, dehors, au milieu de la nuit, » Nota Drago sagement. Il leva la main et compta les points sur ses doigts. « Oui, je peux avoir à quel point c'était _différent_ cette fois par rapport à la précédente. »

« La dernière fois c'était la Marque Noire. » Dit Harry à voix haute. Il essaya d'ignorer l'interruption sournoise de Drago. « Cette fois c'était comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. »

« Vraiment ? » L'interrogea Drago d'une voix doucereuse, les yeux brillants, « Et quel est que ce _quelque chose _que notre empoté de Maître des Potions souhaitait te dire ? »

Harry haussa ses sourcils, écartelé entre l'envie de se hérisser contre l'insulte faite à l'encontre de Severus et l'envie de savoir ce que ce ton signifiait. « Je ne sais pas. Il a dû changer d'avis parce qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je lui ai demandé, un peu plus tôt ce qui le tracassait. Je pense qu'il voulait me le dire, mais il ne savait pas comment le dire. Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait complètement écœuré. « Tu es un idiot. Continue. »

« Pourquoi suis-je un idiot maintenant ? » Exigea de savoir Harry. Il était surpris.

« Tu as toujours été un idiot. Je te le rappelle simplement. » Répondit Drago avec un sourire supérieur qui donna à Harry le désir de le frapper._ C'est comme si on faisait un pas en avant et trente en arrière avec toi._ Harry le regardait avec des yeux noirs. _Misérable connard._

« Et ? Continue ton histoire. J'attends, le souffle retenu d'entendre quelle sottise tu as fait cette fois. »

La seule chose qui l'empêcha de faire tomber Drago de son balai fut de savoir que, quelque part peut-être, au plus profond de son esprit, cet insupportable abruti lui manquerait et il regretterait de l'avoir tué. « Et ensuite nous nous sommes embrassés. Nous avons passé un moment extrêmement long à nous embrasser, » Songea Harry, en repensant aux évènements de la nuit précédente. « Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois où nous nous sommes embrassés. C'était plus… Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Simplement mieux qu'avant. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Drago le regarda, les yeux plissés. « Rends-moi un service et épargne-moi les détails sordides. »

« Donc, » Harry reprit le train de ses pensées où il s'était arrêté. « Nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux retourner à la fête avant que l'on ne vienne nous chercher. Mais alors Severus a commencé à se détacher, à se renfermer à nouveau et avant que j'en ai conscience, je lui criais après. »

« Si tu t'attends à ce que j'en ai le souffle coupé d'horreur, Potter, tu vas être déçu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi lui crier après pourrait -»

« C'est parce que tu ne te tais pas suffisamment longtemps pour me laisser le temps de finir. » Lui dit Harry d'un air réprobateur. « Ce n'était pas les cris mais les mots qui m'inquiètent. Quelque part dans ma tirade, je me suis entendu lui dire que je l'aimais. »

Harry regarda Drago d'un air d'attente, juste à temps pour voir les lèvres de l'autre homme se tirer vers le haut, juste avant que son visage ne prenne une expression neutre. « Et bien, il ne t'a apparemment pas tué. » Le rire réprimé contenu dans la voix de Drago ruinait totalement sa froide indifférence. « Alors, que s'est-il passé, après que tu aies fait ta petite confession ? »

« Rien, » Lui dit Harry avec méfiance. Il aurait dû savoir que Drago transformerait cela en blague. « Il m'a simplement dévisagé avec cette expression abasourdie sur le visage. Tu te souviens celle qu'il avait quand nous étions en cours de potion ? »

« Laquelle ? Celle Je Ne Peux Pas Croire que Vous Ayez Fait Une Chose aussi Stupide ? »

« Oui, » Dit Harry tendu. « Celle-ci. »

« Quoi ? » Drago cligna des yeux. « Tu as commencé. »

« De toute façon, il m'a simplement regardé jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce que j'avais dit. J'allais m'excuser -»

« Ce qui aurait empiré les choses, j'espère que tu le réalise, » L'interrompit Drago.

« Quand il m'a prit de vitesse, » Continua Harry. Il commençait à réévaluer le pour et le contre d'en parler à Drago.

« Severus Snape s'est excusé auprès de toi ? » Répéta Drago sous le choc. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il était désolé de me traiter comme si j'allais devenir ton père et… » Harry s'arrêta de parler quand il prit conscience de l'irréalité de la situation. « D'accord, c'est bizarre. »

« Quelle part, exactement ? » Lui demanda Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

« Cela ! » Harry désigna l'espace qui les séparait. « Je te parle de mon… » Il s'arrêta en sachant à quel point il serait ridicule s'il appelait Severus son petit ami. Severus Snape ne consentait à être le _petit ami_ de personne. « Parler de ma relation avec Severus au fils de son ancien amant. Il y a quelque chose de complètement fou dans toute cette affaire. »

« Toi ? » Suggéra Drago sur un ton léger. Il pencha la tête pour étudier Harry. « Je ne sais pas, Potter. Ca me paraît tout à fait censé à moi, de façon tout à fait bizarre. »

« Quelle façon ? » Lui demanda Harry, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. « Celle de Celui Qui a Survécu ? »

« Fais-y-toi. »

« Ma vie ne sera jamais normale, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry se plaignit au monde en général.

« Tu viens _seulement_ de t'en rendre compte ? »

* * *

Le sentiment de peur que ressentait Harry diminuait à chaque jour passé sans autre lettre de Kévin et de Ben ou d'avertissements de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. La possibilité que c'eût été une coïncidence, que les personnes appartenant au monde sorcier aient été arrêtées à cause d'un moldu extrêmement paranoïaque devint de plus en plus vraisemblable pendant ces jours qui passaient lentement. Une semaine s'était écoulée sans mauvaise nouvelle. Harry s'était à demi attendu à ce que Severus réalise brutalement qu'il lui avait confessé son amour et devienne plus capricieux et plus renfermé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Drago avait par conséquent réfréné ses tours de vampire et avait fourni de nombreuses preuves qu'il n'avait agi ainsi que parce qu'il avait un costume de vampire et qu'il n'allait pas recommencer. La vie semblait redevenir normale.

Ce qui est exactement la raison pour laquelle, en regardant en arrière, il aurait dû le savoir.

Ca faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que la lettre était arrivée. Il était assis en train de prendre son petit déjeuner quand Harry vit un hibou approcher de la grande table. Un sentiment d'angoisse grandit au creux de son estomac. _Maudit, maudit, maudit, maudit, maudis sois-tu Drago pour m'avoir donné de faux espoirs. Et que je sois maudit pour y avoir cru._

C'était une lettre de Kévin et de Ben, Harry le vit quand il récupéra la lettre et la déposa devant lui. Ses mains tremblaient quand il l'ouvrit. Quand il sortit la feuille de papier, il sentit le regard inquiet de Drago sur lui. Ce n'était pas le gribouillage de Kévin, mais l'écriture soignée de Ben. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et lut.

_7 novembre 2003,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Comment les choses se passent-elles en Angleterre ? Nous avons regardé le journal, mais jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons rien entendu qui indique que ça ait traversé l'océan._

_Les choses ont empirées par ici. On dirait que chaque jour, plus de personnes sont arrêtées. Ils ont interrogé ces gens dont parle l'article que nous t'avons envoyé, mais ce qu'ils ont découvert n'a pas encore été révélé au public. Par contre, on parle de cet Ordre de Merlin dans chaque journal. Les médias l'appellent « l'organisation terroriste la plus grande et la plus insidieuse que le monde ait connu ». Ils n'ont pas encore de preuves, ou s'ils en ont, ils les étouffent. On dit qu'il a infiltré tous les pays du monde. Le président a prévu de s'adresser aux Nations Unis sur la menace de la sécurité du monde très bientôt._

_Les gens sont terrifiés. Ceux qui ont été arrêtés n'étaient d'aucune nationalité ou ethnie particulière. Ce sont des gens de tous les milieux, de tous les niveaux de vie. Tout le monde a peur d'être le suivant, puisque personne ne sait en quoi ces gens de l'Ordre sont différents des autres. Tout ce qu'on nous a dit est que ces terroristes ont inventé des armes et des produits chimiques, tous les jours plus dévastateurs que ceux qui étaient utilisés par les précédents groupes terroristes._

_Le plus effrayant est que tout ceci est arrivé très rapidement. Une minute, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle des terroristes ou de cet Ordre de Merlin, et en une nuit on entend plus parler que de ça. Tous les journaux parlent du danger que représente ce groupe et des personnes arrêtées la veille._

_Kévin pense que tout est une conspiration, que le gouvernement savait tout depuis longtemps et que c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se décide à agir. Soit cela, soit il n'existe en fait aucun Ordre de Merlin, que ce n'est qu'une excuse pour persécuter la population. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il était trop dramatique Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. Pourtant si la dernière théorie est vraie, je ne sais pas exactement qui ils essayent de persécuter._

_C'est cela Harry. Ils ne ressemblent pas à des terroristes, ou à la manière dont nous les imaginons. Ils ressemblent à des gens ordinaires. Ils sont comme toi et moi. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Et que faisons-nous s'ils arrêtent des personnes arbitrairement ? Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils feraient cela._

_Le gouvernement ne nous a pas encore retiré nos droits. Les lignes de communication sont toujours ouvertes, autant que je le sache. Réponds-nous, d'accord ? Nous sommes inquiets à ton sujet et nous voulons être sûrs que tu vas bien._

_Ben et Kévin._

Harry tendit brutalement la lettre à Drago comme si elle lui brûlait les mains. _« Ils ressemblent à des gens ordinaires. Ils sont comme toi et moi. »_. Il savait que pour Ben c'était admettre sa peur, même si l'effet pouvait paraître différent pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ben était suffisamment inquiet pour devenir paranoïaque. Et si le pondéré Ben devenait paranoïaque alors quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Il tremblait. Une voix dans sa tête lui criait de se lever et de courir, de courir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

« Harry, »

Il se concentra sur le visage pale et horrifiée de Drago.

« Respire, Harry. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester assis, à combattre le cri qui essayait de forcer sa gorge. _Ne restez pas assis là !_ Voulait-il hurler à l'ensemble des professeurs et des élèves. _Merde, sortez d'ici. Ils savent ! Les moldus savent !_ Mais il savait que courir ne servirait à rien. Les moldus sont partout dans le monde, aux mêmes endroits que les sorciers. Si les moldus se mettent en tête d'exterminer toutes les personnes du monde sorcier, il n'y aura plus d'endroit où se cacher. Surtout si les moldus ont découvert comment briser les charmes et enchantements que les sorciers et sorcières utilisent pour se déguiser et dissimuler l'endroit où ils vivent.

«Tu ferais aussi bien de le dire à Severus et qu'on en finisse. » Siffla Drago à Harry dans sa barbe. « Parce que si tu hyperventiles, ça va provoquer une scène qui exigera des réponses. »

Quelque chose dans le ton coupant de Drago arrêta la croissante de sa panique. Il prit une profonde inspiration, mit la peur dans un coin de son esprit et ravala le cri qui lui arrachait la gorge. « Je vais bien. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Reprends-toi, finis ton petit déjeuner et sors _calmement_, » Lui murmura Drago d'un ton pressant. « Nous devons en parler. » Il rendit la lettre à Harry qui la remit dans l'enveloppe, ses mains tremblaient.

Harry jeta un œil aux restes de son petit déjeuner, sa bouche avait le goût des cendres._ Je n'aurai plus jamais faim._

« Alors, Potter, » Dit Drago à haute voix sur un ton jovial qui résonna aussi vide qu'une tombe aux oreilles de Harry et l'énerva, « Es-tu prêt m'aider à lire ces essais ? »

« Euh… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, mais c'est pour ça que je te demande ton aide, d'accord ? » Drago eut la témérité de le frapper derrière la tête.

« Je crois… »

« Bien. Est-ce que tu manges ça ? Non ? » Il prit le muffin qui était sur l'assiette de Harry, se leva et lui fit un grand geste. « Allons viens. Nous ne pouvons pas passer toute la journée à paresser. »

Harry permit à Drago de le tirer pour qu'il se mette debout et le suivit d'un pas lourd. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et une fois hors de vue, Drago soupira écœuré. Il jeta le muffin par la fenêtre. La fausse joie qu'il avait montrée s'évanouit et fut remplacée par une peur lassante. Harry était mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le Serpentard dans les yeux. Quand avait-il vu pour la dernière fois _Drago Malfoy_ apeuré ?

« Ils savent, » Dit-il d'une voix blanche. « Les moldus savent. »

« Ils savent, » Acquiesça Harry. « C'est ce que Ben voulait dire par le commentaire 'toi' et 'moi'. Ils arrêtent des sorciers et sorcières. »

« L'Ordre de Merlin -»

« N'est pas un groupe de renégats. Ce sont des personnes comme tout le monde. » Termina Harry d'un air accablé.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus et marchèrent en silence. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Chacun d'eux était enveloppé dans sa propre horreur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers de Harry, ils entrèrent sans un mot. Drago suivit Harry jusqu'au bureau, s'appuya sur ses épaules quand ce dernier s'assit et sortit du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Très vite, la plume remplit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux et dit les mots qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prononcer.

_10 novembre 2003_

_Kévin et Ben,_

_Jusqu'à présent nous n'avons rien entendu de ce qu'il se passe en Amérique. En fait, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive votre dernière lettre, je ne savais rien de tout cela. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu avant, mais, je le confesse, j'espérais que ce soit un incident isolé. Et je suis sûr qu'on se moquerait de moi si je disais penser quelque chose d'aussi stupide. J'avais en quelque sort espéré que si je l'ignorais, ça n'arriverait pas, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?_

_J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens sont arrêtés s'ils n'ont rien fait. Pourquoi tout le monde est persuadé que l'Ordre de Merlin est un groupe de terroristes ? Ont-ils des preuves ? Et les gens qui sont arrêtés ? Que leur est-il arrivé ? Vont-ils bien ? Certains ont-ils été relâchés ? Avez-vous entendu parler de leur témoignage ou de ce qui leur est arrivé ?_

_Allez-vous bien ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Et je suis effrayé. J'ai si peur. Répondez, s'il vous plait. Simplement…dites-moi ce qui se passe, d'accord ? Et restez en sécurité. S'il vous plait._

_Harry._

* * *

Le jour suivant Harry reçut une deuxième lettre venant de ses amis et quelques hiboux descendirent dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner. Ils distribuaient cette édition de la Gazette du Sorcier que Harry avait craint de recevoir depuis qu'il avait lue la première lettre venant de ses amis moldus, à tous les abonnés.

« Le Ministère de la magie conseille à tous les citoyens du monde sorcier la plus grande prudence.

Au départ, ça paraissait un incident isolé, mais le ministère a déclenché une enquête après une soudaine augmentation des arrestations par des moldus de citoyens sorciers vivants au Etats-Unis. Bien que le Ministère n'ait pas été capable de contacter son homologue américain pour plus de détails, le Ministère a obtenu les renseignements suivants :

- Deux sorciers Andrew Weatherby et Stewart Knightly et la sorcière Diana Redwater ont été arrêtés dans une taverne, en octobre dernier, après que plusieurs moldus les aient désignés comme suspicieux. Après une plus grande enquête les autorités moldues ont confisqué de nombreux objets à leur domicile tels que des baguettes et des potions. Ces objets ont été utilisés comme preuves de leur participation à des groupes terroristes.

- Un des objets confisqués était un document reçu par Weatherby qui lui attribuait pour récompense l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, pour sa capture du renégat Marcus Fletcher.

Parce que les moldus ont découvert ce document, les supposés terroristes sont maintenant appelés « l'Ordre de Merlin ». Les autorités moldues ont arrêté toutes personnes qu'ils suspectaient de faire parti de cet « Ordre de Merlin ».

A cause de ces nombreuses arrestations et suspicions en Amérique, le Ministère recommande aux sorciers d'éviter tout contact inutile avec des moldus inconnus. Le Ministère conseille vivement de ne donner aucune raison aux moldus de les soupçonner de faire des choses inhabituelles jusqu'à ce que la cause de ces troubles puisse être identifiée. Pour l'instant, le Ministère n'a aucune raison de croire que l'intégrité du monde sorcier ait été violée.

* * *

_13 novembre 2003_

_Harry,_

_Personne ne sait ce qui arrive à ceux qui sont arrêtés. Ils n'ont pas de procès. Ils n'ont pas d'entretient avec leurs avocats ou avec les membres de leur famille, comme c'est le cas dans les affaires criminelles. Ils disparaissent simplement. Le FBI, la CIA, les militaires ou je ne sais qui, se montrent et les emmènent. Et tout ce que nous entendons est que quelques terroristes ont été capturés._

_Nous allons bien. Nous ne savons pas comment ils font pour découvrir qui est un terroriste ou qui ne l'est pas mais ils semblent savoir. Ils savent, Harry, et je ne comprends pas comment ils savent. Ces gens sont comment nous. Mais ils savent, ils savent qui emmener._

_Reste en sécurité,_

_Kévin et Ben._

* * *

_16 novembre 2003,_

_Kévin et Ben,_

_Comment ? Comment savent-ils ?_

_Harry_

* * *

_19 novembre 2003,_

_Harry, _

_Nous ne savons pas. Franchement Harry nous n'en avons aucune idée._

_Kévin et Ben._

* * *

_25 novembre 2003_

_Oh seigneur Harry ! Ils savent ! Ils savent !_

Harry regarda le petit morceau de papier que le hibou venait de lui apporter ce matin, les yeux écarquillés, ils ne voyaient rien. « Drago… »

Drago prit le papier de ses doigts engourdis, le regarda rapidement et le froissa. « Par le nom de tous les dieux… »

Ils se regardèrent.

La Salle éclata alors dans une cacophonie de bruits. Les hiboux de toutes les formes et tailles rentraient par toutes les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Les élèves criaient et montraient les oiseaux qui rasaient les longues tables et lâchaient des rouleaux de papiers devant tout le monde. Les membres de la faculté échangèrent des grommellements alors qu'un groupe de hiboux se dirigeaient vers la grande table.

Harry regardait les événements se déroulaient devant lui : il avait l'impression que le temps c'était ralenti.

Il regarda les personnes à table. Il vit Dumbledore passer une main tremblante sur son visage pendant que Minerva MacGonagall posait une main sur le bras du vieil homme et se penchait pour lui dire quelque chose que seul le directeur pu entendre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne regarda le journal qui reposait devant eux.

« Par tous les dieux, » Harry entendit Severus murmurer avant que le cri hystérique des élèves ne le noie.

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Severus. Il entendit le cri suivi par d'autres jusqu'à ce que la Salle toute entière se remplissent de cris. Entre lui et Severus, Harry vit Drago laisser tomber le journal qu'il était en train de lire et enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Horrifié, Harry regarda le journal qui reposait devant lui. Tout ce qu'il vit fut le titre, écrit sur la première page en gros caractère gras. C'est tout ce dont il eut besoin et il sut sans lire le reste de l'article que le monde avait été détruit.

**Le monde sorcier dévoilé !**


	8. Peur et mensonges

**Chapitre 7 : Peur et mensonges**

Le tohu-bohu se répercuta contre les murs. La barrière créée par le choc et l'incrédulité commençait à se fissurer et la nouvelle s'infiltrait dans les consciences : les moldus avaient désormais connaissance de l'existence du monde sorcier. La peur était omniprésente dans l'esprit de chaque élève. Elle envahissait leurs esprits, mais aussi celui de leurs éminents professeurs.

« Albus, » Murmura Minerva. Elle se pencha et posa une main sur sa manche sans regarder le journal devant elle. « Vous ne pouviez rien faire. »

Il baissa la main qui cachait son visage et se tourna vers elle. « N'y avait-il rien à faire Minerva ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Sa voix était si douce qu'on aurait dit qu'aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche. « Rien du tout ? »

Elle serra les lèvres. « Ce ne sera pas la fin. »

Sans bouger, le regard d'Albus traversa les tables, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les visages paniqués des élèves. Il entendait les conversations inquiètes. Ces jeunes vies avaient été placées avec tant de confiance entre ses mains, et il les laissait tomber. _Non, ce ne sera pas la fin, Minerva. Mais comment puis-je le leur expliquer ? Quels mots puis-je utiliser, qui leur permettraient de comprendre la raison pour laquelle je les sacrifie ? Comment puis-je leur dire que pour sauver notre monde, nous devons assister à sa destruction ?_

« Nous faisons ce que nous devons, Minerva. » Ses yeux cherchaient les siens. « Mais ce n'est pas facile. »

« Non, Albus, ça ne l'est pas. » Il y avait une grande tristesse dans ses yeux, une douleur lasse qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis le retour de Voldemort. « Pourtant, l'alternative… » Sa voix mourut.

« Est excessive. »

C'était comme s'ils étaient en dehors du temps, leur conversation se détachait et se distançait du brouhaha venant de la Salle. Ils partagèrent un instant de silence, le monde continuait à tourner autour d'eux.

« Nous pardonneront-ils, Albus ? »

« Quand le temps viendra. » Il voulait la corriger, lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, que la responsabilité lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul. Le poids de leurs vies à tous deux rendait une telle correction hors de propos. Elle avait choisi de porter ce fardeau avec lui : elle insisterait pour en partager la responsabilité.

Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, soupira amèrement. « Et maintenant, Minerva, je dois leur mentir. »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais serra les lèvres pour ne pas donner voix à la réprimande qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Il se mit lourdement sur ses pieds et leva une main pour rétablir le silence. Le geste n'était pas nécessaire.

Chacun était enveloppé dans ses peurs et ses hypothèses. Inconsciemment tous attendaient un signal du directeur qui leur donnerait des réponses, qui calmerait leurs peurs, tous espéraient que Dumbledore fasse en sorte que rien de cela ne soit. Albus savait cela, comme il savait beaucoup de choses. Et cette connaissance résonnait en lui comme une plus grande trahison.

Il vit les visages se tourner vers lui avec attente quand il regarda les élèves. Il balaya des yeux la Grande Table, certains visages faisaient contrastes par rapport aux autres. Hermione Granger avait l'air déconcertée et horrifiée. Harry Potter était pâle et tremblant. Les yeux gris de Drago Malfoy brillaient d'une lueur d'impuissance et de frustration. Severus Snape avait le teint cireux et paraissait incrédule._ Pardonne-moi, _pensa Albus désespérément. Il détourna rapidement le regard. _Il n'y a pas d'autre choix._

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les élèves. « Oui, ce que vous avez lu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier est_ vrai. Les moldus ont découvert notre monde. Pourtant, avant que vous ne vous laissiez entraîner par la panique, je voudrais vous demander de vous arrêter. » Sa gorge se serra, menaçant de se fermer sur les traîtres mots. C'était difficile, très difficile de rester là et de prétendre…_Mais tu le dois. Ce que tu risques est plus important que cela._

« Beaucoup d'entre vous viennent de familles moldues, ou connaissent d'autres qui en viennent. » Il obligea ses yeux à regarder avec optimisme ceux qui l'observaient avec une telle candeur. « Ceux d'entre vous qui connaissent les moldus savent qu'ils sont comme nous. Ils n'ont peut-être pas notre connaissance de la magie, mais ce ne sont pas des monstres. Ils ne sont pas moins raisonnables que nous. ». Dans un coin de son esprit, il pouvait voir les sourires des jeunes Tom Jedusor et Lucius Malfoy. Il les voyait bouger et se tortiller jusqu'à ce que les sourires plein d'espoir soient remplacés par une haine méprisante, hautaine, arrogante et vindicative.

« En fait, beaucoup de moldus connaissent notre existence : certains membres clés des gouvernements moldus à travers le monde et les parents de ces sorciers et sorcières qui viennent de familles moldus. Ces moldus que nous connaissons ne nous ferons aucun mal. Nous n'avons aucune raison de penser que les autres nous en ferons. » _Tu es un menteur, Albus Dumbledore. Toi qui as autrefois reçu la confiance de ceux de notre monde, tu trahis cette confiance. Les puissants sont tombés._ La vérité elle-même ne parvenait à le consoler. Il était là et mentait à ceux qui lui faisaient le plus confiance. A chaque mot prononcé, Albus entendait les cris et les hurlements s'amoindrir dans les couloirs du temps.

Il continua sans relâche, se concentra sur le but qu'il s'était efforcé de suivre avec tant de rigueur. « Les actions du président américains ne sont pas nécessairement celles de tous les moldus. Nous sommes une entité inconnue de lui, notre identité ne lui a jamais été révélée et apprendre notre présence dans le monde a certainement dû être un choc pour lui. Nous devons aussi comprendre que le président américain ne médit pas sur nous par cruauté, mais par peur. Il a peur pour son pays et ses citoyens. Bien que ses agissements et ses hypothèses ne soient pas vrais, il agit d'une manière qu'il croit justifiée.

« Pour cela, nous devons rester calme. Etre prudent. Etre vigilant. Mais ne pas nous laisser vaincre par la terreur. On ne nous a donné aucune raison d'avoir peur. » Il ne pouvait pas montrer ses craintes, pas pendant qu'il était debout, devant eux. Pour les convaincre, pour perpétuer le mensonge, ils devaient croire en lui. Et il devait apparaître confiant, et son ton calme devait leur fournir un sursis. Ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter, pas tout de suite.

Il vit les changements apparaître dans l'attitude de tous, les regarda avaler ses mensonges, les embrasser et les utiliser pour bannir leurs appréhensions. Ils seraient prudents mais n'imagineraient pas ce qui arrivera. De leur propre volonté, ses yeux vacillèrent jusqu'à la Grande Table. Hermione semblait plus calme maintenant. Harry, même s'il était toujours pâle, ne paraissait plus dévasté et Drago n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu, mais la frustration n'irradiait plus de son corps. Mais Severus…Severus le regardait avec des yeux noirs, le scepticisme déjà apparent dans ses yeux couleur nuit. Severus savait qu'il mentait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'est tout. Il ne _pouvait pas_ savoir pourquoi.

Albus se détourna de l'ancien mangemort et sourit d'un air encourageant à ses élèves. Il allait perdre contenance, son visage allait craquer. « Les classes continueront comme d'habitude. Mais s'il vous plait, envoyez des hiboux à vos parents dès que vous en aurez l'occasion. Parlez à vos familles. Tenez-vous au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde. » Un dernier sourire et Albus se rassit. Le murmure des voix n'était plus paniqué ni bouleversé. Il remplissait le vide.

« Albus ? » Murmura Minerva entre l'espace qui les séparait.

« Ils croient encore en moi, Minerva » Répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. « Ils seront réconfortés, encore quelques temps du moins. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence, sans manger. Le petit déjeuner se termina et l'habituel bruit de bancs frottés contre la pierre se fit entendre et les élèves commencèrent à se lever. La foule s'agglutina, Minerva parla, ses yeux suivaient la foule qui se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir.

« Albus ? »

« Je lui fais confiance, Minerva. Avec notre monde, avec nos vies, je lui fais confiance. »

« Et s'il se trompe, Albus ? Et s'il échouait ? »

« Il n'échouera pas, Minerva. » Albus la regarda du coin de l'œil, sa culpabilité et sa tristesse s'étaient taillées dans une foi inébranlable envers ceux à qui il ne reste rien. « L'histoire a été réécrite pour des choses moins graves. »

« Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, » Murmura-t-elle doucement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne manquèrent l'ironie de ce commentaire.

Albus focalisa son attention dans la même direction que Minerva « Effectivement Minerva. Il doit tous nous sauver. »

* * *

_Alors maintenant, je sais,_ pensa Severus avec une fascination presque morbide. Il écoutait avec un détachement surréel le discours d'Albus. _Ce n'est pas une chose horriblement commune que je craignais. Je sentais simplement la fin de notre monde._

Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'article parut dans la Gazette du sorcier lui suffit pour lire entre les lignes. Ses soupçons étaient confirmés : une chose terrible se dessinait. Il avait silencieusement observé Potter et Malfoy sortir furtivement du château et avoir l'air d'attendre qu'une grande calamité leur tombe dessus. Cela n'avait servi qu'à accentuer son impression : la situation avait l'air désespéré.

Que Malfoy soit inquiet était une chose. Malgré son excentricité, Malfoy n'avait jamais désiré être sensé. Qu'il soit suffisamment inquiet pour oublier sa fierté et arrêter de prétendre, en disait long sur la profondeur de son angoisse. Mais que l'inquiétude puisse se lire sur le visage de Potter, en était une autre. Severus n'était pas certain que le Gryffondor croie vraiment être capable de dissimuler son inquiétude. Mais c'était une autre histoire. Ils étaient dans une époque catastrophique, si non seulement Potter sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais qu'en plus il s'en inquiète.

Severus avait su, ce jour fatidique, que leur vie continuerait à s'écouler lentement comme à l'ordinaire, mais que ces jours étaient désormais comptés. Si, par une chance folle, ils ne l'avaient pas encore compris, Severus savait que ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps avant que les moldus, tous les moldus, apprennent l'existence du monde sorcier. Ca lui donnait encore beaucoup de temps, avant cela, pour voir paraître les articles de _la Gazette du Sorcier_ et imaginer ce que sera le futur.

L'hystérie des moldus tournerait inévitablement en violence qui s'étendrait autour de la terre comme une traînée de poudre, réduisant en cendre toutes choses et toutes les personnes touchées. Parce que les moldus craindraient la magie, de cela, il n'avait aucun doute. Ils ne comprendraient pas et pire pour eux, ils ne pourraient pas la contrôler. Alors ils détruiraient tout. Severus ne connaissait peut-être pas très bien le bon côté de la nature humaine, mais il en comprenait intimement le mauvais, celui auxquels les gens ne jetaient qu'un rapide coup d'œil pendant la nuit la plus noire, quand la culpabilité et les récriminations s'effacent suffisamment longtemps pour se permettre cette franchise.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant l'ensemble des occupants du château en ce matin de début novembre. Il avait prononcé des paroles calmes et rassurantes à tout le monde, sauf à ceux qui avaient depuis longtemps perdu foi en cet optimisme trompeur. La majorité des personnes, lui excepté, avait continué leur vie avec un espoir aveugle alors que lui avait eu le temps de s'adapter à la réalisation inopportune que la fin était proche.

Il aurait pu avoir une centaine d'années au lieu de quinze jours que ça n'aurait pas été suffisant. L'horreur qui l'avait assaillit pendant qu'il lisait ces trois petits mots, était si forte qu'il aurait pu ne pas avoir été préparé du tout.

Maintenant qu'il écoutait Albus conclure sa dernière exhortation absurde, Severus sentit une nouvelle alarme. _Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! _Voulut lui crier Severus. _Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, après tout ce que vous avez appris sur ce qui se passe dans le monde, vous ne pouvez pas honnêtement penser ce tissu de mensonges ! _Des sorciers et sorcières étaient arrêtés sans raison dans toute l'Amérique, à moins que vivre ne soit devenu un crime. Le président américain avait dévoilé l'existence du monde sorcier aux membres des Nations Unis et des médias qui participaient au débat. Il avait alors appelé le monde sorcier 'une menace imprévisible et extrêmement dangereuse pour la sécurité et la stabilité du monde.' _Que doivent-ils faire, Albus, pour justifier votre peur ? Doivent-ils tous nous tuer pour que vous les preniez au sérieux ?_

La croyance bornée du directeur était exaspérante. Il croyait que les gens étaient profondément bons, soucieux les uns des autres, si on leur en donnait la chance. _Toutes les chances du monde n'auraient pas pu racheter Voldemort. Ou Lucius. Ou tous les autres. Mais s'ils avaient demandé, que leur auriez-vous dit, Albus ? Y aurait-il eu d'autres anciens mangemorts enseignants aux élèves de Poudlard ? J'ai peur de penser que ça aurait été le cas._

Les yeux de Severus se posèrent sur Harry, qui avait dû sentir le poids de son regard parce qu'il se tourna pour rencontrer ses yeux. De nombreuses émotions se mélangeaient dans ses yeux verts : la panique, l'espoir et quelque chose qui ressemblait horriblement à de la culpabilité. Severus avait une idée de l'origine de cela.

« Severus ? » Il vit les lèvres d'Harry former son nom.

Severus secoua imperceptiblement la tête, regarda rapidement les élèves et revint à Harry. Il dit suffisamment fort pour que Harry l'entende, « Heures de bureau. »

Une expression momentanément perplexe et confuse se peignit sur le visage de Harry avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et soit remplacée par la compréhension. Harry hocha de la tête.

« Ne devons pas laisser les élèves savoir que nous ne croyons pas au petit monologue de Dumbledore. » Murmura Drago sur un ton énervé. Il avait correctement interprété le regard que Severus avait lancé à Harry.

« Et tu n'y crois pas ? » Le questionna Severus avec une note de sarcasme.

« J'aimerais, Severus, » Répondit Drago calmement. « J'aimerais vraiment. »

* * *

_Heures de bureau, _pensa Harry d'un air absent en poussant la porte qui ouvrait sur le bureau de Severus et entra. Il avait fait cela de nombreuses fois dans la journée. Il était incapable de rester assis plus d'une minute ou deux avant de devoir se remettre debout. Il ne pouvait pas oublier les nouvelle que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait apporté à l'école ce matin, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait échapper à la culpabilité de n'avoir pas dit la vérité à Severus, mais il n'y avait plus rien qui puisse lui donner de l'entrain de toute façon.

Il marcha, marcha et marcha encore pour tuer les heures qui le séparaient du moment où Severus serait libre pour parler. Il se perdait dans le labyrinthe que son esprit avait crée où s'alternait le soulagement à l'idée qu'Albus prenne les choses en main, tout en ignorant allègrement qu'il n'avait rien dit de tel, et le sentiment de panique et de culpabilité qui embrumait son esprit. Il croyait en ses amis, il savait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trahi, mais il se rendait responsable de ce qui arrivait avec la même irrationalité qu'il s'accrochait aux paroles d'Albus.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce -» Commença Severus avec énervement. Il leva les yeux des copies qu'il était en train de corriger et se tut quand il vit que Harry qui se tenait devant lui. « Harry ? »

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait été heureux d'entendre que la voix de Severus avait changé d'intonation quand il avait vu que c'était lui. De l'énervement, sa voix avait pris une nuance, qui dans la bouche de Severus avait l'air inquiet. Mais le regard intense de Severus lui rappelait trop qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité, qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit que Ben et Kévin étaient venus à Poudlard. « Euh… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Severus posa ses copies et lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau. « Assieds-toi. »

Le cerveau de Harry fonctionna comme s'il était en mode 'auto pilote'. L'ordre lui avait été donné par celui qui avait été son professeur et Harry ne réfléchit pas et s'exécuta. Ils se regardèrent et aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, Severus le regarda avec une grande patience. Harry par contre, arborait une expression de crainte et de culpabilité.

_Tu lui as menti,_ se réprimanda Harry avec colère. _Comme Lucius l'a fait. Tu lui as promis qu'il pouvait te faire confiance et une fois commencé, tu lui caches des informations qui pourraient être connectées à l'exposition de notre monde._

Se sentant misérable, Harry enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de sentir sa cicatrice le brûler et il aurait l'impression de retourner à sa Septième Année quand le règne de terreur imposé par Voldemort pesait sur ses épaules et qu'il regardait le monde se désagréger de la même manière qu'il tournait autour de lui en attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose pour le sauver. _Je ne suis pas un foutu héros. Je suis juste un homme. Un homme sans réponse, sans idée, qui ne sait pas comment sauver tout le monde._

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Lui dit Severus d'une voix douce qui s'insinua dans sa rêverie.

Surpris, Harry cligna des yeux en essayant de reformer la tâche sombre qu'était devenu Severus ; « Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Il tremblait quand il remit ses lunettes rapidement. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu n'es pas responsable du fait que l'on ait découvert notre monde. » Répéta Severus d'une voix douce.

Il rit amèrement, les mots s'échappèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. « Comment le saurais-tu ? »

« Je connais Kévin et Ben. » Répondit Severus simplement.

« Qu-quoi ? » Bafouilla Harry, prit par surprise. « Comment -»

« Il y a des moments où je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir offensé par ton manque de foi en mon intelligence ou m'attendre à cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. » Rétorqua Severus d'un ton acerbe. « Comme tu aurais dû l'apprendre, que je ne suis pas un idiot. Contrairement à ce que ton parrain t'a certainement dit. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

_Severus sait ? J'ai passé tout ce temps à me tracasser pour savoir si je lui disais ou non et il _sait ?_ Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit avant aujourd'hui ? Et d'abord, comment sait-il ? Les seules personnes à être au courant sont Drago et moi…_Harry s'arrêta pour ressasser cela. _Pourquoi Drago lui aurait-il dit ?_

Severus soupira d'agacement. « Monsieur Potter, vous êtes un très mauvais menteur. »

« Je ne suis pas -»

Severus mit ses protestations de côtés. « Tu as aussi l'exécrable habitude de parler quand tu devrais écouter. Comme je le disais, des gens sont nés sans aucun don pour la dissimulation et tu dois être comptés parmi ces gens-là. Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir cacher ce que tu es à tes amis moldus ? »

Il n'y avait pas lieu de faire semblant. Severus savait et comme il le lui avait signalé, Harry était un très mauvais menteur. « J'ai essayé ! » Lui dit Harry avec franchise. « J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais ce sont mes amis et je ne pouvais pas -»

« Leur mentir, » Termina Severus à sa place. « Vois-tu où je veux en venir ? Où te promènes-tu encore dans l'épais brouillard de l'incompréhension ? »

« Non, je crois que je me suis encore dans le brouillard. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? » Marmonna Severus pour lui-même. « Je suis certain que tu as commencé avec les meilleures intentions, mais tu ne peux pas te battre contre ce que tu es. Et je pense pouvoir dire que cette petite mascarade a duré jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où ils ont décidé de venir te voir. »

Harry le dévisagea. _Comment ? _Comment _cet homme en sait-il autant ?_

« Je crois qu'arriver à ce point, je devrais me sentir offensé » Décida alors Severus en regardant le visage de Harry avec une incrédulité réprobatrice. « Tu peux au moins me donner un _peu_ de crédit. Après tout, je pense qu'il n'aura fallu qu'un commentaire venant du cœur concernant ta vie : qu'ils étaient heureux pour toi, qu'ils s'inquiétaient, ou des bêtises dans ce genre-là, et tous tes mensonges bien préparés se sont évaporés. »

_« Nous sommes venus pour te voir…_ » Les mots exactes prononcés au moment où il avait le plus besoin de les entendre. « C'est ça, » Répondit Harry d'une voix douce et parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher il ajouta joyeusement « Et c'était plus facile que de prétendre être le petit ami de Drago. »

Il cilla. « Je crois qu'un grand nombre de choses aurait été préférable à prétendre être le petit ami de Monsieur Malfoy : une réunion de mangemorts présidée par Voldemort, par exemple. »

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Alors tu savais depuis tout ce temps ? » Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il se fut arrêter de rire.

« Je le soupçonnais fortement. » Le corrigea Severus. « Ce n'est que lorsque toi et Monsieur Malfoy ayez commencé à arpenter furtivement les couloirs, avec une expression horrifiée de culpabilité déformant votre visage que mes soupçons se sont confirmés. Que les moldus arrêtent des sorciers était la seule catastrophe qui se déroulait dans notre monde actuellement, j'ai donc compris que cette expression qui marquait ton visage, 'ce-n'est-pas-de-ma-faute', avait un rapport. » Un petit sourire joua sur les lèvres de Severus. « Peu de choses sont capables de vous donner la même expression horrifiée qui se voyait sur votre visage à Drago Malfoy et à toi, le même sentiment de culpabilité et la même aversion à parler. En fait, deux hypothèses m'ont immédiatement traversé l'esprit. Après l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, j'ai compris. De plus, tu agissais comme si tu étais responsable de tout ce qui ne va pas dans le monde. »

« J'aurais dû te le dire, » Murmura Harry en regardant l'autre homme. Le moment était venu de lui divulguer le reste, de lui dire qu'il ne leur avait pas seulement _parlé _de l'existence du monde sorcier, mais qu'il leur avait aussi _montré_. « Severus, je veux que tu saches que… » Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il n'y avait pas de condamnation dans les yeux couleur nuit de Severus, mais il y en aurait s'il savait à quel point Harry avait brisé les règles. « Je suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir menti. » _Tu es un lâche, Harry Potter. Un sacré foutu lâche, et un hypocrite pour couronner le tout._

Harry soupira_. Mais même s'il sait que je leur ai dit, il ne pense pas qu'ils aient un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne pense pas que ce soit de _ma_ faute. _Coupable ou non, Harry commençait à se sentir un peu mieux.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, « Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Je -» Il cligna des paupières comme s'il avait soudain réalisé un chose terriblement importante. « C'est parce que tu as cru que je serais en colère contre toi. »

« Quoi ? » La conversation échappait à Harry.

« Tu ne te sentais pas coupable d'avoir parlé à tes amis de notre monde, tu étais simplement inquiet que je sois en colère contre toi à ce sujet. » Severus parla doucement, comme s'il était étonné.

« Et alors ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait vaguement insulté par l'attitude de Severus. _Peut-être ne suis-je qu'une grosse farce pour toi, Severus. Mais pour moi, tu n'es rien de ce genre là._

« Vous avez besoin de travailler sur vos priorités, Monsieur Potter. »

« Et quelles seraient-elles, Severus ? » Il ne pouvait pas dissimuler la nuance de défi que l'on entendait dans sa voix.

« Si notre monde commence doucement à glisser vers l'enfer, _je_ devrais être le dernier de tes soucis. »

« Et ce serait le cas, si d'une manière ou d'une autre j'étais arrêté par l'un de ces moldus zélés, tu veux dire ? » L'interrogea Harry innocemment «Comme ça? » Il avait touché un nerf comme il savait qu'il le ferait. Il pouvait voir un muscle pulser dans la mâchoire de Severus.

« Ce sont les personnes que tu aimes qui font la valeur du monde dans lequel tu vis, Severus, » Continua Harry avant que Severus ne puisse l'interrompre. « Pourquoi se battre, si ce n'est pas pour sauver ce à quoi tu tiens le plus ? Penses-tu que le monde moldu signifiait quelque chose pour moi quand tout ce que j'avais, c'était les Dursley ? A ton avis, à quel point celui-ci sera important pour moi si tous ceux que j'aime sont partis ? Aime-le ou non Severus, mais tu contribues largement à la raison pour laquelle j'aime le monde dans lequel je vis.

Quelque chose apparut dans les yeux noirs de Severus mais ce fut parti avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'identifier. « Ton monde doit effectivement être bien dérisoire, si toutes les personnes que tu inclues sont des gens comme moi, Malfoy, les Weasley, et ce grand balourd de Hagrid. »

Harry ignora la pique. « A quoi ressemble ton monde, Severus ? »

Severus plissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi étais-tu aussi mal à l'aise ces derniers mois ? Qu'as-tu peur de perdre ? » Le pressa Harry sans relâche. « Que perdrais-_tu_, Severus, si notre monde glissait vers l'enfer ? »

« Plus que tu ne le crois. »

Les mots furent prononcés si doucement qu'ils étaient à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, mais ils auraient pu être hurlés tant ils eurent d'impact sur leur conversation. Harry ferma la bouche et Severus, après l'avoir regardé avec un regard brûlant, détourna les yeux.

Severus détourna les yeux. _Severus Snape, _celui qui avait regardé les yeux de serpent de Voldemort sans tressaillir alors qu'il lui racontait mensonges sur mensonges, qui avait fait face à un loup-garou sans réfléchir à deux fois, qui s'était jeté devant l'endoloris pour le bien d'une personne qu'il méprisait, _venait de détourner les yeux._

La main d'Harry avait déjà franchi la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de Severus quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur mouvement et retira la main rapidement en espérant que Severus soit trop absorbé dans son étude du mur pour l'avoir remarqué. « Je comprends finalement pourquoi tu es si inquiet. » Lui dit-il avec prévenance.

Severus se tourna vers lui avec des yeux noirs. « Je ne suis pas -»

« Oh arrête avec ça, » Harry l'obligea à se taire. « Je n'ai aucun mal à admettre que je suis un idiot, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te soucis tant de ne pas paraître effrayé, au moins devant moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le répéter aux élèves. Ils seraient aussi terrifiés par toi que tu confesses ou non. »

« Comprends que -»

Harry l'interrompit à nouveau. « Je comprends, Severus. C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire. Mais Severus, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai. Tu ne seras pas seul pour affronter cela parce que je serai là à chaque pas. »

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me _consoler ?_ » Marmonna Severus d'une voix acerbe, et des yeux sans émotion. Mais c'était une indifférence que Harry connaissait très bien. Il ne se servait de cette indifférence que lorsque c'est la _dernière_ chose qu'il ressentait. « Avons-nous terminé avec les récriminations coupables et les maux d'estomac ? »

_Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit que tu les avais emmenés à Poudlard !_ Lui signala sa conscience avec une rigueur indignée. _Oh merde !_ Claqua Harry en tournant le dos à sa conscience une fois pour toute. « Ouais, » Répondit-il une fois certain que sa conscience soit cachée. « Revenons au sujet. »

« Ai-je besoin de demander ? » Demanda Severus sèchement.

_Quand as-tu déjà eu besoin de demander ?_

Il n'y avait qu'une question dans l'esprit de Harry qui méritait une réponse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« La réponse dépend de la personne que tu interrogeras pour te baser pour commencer tes hypothèses. » Lui dit Severus cyniquement. « Si tu demandes à une personne qui n'est pas capable de voir la différence entre la réalité et ses propres rêves d'idéaux, elle te dira que ce n'est qu'un moment d'ouverture vers de nouvelles relations plaisantes et qu'il ne faut pas prendre en compte ces arrestations. Si tu demandes quelqu'un d'autre, une personne avec un cerveau, par exemple, tu auras une histoire bien plus sombre qui parlera de répercussion et de violence. Je te conseille de choisir ton poison avec sagesse.

« Je crois que je préférerais ne pas être surpris plutôt que de craindre d'être déçu. »

« Moi aussi, » Severus s'arrêta. Ses doigts tapaient sur le bureau. « Pourtant je pense qu'il serait léger de ne parler que de la crainte d'être déçu.»

« Penses-tu que ce soit aussi mauvais ? » Lui demanda Harry. « Une partie de ce qu'Albus a dit tout à l'heure était compréhensible. Beaucoup de moldus nous connaissent déjà, et _ce _sont eux qui ont généralement dû subir. Regarde Voldemort et ses mangemorts. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Tout en revient toujours au nombre. Ils sont plus nombreux, beaucoup plus nombreux que nous autres. »

« Et toutes les choses que nous pouvons faire ? » Le contra Harry. « Ils ont besoin d'armes, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de mots. »

« Combien de personnes peux-tu tuer avec un Avada Kedavra ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Prétendons que je suis pris d'une folie meurtrière et que je commence par tuer tous les habitants du château. » C'était intéressant, remarqua Harry d'entendre le changement de cadence dans la voix de Severus. Inconsciemment il avait repris le ton professoral. « Si je jetais un sort maintenant sur toi, que se passerait-il ? »

« Rien. Pour de nombreuses raisons. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Monsieur Potter… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Si je n'étais pas Celui Qui a Survécu, je mourrais. »

« Et les autres habitants du château ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? »

« C'est ce que je veux dire. Si je désire tuer toutes les personnes du château avec un Avada Kedavra, je devrais chercher chaque personne et jeter un sort à chacun, individuellement. En avoir le désir et ressentir la haine n'est pas suffisant. Si ça l'était, Voldemort aurait massacré toutes les personnes de la planète uniquement en _pensant _aux mots. Il avait des mangemorts parce qu'ils lui étaient utiles. Ca lui aurait pris des décennies pour parvenir à ses buts tout seul. » Severus s'arrêta. « Comprends-tu ? Nous sommes peut-être plus puissants que les moldus, mais ils sont plus nombreux que nous ne le sommes. Et leurs armes peuvent nous tuer par troupeau. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous attaquer un par un. S'ils souhaitent lancer une attaque sur notre monde, nous serons dans une situation désespérée. »

C'était étrange, depuis toutes ces années qu'il connaissait les deux mondes, il n'avait jamais vu la distinction qui existait jusqu'à ce que Severus les lui montre. Il était si facile de croire que la magie et lui-même étaient invincibles. Après tout, tout était magique. Comment quelque chose d'aussi commun qu'une balle pourrait faire du mal à la magie ? _Parce que nous sommes seulement humains,_ pensa Harry. Le calme qui l'avait envahi depuis le discours d'Albus commençait à se dissoudre. _Nous avons peut-être de la magie, mais nous sommes encore humains. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Nous ne sommes pas invincibles. Notre magie n'est efficace que si nous sommes capables de la diriger correctement._

« Mais pourquoi nous feraient-ils du mal ? Nous ne leur avons rien _fait ?_ »

« Regarde le monde, Harry Potter. Regarde notre monde, et regarde le leur. Enlève la magie et leur technologie. A quel point sont-ils différents ? » Les yeux de Severus transperçaient les siens. « Regarde le monde et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

Ce fut comme si la voix hypnotique de Severus était un ordre et rappelait des souvenirs du passé. Sa vie avec les Dursley, fut suivie d'innombrables images de batailles contre Voldemort et ses mangemort. Puis il revit ses années à l'université et les informations qu'il avait vues à la télévision montrant les morts et les destructions qui avaient lieu partout dans le monde.

_Regarde-le monde, _lui avait ordonné Severus.

_Pourquoi nous feraient-ils du mal ? _Lui avait demandé Harry.

La réponse n'était pas si difficile à comprendre après tout.

_Parce qu'ils le peuvent._

Harry regarda Severus qui lui aussi le regardait, mais avec attente.

« Nous avons des problèmes. » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui, nous en avons. »


	9. Période désespérée

**Chapitre 8 : Temps désespéré**

_6 décembre 2003,_

_Kévin et Ben,_

_Ca a commencé ici aussi._

_J'aurais espéré avoir d'autres nouvelles. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que les citoyens anglais sont plus censés que ceux d'Amérique ou ceux d'autres pays qui ont suivi les Etats Unis et qui ont commencé les persécutions ouvertes contre des sorciers et sorcières. Mais je ne le peux pas._

_Hier, les journaux nous ont apporté les nouvelles : une douzaine de personnes ont été arrêtée dans les rues de Londres. Les gens sont terrifiés, ils ont vécu avec des sorciers et sorcières pendant toute leur vie mais maintenant ils savent que la population sorcière existe et soudain ils se sentent menacés. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas les gens. Si les sorciers et sorcières étaient aussi monstrueux qu'ils le prétendent, ils auraient certainement attaqué le reste du monde bien avant qu'ils aient conscience de leur existence._

_Je ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent être aussi irréalistes. Une fois qu'ils_ ressentent_ les choses, c'est comme s'ils arrêtaient de _penser_, et je ne comprends pas cela. Severus dit que c'est parce que la raison et les émotions s'excluent mutuellement. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je dois être d'accord avec lui._

_Quelles sont les nouvelles en Amérique ? Les choses ont-elles empiré ?_

_S'il vous plait, soyez prudents,_

_Harry._

Harry plia la lettre d'un air désespéré, la mit dans l'enveloppe et se dirigea vers la volière, d'un pas lourd, comme si le sol, au lieu d'être en pierre, était fait en mélasse et qu'il s'embourbait dans celle-ci, l'empêchant d'avancer, voulant l'avaler. Tout était si difficile à croire. Une part de lui niait toujours farouchement. Une part de lui continuait avec entêtement à penser que tout ceci n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un, quelque part devait avoir fait une énorme erreur.

C'était à nouveau comme à l'époque du règne de Voldemort. Tout le monde était inquiet, marchait à pas furtif, regardait par-dessus son épaule, sursautait à chaque ombre et dormait d'un sommeil agité, du sommeil sans repos de ceux qui croient que s'ils ferment les yeux trop longtemps, ils pourraient ne jamais les rouvrir. Tard dans la nuit, quand il était trop fatigué pour en être honteux, Harry se demandait pourquoi lui, et les autres, avaient combattu pendant la guerre. Tant de gens étaient mort en se battant contre Voldemort, depuis que Tom Marvolo avait dédié sa vie à la magie noire, et pour quoi ? Pour des personnes qui avaient tourné le dos aux sorciers et sorcières qui les avaient protégés ? Ils avaient refusé que des moldus soient persécutés, torturés et tués, et ils s'étaient opposés à lui, ils avaient fait couler leur sang pour eux, ils étaient morts pour eux et leur seul remerciement était de voir les mêmes évènements se reproduire à nouveau, les sauveurs devenant les victimes, les chassés. Les proies.

Severus le comprenait. Peut-être même que Drago pouvait le comprendre. Mais Harry ne le pouvait pas, et il savait qu'il ne le pourrait jamais.

* * *

« Ne fait-il pas un peu froid pour être dehors ? »

« Apparemment non. A moins que vous n'ayez développé un intérêt pour le masochisme, ce dont je doute, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Il y avait une note d'ironie et d'amusement dans le ton du jeune Malfoy quand il répondit facilement, « Je ne sais pas, Severus. Je commence à penser que j'ai toujours été un peu masochiste, vraiment. Ce n'était pas apparent jusqu'à récemment, c'est tout. »

Severus le regarda du coin de l'œil et Drago s'avança pour s'appuyer contre la rambarde et regarder au-delà du château. Une douzaine de commentaires cinglants lui traversèrent l'esprit, tous acerbes et infailliblement justes. Il savait qu'avec des mots, il pouvait briser l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Le dédain cruel et vindicatif n'était pas au-dessous de lui. Il serait simplement lui-même. Il n'avait qu'à prononcer de simples petits mots.

Severus ne dit rien.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et ils restèrent côté à côté à regarder la cour vide, à regarder au-delà des limites de l'école, à regarder la neige tomber et à écouter le vent siffler tout autour d'eux.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Drago après un temps.

« Je ne suis pas encore mort de peur, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

« _C'est toujours plus sombre avant l'aube, Severus. »_

« Je suppose que ça réfute la théorie de Dumbledore sur la coexistence pacifique. »

« Effectivement. »

« _Parfois Severus, nos souvenirs sont tout ce qui nous soutiennent. »_

« Il savait, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est resté là à nous dire que tout irait bien, il nous a menti. »

« _L'aube viendra, Severus. Il y aura un temps où vous en douterez. »_

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? » Drago était en colère et il exigeait de connaître la réponse à cette question. Il se tourna vers Severus. « Je ne comprends pas ! Il aurait dû nous dire la vérité. Nous aurions eu le temps de nous préparer, nous aurions pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher -»

Severus le regarda alors. « Qu'aurions-nous pu faire ? » Il s'arrêta. « Savoir que les moldus ne réagiraient pas bien en apprenant notre existence nous aurait aidé comment ? »

« Nous aurions pu les combattre ! »

Il comprenait la raison pour laquelle Albus avait agi ainsi. Cependant la compréhension et la tolérance étaient deux choses entièrement différentes. « Ca, Monsieur Malfoy c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle il ne nous a rien dit. »

Drago grimaça. « Il nous a rendu vulnérable. Le monde entier se tourne vers lui, qu'on l'admette ou non, en espérant trouver en lui un guide. S'il n'avait pas été aussi effrayé, s'il avait réagit en se sentant un peu plus concerné, nous autre aurions pu être prêts ! »

« Pendant quatre décennies, Albus Dumbledore a combattu dans la guerre contre Voldemort, » Répondit Severus, « Il a combattu non seulement pour protéger notre monde et notre culture, mais aussi pour protéger le monde moldu, pour empêcher une guerre entre les moldus et les sorciers. S'il nous avait dit la vérité ce jour-là, combien de temps, à ton avis, aurait-il fallu pour que _cela_ soit brisé ? »

Drago secoua la tête. « La guerre a commencée au moment où ils ont arrêté ces trois sorciers, Severus. »

« Peut-être, » Concéda Severus. « Mais il n'y a pas de victimes. Aucun sorcier et aucune sorcière n'a levé sa baguette contre un moldu : personne n'a prononcé les mots _Avada Kedavra. »_

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui annonçait que l'existence du monde sorcier avait été dévoilée aux moldus. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles le nombre d'arrestations avait augmenté chaque jour, et pendant lesquelles les citoyens moldus de classe moyenne avaient commencé à s'intéresser à toute personne qu'ils jugeaient susceptibles d'appartenir à ce qui était maintenant collectivement connu comme 'l'Ordre de Merlin', c'est à dire, à toutes les personnes qui montraient la plus petite indication qu'elle pourrait être autre chose qu'un humain parfaitement normal et dépourvu de don magique. Pour les raisonner, le Ministère de la Magie avait envoyé des émissaires aux différents gouvernements qui n'avaient pas connaissance de l'existence du monde sorcier, longtemps avant cette fuite, avec l'intention de convaincre le monde moldu que le monde sorcier n'était pas une menace. Les émissaires n'étaient jamais revenus.

La veille, une sorcière du Surrey avait été brûlée. Au même moment, ou presque, un sorcier se promenant innocemment dans Londres avait rencontré un groupe de moldus qui l'avait battu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une crise cardiaque. Il avait essayé de se battre, non comme un sorcier, ce qui aurait conduit à la mort de plus d'un de ses attaquants, mais comme un moldu. Sa bienveillance, son soutien ardent pour une coexistence pacifique lui avaient presque coûté la vie.

Le monde sorcier marchait sur une ligne fine. Utiliser la magie contre les moldus conforterait leur peur et leur méfiance, et amènerait peut-être la mort du monde sorcier. Se laisser harceler, et maltraiter sans rien faire pour se défendre contre des personnes qui étaient bien moins puissantes rendait beaucoup de citoyens mal à l'aise. Beaucoup se rappelaient Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy. Un nombre croissant de personnes se demandaient maintenant si s'être opposés à eux avait été la décision la plus sage qu'ils aient prises.

« Ils le feront, » Prédit Drago sombrement. « Si les moldus ne les laissent pas tranquille. Toutes les meilleures intentions du monde ne sauveront pas les moldus s'ils tuent un sorcier ou une sorcière, Severus. L'optimisme ne résiste pas à la persécution et à la haine. »

« Que ferais-tu, Drago ? » Lui demanda Severus doucement. _Es-tu ton père Drago Malfoy ? Ou es-tu quelqu'un d'autre ? Tout ce temps, tu as porté un masque différent, et pas une fois nous avons vu le visage qui se cache derrière. Quand la ligne sera tracée, où te tiendras-tu ?_

Drago soupira, secoua la tête, et regarda les limites de l'école comme s'il cherchait une réponse cachée dans les touffes des arbres, obscurcies par la neige qui tombait d'un ciel blanc. « Je ne sais pas s'il avait raison ou non, Severus. Je me suis battu contre cela toute ma vie. Il y a des moments où j'ai pensé qu'il avait raison, mais il y en a eu autant où je ne pouvais pas être plus en désaccord avec lui que je ne l'étais. »

« Tu n'es pas seul à penser ainsi. » Admit Severus d'une voix douce.

Drago rit, d'un rire voilé, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en enlevant ses longues mèches de son visage. « Comment cela aurait-il été ? »

« Quand j'étais enfant, je croyais que des millions de réalités coexistaient avec celle-ci et chacune s'enrayait à partir des choix qui se présentait à nous, par rapport à ceux que nous avons faits et ceux que nous n'avons pas faits. C'était ma consolation, quand je ne parvenais pas à surmonter mon désespoir et ma frustration.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Severus. « Je me disais que pendant que je vivais _cette_ vie, quelque part un autre moi vivait la vie que je désirais tant. S'il y a une réalité à chaque fois que nous faisons un choix, alors il y a une raison pour que nous ressentions et expérimentions tout. Alors quelque part dans un monde bien meilleur que celui-ci, il y a un autre Severus Snape qui ne connaît pas la douleur de la solitude et de la douleur d'avoir eu le cœur brisé. Il a des amis et est heureux, il connaît l'amour et l'espoir. Et tant qu'il sera là, je pourrais supporter ma vie qui aurait pu être sienne. »

Severus regarda Drago et vit le jeune homme le dévisager. C'était étrange, il était toujours obligé de rappeler aux autres qu'il était humain. « Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui aurait pu être. Je ne peux pas voir au-delà de ce monde. Mais je me suis déjà demandé ce qu'il serait advenu si les choses avaient été différentes. »

Drago regarda Severus d'un air pénétrant. « Que vois-tu pour ce monde, Severus ? »

« Je vois sa fin. »

Prononcer ces mots n'auraient pas dû être aussi douloureux.

« Non, » Drago secoua la tête. Il niait cela. « Non, Severus. Ca ne peut pas se finir ainsi. On ne peut pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser se terminer comme ça. »

« Que pouvons-_nous_ faire ? » Demanda Severus.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que je ne resterais pas là sans rien faire, à regarder que ça arrive. C'est une fin que je ne peux pas accepter, que je n'accepterai pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Severus doucement. « Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? »

Le regard de Drago fut aussi pénétrant que le sien. « Il y a ceux qui détruiraient le désir de leur cœur plutôt que de voir une autre personne avoir ce que eux ne pourront jamais obtenir. Mais d'autres le défendront parce qu'il est dans un monde qui a désespérément besoin de sa présence. Tu as reçu un don que je n'aurai jamais, Severus. M'en veux-tu de vouloir protéger cela ? »

_Et donc tu crée ton propre camp._

« Non, Drago, » Murmura Severus, sa voix n'était pas plus forte que le sifflement du vent. « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour cela. »

_« Parfois Severus, nous découvrons qu'il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons pas accepter. Et nous allons à grands pas voir ces choses qui n'arrivent jamais. »_

_« Est-cela que Harry a fait ? »_

_« C'est ce que nous faisons tous, quand nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. »_

Drago continua à regarder Severus dans les yeux puis tourna la tête vers le paysage enneigé qui s'étendait devant lui. Severus pourtant, continua à l'observer : sa silhouette anguleuse, ses cheveux blonds qui atteignaient maintenant le milieu de son dos, sa posture rigide. _Tu es tout ce que Lucius aurait pu être. Tout ce qu'il aurait _été_ si Tom Marvolo n'était jamais né. Si la vie avait été juste, nos positions auraient été inversées. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à porter ces obligations. Et je ne mérite pas le cadeau qui m'a été offert._

Drago se tourna vers lui et étudia son visage. Il avait dû voir quelque chose dans les yeux de Severus ou Drago devait le connaître suffisamment bien pour deviner ses pensées puisqu'il acquiesça lentement. « C'est suffisant, Severus. »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

Les lèvres de Drago se tirèrent en un sourire doux-amer. « Ca doit l'être. »

* * *

_14 décembre 2003,_

_Harry,_

_Les choses ont empiré. Enormément. Suffisamment pour que je regrette les jours où tout le monde avait peur de se faire arrêter._

_Les gens ont certainement compris ce qui rend les personnes appartenant à l'Ordre de Merlin différentes et beaucoup essayent maintenant de « laver le monde du mal ». Ils brûlent les maisons de tout ceux soupçonnés de faire parti de l'Ordre, ils détruisent les propriétés et, dans de nombreux cas, battent et brutalisent tout ceux sur qui ils parviennent à mettre la main. Jusqu'à maintenant pas un seul membre de l'Ordre n'a réagi, mais Kévin et moi pensons que c'est n'est qu'une histoire de temps. Après tout, combien de temps peux-tu rester à regarder les gens que tu aimes être brutalisés avant de faire quelque chose ?_

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, rien n'est compréhensible. Si ces gens étaient dangereux, ils ne se laisseraient pas faire, mais ils ne font rien. Ils ne sont pas passifs, mais ils n'utilisent pas leur « pouvoir démoniaque » pour empêcher ce qui leur arrive. Une personne manipulée par un démon quelconque utiliserait les dons que ce démon lui a donnés, non ?_

_J'ai peur, Harry. Kévin et moi sommes effrayés. Ca ne peut se terminer que d'une seule manière, et bien que je déteste ce que ceux de notre monde font, je ne veux pas les voir se faire tuer à cause de leur stupidité. Et je ne veux pas voir des innocents, dont le seul crime est de vivre d'une manière que nous ne comprenons pas, se faire massacrer parce qu'ils sont différents. On nous répète sans arrêt à quel point nous sommes civilisés et nous le sommes. Où est la justice là dedans ?_

_Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je pourrais détester le fait d'être Américain. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je me détesterais d'être un être humain. Mais c'est le cas. Je déteste ce que mon pays est devenu. Et je déteste ce que je suis, de faire parti de cette espèce dont la gloire provoque tant de douleur au sein de son peuple._

_J'aimerais pouvoir arrêter cela, Harry. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. J'aimerais que nous soyons là avec toi, que tu n'aies pas à faire face à cela seul. Kévin et moi, pensons à toi. Porte-toi bien._

_Ben et Kévin._

* * *

_17 décembre 2003,_

_Kévin et Ben,_

_Les choses semblent empirer ici aussi. Tous les jours les assauts prennent un peu plus de force et les dommages sont un peu plus important. Ce n'est qu'une histoire de temps avant qu'une personne ne se fasse tuer. Et la guerre commencera._

_C'est drôle de voir à quel point votre vie peut changer rapidement. Une minute tout est comme elle a toujours été. Et la seconde, votre monde s'effondre. Ce premier jour, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce matin-là : c'était comme si tout cela arrivait à une autre personne, dans un autre temps. Je continue à me demander comment j'ai pu être si content ce matin-là, pourquoi je n'ai rien senti venir. On pense être capable de reconnaître les moments qui changent la vie. Mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_Nous sommes effrayés. Nous avons si affreusement peur. Et c'est ce qui rend les choses pires encore. Certaines des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, qui ont à peine cligné des yeux en faisant face à la folie de Voldemort, sont maintenant terrifiées. Il est relativement facile de se battre contre des monstres et des fous. Comment se battre contre la fin d'un monde ?_

_Franchement, je suis content que vous ne soyez pas là. Vous êtes en sécurité, autant que vous puissiez l'être dans cette aliénation. Personne ne vous accuse d'être ce que vous n'êtes pas._

_Prenez soin de vous. Ne donnez leur aucune raison de vous suspecter. Tout ce que je peux faire est d'espérer que quelque part, quelqu'un trouve une solution avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Harry_

* * *

_20 décembre 2003_

_Harry,_

_Voici la dernière lettre que nous t'enverrons._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est déjà arrivé en Angleterre, mais ici, ils ont découvert que les membres de l'Ordre communiquent à l'aide de hiboux. Le gouvernement a donné une permission spéciale aux citoyens pour tuer tous les hiboux, quelle que soit leur espèce et qu'ils portent une lettre ou non._

_Ils vont permettre de massacrer des animaux innocents, Harry. Ils se fichent de savoir qu'ils peuvent conduire à l'extinction d'une espèce._

_J'aurais proposé de prier si j'avais pensé que ça puisse nous aider à en voir la fin. Mais je ne crois plus aux dieux. Un dieu qui permet cela, n'est pas un dieu auquel j'ai envie de croire. Si les dieux demandent du sang, de la violence et des persécutions, je préfère vivre pour l'éternité en enfer plutôt que de participer à leur paradis._

_Prends soin de toi. S'il y a une fin à cette folie, nous serons là pour te saluer. Tout notre amour t'accompagne._

_Kévin et Ben._

* * *

« Quel Noël que celui-ci, » Marmonna Drago amèrement en se jetant dans sa chaise avec un air dégoûté. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous faisons cela. » Il fit un geste en direction des élèves qui s'asseyaient et qui attendaient que le dîner soit servi.

« Nous devons manger, Drago. » Lui signala Hermione, d'une voix terne.

Harry ne dit rien. Il regardait silencieusement son assiette vide. Des visions d'autres soirs de Noël dansaient dans son esprit : des rires et des blagues avec Ron et les autres Gryffondors présents dans le dortoir ; se lever pour faire des bêtises avec Ron et Hermione, quand les autres élèves étaient chez eux pour les vacances. Il se souvenait du clin d'œil entendu de Drago, de Severus, d'être sorti indigné des appartements du Maître des Potions qui reniflait d'énervement face à ce recul. Il vit Severus le battre Harry à plate couture à un jeu d'échec sorcier. Ces jours, où Noël était un jour de joie, semblaient très loin aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il pouvait presque se rappeler de ce qu'il ressentait alors.

Il n'y avait aucune joie sur le visage des élèves assis devant la table, aucun rire ne résonnait dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la plaisanterie dans ce climat de peur et de paranoïa.

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il le faisait, mais il était Albus Dumbledore, après tout, et même au milieu de l'apocalypse, ça signifiait encore quelque chose. Malgré l'arrêt de la poste, le directeur restait en contact avec les familles. Et les parents étaient tous d'accord sur une chose en cette période de vacances : les élèves devaient rester à Poudlard où ils étaient en sécurité, à l'abris du chaos du monde extérieur.

Ainsi, tout le monde était assis à attendre le commencement d'un festin pour lequel personne n'avait l'appétit, assis dans un silence inconfortable qui n'était brisé que par le bruit des pieds, des ustensiles, des couverts et des assiettes poussées sans réel désir sur les tables. Dehors, la neige tombait lentement, couvrait de blanc un monde tombant en ruine, d'un linceul sans couleur. A l'intérieur, le silence de ceux qui pleurent était lourd et accablé du regret poignant de ce qui aurait pu être.

« C'est tout ce que nous avons pour l'instant. » Murmura Harry doucement sans lever la tête.

« Harry ! » Hermione essayait d'avoir une voix réprobatrice. Pour Harry, elle semblait juste fatiguée.

« Pourquoi le nier ? » Lui dit-il sans conviction en haussant les épaules.

Pourquoi s'ennuyer avec tout cela ? Ils tuent des hiboux en ce moment. Et bientôt ils tueront des personnes.

« Tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça, » Le réprimanda Hermione, sa voix était plus forte qu'avant.

« Trop tard, » Répondit Drago d'un ton acerbe.

« C'est Noël, Hermione, » Harry la regarda. « Et regarde-nous. Nous nous cachons ici, effrayés à l'idée de sortir, effrayés de nous faire lyncher par un groupe de moldus. Ces enfants devraient être avec leurs familles ! Et toi tu devrais être avec Ron. Ron devrait être ici ! Mais où est-il ? Le sais-tu seulement ? »

Le regard noir d'Hermione s'adoucit. « Il sera au Terrier ce soir après le travail. J'y vais avec la poudre de cheminette après le dîner. Le directeur m'a arrangé cela. »

« Bien. » Dit Harry. « Sois prudente pendant que tu es là-bas, d'accord ? »

« Tu sais que je le serai, » Elle s'arrêta, « Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas -»

« Je suis fatigué de me battre, Hermione. Pendant toute ma scolarité je me suis battu : j'ai combattu Voldemort, j'ai combattu pour protéger notre monde, j'ai combattu pour protéger_ leur_ monde. Et maintenant, je suis censé me battre encore ? Pour quoi ? Et je suis censé tuer des moldus maintenant ? Je suis fatigué de me battre contre tout le monde ! Je suis fatigué des tueries, de la haine et de la violence ! Tout ce que je veux est un moment de paix ! » Sa voix qui avait commencé à s'élever, se craqua soudain. _« Un moment, _Hermione. Un misérable moment de paix avant que tout ce que nous connaissons ne se transforme en poussière. »

Harry soupira et regarda à nouveau son assiette, d'un air misérable.

« Harry… » Hermione posa une main sur son bras.

Il était vaguement conscient du regard de Drago. _Probablement comme tous les autres. Tout le monde observe Potter l'inutile, Celui Qui Vit Pour Rien. Il a craqué nerveusement. _Quand il souffrait d'un autre été sans fin chez les Dursley, Harry avait l'habitude de rêver de la seule maison qu'il connaissait, du seul endroit dans lequel il se sentait heureux. Mais maintenant, sa maison était devenue sa prison, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer, il n'avait aucun sanctuaire dans lequel il pouvait se réfugier. Il n'avait plus de maison.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention au temps passé, perdu dans ses pensées pleines de détresse. Mais après un certain temps, il entendit le son des bancs sur la pierre, il aperçut de vagues mouvements du coin de l'œil. Et une autre main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. _Bon sang, Hermione, laisse-moi tranquille._

« Harry. »

Surpris, Harry leva la tête et vit les yeux noirs et brillants de Severus. « Viens avec moi. »

* * *

« Albus ? »

Le directeur leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il regardait aveuglément. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la question. « Oui, Minerva. »

Elle ferma les yeux, resserra ses lèvres fines, et un muscle pulsa dans sa mâchoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle paraissait presque ne pas être affectée. Mais en regardant à l'intérieur, Albus vit toute la douleur qu'elle ne se permettait pas d'exprimer.

« Demain, je le lui dirai. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, Albus. _Nous_ le lui dirons. »

Ils regardèrent les feuilles de parchemins éparpillés sur le bureau. Après un moment, elle releva les yeux et jeta un œil furtif en direction de la chambre du directeur. Albus vit ses yeux revenir vers lui et comprit la question qu'elle n'osait pas poser.

« Oui, Minerva. »

C'était au mieux, un sourire timide.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent à nouveau le parchemin.

* * *

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux échecs ce soir. » Admit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. « Désolé. »

« Je n'allais pas te suggérer cela, » Répondit Severus. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui offrit un verre presque plein d'un liquide doré.

Harry le prit avant de réaliser ce que c'était. « Tu me _donnes_ de l'alcool maintenant ? Mais je pensais que -»

Severus le fit taire. « J'ai pensé que peut-être ce soir, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de partager un verre. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me soûler ce soir, » Répondit Harry sincèrement en buvant une gorgée du liquide. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je n'avais pas prévu une beuverie pour ce soir. » Clarifia Severus doucement. « Et c'est du cognac. Un très vieux cognac que je conservais depuis des années. »

Harry regarda attentivement son verre de cognac. Il avait entendu tout ce que Severus n'avait pas dit. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de -»

« C'est une habitude absurde que d'attacher à des choses une signification qui n'en a pas. » Murmura Severus. « Ainsi que de les conserver pendant une période indéterminée sous la dénomination trompeuse, 'Pour un Jour Important'. Beaucoup de gens meurent sans avoir utiliser leur babiole, à attendre l'heure magique pour que ce soit bien. Mais il n'y a pas de Bien. Simplement du temps. Un très bon cognac ne doit pas être perdu à cause d'une nostalgie absurde. »

Harry observa les émotions traverser son visage.

Severus haussa un sourcil puis leva son verre. « C'est la seule paix que je connaisse. »

Harry se demanda quand il avait arrêté d'écouter les paroles prononcées par Severus pour n'écouter que les mots qu'ils ne disaient pas. Harry sourit tristement et toucha le verre de Severus. « Il devrait y avoir plus que cela. »

« C'est suffisant pour moi, »

« Severus… »

« C'est plus que je ne le mérite. »

« Nous ne sommes pas revenus à cela, hein ? »

« Non. »

Le silence était amical, ils écoutaient le feu flambait dans la cheminée, buvaient leur cognac librement et ressentaient un simple confort en la présence l'un de l'autre. Les minutes devinrent des heures, et Harry se rendit compte qu'on lui prenait des mains son verre vide.

« Tu t'endors. »

« Tu m'as réveillé. » Murmura Harry en désaccord. Il cligna des paupières d'un air endormi quand Severus lui fit signe de se lever.

« Viens. »

Trop fatigué pour discuter et ayant l'impression que parler briserait l'humeur irréelle dans laquelle il se trouvait, Harry se leva et suivit Severus dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, quand la porte fut fermée, Harry sentit la léthargie dans laquelle il était tombé s'en aller. Il avait déjà été dans sa chambre avant mais jamais _dans le lit, _ce qui était apparemment ce que voulait dire Severus quand il fit un rapide geste de la main.

« Severus ? »

« J'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais t'offrir une nuit sans rêve. » Il prononça les paroles avec hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas certain de son impact.

Harry cligna d'étonnement. « Comment -»

« J'ai dormi dans la même chambre que toi pendant presque deux ans, » Lui répondit Severus simplement. « Et les rares fois que j'ai partagé ton lit, tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars. »

Parfois, ça lui donnait le vertige. Harry savait ce que Severus ressentait, mais connaître ses sentiments et expérimenter l'impact de ses sentiments étaient deux choses incroyablement différentes. « Severus ».

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines de l'homme. « Je peux te frapper le visage avec un oreiller avant de succomber au sommeil, si tu veux. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Pendant que Severus disparaissait dans la salle de bain, Harry enfila le pyjama que Severus lui avait donné et se mit dans le lit. C'était juste un lit, peu différent des autres lits que Harry avait vus dans sa vie. Mais c'était le lit de _Severus._ Et ce simple fait changeait tout. Il s'installait confortablement quand Severus revint. Il portait le pyjama en satin noir que Harry connaissait. Il éteignit les bougies d'un geste de la main et se glissa lui aussi dans le lit.

« Quoi ? Pas de bataille de polochons ? » Lui demanda Harry d'un air taquin après quelques instants.

« Je te frapperai demain matin. » Murmura Severus d'une voix douce. « Pour l'instant, profite du seul cadeau que je puisse t'offrir. »

C'est vrai. C'était Noël. « Je ne m'attendais pas -»

« Peut-être pas. Mais ça ne devrait pas être dangereux de sortir du château. »

« Mais ça l'est, » Lui dit Harry. « De plus, je ne pouvais pas demander un meilleur cadeau. »

Severus demeura silencieux. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien dire les mots qui, Harry le savait, traversaient son esprit :_ simples esprits, simples plaisirs._ Harry sourit d'un air narquois dans l'obscurité. C'était drôle, de façon ironique , de voir comment les choses tournent à la fin.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, »

« Que fais-tu ? »

Harry sourit d'un sourire endormi, d'un sourire content, dans l'obscurité et s'installa contre Severus : enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Profite de mon cadeau. » Murmura-t-il à la colonne vertébrale de Severus.

« Je …Bonne nui, Harry. »

« 'Nuit, Severus. »

Pendant un instant, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry eut l'impression de sentir la légère pression du bras de Severus sur son dos, le tenant près de lui, comme une étreinte.

* * *

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'était pas conscient de retenir. Drago ferma doucement le livre, le mit sur ses genoux et regarda la couverture d'un air absent. _Maintenant, je sais. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces questions, j'ai finalement compris. _Son regard s'assombrit. _Je regrette d'avoir compris._

Une chose était imprégnée à la naissance d'un Malfoy : la haine. Lucius était la quintessence des Malfoy, et de lui, Drago avait appris l'art de haïr. Dans les premières années de sa vie, il avait eu beaucoup de pratique et promettait de devenir comme son père. Et bien qu'il pouvait haïr, Drago n'avait jamais été capable de conserver la rancœur immuable, brûlante et malveillante qui bouillonnait chez son père. Après un temps, il avait perdu de l'intérêt à détester les autres et il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire à haïr. C'était fatigant, c'était inutile et à la fin, Drago avait trouvé que l'apathie lui était bien plus profitable que l'antipathie. De plus, la haine s'emmêlait et s'entortillait avec d'autres choses quand elle était restée trop longtemps à suppurer.

Mais pour l'instant, Drago aurait aimé pouvoir faire appel à cette haine que son père aimait tellement ressentir. Il aurait aimé pourvoir haïr cet homme pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il avait demandé à Drago de faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que finalement, après tout ce temps, il _comprenait._ Maudit soit cet homme, Drago comprenait finalement.

Il ne pouvait pas haïr son père. Mais il était très facile, il le découvrit en fermant le livre, de se haïr.

Agité et ressentant un profond dégoût envers lui-même et sa famille, Drago remit le livre sur la table, se leva, s'éloigna de la chaise comme s'il pouvait mettre à distance la charge qu'on lui avait laissée._ Il y a un temps où je me serais délecté à faire ce que tu m'as demandé. Mais maintenant…_

_« Les vrais amis ne se trahissent pas. »_

Drago s'arrêta brusquement et alla vers le miroir de sa chambre. Il regarda son reflet, sourit légèrement, un sourire cruel, qui n'atteignit pas ses oreilles. _Ne le font-ils pas ? _

« Tu as tort, Harry, » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et regardant dans ses yeux maussades. « Les vrais amis se trahissent tout le temps. N'as-tu pas remarqué ? Seules les personnes en qui tu fais confiance peuvent te faire souffrir. Tes amis sont les _seuls_ qui peuvent te trahir. »

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?_ Pensa Drago avec colère. Son regard balayait son reflet. _Même après tout ce temps, tu refuses encore d'admettre que tu as perdu. _Il plissa les yeux. _Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire ce que tu m'as demandé. Mais je ne suis pas ta marionnette. _Ses lèvres tirèrent sur ses dents et il gronda silencieusement. Il serra son poing. _Il y a suffisamment de douleur, suffisamment de tristesse. Je n'en ajouterai pas. Je ne prendrai pas le temps précieux qu'il nous reste. Si nous traversons cela, si nous voyons le soleil se lever sur ce cauchemar sans fin, _alors_ je ferai ce que tu m'as prié de faire. _Le grondement devint revanchard, un sourire méchant et méprisant. _Mais quelles en sont les chances ?_

Drago regarda avec un détachement froid et sans émotion, les éclats du miroir brisé tombés sur le sol. Il ne les regarda pas, ne les vit pas tomber le sang qui tombait goutte après goutte de sa main. « Joyeux Noël, _père. »_


	10. Echos dans le silence

**Chapitre 9, échos dans le silence**

« Joyeux Noël. »

Les mots froids et ironiques, prononcés dans un corridor que Harry croyait vide, le surprirent et il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il regarda sur sa gauche et vit Drago appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il portait un pantalon et un pull noir. Ses cheveux étaient détachés. S'il en jugeait, par sa tenue, les cercles noirs sous ses yeux, et son visage plus pale encore qu'à l'ordinaire, Harry devinait que Drago n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière.

« Que fais-tu -» Commença Harry. Mais il fut coupé par une voix énervée derrière lui.

« As-tu décidé de bouger dans les prochaines heures ou espères-tu installer un camp sur le pas de la porte ? »

Surpris pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Harry sursauta, mais se déplaça. Drago décroisa ses bras et se redressa quand Severus sortit pour fermer la porte derrière lui avant de tourner son attention vers le jeune Serpentard.

« Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « J'attendais que vous vous leviez. »

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? » Lui demanda Harry avec curiosité en attendant que les pulsions de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal.

« Du bon sens et de l'observation. » Répondit Drago sarcastiquement. « Deux facultés surprenantes par leur utilité, mais je doute que tu en aies entendu parler. »

« De toutes les choses que tu pourrais faire, tu as choisi d'attendre à côté des cachots pour m'insulter ? » Harry fit semblant d'être étonné et content. « Drago, je suis touché. »

« Dans la tête, » Murmura Severus doucement, mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher les deux autres de l'entendre.

Drago lui sourit.

« Mille mercis, » Grommela Harry en le regardant avec une grimace.

Severus le lui rendit et la ligne terne de ses lèvres se redressa en un demi-sourire.

« Bien, si nous avons fini ici, » Harry les regarda tous les deux avec des yeux noirs, « peut-être pouvons-nous aller prendre notre petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne soit terminé. »

Ils avaient atteint les escaliers qui mènent aux étages supérieurs quand Drago reprit la parole. Il arrêta momentanément leur avancée.

« Que penseriez-vous de sécher le petit déjeuner ce matin ? » Suggéra-t-il plein d'espoir, en regardant Severus et Harry l'un après l'autre.

Severus le regarda méfiance.

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que les mauvaises nouvelles arrivent toujours au petit déjeuner ? »

« C'est simplement l'heure à laquelle les journaux arrivent. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne pas y aller n'empêchera pas les journaux d'être distribués. »

Drago poussa un profond soupir. « Je sais. »

Il y avait un brin d'appréhension et d'impuissance dans la voix de l'homme et Harry regarda Drago pour réévaluer ce qu'il avait vraiment dit. « Hé, nous nous en sortirons, hein ? »

Drago chercha ses yeux un instant, puis répondit avec réticence, « Quelque part, » Puis alors qu'ils s'étaient remis à marcher, il marmonna dans sa barbe, « Je l'espère. »

Cependant il n'y avait rien de mauvais augure dans la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ qui les attendait, quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Et les murs ne résonnaient pas de cris paniqués. En fait, l'absence d'Hermione fut la seule chose qui permit à la scène d'être différente de celle de la soirée précédente.

« Je me demande si elle et Ron se sont amusés. » Songea Harry en s'asseyant.

L'expression sur le visage de Drago semblait hésiter entre la grimace et le sourire. « Je préfère ne pas penser à cela, merci. »

« Que -» Commença Harry incertain de ce que Drago voulait dire. Quand il comprit, il secoua la tête. « Tu es un idiot. »

Drago haussa un sourcil. « C'est toi qui parle d'idiotie. Au moins, je sais quoi _faire_ quand deux personnes intimement liées sont seules ! »

« Je sais quoi _faire ! »_Lui rétorqua Harry. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas dévergondé, que je suis _complètement_ ignorant. »

« Je ne suis_ pas_ dévergondé. »

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé quand nous étions en Septième Année ! »

« Ce n'était qu'une rumeur ! »

« Pourtant, tout le monde a entendu, ce que Pansy et Milicent racontaient. » Le contra Harry sur un ton suffisant.

« Es-tu devenu complètement sourd ? » Drago le dévisagea. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Bien qu'elles l'aient souhaité, Pansy et Milicent n'avaient _pas_ connaissance de ma vie sexuelle ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et qui alors ? Crabbe et Goyle ? » Harry sourit en coin.

Drago le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Il plissa les paupières. « Combien de personnes as-tu embrassé, Potter ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pas beaucoup. » Harry haussa les épaules et dit doucement, au cas où on aurait écouté leur conversation « Cho m'a embrassé une fois ou deux, Hermione m'a embrassé sur la joue, _tu _m'as embrassé, et bien sûr il y a -»

« Oui, oui. Je ne t'ai pas demandé la foutu liste. » Claqua Drago en remuant ses mains d'un air impatient. « Allons droit au but. Es-tu puceau ? »

« Oui, » Répondit Harry d'un air vexé. Il s'arrêta quand ses pensées voyagèrent vers un été particulier qui selon Severus ne s'est jamais passé. « Euh, en quelque sorte. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « En quelque sorte ? Bon sang, comment peux-tu être en quelque sorte puceau ? »

« Ca dépend de ce que tu veux dire. Si tu…Ah… » Balbutia Harry. Il remarqua, pour la première fois, que Severus le regardait avec des yeux noirs, de sa place à côté de Drago. « C'est que, eh bien… Merde, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! »

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Drago. « Oui, effectivement, je le sais. » Il regarda Severus. « Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? Est-ce que 'en quelque sorte' décrit correctement le degré de sa pureté ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy… » Grogna Severus pour le prévenir.

« Quoi ? » Drago fit semblant de paraître surpris. « Tu _étais_ là, non ? »

Severus prit sa tasse de thé et l'étudia très attentivement avant de regarder à nouveau Drago. « Le thé est plutôt chaud ce matin, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

« Je crois. »

« Alors si tu _crois_, ne pas vouloir être ébouillanté par du thé qui se serait renversé sur tes genoux, je te conseille de te taire. » Lui dit Severus sur une fausse note de conversation.

« Tu as le point. » Drago se tourna vers Harry qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais. « Si on fait les comptes, Potter, le dévergondé, ce serait _toi_ le dévergondé, pas moi. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne souriait plus. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, comme la conversation s'est retournée. » Murmura Drago, satisfait de lui.

« Je ne suis pas dévergondé ! » Objecta Harry.

« Même une chose aussi ridicule qu'en 'quelque sorte' ne l'emporte sur un puceau complet, Potter. »

« Te moques-tu de moi ? Mais et tout -»

« Ce n'est pas parce que je _sais_ ce qu'il faut faire que je l'ai prouvé. Contrairement à _certaines _personnes, » Ajouta Drago d'un air désapprobateur.

« Pourquoi, » Demanda Severus une fois que Drago et Harry furent silencieux, «est-ce que ce genre de conversation a toujours lieu pendant que d'autres essaient de manger ? »

« Tu ne manges rien de toute façon. » Lui signala Drago.

« Je me demande pourquoi. »

« Mais tu -» Harry avait des difficultés à se faire à la révélation de Drago ;

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « As-tu déjà _regardé_ les personnes de ma maison, Potter ? Etre un Serpentard et un Malfoy en plein milieu de la petite guerre menée par Voldemort, quand le monde sorcier tout entier sait que mon père était son plus fidèle allié, a plutôt limité mes options. Et contrairement à ce que nos camarades, faibles d'esprit, pensaient de moi, _j'ai_ des critères. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et le regarda attentivement. « C'est drôle, j'ai toujours cru que-»

« J'étais dévergondé. Oui, j'avais compris. » Marmonna Drago, sarcastique.

« Non, c'est ce que _tout le monde_ pensait. » Clarifia Harry gentiment.

« Eh bien, c'est pour le mieux, alors ? »

« Ce que je veux dire » Continua Harry en l'ignorant, « c'est que par rapport à ce que tu as dit, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans ta vie. »

« Il y a de nombreuses personnes dans ma vie, » Lui répondit Drago catégoriquement, en montrant de la main toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. « Regarde-les tous. »

« Tu es obtus et tu le fais exprès. » Dit Harry en serrant les dents.

Drago resta bouche bée devant lui. « Incroyable ! Non seulement tu connais le mot, mais en plus, tu sais l'employer correctement ! Bien joué, Potter. »

« Drago… »

Drago exhala un long et douloureux soupir. « A un moment dans sa vie, _tout le monde_ aime quelqu'un. Je suppose que c'est le prix que nous avons à payer pour être vivant. »

« On dirait que pour toi c'est une sorte de malédiction. »

Le regard de Drago aurait pu couper le marbre. « Etais-tu reconnaissant d'avoir cette capacité l'année dernière ? »

Harry tressaillit au souvenir. Il se souvenait à quel point il avait souffert quand Drago parlait de Severus avec Kévin et Ben. Il se souvenait de la douloureuse solitude quand il se tournait pour partager une pensée avec l'homme et découvrait qu'il n'était pas là. Il se souvenait que sa vie lui avait paru inutile quand il n'avait personne avec qui la partager. « Drago, je -»

« N'ai pas pitié de moi, » Claqua Drago en le regardant avec des yeux noirs. « C'est ainsi, c'est tout. »

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. » Lui dit simplement Harry. « Je comprends, c'est tout. »

« Comme c'est gentil, » Lui dit Drago d'une voix bizarre. « Maintenant pouvons-nous arrêter de jouer au psychologue et laisser tomber ? »

« Tu as commencé ! » Protesta Harry.

« Non, _tu_ as commencé. » Le contra Drago. « Je me moquais simplement de toi pour me divertir. Tu as simplement étendu la conversation sur des choses dont nous n'avions pas à parler. »

« Mais -»

_« Laisse-tomber ! »_

* * *

_C'est la dernière fois que je me soucie de quelqu'un d'autre, _pensa Drago avec humeur en attendant avec les autres professeurs que les élèves sortent pour pouvoir lui-même quitter la salle. _La prochaine fois, je crois que je veux sécher le petit déjeuner, je le ferai et le reste du monde pourra être maudit. Potter, tu es stupide et indiscret._ Pour son mérite le Gryffondor avait laissé tomber. Et, Drago avait remarqué que Potter voulait poser des questions, mais ne l'avait pas fait.

C'était Noël. Les professeurs et les élèves ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient du moment qu'ils ne sortaient pas du château. Après sa nuit blanche, et sa désastreuse matinée, Drago pensait sérieusement faire un détour aux cuisines pour demander une boisson particulièrement forte aux elfes de maison. Il n'avait pas de responsabilité à assumer et il savait qu'il ne manquerait à personne s'il passait le reste de la journée à ruminer dans ses quartiers.

« Drago ? »

Drago regarda avec des yeux noirs le foutu et exécrable con qui essayait de lui parler. _Vas-t-en. Prends Snape et laisse-moi tranquille. _« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais te demander -»

_Oh putain. Il recommence._

« - qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? »

« Je-…Quoi ? » Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Ta main. » Lui répéta Potter. « Je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure mais j'ai oublié de te poser la question. »

Drago regarda rapidement sa main, qu'il avait enveloppée du mieux qu'il put avec une bande. « Du verre brisé, » Répondit-il brièvement. Il ne voulait pas non plus parler de cela.

« Pourquoi ne pas -»

« Harry ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall. Ils s'étaient rapprochés d'eux pendant qu'ils discutaient.

« Oui ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Dumbledore et MacGonagall échangèrent un regard.

Drago plissa les paupières. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de MacGonagall. Quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas d'habitude. _Quelque chose ne va pas._ Il croisa les yeux de Snape pour lui communiquer ses soupçons. Soit c'était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru, soit Snape avait vu le regard de MacGonagall parce qu'il inclina imperceptiblement la tête.

« Pouvons-nous te parler Harry ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

« Maintenant ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Potter aimablement. Il se tourna vers Drago et Snape. « Puis-je vous voir tout à l'heure ? »

Drago haussa les épaules et haussa un sourcil en regarda Snape. En face d'un mal commun, il mit ses pensées présentes de côté et s'intéressa à des préoccupations plus importantes. Or tout ce qui impliquait Dumbledore et MacGonagall, qui paraissait sérieux, ne pouvait être que de mauvaise augure.

« Nous serons dans mon bureau, » Répondit Snape à la question de Potter.

Potter hocha de la tête et suivit Dumbledore et MacGonagall.

Drago et Snape les regardèrent partirent, les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté la Grande Salle. Ils n'échangèrent un regard que lorsque qu'ils disparurent totalement de leur vue.

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. C'était au moins la centième fois qu'il le répétait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bureau de Severus. « Il aurait déjà dû revenir. »

« Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas. » Lui accorda Severus sombrement. « Surtout s'il s'agit d'une réunion avec Albus _et_ Minerva. »

« De quoi penses-tu qu'il s'agisse ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils d'un air dégoûté. « Pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'on se pose une question on vient chercher des réponses auprès de moi ? »

« Tu fais dans l'exagération Severus ? » Lui demanda Drago sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais sa voix manquait de conviction et n'était pas aussi acerbe que d'habitude. « Ou, le monde s'est-il soudainement réduit à Potter et à moi ? »

Severus étudia le jeune homme. Il vit son expression fatiguée et la lueur hantée présente dans son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bandage qui enveloppait la main de Drago. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Drago suivit son regard. Il serra les lèvres quand il vit ce que regardait Severus. « Je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas 'Je ne veux pas en parler' comme réponse ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Tu ne t'es pas soigné ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Ca ne fait pas très mal. »

« Ca te fait suffisamment mal, » Répondit Severus avec perspicacité.

« Oui. »

Ils se regardèrent fixement.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Severus après quelques instants de silence.

« J'étais fatigué de regarder dans le miroir. » Drago avait une voix terne. Ses yeux qui autrefois brillaient de fierté étaient vaincus.

« Tu n'es pas ton père. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Drago. « Non ? »

« Lucius ne ressentirait pas ce que tu ressens. » Lui dit Severus d'une voix lente. Il choisit ses mots avec une attention qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Drago détourna son regard. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère contre moi ? »

« Parce que je comprends. » Répondit-il simplement.

Drago tressaillit comme si Severus l'avait frappé. « Est-ce aussi simple que cela ? La compréhension empêche-t-elle de se sentir en colère ? »

« Non. C'est nous qui déterminons la manière dont nous réagissons. »

Quand il tourna finalement la tête pour regarder Severus, les yeux de Drago étaient tourmentés. « Je ne le veux pas. »

« Je sais. »

« Il n'y a pas de réponse, si ? »

« S'il y en a une, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée. Et je l'ai cherché pendant des années. Je n'ai jamais demandé à aimer ton père. »

Drago acquiesça. « L'histoire de ma vie. » Le lamenta-il d'un air désolé.

« Ca l'est toujours. » Murmura Severus doucement.

« _De te fabula, »_ Murmura Drago.

_D'une génération à la suivante…_ « Je suis désolé, Drago » Et il l'était. Si on lui avait posé la question des années auparavant, il n'aurait pas cru possible de ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Mais maintenant, eh bien, maintenant, il comprenait aussi. « Si -»

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent d'une lueur furieuse. Il secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne voudrais pas que les choses soient différentes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi. » Drago sourit, fatigué et vieux. « Je n'ai jamais connu rien d'autre. Et tu as marché sur ce chemin pendant trop longtemps. C'est mon tour maintenant. Pas le tien. »

_Et voilà, on se demande encore qui tu es. _Pensa Severus en regardant le jeune homme assis devant lui. _Ta ressemblance avec Lucius est superficielle. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Je le sais. Je l'ai cherché dans tes yeux quand je t'ai vu ici l'année dernière._

« Il y a pire dans la vie que d'aimer, » Drago s'arrêta et ajouta sèchement. « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi, c'est tout. »

Le passé et le futur potentiel se dessinèrent dans l'esprit de Severus. « J'espère que tu ne trouveras jamais. »

* * *

Il n'était pas conscient des mots qui quittaient sa gorge. Ses yeux ne voyaient pas, ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il voyageait par cheminée. Il ne sentit pas l'impact quand il atterrit dans la cheminée. Il ne sentit pas qu'il s'était écorché les mains sur la pierre quand il trébucha.

Il ne sentait plus rien.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s 'était écoulé depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau du directeur. Ca devait faire un long moment. Il se souvenait de leur discussion.

_Non !_

Son esprit se détacha du souvenir.

Il pouvait se souvenir de ce matin. Il n'y avait pas de risque. Il pouvait se rappeler avoir plaisanter avec Drago. Il n'y avait aucune _douleur_ dans ce souvenir.

Quand sa mémoire avança dans le temps et inclut l'image d'Albus et de Minerva, il se mit à trembler.

Trois mots. Il n'avait fallu que trois mots…

_Non !_

Il se rendit vaguement compte que des personnes se tenaient devant lui.

Il détourna son regard.

Trop douloureux. Les regarder le faisait beaucoup trop souffrir.

Un visage différent ressortait de la foule de fantômes qui voletaient autour de lui. Cette fois, la douleur était différente. Il pouvait regarder ce visage, sans reculer de terreur et de culpabilité.

Il regarda les yeux rouges, brillant de larmes, les traces de celles qui avaient roulées sur ses joues.

Il se souvint, la torpeur s'en alla.

Une boule dans sa gorge l'étranglait, une douleur lui comprimait la poitrine. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il avait l'impression d'être mis en morceau. Le passé l'envahit. Il avait l'impression que ses souvenirs l'étouffaient.

« Oh, Harry ! » Cria Hermione d'une voix cassée. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et mit ses bras autour de lui.

Ses paroles brisèrent sa paralysie. Ses bras se resserrèrent convulsivement autour d'elle, il posa la tête sur son épaule et pleura.

* * *

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Siffla Drago en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

« Je ne sais pas. » Marmonna Severus, mal à l'aise. Il refit le tour de la pièce des yeux, irrationnellement, de peur de ne pas avoir vu Harry la première fois. Mais, à sa place, il vit qu'Albus le regardait attentivement.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ Pensa Severus avec colère en écho aux paroles de Drago. Il plissa les yeux tout en soutenant le regard du directeur. _Où est-il ?_

Cette fois, ce fut Albus qui détourna les yeux le premier. Son malaise se transforma en alarme.

« Severus… » Apparemment Drago avait remarqué le geste.

« Je sais. »

_Quelque chose ne va pas. _Severus sentait les poils de son cou se hérisser alors que lui et Drago se rapprochaient de la table. Il s'y attendait, il le craignait, mais Severus supporta le contact sans rien dire quand Albus toucha son bras quand lui et Drago passèrent devant lui.

« Puis-je avoir un mot avec vous après le déjeuner, Severus ? » Les yeux bleus du directeur se tournèrent vers Drago « Et avec vous aussi, Drago ? »

« Oui, » Répondit Severus brièvement pendant que Drago hochait la tête, sans rien dire.

La manière dont Albus lui tapota le bras lui donna envi de crier.

« Nous sommes censés nous asseoir ici, maintenant ? » Grogna Drago, une fois qu'ils se furent assis. « Nous devons manger et faire comme si tout allait bien ? »

Il fallut à Severus un effort considérable pour ouvrir son poing. « C'est exactement ce que nous devons faire. »

« Merde. »

« Exactement mon opinion. »

Le repas fut laborieux et le temps s'écoula lentement. Quand la nourriture disparut finalement et que les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Severus était au bord d'une rage meurtrière. Les yeux de Drago étaient aussi froids que des morceaux de glace et Severus devina qu'il devait ressentir la même chose que lui. Pourtant, ce ne fut que lorsque la salle fut entièrement vide qu'Albus se dirigea vers eux.

« Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? » Exigea de savoir Severus. Il se leva quand le vieil homme s'arrêta près d'eux. Drago fit de même.

Albus regarda Severus dans les yeux noirs de celui-ci. Il ne bougea pas. Il lui fallut un moment pour démêler les différentes émotions qu'il pouvait percevoir dans les yeux saphir du vieil homme. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit.

« On a tiré sur Ron Weasley. » Répondit Albus simplement.

Ce n'était pas les mots eux-mêmes, mais la tristesse de ses yeux qui obligea Severus à détourner le regard. Il n'avait pas à demander. La réponse était inscrite sur le visage d'Albus, dans l'absence d'Harry._ C'est ainsi que ça commence, _réalisa Severus avec une horreur grandissante. _C'est ainsi que commence la fin._

Les paroles de Drago lui revinrent alors, comme si une prophétie involontaire venait d'être à contre cœur réalisée. « _Toutes les bonnes intentions du monde ne sauveront pas les moldus s'ils tuent une sorcière ou un sorcier, Severus. »_ La panique glissa dans sa vision éveillée, celle d'un cauchemar qui commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit.

« D'accord… » La voix de Drago le sortit de sa rêverie. Et avec difficulté, Severus se concentra sur le jeune Serpentard. Il remarqua, pour la première fois, la confusion qui se peignait sur le visage de Drago quand il oscilla des yeux d'Albus à Severus. « Alors ? »

« On lui a tiré dessus avec un revolver, Drago. » Lui dit Albus gentiment.

« Un quoi ? » Drago regarda le directeur d'un air ébahi.

Tardivement, Severus se souvint que ce que Drago connaissait des moldus pouvait tenir dans le bout de sa baguette et il restait de la place. « Weasley est mort. » Agacé, il serra les dents, surpris d'entendre que sa voix était aussi rauque.

Drago se retourna rapidement pour le regarder, en état de choc. « Quoi ? Mais comment -»

« Je vais expliquer. » Lui dit Albus doucement. Drago détourna son attention de Severus.

_Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer Albus ? Notre monde est mort._ Il l'avait su, au moment même où la _gazette du Sorcier_ leur avait apporté les nouvelles. Mais ce savoir, malgré sa certitude, avait été tempéré par des hypothèses. Les hypothèses n'étaient pas un fait. Et rien ne pouvait préparer à la destruction d'un monde, même à une personne telle que Severus, qui s'y attendait depuis presque deux mois.

« Nous pensons qu'il s'est arrêté avant de rentrer chez lui pour acheter un cadeau de dernière minute. » Disait Albus. Severus chercha désespérément à s'accrocher à ses pensées fragmentaires, à essayer de se concentrer sur le dernier chapitre de ce que fut la vie de Ronald Weasley. « Personne n'en est certain, il n'y avait aucun témoin sorcier, mais son corps a été retrouvé dans une ruelle du centre commercial de Londres. Les représentants du Ministère qui sont allés là bas, disent qu'il y avait des marques de strangulation sur son corps, comme si on lui avait tiré dessus après coup. On pense qu'on a voulu lui donner une raclée et que ça a mal tourné. »

« Comment l'a-t-on retrouvé ? » Demanda Drago, le visage cendreux.

« Molly Weasley à une horloge absolument unique. »Répondit Albus tristement. « Qui montre où se trouve chacun des membres de sa famille. Ils ont su presque immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. »

Severus n'avait jamais vu le clan des Weasley autrement que comme une nuisance, comme un groupe de souris dans les murs du château dont on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Mais maintenant, il voyait clairement la matriarche du clan jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à son horloge, un geste habituel qui lui désignait depuis longtemps où se trouvait sa progéniture. Et il imaginait le refus horrifié se peindre sur son visage quand elle vit que son fils ne reviendrait plus. Apparemment son empathie nouvellement découverte ne se terminait pas avec Drago.

_Voilà qui est bien, il faut que la fin du monde arrive pour que je me soucie suffisamment des autres pour voir le monde à travers les yeux d'un autre,_ pensa Severus avec un amusement morbide et ironique. C'était plus simple ainsi. La seule autre option était de paniquer, d'être terrifié. Et Severus n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à perdre le contrôle de lui-même aussi facilement.

« Et Potter et Granger ? » Severus avait des soupçons, mais il était fatigué de faire des hypothèses.

« Ils sont au Terrier, » Confirma Albus, en hochant la tête. « J'espère qu'ils seront de retour demain. »

_Vous espérez ?_ Severus entendit la légère intonation qu'Albus avait mise dans ses mots. « La guerre a commencé. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui. »

Severus accrocha son regard à celui d'Albus. Il cherchait des réponses aux questions qu'il ne savait pas comment poser. L'impénétrable forteresse qu'était l'esprit du plus grand sorcier que le monde ait connu, était devenue transparente face à l'examen de Severus. Dans ses yeux, Severus vit le remords, la tristesse, la culpabilité et la douleur. Il voyait qu'il se cramponnait à un espoir fragile. Severus connaissait le directeur depuis des années, et pendant tout ce temps qu'il avait combattu à ses côtés, il n'avait jamais paru aussi vieux, aussi mortel.

« Albus… » Les mots quittèrent sa bouche sans qu'il l'ait décidé.

« Il y a encore du temps, Severus, » Murmura Albus puis il secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux. « Ce n'est ni le temps ni le moment. » Il regarda Severus puis Drago. « Quand Harry reviendra… »

Severus vit un muscle pulsait dans la mâchoire de Drago. « Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Professeur, » Marmonna le blond avec colère.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Lui répondit Albus avec douceur. « Je voulais simplement vous prévenir. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Le chagrin peut changer l'esprit, Drago. Essayez de ne pas vous offenser si Harry s'énerve sur l'injustice d'événements terminés depuis longtemps. »

Drago le regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer. « Je comprends ce que vous me dites. »

Albus le regarda avec attention. « Oui. Eh bien…Il y a tant de choses que je dois faire aujourd'hui. Je voulais simplement vous préparer. »

Severus se leva silencieusement avec Drago et Albus sortit. Une fois le directeur partit, le vide de la Grande Salle s'enfonça en lui.

« Severus ? » Demanda Drago doucement.

« Oui, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses que…juste pour cette fois, je pourrais -»

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa question.

« Etant donné les circonstances, Monsieur Malfoy, je crois que ce serait très bien. »

Le vide continua à se resserrer autour de lui.

* * *

Avec précaution, Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait peu de lumière dans la pièce, mais elle frappait sa tête comme un rasoir ou une lame l'aurait fait. Il grimaça et les referma. Le sol…et la chaise… bon sang, où était-il de toute façon ?... tournaient autour de lui. _Oh Seigneur. Je vais vomir._

Il serra les dents pour contrer son traître d'estomac, Drago combattit la nausée jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête de tourner. Lentement, Drago se lécha ses lèvres sèches. Le goût lui fit remonter sa nausée. Il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour garder la substance qui bouillonnait dans son estomac. Il souhaitait en même temps que l'elfe de maison qui essayait de dévisser sa tête le fasse et le laisse tranquille.

_C'est la dernière fois que je fais _ça ._Je suis un sacré idiot._

Alors que son estomac se calmait à nouveau, Drago se risqua à ouvrir ses yeux. Cette fois, il parvint à se concentrer sur le goblet posé sur la table devant lui. Avant que sa tête douloureuse ne comprenne qu'il bougeait, Drago se pencha pour prendre le verre et avala le contenu d'un trait, pour que son estomac ne puisse pas le rejeter. Après quelques secondes, les effets d'une nuit de beuverie disparurent.

Après le dîner pendant lequel lui comme Severus étaient restés silencieux, ils s'étaient retirés dans les quartiers de Severus et ce dernier avait sorti une bouteille de quelque chose, mais Drago n'avait pas demandé de quoi il s'agissait. Un verre devint deux qui devint quatre, et après deux bouteilles, tout était devenu noir.

_Nous nous sommes saoulés, Severus et moi jusqu'à ce que l'on perde conscience, _pensa Drago avec amusement. Il observa le lit improvisé. A un certain moment, et il était sûr que c'était un fait de Severus, un drap s'était retrouvé sur lui et il était à présent emmêlé dans ses jambes. _Attends que Potter entende parler de ceci._

Abruptement, l'amnésie alcoolique de Drago disparut et les raisons pour lesquelles il avait bu frappa ses défenses et s'incrustèrent dans son esprit. _Potter.. Oh mon dieu…Weasley…_

Drago s'assit, enleva le drap, et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux mais Severus n'était pas là. _Bon sang, où est-il ? Oh ouais. C'est vrai, il a un cours tôt ce matin…Cours…cours, cours… Oh, fils de pute !_

Il se leva rapidement, se fit une note pour remercier Severus pour la potion et sortit à toute allure. Il était à mi-chemin quand il réalisa que même si les élèves n'avaient pas pu retourner chez eux pour les vacances, ils étaient encore en vacances et il n'y aurait aucune classe avant la semaine suivante.

Il était au milieu du corridor, il ne savait pas ni où aller ni quoi faire dans un monde en guerre. Il ne savait pas où les autres étaient ni quelle heure il était. La prise ténue qu'il gardait sur sa raison faiblissait. _Si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais me mettre à rire. Ou à crier. En tout cas, je ne sais pas, si je serais capable de m'arrêter._

Les fondements de la réalité se décomposaient autour de lui. Il avait connu cet endroit. Il avait su qui détester. Il avait su comment partir. Il avait su quoi faire. Et le plus important, il avait su qui il était.

Qu'était un Malfoy, maintenant ? Autrefois, on était fier de porter ce nom. Aujourd'hui, il était dédaigné et vilipendé. Un nom ne ferait rien contre un moldu avec un…un…ce truc qui avait tué Weasley.

Les moldus devaient être dédaignés, devaient être regardés avec dégoût. Ils ne méritaient pas qu'un sorcier les regarde avec respect. _Mais ils sont en train de nous tuer. Ils savent ce qu'ils sont et ils ont tué Weasley._

Les Weasel (_ndt, belettes_). Sans valeur, pathétique Weasley. _Etendu mort dans une ruelle. Les visages du reste de la famille. Molly Weasley regardant l'horloge lui disant que son fils était mort._

_Nous allons tous mourir._

Drago était conscient que ses mains tremblaient. Que quelque chose de sauvage lui égratignait la gorge.

« Drago ? »

La voix était hésitante et fragile.

Elle interrompit son noir désespoir. Drago leva la tête. Ses mains se glacèrent.

« Harry ? »

Le Gryffondor avança lentement vers lui. Son visage était aussi pâle que la cendre, ses yeux verts luisaient comme des émeraudes. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Drago voyait des cernes noirs entourer ses yeux rouges embués de larmes. Il voyait les traces de sel qu'il n'avait pas essuyé briller sur sa peau blafarde. Il voyait les tremblements dont était pris le corps d'Harry. Ses mains n'étaient pas les seules à trembler. Comme Drago, Harry portait encore les vêtements de la veille. Comme Drago, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et n'avaient pas été coiffés depuis le matin précédent.

Inconsciemment, Drago sentit la tension se dilater dans tout son corps. _« Le chagrin peut changer l'esprit, Drago. Essayez de ne pas vous offenser si Harry s'énerve sur l'injustice d'événements terminés depuis longtemps. » _Il revoyait très clairement tous les commentaires haineux et sarcastique qu'il avait fait à Ron Weasley. Il savait qu'il serait chanceux si Harry ne s'énervait qu'avec des mots.

« Drago ? » Harry se rapprocha, il était à portée de bras.

Drago se prépara, « Oui ? »

« Drago, je… » La voix d'Harry se tut. Il fut traversé par un frisson. « Il est parti. »

« Je sais. »

Drago s'attendait à être frappé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ancien ennemi s'écroule sur lui, et craque dans ses bras. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Drago mit ses bras autour de ses épaules. _Ca aurait été beaucoup plus facile, _pensa Drago misérablement, alors qu'il se tenait au milieu d'un corridor avec dans les bras un Harry Potter sanglotant. _Si tu m'avais simplement frappé._

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas. »

_Moi non plus,_ lui répondit silencieusement Drago. _Il est très rare que ce que nous pensions ait une importance dans un sens ou dans un autre._

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Murmura Drago d'une voix douce.

_C'est Severus qui devrait être assis là. C'est à Severus qu'il devrait poser ces questions. C'est en Severus qu'il devrait chercher les réponses, le confort, la vie au milieu de ce cauchemar. Pas en moi. Sa tête ne devrait pas reposer sur mes genoux. Mes doigts ne devraient pas lui caresser ses cheveux, en essayant vainement d'apaiser son cœur brisé._ Mais c'était ainsi. Même quand il avait perdu son dernier match de Quidditch contre Harry, il ne s'était pas senti aussi impuissant, aussi inutile. _Je ne sais pas réconforter les autres. Je ne sais même pas comment me réconforter._

Il avait amené Harry dans les quartiers de Severus dans l'espoir que le Maître des Potions serait revenu. Quand il vit qu'il n'était pas là, Drago avait conduit Harry sur le canapé et ils s'étaient assis. Harry pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. A un moment, il s'était allongé sur le canapé, et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Drago. Et depuis, il avait refusé de bouger.

« Drago ? » Harry tourna la tête sous la main de Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« Penses-tu…Et si… »

« _Non ! »_

Harry bougea jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos et qu'il puisse regarder Drago dans les yeux. « Mais est-ce que si -»

Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Il voulait le secouer. « Ce n'est pas de _ta_ faute. _Tu_ ne l'as pas convaincu de faire un détour avant de renter chez lui. _Tu _n'as pas dit à ces maudits moldus de l'attaquer. _Tu _n'as pas… avec ces trucs… » Drago grimaça de frustration, il ne connaissait pas la technologie moldue. « _Tu_ n'as pas dévoilé le monde sorcier. _Rien de cela n'est de ta foutue faute ! »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Mais maintenant, la culpabilité était revenue et elle se mélangeait avec une tristesse, qui Drago le suspectait, ne disparaîtrait jamais. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être lui ? »

_Ca doit toujours être quelqu'un. Et cette personne représente toujours le monde pour une autre. _Aussi pitoyable que ça l'était, Drago l'avait toujours su. Les victimes sans nom n'étaient pas anonymes pour _tout le monde_._ Mais comment dire à celui qui ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami n'est pas là ? Mais comment l'expliquer à celui qui connaît le nom de cette personne ?_

« Si je pouvais te donner une réponse… » Commençant Drago impuissant.

« Ca aurait dû être moi, » L'interrompit Harry avec une calme ferveur.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici, Drago ? Bon sang, que vais-je faire avec cela ? » Harry s'agita et frappa presque Drago au visage. « Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ? Bon dieu, comment suis-je censé sauver le monde de _cela ?_ »

« Peut-être ne le dois-tu pas. » Murmura Drago. Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter ?

Harry cligna des yeux. « Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Etre le foutu Garçon qui a Survécu ? Je ne _veux_ pas être celui qui a survécu !_ Je veux être Celui qui Meurt avec Tous les Autres ! »_

_« Harry -»_

« Sais-tu ce que ça fait, Drago ? De regarder ceux que tu aimes mourir autour de toi ? De savoir qu'ils sont partis mais que toi tu restes ? De devoir vivre dans un monde vide, où les gens que tu aimes ne sont plus ? » Les larmes étaient revenues dans les yeux de Harry. « Je déteste cela, Drago ! Mes parents sont partis ! Ron est parti ! _Et je suis là !_ Je reste derrière, je regarde des lieux où ils avaient l'habitude d'être, j'écoute leurs échos dans le silence où ils étaient autrefois…. » Son souffle se brisa et il se retourna, ses épaules tressautaient à chaque sanglot, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les jambes de Drago.

Les paroles de Harry résonnaient dans l'esprit de Drago. Il avait dû mal à respirer. Pendant une brève seconde, le passé et le futur se rencontrèrent dans l'ici et maintenant et Drago vit ce qu'il resterait, à la fin. Il se vit regarder avec désir le passé. Il se vit remplir tous les espaces vides avec les fantômes de ceux qu'ils connaissaient._ Oh mon dieu…_

« Comment suis-je censé traverser ces couloirs, Drago ? » Lui demanda Harry doucement en interrompant l'enfer de Drago. « Comment suis-je censé m'asseoir dans la Grande Salle, regarder le terrain de Quidditcht, m-monter mon balai. » Il s'arrêta pour inspirer profondément plusieurs fois. « Comment suis-je censé faire toutes ces choses, Drago, quand tout ce que je vois me le rappelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Nous n'étions plus aussi proches que nous l'étions autrefois, vers la fin, »Continua Harry. Il parlait plus pour lui que pour Drago. « Il avait Hermione et son boulot. Et je t'avais toi, Severus, et mes mo…amis américains. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que…parce qu'il était _Ron_. Et je n'avais pas… Et depuis que j'ai onze ans, Ron était là. .. »

Harry se remit sur le dos une nouvelle fois. Il leva la main avec laquelle il avait presque frappé Drago et lui toucha le front. La main de Harry était froide, mais Drago ne bougea pas, ne pouvait pas bouger. Harry passa un doigt tremblant le long des pommettes de Drago, frôla ses lèvres.

« A chaque fois que je te regarde, » Murmura Harry, « Je penserai à lui. »

Drago ferma les yeux. Autrefois impensable, les mots se déversèrent facilement. « Je suis désolé, Harry. »

« Nous étions des enfants. Nous ne savions pas ce qui allait se passer. Nous ne pouvions pas voir au-delà de la fin de l'année. » Il s'arrêta. « A chaque fois que je te verrai, je me souviendrai de cela. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa gorge. « Harry… »

« S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas oublier. »

Drago sentit quelque chose d'inexprimable se briser en lui.

« Je -» Il sentit l'arrivée de Severus plus qu'il ne le vit ou l'entendit. Il leva les yeux et vit le Maître des Potions se tenir tranquillement sur le pas de la porte. Le soulagement l'envahit comme si on venait de le ramener d'un précipice sur lequel il se trouvait l'instant d'avant.

Harry dut voir quelque chose car il se tourna sur le côté et suivit le regard de Drago. Il fut facile à Drago de déterminer à quel moment précis, Harry vit Severus. La tension qui émanait de son corps depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans le couloir s'évapora soudain. Severus ne pouvait rien dire ou faire, Drago le savait, pour effacer ces derniers mois. Mais quelque part, contre toute attente, son aîné dirait les mots justes qui ferait diminuer le chagrin d'Harry.

Il croisa les yeux de Severus et lui dit silencieusement : _s'il te plait, prends-le._

Severus inclina légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et traversa la pièce. Harry s'assit suffisamment longtemps pour que Drago se lève et que Severus puisse prendre sa place. Alors qu'Harry s'installait, Severus rencontra les yeux de Drago et lui dit silencieusement, _Merci._

Drago lui fit un mince sourire, sans humour, reconnaissant sa gratitude puis se glissa hors de la pièce. Il ferma la porte doucement derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul dans le couloir, Drago s'affaissa, épuisé, contre la porte. Et là, il resta un long moment, inspira, expira, regarda devant lui d'un air absent jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne en main les lambeaux, les miettes de son contrôle. Il fit appel à ses années où son père le guidait, et parvint à peindre sur son visage une expression qui était presque celle de l'indifférence complète. Alors, seulement, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

C'était le seul endroit où il n'avait pas besoin de prétendre.


	11. La salle des rêves brisés

**Chapitre 10 : la salle des rêves brisés**

La nouvelle du meurtre de Ron Weasley se propagea rapidement dans le monde sorcier. Elle provoqua d'abord étonnement et horreur mais se transforma rapidement en un calme étrange et pénétrant. Quatre jours après, cinq moldus furent retrouvés mort dans un parc en dehors de Londres. La cause de la mort était impossible à déterminer : il n'y avait aucune marque sur les corps et le médecin légiste avait certifié que la mort n'était pas due à un problème physique ou du moins, il n'en avait trouvé aucune trace. Les moldus s'entretuaient tout le temps, sans raison et ils mourraient de leur propre volonté presque autant qu'ils s'entretuaient. Il fallut attendre que douze autres moldus meurent sans raison apparente pour qu'ils deviennent suspicieux. Quand deux jours plus tard on dénombra, dans le monde entier, trois cent victimes de mort dont la cause était impossible à déterminer, le soupçon devint une certitude.

Les semaines qui suivirent l'exposition du monde sorcier, on remarqua que pour deux moldus lunatiques qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, éradiquer tous les « monstres et toutes les bizarreries », il y avait au moins un moldu, parfois deux, qui montrait suffisamment de bon sens et d'intelligence pour penser que si le monde sorcier avait vécu au côté du monde moldu si longtemps sans provoquer de problèmes, il était vraisemblable qu'il demeure une entité bienveillante face à la provocation des moldus qui diminuait régulièrement. Ces moldus avaient demandé à leur gouvernement d'ouvrir les lignes de communication et de discuter avec les chefs du monde sorcier, ils leur conseillaient d'essayer de comprendre ces gens-là avant de les considérer comme des monstres venus faire le mal, et la plupart d'entre eux leur conseillaient de faire la paix. Personne n'entendait.

Maintenant, il était trop tard.

Des cellules de résistance c'étaient crées à travers le monde et refusaient de se soumettre gentiment pendant qu'on l'exterminait les leurs. En réponse, des groupes de moldus réagirent en prônant la destruction de tout ce qui pouvait être d'origine sorcière. L'effusion de sang avait commencé des deux côtés.

En Angleterre, la révolte des sorciers était dirigée par trois individus qui se firent rapidement un nom en tant que tueurs froids, impitoyables et qui ne reculaient jamais quand l'occasion leur était donnée d'effacer de la terre la trace de quelques moldus supplémentaires.

* * *

Même dans un endroit aussi coupé du monde que l'était Poudlard, les nouvelles arrivaient rapidement. Ca n'avait jamais cessé de surprendre Harry : les informations arrivaient encore très vite et pourtant les lignes de communication étaient coupées. Assis à l'heure du déjeuner, il jouait avec sa nourriture plus qu'il ne mangeait et regardait les élèves discuter entre eux, partager les rumeurs et les nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçues d'autres qui les avaient aussi reçues d'autres et ainsi de suite pour en trouver l'origine chez les chanceux qui avaient pu parler à leurs amis et familles grâce au réseau de cheminée.

« Ca me rappelle l'incident avec le _Chicaneur,_ » Murmura Harry à Hermione. « Tu te souviens, en Cinquième Année ? »

« Je me souviens, » Dit Hermione doucement.

Harry se tourna vers elle. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est plus pareil. »

« Non. Ce ne le sera plus jamais. » Pour de nombreuses raisons.

« J'ai parlé avec Molly, hier soir. »

Harry grimaça. De tous, c'était elle qui avait le plus souffert. « Tient-elle le choc ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Arthur et le reste de la famille ont essayés de la raisonner mais, c'est comme s'ils se fatiguaient pour rien. Elle a l'impression d'avoir perdu quatre enfants, et pas seulement Ron. »

« Ils ne lui parlent plus ? »

« Ils essayent, mais elle ne peut pas réconcilier l'image qu'elle a de ses enfants avec les assassins sans coeur qu'ils sont devenus. »

Ce n'était pas si difficile à croire de la part de Fred et George. Mais Ginny… Harry avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle fasse une chose pareille. « Peux-tu leur en vouloir ? » Murmura Harry d'une voix douce. « Si tu n'étais pas née de parents moldus, Hermione, que ferais-tu ? »

« Je ne tuerais pas des gens innocents ! »

« Ils ne savent pas qui a tué Ron. » Le dire le faisait toujours souffrir. Harry savait que ce serait toujours le cas.

« Tuer des gens dans l'espoir d'atteindre le meurtrier n'est pas une réponse. » Claqua Hermione. «Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais brûler nos maisons et tuer nos hiboux n'est pas juste non plus. _Nous_ tuer n'est pas juste. » Répondit Harry avec ferveur. « Je ne vais pas aller dans les rues avec eux, Hermione. Je ne vais pas me mettre à chasser les moldus. Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi ils le font. »

« Je peux comprendre _pourquoi_, Harry, » Lui répondit Hermione tristement. « Mais compréhension et tolérance ne sont pas les mêmes choses. »

Harry connaissait la différence. Mais il savait, même s'il en était honteux, qu'il n'était pas loin de tolérer les actions des Weasley. Il savait qu'il ne le devrait pas, il savait que ça entraînerait encore plus de morts et que la situation risquait d'empirer. Mais, s'il enlevait la couche de rationalité, l'émotion pure qui se dégageait n'était plus un conditionnel, il ne se souciait pas du 'devrait'.

Harry voulait crier au monde moldu : _mes parents sont morts pour vous !_ _Je n'avais qu'un an lorsque j'ai assisté à leur assassinat ! J'ai passé presque sept ans de ma vie à combattre leur meurtrier. J'ai assisté à la mort de mes amis. J'ai presque perdu la seule famille qu'il me restait ! Nous nous sommes battus et nous sommes morts pour vous, et c'est ainsi que vous nous remboursez ? Nous ne vous avons rien demandé. Nous ne voulions que vous protéger ! Et pour quoi ? Pour que vous nous tourniez le dos et que vous vous mettiez à nous chasser ? Pour que vous tuiez mon meilleur ami ? Bon sang, pourquoi nous sommes-nous battus ? Pourquoi avons-nous tant perdu ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas laissé Voldemort faire de vous des esclaves ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas laissé Lucius vous tuer ?_

Harry se posait ces questions depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Ron. Après deux semaines de réflexion, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponses.

_C'est ce que tu es devenu,_ pensa Harry amèrement, en faisant des yeux le tour de la pièce. _C'est tout ce qu'il reste de nous. Tout ce que nous connaissons et aimons meurt autour de nous : notre monde, nos amis, nos rêves. Et ceux qui restent sont réduits à choisir entre fuir ou se couvrir du sang de ceux qui nous ont trahis. Merde, qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?_

L'image de la Grande Salle s'effaça et fut remplacée par une image plus ancienne et plus familière. Les élèves qui se bousculaient autour de la table n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, _vivaient_. Et à l'une des tables, il voyait le trio âgé de treize ans. Ils penchaient la tête les uns vers les autres, pris dans une conversation importante alors qu'un autre élève à une autre table les regardait les yeux plissés. Et à quelques sièges du trio, une jeune fille était assise, elle souriait à un ami et à deux visages identiques qui eux-mêmes souriaient à un autre garçon assis en face d'eux.

La salle résonnait d'espoir et de vie. Il y avait les matchs de Quidditch à jouer, les complots à déjouer, les blagues à préparer, et l'avenir s'étendait devant eux. Il y avait peut-être Voldemort, l'évasion du meurtrier Sirius Black, mais il y avait aussi toute une vie au-delà de cela, s'il survivait. Et ils savaient quelque part, qu'ils survivraient.

_Nous avons survécu,_ pensa Harry tristement. Les images s'évanouissaient et il revint à la réalité. Il voulut tendre la main pour ne pas retourner dans ce cauchemar dont il ne pourrait pas se réveiller. _Nous avons survécu à cela pour ça._

« Harry… »

Harry cligna des yeux et déglutit. Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Il se tourna vers Drago. « Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Dumbledore, » Marmonna Drago en désignant le directeur qui se levait.

« Avant de vous libérer, j'aimerais que le personnel reste dans la salle pour que nous puissions nous réunir. » Albus regarda la Grande Table puis tourna son attention vers les élèves. « Vous avez donc votre après-midi. S'il vous plait, restez dans le périmètre du château, n'allez pas plus loin que la cour si vous désirez sortir. »

Les élèves sortirent et jetèrent occasionnellement des coups d'œil curieux par-dessus leur épaule vers la Grande Table devant laquelle certains professeurs étaient encore assis et autour de laquelle d'autres tournaient sans but. Harry savait qu'il devrait se sentir inquiet. Il connaissait Albus. De plus, les réunions du personnel étaient assez rares, et celle-ci avait l'air de mauvais augure pour l'après-midi. Mais il ne parvenait pas à avoir ce sentiment d'appréhension. Il ne restait plus grand-chose qui pouvait mal tourner, pas avec les moldus et les sorciers s'entretuant. Les choses pourraient être pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et peu importait la manière dont il serait impliqué, Harry savait que s'inquiéter ne servirait à rien.

_Si la pire chose que l'on puisse vous faire est de vous tuer, quand vous avez vu tout ce que vous avez toujours connu se dissoudre devant vos yeux, le pire n'est pas si mal après tout._

« Si vous voulez me suivre dans la salle des professeurs. » Leur demanda Albus une fois que les élèves, même ceux qui pensaient que tout le monde ne les incluait pas, furent sortis de la Grande Salle.

Ceux qui étaient toujours assis se levèrent et tous suivirent le directeur en silence. En arrivant dans la pièce, Harry vit Fumseck. Il était perché sur l'une des chaises, dans un coin de la pièce. Le spectacle était suffisamment incongru pour qu'Harry le remarque, malgré le fait qu'il nageait dans des pensées mélancoliques. Voir Fumseck en dehors des quartiers du directeur lui paraissait étrange.

Les prémices de l'appréhension commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans sa torpeur. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de Hermione. Drago s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil et Harry pouvait sentir Severus se tenir derrière lui, presque comme si son aîné gardait ses arrières. _Nous nous présentons comme un front uni_, pensa Harry ironiquement en regardant le reste du personnel choisir sa place, debout ou assis. _Mais sommes-nous en train de nous allier contre le directeur ? Ou contre les nouvelles qu'il va nous apporter ? Y a-t-il une différence après tout ?_

Albus et Minerva se tenaient au centre de la pièce. De là, ils pouvaient voir tous les autres. Ils étaient debout tous les deux. Quand Minerva regarda Albus, Harry vit la tristesse de son regard.

Le directeur surveillait la salle. Il ne prit la parole que lorsqu'il eut regardé dans les yeux de chaque personne présente.

« Poudlard doit être évacué. » Annonça Albus sans préambule.

Pendant un moment, seul le silence résonna. Chacun essayait de digérer ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Enfin, dans la salle, on entendit une explosion de son.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » Demanda Hagrid comme s'il espérait avoir mal compris.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Flitwick.

« Evacuer l'école ? » Répéta Sinistra, incrédule.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Sommes-nous en danger ? »

Albus laissa chacun parler une seconde de plus puis leva une main pour rétablir le silence. « On m'a fait savoir que les gouvernements moldus suspectent l'existence et l'emplacement de l'école. Ils croient qu'il s'agit d'une espèce de terrain militaire dans lequel nous entraînons la future génération de terroristes sorciers.

Personne ne prononça mot cette fois-ci. Le choc et l'incrédulité leur avaient dérobé la capacité de parler. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'Albus leur annonce de nouveaux décès, et peut-être la mort de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Personne ne s'était attendu à cela.

Harry découvrit qu'il y avait encore suffisamment d'horreur pour pouvoir traverser le voile de torpeur dans lequel il avait sombré après la mort de Ron. _Comment peuvent-ils penser cela ? C'est une école, un lieu où l'on élève des enfants ! Et non une sorte de camp militaire !_ Les pensées d'Harry se figèrent. _Est-ce-cela ? Que nous reste-t-il maintenant ? Les élèves ne vont pas pouvoir passer leurs BUSES ni leurs ASPICS afin de déterminer s'ils seront meilleurs en tant que Auror, médecin, briseur de sort. Ils n'auront que deux options : se cacher ou tuer._ Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le monde moldu. _Vous nous traitez de terroristes, vous nous haïssez d'être différents et vous craignez notre pouvoir. Maintenant nous _sommes_ les terroristes que vous craignez tant et vous n'avez qu'à vous remercier pour cela._

« Mais… » Le professeur Chourave prit la parole avec hésitation. « Et les sorts de protection érigés autour l'école ? Et les barrières ? Ou les charmes qui les empêchent de nous remarquer ? »

Albus secoua la tête. « Nous ne savons pas comment, mais les moldus ont trouvé un moyen de passer au travers de nos charmes de protection. Des endroits dans lesquels les moldus n'avaient pas accès parce qu'ils étaient sous l'effet d'un sort sont maintenant découverts et envahis. S'ils apprennent la présence de cette école, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent le chemin pour venir ici. »

« Les enfants doivent être épargnés. Ils ne doivent pas assister à une invasion moldue. » Dit Minerva fermement. Sa voix était amère et menaçante. « Ils auront beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à connaître les sorts mortels et les sorts impardonnables. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'expérimenter de telles choses pour défendre leur école. »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« L'évacuation commencera ce soir après le dîner. » Leur annonça Albus. « Au fur et à mesure des semaines, les élèves devront être conduits hors du château, entre le petit déjeuner et le dîner. Ils devront être séparés en petits groupes et conduits à Pré au Lard où ils retrouveront leurs parents. De là, ils passeront d'une cheminée particulière à une autre reliée à leur domicile et rentreront chez eux par poudre de cheminette. J'ai déjà déterminé les groupes et appelé leur leurs parents pour qu'ils viennent les chercher. »

« Pourquoi de petits groupes, Albus ? » Lui demanda Vector. « Ce serait certainement plus rapide si on les évacuait en une seule fois. »

« Plus rapide, oui. » Lui accorda Albus. « Pourtant ce serait aussi plus dangereux. Si des yeux hostiles surveillent cette école, je ne veux pas qu'ils voient un tourbillon d'activités. Une telle vision pourrait provoquer une attaque. Si nous sommes surveillés, ils ne doivent rien voir d'autres que ce que nous faisons habituellement. »

« Ne remarqueront-ils pas les groupes d'élèves se diriger vers Pré au Lard ? » Lui demanda Drago.

« Non, Drago, ils ne les remarqueront pas. » Albus regarda Harry et Hermione, s'attardant sur chacun d'eux avant de poursuivre. « Il existe de nombreux passages cachés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château. Ces passages conduisent directement de l'école à un bâtiment de Pré au Lard. C'est dans ce bâtiment, je suis certain que vous êtes tous familier avec Honeyduckes, que sera connecté le réseau de cheminée. Notre évacuation ne sera jamais remarquée. »

Harry ne perdit pas l'ironie de tout ceci et en croisant le regard de Hermione, il su que ça ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. _Ca ne devait être qu'un jeu innocent, fureter en dehors du château pour participer aux week-ends à Pré au Lard. Pourquoi toutes les choses innocentes doivent être détournées et perverties par cette guerre ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon enfance ?_

« Nous avons choisi Hermione Weasley et Drago Malfoy pour évacuer les enfants.» Dit Albus en regardant les deux professeurs. « Vous aurez toute l'après-midi pour préparer tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin pour remplir cette mission. » Pendant une seconde, Harry s'aperçut qu'il regardait dans la profondeur des yeux couleur saphir d'Albus.

« Monsieur le directeur, je -» Commença Hermione.

Drago l'interrompit. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous deux ? »

Les yeux du directeur brillaient. Ils se focalisèrent sur Drago. « Nous avons eu une conversation un jour, vous et moi, l'année dernière. Vous en souvenez-vous ? »

Ce n'est que parce que le regard de Drago allait de lui à Albus que Harry le vit serrer les lèvres et s'aperçut qu'il inspirait légèrement plus vite._ Que se passe-t-il ?_

« Oui. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence et le reste du personnel les observait avec confusion. Après un certain temps, Albus acquiesça. Mais il ne sut pas s'il acquiesçait pour lui-même, pour Drago, ou pour les autres.

« Vous ne serez pas seul pour effectuer cette mission. » Dit-il à Hermione et à Drago. Il fit un geste de la main pour leur désigner Fumfseck. « Fumfseck vous accompagnera. » Etait-ce l'imagination de Harry ou est –ce que le regard du directeur resta un peu plus longtemps sur Drago que sur Hermione lorsqu'il parla ?

« Je ferai une annonce aux élèves avant le dîner, ce soir. Si vous avez des questions, vous êtes libres de venir nous les poser à Minerva ou à moi. Autrement, » Albus conclut, « La réunion est ajournée. »

* * *

« Drago ? »

Le Serpentard jeta un œil sur les vêtements éparpillés sur son lit, un cartable reposait au milieu de ce chantier. « C'est complètement stupide. »

« Quelle part, exactement ? » Lui demanda Harry en réajustant le sac qu'il portait sur le dos. Il était appuyé contre la porte.

« Celle que tu veux. » Drago mit par terre la chemise qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Merde, je ne sais même pas ce que je dois préparer ! »

« Je me demandais ce que tu étais en train de faire. »

Drago haussa les épaules, ignora les vêtements et s'assit sur le lit. « _Je_ ne sais même pas ce que je fais. Dumbledore a dit de prendre notre après-midi pour nous préparer. Et le connaissant, ce n'était pas dit au hasard. Il y a une chose que nous sommes censés apportés avec nous, mais je serais maudit si je sais de quoi il s'agit. »

Harry regarda les objets sur le lit. « En tout cas Drago, je doute qu'il parlait de nouveaux caleçons. »

Drago prit un air renfrogné. « La ferme Potter, » Marmonna-t-il sans réelle conviction.

_Parfois, je me demande…_ Après tout ce temps, Harry connaissait suffisamment bien le directeur pour ne pas être surpris par la prévoyance du vieil homme. Harry réajusta son sac pour le remettre un peu plus sur son dos. « De quoi parlait Albus ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne -»

« Non, » Harry lui demanda de se taire. « Je ne parle pas des préparations. Je parle de la conversation qu'il a mentionnée. De quoi avez-vous parlé tous les deux ? »

« En quoi cela est-il important ? »

« J'ai vu ta réaction quand il en a reparlé, » Répondit simplement Harry. » Et maintenant tu es réticent, ce qui ne te ressemble pas. »

Drago soupira et soutint le regard de Harry quelques instants. Il finit par détourner les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « C'était peu de temps après notre rencontre avec Severus dans le couloir l'année dernière. Tu te souviens ? » Il regarda à nouveau Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

« Après vous avoir parlé à tous les deux, je suis allé voir Dumbledore. J'ai eu droit à la non-réponse habituelle, celle qu'il donne à tous ceux qui lui posent une question, » Il plissa ses paupières, perdu dans ses pensées. « Et il a fait un commentaire bizarre : il faut faire confiance en d'autres personnes, les suivre mêmes si on ne comprend pas pourquoi. »

« Tu penses qu'il parlait de cela ? »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? » Lui demanda Drago, agacé. « Il est revenu sur le sujet aujourd'hui, ça a tout l'air d'être une sorte d'indice. Tu sais ce que sont des indices, hein ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air absent tout en ignorant son sarcasme. « Sais-tu pourquoi il vous a choisi Hermione et toi ? »

« Apparemment non. » Claqua Drago.

Harry secoua la tête. « Et tu dis toujours que tu es plus malin que moi. »

« Si tu as une idée, Potter, fais-nous une faveur et dis-la-nous avant que je n'aille conduire ce tas de marmots à travers le petit tunnel de Dumbledore. »

« Hermione est très douée avec les enfants, » Lui expliqua Harry. « Ils lui font confiance et elle a toujours l'air de savoir quelles sont les choses à dire en cas de crise. »

« Oui, oui, tout le monde connaît les surprenants pouvoirs que possède Miss Merveilleuse pour maîtriser les enfants. »

« Que ressens-tu pour les moldus, Drago ? »

« Tu me le demandes ? »

« Moque-toi de moi. »

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'un moldu mort était préférable à un moldu vivant. » Drago sourit sombrement. « Et c'était _avant_ qu'ils ne commencent à tuer les nôtres. »

Harry acquiesça. « Voilà. Ils ont tué R- le mari d'Hermione et elle ne ressent pas suffisamment de haine envers eux pour leur faire du mal. Mais tu as toujours été un impitoyable salaud au cœur froid. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient déjà fait du mal à quelqu'un que tu aimes mais tu préférerais en tuer un plutôt que d'en regarder un en face ! Alors -» Harry se tut. Il remarqua l'expression peu amicale et le regard fixe de Drago qui le regardait.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry. Il se sentait confus et repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire pour trouver ce qui avait pu offenser Drago. « Hé, tu te traites _toi-même_ de salaud. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de te traiter de 'salaud' alors que tu en tires de la fierté ! »

Drago soutint son regard une minute de plus. « Je peux penser à un autre impitoyable salaud que Dumbledore aurait pu choisir. »

Harry ne prit pas en compte les paroles coléreuses. « Les enfants ne t'aiment pas, mais ils ont _peur_ de Severus. Non, je comprends le raisonnement d'Albus. Tu es le meilleur choix : tu es un adepte de la magie offensive et tu n'aurais pas peur de l'utiliser si tu le devais. »

« Je crois, » Concéda Drago avec réticence. Après avoir réfléchi en silence à ce que Harry venait de dire, il haussa les sourcils. « Que vas-tu faire ? »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Après. »

Il se posait la question depuis l'annonce d'Albus. Une fois que les élèves seront évacués, les adultes eux-aussi devront partir. Et à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise pour terminer la guerre, les portes du château ne s'ouvriront plus. « Je ne sais pas. » Répondit doucement Harry. « Je n'ai pas encore eu suffisamment de temps pour y penser. Et toi ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options ouvertes. Les Malfoy ne sont pas devenus célèbres parce qu'ils ont pris la fuite. »

Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il avait très bien compris ce que ça signifie. « Drago -» Il voulait l'empêcher de rejoindre la résistance mais il savait que son argument serait faible. Il savait qu'il ne convaincrait pas Drago et que celui-ci l'ignorerait. Mais Harry savait également qu'il essaierait, même si à la fin, il essayait simplement de se convaincre lui.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de temps pour se décider, » Drago le devança. « Après tout, il va nous falloir quelques jours pour faire sortir tous les élèves en suivant le calendrier de Dumbledore. »

« Mais -»

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, exactement ? » Lui demanda Drago. Il avait l'air de parler au hasard.

_Bien. Je laisse tomber pour l'instant. Mais une fois que l'évacuation sera terminée…_ « Je veux te donner quelque chose avant que tu ne partes. »

« Quoi ? » Drago feignit d'être surpris et étonné. « Un baiser d'adieu ? Pourquoi Potter, que dirait Snape ? »

« Je peux aussi te dire adieu en te donnant un coup de pied au cul, » Grogna Harry. Il ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir Drago se cacher derrière un mur de raillerie.

« Oh très bien, » Il reprit un ton normal, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« _Il y a une chose que nous sommes censés apporter avec nous. » _L'image des yeux bleus d'Albus regardant dans les siens traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Elle renforça sa conviction que non seulement le directeur savait ce qu'il allait faire mais qu'en plus il comptait dessus.

« Ceci, » Harry enleva le sac de son dos et le tendit à Drago.

Drago se leva doucement, traversa la pièce, prit le sac à dos des mains de Harry et regarda à l'intérieur avec prudence comme s'il s'attendait qu'un monstre ait prit résidence à l'intérieur et soit prêt à mordre toute main imprudente. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Rien qui ne puisse te mordre. » Lui dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Méfiant, Drago mit la main à l'intérieur et retira un vêtement argent minutieusement plié. Son regard était interrogateur. « Ta cape d'invisibilité ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin. » Répondit Harry doucement. « Je sais que ce n'est pas comme s'il allait vous arriver quelque chose, mais… » Il s'interrompit et se remémora son enfance. Il avait le sentiment que cette époque était révolue depuis des siècles. « Elle a sauvé ma vie alors que je ne pensais pas risquer de la perte. Cette mission a l'air simple. » Harry chercha des yeux ceux de Drago, pour lui faire comprendre. « Mais d'après mon expérience, ce sont celles-là qui en général tournent mal. »

« Harry -»

« Il y a plus. »

Drago haussa un pale sourcil en regardant le sac à dos. « Il a dû tomber au fond. Ou tu as oublié de le mettre dedans. Le sac est vide. »

« Ce n'est pas dans le sac, idiot. » Harry mit la main dans sa poche et sortit un morceau de parchemin plié. Il le tendit à Drago.

Drago regarda sa main comme s'il tenait une vipère et non un innocent morceau de papier. « Ta cape d'invisibilité _et_ la carte des Maraudeurs ? J'ai l'impression que mis à part ton balai, ce sont les objets auxquels tu tiens le plus. »

« C'est le cas. »

« Alors pourquoi -»

« Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Drago Malfoy ? » Lui demanda Harry en le regardant avec suspicion.

« Quoi ? » Drago cligna des yeux. « As-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

« Non, mais je pense que toi, _tu_ l'as peut-être perdu. »

« Si je t'avais donné ces objets il y a quelques années, tu les aurais pris sans réfléchir. »

« Non, » Le corrigea Drago. « Si tu m'avais donné ces objets il y a quelques années, j'aurais pensé que tu voulais me jeter un sort et je ne les aurais pas touchés. »

Essayer de parler à Drago était toujours un pari : parfois il semblait y avoir du progrès, mais le plus souvent quand on s'arrêtait de lui parler, on se sentait plus ennuyé et dégoûté que lorsque l'on avait commencé. « Je vais te jeter un sort si tu _ne prends pas_ ces trucs. » Marmonna Harry entre ses dents. « Ecoute, _nous sommes_ encore en sécurité à l'intérieur du château. C'est toi et Hermione qui emmenez les élèves à Pré au Lard. Albus fait preuve de prudence puisque les élèves sont impliqués. Il s'attend à ce qu'il y ait des espions à tous les coins. Pourtant, prudent ou non, ça ne vous fera aucun mal de prendre des précautions supplémentaires. »

Harry soupira. _Je ne devrais pas avoir à lui expliquer tout cela. Il devrait prendre ces trucs, et ne pas se soucier de ce que cela me coûte ou non de m'en séparer. La sentimentalité a commencé à se détériorer depuis longtemps ._ « Il ne me reste pas beaucoup Drago. Et tu dois admettre que j'ai été vraiment inefficace dans ce désastre, moi, qui suis néanmoins le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Il s'agit d'une petite et stupide chose. Mais c'est la seule chose que je _puisse_ faire. Prends les simplement et utilise-les si nécessaire. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment.

« Très bien, » Drago avait finalement accepté. Il prit la carte des mains de Harry. « Je le ferai. »

* * *

Les élèves prirent la nouvelle beaucoup plus calmement que Severus ne l'avait anticipé. Ils avaient écouté le discours du directeur en silence, avait murmuré un peu entre eux quand il eut terminé et ils retournèrent leur attention vers le dîner. A la fin du dîner, ceux qui furent appelés dirent au revoir aux autres et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Table où le personnel les attendait.

Il n'y avait pas eu de règle et rien n'avait été organisé pour déterminer quels élèves partiraient quand. Albus avait simplement informé les parents qu'il était nécessaire d'évacuer l'école, leur avait expliqué comment ça se passerait et ils répondirent en temps, quand ils purent trouver une cheminée reliée au réseau. Les enfants avaient été assignés à un groupe.

_A quoi t'attendais-tu Severus ? Que chacun se mette à crier de panique ? L'heure pour devenir hystérique est passée depuis longtemps._ Severus regarda le petit groupe qui se formait devant la table. _Indubitablement, les réserves qu'ils avaient pu avoir sur cette évacuation ont été tempérées par l'idée qu'ils avaient une famille dans laquelle retourner. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi chanceux._

Albus se leva et fit un geste pour que Drago et Hermione se lèvent alors que le reste du personnel restait assis. Severus les regarda quitter la table et se diriger vers le groupe des élèves. Autrefois, ils auraient pu voir de la peur sur leur visage, aujourd'hui il n'y avait que de la résolution et une prudente détermination.

« Très bien, » Drago prit la parole en premier. Il s'adressa aux élèves. « Soyez calme et écoutez. Avec de la chance, cette petite aventure ne sera que de la marche, de l'attente et une heureuse réunion de famille. C'est ce que nous attendons de cette excursion, mais ce n'est pas ce que nousavons _préparé_. Alors à partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus de rivalité entre maisons, pas de dispute, pas de blague. Est-ce compris ? »

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, leurs yeux étaient rivés sur le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Severus sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire mauvais. Ils n'avaient pas exactement _peur_ de Drago Malfoy. Ce sentiment appartenait uniquement à l'aîné des Malfoy, à celui dont le nom était toujours murmuré parmi les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient vécu pendant le règne de terreur de Voldemort. Non, où son père cultivait la peur, Malfoy inspirait mépris et jalousie.

Même maintenant alors qu'il vivait en disgrâce, bien loin de son enfance privilégiée, il y avait quelque chose en Drago que les autres ne pouvaient nier désirer. C'était dans son assurance sans faille. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait le toucher, rien de pouvait le briser ou le diminuer. C'était dans son apparence : toujours irréprochable, même quand il n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours. C'était dans sa beauté : la clarté froide de ses yeux gris, ses longs et fins cheveux blancs, sa silhouette anguleuse, son visage sans défaut. C'était dans la manière dont il se déplaçait, dans les actions qu'il faisait, même si elles étaient insignifiantes, même si elles étaient un exemple de charme naturel. C'était tout cela. Et c'était l'aura de pouvoir qui émanait de lui sans effort. Drago Malfoy avait tout ce qu'on pouvait vouloir. Pour cela, il était envié. Mais où un autre dans sa position aurait été vénéré, il était vilipendé.

Et les élèves l'écoutaient, l'admiraient, voulaient être comme lui, mais le détestaient pour être, comme Drago lui-même se décrivait, un complet salaud, froid et insensible qui ne se souciait de rien et de personne en dehors de lui-même.

_Vous jouez votre rôle, Monsieur Malfoy. Je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils pouvaient voir ce qui se cache sous votre masque. Que penserions-nous tous, Monsieur Malfoy, si nous pouvions voir qui vous êtes vraiment ?_

« Nous allons suivre le tunnel de manière ordonnée. » Continua Drago avec rudesse. « Vous quatre, » Il désigna les quatre élèves les plus âgés, un de Septième, un de Sixième et deux de Cinquième Année, dans le groupe. « Vous serez chargé du reste de la troupe. S'il nous arrive quelque chose que nous n'avions pas prévu à Hermione et à moi, la responsabilité vous incombera de protéger les élèves les plus jeunes et de les conduire à la cheminée connectée au réseau. »

Les quatre élèves acquiescèrent. Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers Albus. Il vit un petit sourire étirer les lèvres le vieux sorcier, un sourire approbateur.

« Maintenant je veux que ce soit clair dès le départ : _personne_ ne quitte ce tunnel avant moi, » Drago inclus Hermione dans son regard. « Quand nous arriverons à Pré au Lard, j'irai en reconnaissance dans la maison, pour voir si tout va bien et vous ne quitterez le tunnel que lorsque je serai revenu. Si je ne reviens pas, vous courrez aussi vite et _silencieusement_ que vous le pouvez pour revenir à Poudlard. Pas de questions ? Non ? Bien. »

« Etes-vous prêts ? » Leur demanda alors le directeur.

Un cœur d'affirmation s'éleva des élèves.

« Oui Albus, » Répondit Hermione doucement.

Drago sortit une cape du sac à dos qu'il avait apporté avec lui au dîner, la secoua et la mit rapidement autour de ses épaules. Severus regarda Harry. Il haussa un sourcil. Il était intéressé mais perplexe.

« C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. » Répondit Harry au regard qu'il avait dû sentir, parce que ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la scène devant lui.

« Aussi prêt que nous pouvons l'être. » Répondit Drago à la question du directeur. Il déplia un morceau de parchemin que Severus reconnut très bien.

« Tu les as bien armés. » Murmura Severus alors que Drago « Je jure solennellement que mes actions sont mauvaises, » Résonna dans la Salle.

Harry le regarda. « Merci. »

« Que votre voyage soit rapide, » Dit Albus. « Et maintenant sachez que vous portez avec vous notre espoir à tous. »

« Merci, Monsieur le directeur. » Répondit Hermione. Elle regarda dans la direction de Harry.

« Finissons-en avec cela, » Ordonna Drago au groupe.

Il ne se retourna pas pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la Salle, les élèves le suivirent et Hermione termina la file. D'un geste, Albus envoya Fumfseck qui s'envola vers eux. Personne ne dit mot avant que les portes ne se soient refermées sur eux. »

« Est-ce que tout ira bien, Albus ? » Lui demanda Harry doucement en brisant le silence.

Severus remarqua que les yeux de Minerva se posaient sur Albus. Il plissa les siens. _Que savez-vous, Minerva, que nous ne savons pas ? Quels secrets cachez-vous ? Et pourquoi les cachez-vous ?_

« Je te l'ai promis, Harry. » Répondit Albus. Dans sa voix, il y avait une note étrange qui ressemblait bizarrement à du triomphe aux oreilles de Severus. « Ils seront saufs. » Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa droite et croisèrent ceux de Severus.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux du directeur : de l'espoir, de la tristesse, du triomphe et de la pitié. Un sentiment de pitié douloureux, profond, et rempli de regret. _Pardonnez--moi mon vieil ami._ Albus aurait pu prononcer ces paroles tant le message inscrit dans ses yeux était clair.

Severus sentit le froid de la peur s'insinuer en lui. « …_Si vous aviez vu une personne…qui avait l'air aussi effondré et brisé que vous l'étiez… » _Le message dans les yeux d'Albus était pour lui seul. Les paroles de Drago, résonnaient et du passé, elles devenaient présentes._ Que va-t-il se passer, Albus pour que vous cherchiez mon pardon ?_

Quand Albus détourna son regard, ses yeux glissèrent et restèrent une fraction de seconde sur Harry.

* * *

L'évacuation se déroula sans incident, Hermione, Drago et Fumfseck passaient de Poudlard à Pré au Lard sans rencontrer qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit de suspect. Drago parcourait Honeydukes à chaque fois qu'il revenait avec de nouveaux élèves, mais il n'y avait jamais rien d'anormal. La prudence d'Albus paraissait injustifiée. Et chaque jour le château se vidait un peu plus.

« Quand viendra le matin, » Murmura doucement Harry, « le château sera vide. »

« Et ses portes seront closes, » Répondit Severus en regardant le feu.

Quand viendrai le matin, Drago et Hermione emmèneraient le dernier groupe d'élèves à travers le tunnel jusqu'à Pré au Lard et quand ils reviendraient le château serai fermé et abandonné. Harry souhaitait que la soirée dure éternellement et en même temps, il souhaitait simplement que tout soit terminé.

« On n'a même plus le sentiment qu'il s'agit de Poudlard. » Dit Harry découragé.

« Non, » Lui accorda Severus. « Ce qui donnait vie au château est parti. »

« Je considérais cet endroit comme ma maison, » Dit Harry d'une voix douce. « Je pensais que ça le serait toujours. »

« Tout comme moi, » Admit Severus. « Mais maintenant en marchant dans les couloirs, je ne vois plus que les fantômes du passé. »

« Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il Severus ? Comment les choses ont-elles pu aussi mal tourner ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. »

Des images de Ron, Hermione, de ses camarades de classe, de son enfance jouaient dans son esprit et le tentaient avec tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il pouvait à peine se souvenir de ce à quoi ça ressemblait de jouer au Quidditch avec Ron chez les Weasley, de rire avec Kévin et Ben, d'attendre que le temps passe aux côtés de Severus, de croire qu'il y aurait un avenir auquel il pourrait rêver. Chaque jour, ça devenait plus difficile à porter. « Que se passera-t-il demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je ne veux pas les tuer. Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier. »

« Tu ne seras pas obligé. »

Harry regarda dans les yeux de Severus avec interrogation. « Non ? Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier a gagné le luxe de se cacher ? »

« Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu arrêtes ceci, » Répondit Severus d'une voix douce. « Personne ne _peut_ l'arrêter. »

« Il y a ceux qui essaieront. »

« Tuer dans l'espoir de mettre fin aux tueries ne les arrêteront pas. Ca les perpétuera jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne se souvienne pourquoi ça a commencé ou pourquoi il faut que ça se termine. Et ça continuera, jusqu'à ce que le meurtre devienne la seule chose que les gens connaissent. »

« Que vas-tu faire, Severus ? »

_Que feras-tu ? Iras-tu te cacher ? Ou suivras-tu le même chemin que Drago ? Vais-je te perdre comme j'ai perdu tout le reste ?_

« Je te suivrai. » Répondit simplement Severus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêcher de prononcer les mots qu'il voulait dire.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Severus. Silencieusement, il tendit une main dans l'espace qui les séparait. Sans mot, Harry agrippa sa main. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

_Aussi longtemps que nous sommes ensemble,_ pensa Harry en regardant leurs mains jointes._ Je pourrai faire face à n'importe quoi, aussi longtemps que tu seras là pour les affronter avec moi._

Il était presque minuit. Dans quelques heures, l'aube sonnerait le début de la fin de l'école. Quand la nuit tomberait à nouveau, les salles seraient vides et résonneraient de souvenirs du passé.

Un éclair de feu et le sifflement de Severus interrompirent ses pensées. Surpris, il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux brillants de Severus. Il les suivit quand ils se tournèrent vers un morceau de parchemin posé sur la table.

Severus libéra la main de Harry et prit le papier. Harry le regarda déplier et lire rapidement le contenu avant de le lui tendre. « Lis ça. » Lui dit Severus. Sa voix était dépourvue d'émotion.

Harry sentit les poils de son dos se hérisser en prenant le parchemin. Il lut. C'était un mot du directeur.

_Poudlard a été découvert. Une armée moldue approche. Venez dans la Grande Salle immédiatement._


	12. Ceux restés derrière

**Chapitre 11 : ceux restés derrière**

_Je pourrai faire face à n'importe quoi, aussi longtemps que tu seras là pour les affronter avec moi._

_Je pourrai faire face à n'importe quoi, _

Les pensées de Harry se moquaient de lui sans merci pendant qu'il marchait aux côtés de Severus. _Je pourrai faire face à n'importe quoi, _

_Je peux faire face n'importe quoi, hein ?_ Pensa Harry avec colère. _Eh bien, je ne peux pas affronter cela ! Je ne peux pas faire face à une armée moldue envahissant ma maison !_

Le cauchemar empirait. Quand ils ont commencé à chasser les hiboux en mettant fin au système de poste sorcière, Harry a pensé que le pire était arrivé. Quand les moldus se sont attaqués aux citoyens sorciers, Harry a pensé que rien ne pourrait être pire. Quand Ron a été tué, Harry a pensé que le monde ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Mais maintenant…

_Je regrette qu'il ne m'ait pas tué ! _Criait Harry silencieusement dans les confins de son esprit. _Voldemort ! Lucius ! N'importe qui ! Je regrette de ne pas être mort avant que ce jour n'arrive !_ Les derniers fragments de rêves auxquels Harry s'accrochait depuis que le monde sorcier déclinait se transformaient en cendre.

Le cauchemar atteignait son zénith.

Harry avait perdu son monde. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Il était sur le point de perdre sa maison. La seule chose qu'il avait encore, était Severus. Et il savait, _il savait, _que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et ensuite quelque chose se passerait. Un moldu aurait de la chance. Severus mourrait. Et Harry resterait seul avec les décombres de sa vie.

_Je préférerais mourir !_

_Et je mourrai ! _Se jura Harry, en y mettant toute sa colère, toute sa douleur, toute sa volonté. _Avant de perdre Severus, je les combattrai ! Même si je dois devenir un meurtrier et tous les tuer moi-même ! Et si je meurs, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Mais je mourrai avant de le perdre lui aussi !_

Harry était conscient des soubresauts qui traversaient sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne savait pas s'ils venaient de la colère, de la peur ou du choc qu'il ressentait.

« Nous y sommes, » L'informa doucement Severus. Sa voix fraîche le sortit du bourbier dans lequel il était en train de sombrer.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête et suivit Severus dans la Salle. Il essaya d'ignorer les fantômes des jours disparus qui flottaient dans son esprit. Les tables n'étaient plus là. Ron et Drago s'étaient disputés en plein milieu de cette pièce. Fred et Georges n'étaient pas en train de jouer une farce à Dean. _Vous n'êtes pas réels ! _Dit Harry avec colère aux images. _Vous êtes partis ! Vous êtes tous partis !_

Elles s'effacèrent lentement, s'attardèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que ne demeurent plus que les professeurs rassemblés autour du directeur. Celui-ci était debout, la tête levée, il regardait le plafond magique. Personne ne parlait. Toutes les personnes avaient le visage pâle. Harry et Severus prirent place dans le demi-cercle autour d'Albus et ensemble, ils attendirent l'arrivée des autres. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'ils attendaient ou n'en était pas certain, jusqu'à ce que les portes s'entrouvrent sur Hermione et Drago. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se placèrent à côté de Harry et de Severus que le directeur tourna les yeux vers eux.

« Je serai bref, » Leur dit-il. « Mes sources m'ont informé que l'armée moldue est en approche, elle sera au château demain matin, peut-être même avant. Ils s'attaqueront au château avant de se diriger vers Pré au Lard. Cependant, il est vital que vous évacuiez le château immédiatement. Et le dernier groupe d'élèves doit être emmené à Pré au Lard dès que possible. J'ai déjà contacté leurs parents et dans quelques heures, ils arriveront à Honeydukes pour mettre leurs enfants en sécurité. Je resterai moi-même derrière, pour occuper l'armée jusqu'à ce que les enfants aient réussi à partir, et pour détruire le château.

« Détruire le château ? » Les paroles étonnées émanaient de la bouche de Harry.

« Oui, Harry, » Albus acquiesça tristement. « Je ne sais pas comment les moldus ont obtenu leurs informations, mais je ne veux pas que ce château et la connaissance qui s'y trouvent tombent entre leurs mains. »

« Albus ne sera pas seul, » Dit Minerva fermement. « Je resterai moi-aussi derrière. »

« Vous n'pouvez pas faire ça tout seul ! » Protesta Hagrid. « Juste vous deux, hein ? C'est pas assez. Ah, j'restrai derrière aussi. »

« Non, Hagrid. Nous n'espérons pas les vaincre. » Lui dit Albus gentiment. « Nous devons les retenir, leur faire perdre du temps, rien de plus. Nous combattrons en sachant que nous allons mourir, Hagrid. »

« Ah, mais vous n'pouvez quand même pas v'battre tout seul, » Poursuivit Hagrid. Il n'était pas découragé par les paroles du directeur comme l'était le reste du personnel qui était en état de choc. « Et j'ai pas peur d'mourir. C'est ma maison, Professeur Dumbledore. Où irais-je si j'pars ? »

« Si vous partez, vous avez une chance de survivre. » Lui signala Albus.

« Pour être tuer dans queques jours ? » Le contra Hagrid. « Nous allons tous mourir, Professeur. Peut-être que certains mourront plus tôt que d'autres, mais la fin est la même. J'préfére mourir pour ma m'son que d'me cacher dans une cave. C'est mon choix, professeur. Et j'ai choisi d'mourir ici avec vous et l'professeur MacGonagall. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre résultat possible, Albus ? » Lui demanda Flitwick quand le silence retomba après la déclaration d'Albus.

« Non, Filius. Tout ceux qui resteront derrière mourront. »

« Alors, si c'est la même chose pour vous et pour Minerva, je pense que je resterai aussi. »

« Mais -» Commença Minerva d'un ton abrupte.

« Non, Minerva. Hagrid a raison. C'est notre décision de rester ou non. Vous nous avez donné des options, vous nous avez parlé les conséquences de ces décisions, maintenant nous les prenons. » L'interrompit Flitwick. « Et moi, je reste ici. »

Ce fut comme si un barrage avait été rompu. Un par un, les professeurs de Poudlard apportèrent leur soutien et décidèrent de participer à la diversion et de mourir dans cette place qui était devenue leur maison depuis des années. Pour la sécurité des enfants, pour l'amour de leur maison, pour avoir la chance de se tenir aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore une dernière fois, ils resteraient et mourraient.

Harry se tint en silence, écouta les personnes autour de lui apporter leur soutien au directeur une dernière fois et il se battit pour ne pas faire de même. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde où il n'y aurait ni Ron ni l'école. Il avait souhaité mourir pour que la disgrâce de celui qui était devenu Celui Qui Ne Peut Pas Sauver Le Monde Sorcier se finisse. Il avait désiré mourir afin de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentirait à tenir Severus dans ses bras alors que sa vie lui échappait.

_Que ça se termine ici, _pensa Harry furieusement. _Que tout se finisse ici, dans ce seul endroit que j'ai appelé maison. Que les ruines de Poudlard soient la tombe de mes rêves. Que ma mort soit ce que ma vie n'a pas pu être, laissez-moi les aider à sauver ces enfants, puisque je ne peux sauver personne d'autre._

Mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer ces paroles. Même s'il désirait immensément donner sa vie au profit de quelque chose de plus grand, il ne pouvait pas. Parce que dans son esprit, résonnait la promesse de Severus : _« Je te suivrai_. »

S'il restait, il condamnait à mort la personne qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui de sa famille, Severus resterait et mourrait avec lui. Malgré ses propres sentiments, malgré son lâche refus de vivre dans un monde mourrant, Harry ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de Severus. Il tournerait le dos à Poudlard. Il fuirait la relative protection que lui apporterait le monde au-delà des murs du château, si ça signifiait sauver Severus. Il pouvait faire cela en continuant à vivre une vie sans valeur. Et même si c'était très difficile à faire, il le ferait.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder attentivement Severus.

_Je ne serai pas responsable de ta mort,_ pensa furieusement Harry en regardant ses brillants yeux noirs. _Je vivrai cette vie aussi longtemps que je le peux, si je peux te garder sain et sauf._

Severus se tourna brusquement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. _Ne-_

« Je resterai. »

« Severus, » Siffla Harry dans sa barbe. « Tu ne -»

Severus l'ignora et regarda Albus droit dans les yeux. « Ce château a toujours été la seule maison que j'ai connue. Je ne lui tournerai pas le dos même si je dois mourir. Et je ne retournerai pas volontairement dans un monde dans lequel je serai obligé d'être à nouveau un assassin. Ce n'est pas une vie. »

« Severus, » Objecta Albus d'une voix douce. « En êtes-vous sûr ? » Harry vit les yeux du directeur vaciller brièvement vers lui.

« Autrefois, j'ai refusé de mourir à genoux, Albus. Je ne choisirai pas différemment maintenant. »

« Moi non plus, » Déclara Harry avec une douce férocité. « Mieux vaut mourir ici en défendant ce que nous aimons que mourir d'une mort insignifiante en tant qu'assassins de ceux que nous avons essayés si désespérément de protéger autrefois. »

« Ainsi soit-il, » Acquiesça Albus solennellement. Ses yeux restèrent sur Harry un instant puis se tournèrent vers Severus. « La potion que je vous ai demandée est-elle prête ? »

« J'ai fait comme vous l'avez demandé. » Répondit Severus avec un sourire mauvais. « Elle est prête. »

« Merci mon vieil ami. » Albus balaya la pièce du regard. « L'arme de choix des moldus est appelée revolver : un outil qui sert à projeter des morceaux de métal très rapidement et entrent facilement dans la peau. Il y a des semaines, j'ai demandé à Severus de préparer une potion qui annulerait les effets de telles blessures en cas d'attaque moldue. Avant de rencontrer l'armée moldue, je vous demanderais à tous de boire cette potion. Je ne veux pas que votre mort soit plus douloureuse qu'elle ne doit l'être.

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Hermione, Drago, » Albus se tourna vers eux. « Je voudrais que vous vous prépariez à prendre le tunnel immédiatement. Les enfants doivent arriver à Pré au Lard dès que possible. Une fois loin et en sécurité, fuyez la zone comme vous le pouvez. Ne revenez pas vers nous. Vous sauver sera bien au-delà de notre capacité. »

Harry regarda Hermione hocher la tête, ses yeux oscillaient d'Albus à Harry, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et pourtant, Harry le savait, elle faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler. Drago ne répondit pas à Albus, son visage était impassible, froid et il regardait le directeur avec des yeux plissés, noirs et remplis de colère.

Albus fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. « Je vous demande de passer la nuit comme vous l'entendez. Profitez des dernières heures qu'il vous reste. Et sachez que j'ai eu le plus grand plaisir à vivre en votre compagnie et à travailler avec des hommes et des femmes tels que vous. Et maintenant, jusqu'au matin… »

Lentement, par deux, parfois seul, les membres de la faculté quittèrent la Grande Salle. Une fois que tous furent partis, il ne resta dans la Salle que Severus, Harry, Drago et Hermione L'espace d'une minute, aucun ne bougea ni ne parla, puis Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

« Oh Harry ! » S'écria-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. « Pourquoi en est-on arrivé là ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. » Murmura-t-il. « Je ne sais pas. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Drago et Severus s'éloigner, leur donnant l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin pour se dire adieu. Et Harry réalisa qu'eux aussi devaient se dire adieu.

« D'abord Ron, et maintenant –oh Harry ! Pourquoi dois-je perdre toutes les personnes que j'aime ? »

« Harry ferma les yeux pour résister à la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je suis si désolé. Mais je ne peux pas fuir. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que j'ai laissé toutes les personnes présentes ici faire face à cela seules. »

« Nous devrions être ici, avec toi. Je regrette que nous ne puissions pas être ici avec toi. »

« Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas censés mourir avec nous, Hermione. Peut-être êtes-vous censés vivre toi et Drago pour trouver un moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre, » Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela, mais dès que les mots avaient quitté sa bouche et bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ces paroles, il savait qu'elles étaient vraies. « Nos vies valent mieux que cela, Hermione. »

Elle le repoussa suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Le penses-tu vraiment, Harry ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y ait un moyen de mettre un terme à cela ? »

« S'il y en a un, alors je sais que tu le trouveras. » Répondit-il sincèrement.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je vivrais plus longtemps que toi et que Ron. » Murmura Hermione tristement. « J'aimerais… »

« Moi aussi, Hermione. Moi aussi. » _J'aimerais que rien de ceci ne soit arrivé._

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire adieu, Harry. » Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouait. « Je pense que tu dois simplement dire les mots et partir. »

Les larmes se déversèrent. « Je ne peux pas. »

« La nuit ne durera pas éternellement Hermione. Toi et Drago devez partir. Vous devez penser aux élèves, » Lui rappela-t-il. Sa poitrine était si comprimée qu'il avait des difficultés à respirer. « Embrasse… Embrasse-moi simplement encore une fois, tourne-toi et pars. »

Hermione sanglotait, elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Harry et resserra ses bras autour de lui. « Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

« Je t'aime moi-aussi, Hermione, » Murmura-t-il contre son oreille, en la gardant près de lui pour se souvenir de la sensation qu'elle ressentait à le tenir dans ses bras. Son image était déjà gravée dans son esprit. « Maintenant vas, vite. Et ne te retourne pas. »

Hermione se recula, le regarda à travers ses yeux plein de larmes, elles glissaient le long de ses joues, et lui donna un rapide baiser. « Adieu, Harry, » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de se tourner et de courir pour sortir de la pièce.

Il sentait les larmes glissaient sur son visage quand il la regarda partir. « Adieu, Hermione. » Dit-il d'une voix douce alors que sa silhouette s'effaçait.

* * *

« Tu vas vraiment faire cela ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. » Répondit Severus avec honnêteté.

Drago plissa les yeux. « Il y a _toujours_ un autre choix. »

« Monsieur Malfoy… » Severus se trouva soudain trop fatigué pour discuter avec le jeune homme.

« Bon sang, Severus, » Siffla Drago. Il était en colère. « Si tu n'avais pas ouvert la bouche -»

« Quoi ? » Severus le coupa rudement. «Alors quoi, Monsieur Malfoy ? Etes-vous allé plus loin ? »

« Tu aurais _pu vivre ! »_

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Nous aurions fui le château et nous nous serions cachés, oui. Mais morceau par morceau, la réalité aurait ébréché sa vie. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il a perdu, la culpabilité qu'il aurait ressentie en tournant le dos à sa maison, en ayant_ fuit_ quand tous les autres restaient pour se battre, pour avoir été acclamé en tant que Sauveur quand il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter cette folie, tout cela l'aurait lentement écartelé. Et un jour il aurait été obligé de tuer un moldu : pour se défendre, en guise de châtiment, la raison importe peu. Mais il aurait tué un moldu. Et alors tout ce qui le rend unique, qui il est et ce qu'il est, aurait été perdu. Dites-moi Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce la vie que vous souhaitez pour lui ? »

Drago le regarda avec des yeux perçants pendant un moment puis les détourna, il s'avouait vaincu. « L'histoire n'était pas censée se terminer ainsi, » Severus l'entendit murmure dans sa barbe.

« Comment aurait-elle dû se terminer ? » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

Drago tourna la tête, et regarda Severus dans les yeux inébranlablement. « Pas comme ça. »

« Il n'y a pas de fins heureuses. » Drago.

Drago le regarda avec réflexion puis soupira. Il se sentait impuissant et frustré. « Je suis désolé, Severus. »

Severus s'autorisa un bref sourire. « C'est plus que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. » Murmura Drago furieusement.

« Ca doit l'être. »

Ils se regardèrent fixement, les mots résonnaient entre eux. _Combien de fois as-tu vu ton père ente regardant dans un miroir ? N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'un jour ce serait mon visage qui te rendrait ton regard ?_ En regardant dans les yeux de l'homme comme il le faisait, Severus vit que l'ironie de ses paroles ne fut pas plus perdue pour Drago qu'elle ne l'était pour lui. « Moi aussi, je suis désolé, Drago. »

« Ne le sois pas, » Drago secoua la tête, la tristesse qu'il avait dans ses yeux une seconde plus tôt avait été balayée et remplacée par la surprise et la sincérité. « C'est peut-être la seule chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas désolé. »

Un mouvement attira leur attention et tous les deux virent Hermione courir vers la sortie. Severus se retourna vers Drago à temps pour voir sa mâchoire se serrer. Doucement, Severus franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

« Donne-lui un moment. » Murmura Severus doucement. Il s'était penché pour lui parler à l'oreille. « Je serai dehors. »

Drago tourna rapidement la tête et entra presque en collision avec Severus. « Severus… »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire aigre-doux toucha les lèvres de Severus. « Tu es tout ce que j'aurais pu être. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux quand les paroles l'atteignirent. Le vernis de colère dont il s'était servi pour recouvrir les murs de glace qui le séparaient du monde se craquela et Severus aperçut ce qu'il y avait en dessous. _Alors_, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. _J'avais raison._

Severus resserra la pression de ses doigts sur l'épaule de Drago. « Adieu, Drago Malfoy. » Il n'y avait pas de sarcasme, pas de rancœur dans ses mots. Et pour la première fois, Severus prononça son nom avec une douce fierté.

Il regarda l'homme devant lui en cherchant une dernière fois son regard. Puis, sans autre mot, sans attendre de réponse, Severus Snape quitta silencieusement la Grande Salle.

* * *

Alors que Harry essuyait les dernières traces de larmes de ses yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il régnait dans la salle un silence pesant. Des yeux, il fit le tour de la pièce et fut surpris de constater que Severus était parti. Il était seul avec Drago. Ce dernier se tenait sans bouger dans un cercle de lumière crée par une bougie qui flottait au-dessus de lui. C'était difficile à dire, le vacillement de la chandelle contrastait avec la lumière froide venant du plafond enchanté mais Harry crut remarquer que le Serpentard était encore plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Drago ? » L'appela-t-il. Il grimaça en entendant sa voix résonnait durement contre les murs.

Drago ne dit rien, il le regarda simplement, impassiblement, son masque froid était composé d'indifférence.

Lentement, sans comprendre son étrange réticence et à peine conscient de son existence, Harry avança avec hésitation et s'arrêta avant l'île de lumière dans laquelle se trouvait Drago. Et ils restèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder.

Il y avait quelque chose d'invisible, de lourd, de fatigant entre eux, comme un abyme qui s'ouvrait. Harry pouvait presque sentir sa présence et il se demandait si Drago le pouvait également. Quand il regarda dans les yeux de Drago, il ne vit rien, ils étaient sans émotion.

Le silence s'étalait entre eux et Harry fut conscient que quelque chose planait dans l'air, une chose qu'il entendait presque, qui frôlait sa conscience comme à demi-entendu, comme s'il l'imaginait à moitié. Et alors il sut ce qui remplissait l'espace entre eux : des centaines de paroles jamais dites. Des paroles attendaient d'être prononcées, des paroles qui auraient dû être dites, des paroles qui _avaient été_ prononcées. Elles étaient toutes là à murmurer d'une voix que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre. C'était comme si elles étaient prononcées dans une autre langue, une langue que Harry avait connue mais avait oubliée. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui était dit.

_C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose dans le chemin,_ réalisa Harry, en tendant l'oreille inconsciemment pour entendre les sons fantômes. _Mais quoi ?_

« Ca s'appelle la vie, Potter, » Lui dit Drago d'une voix lente qui interrompit l'écho du silence.

Comme si ces paroles lui avaient donné l'autorisation de s'approcher, Harry entra dans la lumière.

« Drago -» Commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Si tu t'attends à ce que je me mette à pleurer comme une fille pleurnicheuse, tu vas devoir attendre étern-» L'espace d'un instant, la couche extérieure craqua et Harry vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un malaise dans les traits de Drago. « Ne retiens pas…Merde ! » Jura Drago avec énervement. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Ecoute, je ne pleure pas. Je n'ai jamais pleuré. Je n'imagine même pas avoir un jour su comment faire. »

« Tout le monde sait comment pleurer, Drago, » Répondit Harry doucement.

« Pas les Malfoy, » Le contra Drago.

Harry abandonna. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. « Drago, je -» Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, et l'étranglaient, le réduisant au silence. De toutes les personnes à qui il avait imaginé dire adieu, Drago n'avait jamais été l'une d'elles. Et maintenant, ils étaient seuls dans la Grande Salle et le matin surgissait à l'horizon. Harry réalisa que dire adieu à Drago était extrêmement difficile. Ca n'aurait pas dû l'être, mais ça l'était.

« Tu fais ce qu'il faut. »

Harry le regarda avec surprise. « Le penses-tu vraiment ? »

Drago haussa les épaules comme si la pensée n'avait pour lui aucune importance. « C'est ce que j'aurais fait, si j'avais eu le choix. »

« Je suis content que tu ne sois pas là. » Lui dit Harry, sérieusement.

Drago plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Hermione ne sera pas seule maintenant. »

Il haussa un sourcil argenté, interrogateur.

« Prends soin d'elle, Drago. » Elabora Harry.

« _Moi ? _Prendre soin d'_Hermione ?_ » Le choc se voyait sur son visage et il y avait autre chose, mais ce fut parti avant qu'Harry ne sache ce que c'était. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que l'un de nous veut _cela _? »

« Tu représenteras tout ce qu'il lui restera une fois que je serai parti. » Harry se demandait s'il était normal de pouvoir parler aussi facilement de la mort. Mais si on réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris.

« Et moi ? » Lui demanda Drago avec curiosité et indignation. « Qui va prendre soin de moi ? »

« Quand as-tu eu besoin de quelqu'un ? »

Les yeux de Drago se durcirent.

« Je ne voulais pas- Merde, » Jura Harry de frustration. « Pourquoi dès que l'on se parle les choses tournent mal ? »

« Peut-être n'utilisons-nous pas les bons mots. » Dit Drago doucement.

_Quels mots_ devraient_ être utilisés ? Pourquoi plus rien n'a de sens ?_

« Drago -» Et merde, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller plus loin que son prénom ?

« Aussi mélodramatique que soit ces adieux, » Dit Drago quand il devint évident qu'Harry n'allait pas continuer, « Je dois vraiment partir. »

Il y avait quelque chose de forcé, quelque chose de _faux_, dans le ton clinique sur lequel Drago parlait. C'était comme s'il essayait d'avaler du verre brisé et refusait de s'arrêter alors qu'il lui coupait la gorge. Ce n'étaient que des mots vides, l'ombre de ceux qui auraient dû être dits. Harry se nourrissait de ces mots.

Sans le prévenir de ses intentions, Harry se rapprocha et embrassa Drago. Le Serpentard se figea, il ne résista pas mais ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.

« Je suis désolé, Drago. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ? » Grogna doucement Drago. « Je suis fatigué de cela. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. »

Harry recula suffisamment pour le regarde dans les yeux. « Je pense qu'il y a de nombreuses choses pour lesquelles je dois me sentir désolé. »

« La vie est ce qu'elle est. Nous ne pouvons pas la changer. Nous ne pouvons pas la souhaiter autrement. Quel est l'intérêt de vivre, si tout ce que l'on fait est de se complaire dans les regrets, les remords et les si ? » Drago le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! C'est plus que ce que la plupart des gens peuvent dire aujourd'hui. »

« _Je veux être Celui Qui est Mort avec Tous Les Autres ! »_ Les paroles remplies de colère et d'angoisse prononcées par Harry, peu de temps après avoir appris la mort de Ron, résonnèrent entre eux.

« Drago -»

« Je ferai ce que je peux, » L'interrompit Drago. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sera facile, ou que ça comptera. Mais je ferai de mon mieux, qu'elle veuille de moi ou non. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé -»

« Non, je le sais. »

« Me laisseras-tu finir ma phrase ? »

« Tu as utilisé ton quota, Potter. » Les lèvres de Drago se relevèrent, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre à Harry, mais il savait que pendant le peu de temps qu'il avait, Drago lui manquerait. Quand Drago sortirait, Harry savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. C'était comme si mourir était sans conséquence. Un monde sans Drago n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour Harry, c'était comme un monde sans Ron. La rivalité, les commentaires sarcastiques : il avait grandi avec l'exécrable présence de Drago comme il avait grandi avec l'amitié et le soutient que Ron lui apportaient.

Drago semblait déprimé, il s'affaissa dans les bras de Harry et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. « Tu seras mort, Harry. Comment pourrais-je te manquer ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne comprends pas, » Harry fit un vaillant effort pour lever le visage de Drago. L'expression d'indifférence avait disparu mais on aurait dit plutôt une petite marque.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé devoir un jour te dire adieu. »

« Non, je pense que les mots auraient davantage étaient 'bon débarras' » Lui accorda doucement Drago. « Je ne peux pas dire que Celui Qui a Survécu me manquera. Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce connard. Mais je suis désolé de dire que Harry Potter, me manquera. Je ne peux pas dire que je sache quoi faire avec ça. »

Quelque chose vibrait douloureusement à l'intérieur d'Harry « Tu te souviendras de moi ? »

Drago leva la tête lentement et regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

La glace se brisa et Harry vit la douleur qui reposait en dessous. _Pour moi ? Est-ce pour moi ? Pourquoi ?_

« Je dois partir, Harry. Pour de bon, cette fois. » Rapidement, comme s'il avait peur des conséquences de ses actions, Drago lui rendit son étreinte et se redressa, « Meurs bien, Harry Potter. »

« Adieu, Drago, » Murmura Harry en le laissant partir et en regardant le Serpentard sortir de la pièce. « Adieu, mon ami. »

* * *

« Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable, Harry. » Severus interrompit les pensées troublées de Harry.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. « Comment -»

« Je sais très bien reconnaître l'expression que tu as quand tu te critiques. » Severus haussa les épaules et tendit un verre à Harry, qui le prit instinctivement. « Je dois dire que j'ai moi-même étais champion de cette catégorie autrefois. »

Harry sourit tristement et regarda son verre. Severus s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je n'essaie pas de te prendre ta place de champion, Severus. »

« Aimes-tu Hermione ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris. « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ? »

Severus le regarda d'un air absent. « Ca ne veut pas dire que tu te soucies moins d'elle, parce que dire adieu à Monsieur Malfoy t'as été plus douloureux. »

Harry cligna des yeux, étonné. _Comment se fait-il que tu saches toujours tout ?_ Il n'avait pas été conscient qu'il se sentait coupable. Mais alors que lui et Severus se dirigeaient vers les quartiers de ce dernier, une fois que Harry eut quitté la Grande Salle, le sentiment avait commencé à le ronger légèrement au début, mais il prenait de la vigueur. Et maintenant, il était presque une heure du matin, de ce que Harry savait être le dernier jour de sa vie et il était en prise avec ce sentiment.

Severus soupira. « Elle pleurait, Harry. Drago, non. Il a enfermé ce qu'il ressentait et il a laissé ses émotions suppuraient, stagnaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles se transforment en poison. Bien que tu saches qu'elle souffre maintenant, tu sais qu'elle guérira. Il est fort possible, que Drago, lui, ne s'en remette pas. »

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il souffrait, » Lui dit Harry. « Pas avant la fin, juste avant qu'il quitte la salle. Si je ne l'avais pas regardé, je ne l'aurais probablement pas vu. »

« Adieu n'est pas un mot facile à prononcer, Harry. Peu importe les circonstances. »

_Non, ça ne l'est pas,_ Harry regarda son reflet dans la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main. _Je crois que c'est le mot le plus difficile de tous._

Ce fut comme si on en revenait toujours aux mots.

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_« Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. »_

_« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, merci. »_

_« Tu n'as jamais été seul, Harry. Tu n'as jamais été seul.. Toute ta vie des personnes se sont tenues derrière toi et se sont battues à tes côtés. Elles se sont tenues juste derrière toi pour t'aider à porter ce fardeau, toute ta vie et toute la leur. Et tant que tu vis, Harry Potter, elles continueront à le faire. »_

_« Jamais de toute ma vie, je ne me suis attendu à ce qu'une autre personne ne gâche sa vie pour mon bien. »_

_« Nous venus ici pour te voir, pour voir à quoi ressemble ton monde. »_

_« Tout ce que j'ai vraiment, c'est moi-même. Mais je me donnerai volontiers pour toi. »_

_« Tes gardiens pourront se reposer également un peu. »_

_« J'ai peur que ce soit la seule parcelle de normalité que je puisse te donner »_

_« Ron est mort. »_

_« Je ne sais pas comment te dire adieux. »_

_« Adieu, mon ami. »_

Les mots étaient une chose si simple. Simple, triviale et pourtant si puissante. Suffisamment puissante pour changer une vie. Suffisamment puissante pour changer le monde. Et pourtant si facile à brandir. _Des choses si petites ne devraient pas contenir autant de pouvoir,_ songea Harry tristement. _Ou s'ils le doivent, ils ne devraient pas nous venir si facilement. Pas quand nous n'avons pas la sagesse de les utiliser correctement._

Harry regarda dans les yeux compréhensifs de Severus. « As-tu peur ? »

« De mourir ? »

« Ouais. »

« Non, » Severus secoua la tête. « Je suis venu au terme de ma mortalité il y a longtemps. Et toi, as-tu peur ? »

« Pas de mourir, non. »

« Il n'y aura pas de douleur. » Lui assura Severus en interprétant correctement les mots que Harry n'avait pas dits. « J'ai fait une potion pour s'assurer que notre mort ne serait pas douloureuse. »

« Je me souviens, Dumbledore en a parlé. »Harry s'arrêta. « Comment le savait-il, Severus ? »

« Il savait que la situation se détériorait dans le monde. Il m'a demandé de faire cette potion au cas où le pire arriverait. Et c'est que je faisais, le jour où tu es revenu à Poudlard. »

« Je me demandais où tu étais. Je sais que Drago se demandait où tu étais, quand je lui ai crié après. » C'était un sentiment étrange qui accompagnait ces mots : il éprouvait un serrement doux-amer qui lui donnait envi de sourire mais aussi de craquer. « Je suis content que l'on n'ait pas à souffrir. » Admit Harry. « Je souffre déjà tant. »

« Il y a de nombreuses sortes de douleurs, Harry. Et la douleur liée à la mort est la plus faible de toute. Elle est fugace et n'est rien comparée à celle que ressentent ceux qui restent derrière. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que l'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un, à celle que ressentent ceux qui doivent continuer quand toutes les choses et toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient sont mortes. »

Une image traversa l'esprit de Harry. Il vit Hermione et Drago à Honeydukes. Les enfants avaient retrouvé leurs parents, mais eux ne savaient pas quoi faire, ne savaient pas où aller, parce que Poudlard n'existait plus et qu'il avait emmené tout le monde avec lui.

« Nous sommes les chanceux, Harry. Nous ne verrons jamais les cendres de nos rêves. »

« Est-ce que tout ira bien ? » La question n'était qu'un murmure. Il avait encore une boule dans la gorge.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Pourquoi ne nous disent-ils jamais que les contes de fées se terminent en tragédie ? »Murmura Harry après un instant de silence, plus pour lui que pour Severus.

Severus lui répondit quand même. « Parce qu'il faudrait admettre qu'ils ne sont pas réels. Et parfois, Harry, les contes de fées sont la seule chose qui nous soutienne, quand le désespoir face à la réalité est trop difficile à supporter. »

Harry se souvenait de la joie et de l'excitation qu'il avait ressenties quand il avait appris qu'il quittait les Dursley pour devenir un sorcier. Un monde de magie ! Les possibilités étaient sans fin ! Il ne savait pas qu'ils se terminaient toujours dans le chagrin. _A quoi sert la magie si tout ce qu'elle nous apporte, c'est la souffrance ?_

« Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas plus de temps, Severus. »

« Qu'aurais-tu fais ? »

« J'aurais vécu. »

Le coin des lèvres de Severus s'étira. « Etre un mangemort, avait des avantages plutôt limitées, mais l'un des bénéfices imprévus a été celui de m'apprendre à vivre. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Il n'était pas sûr que Severus lui réponde, l'homme n'avait jamais été très ouvert sur le temps qu'il avait passé en tant que mangemort, mais Harry n'allait pas laisser passer l'opportunité de lui poser la question.

« J'ai appris qu'il n'y avait ni passé, ni futur. Il n'y a qu'un instant très long et sans fin. Maintenant est tout ce que tu as toujours eu. Si tu ne peux pas vivre maintenant, tu ne vivras pas du tout. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque part, il se sentait un peu mieux. « Je ne comprendrai jamais cela, Severus. »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Comment tu as fait pour avancer si une chose telle que celle-ci flottait au-dessus de ta tête. »

« Les conseils ne sont bons que s'ils viennent de quelqu'un d'autre. » Répondit Severus légèrement. « Autrement, ce n'est qu'une platitude médiocre qui ne sert qu'à se sentir mieux. »

Harry secoua la tête et sourit en dépit de tout. Certaines choses ne changeraient_ jamais_.

Severus sourit, un mince sourire, puis leva son verre. « Un toast, si tu veux, avant que l'aube ne vienne. »

« A quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry en levant le sien.

« Au Rogotloys » Dit Severus sur un ton ironique en touchant le goblet de Harry.

« A la fin de monde, » Harry reprit son sourire doux-amer. _C'est drôle, ce sont toujours les petites choses innocentes qui sont détournées et dénaturées._ Il but une longue gorgée et regarda Severus finir le sien et prendre la bouteille. « Ne devrais-tu pas aller doucement avec ça ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « A ton avis, à quoi sert l'alcool, Harry ? »

_« Il n'y aura pas de douleur. »_

« Oh, je vois, » Harry termina le sien et tendit son verre pour que Severus le lui remplisse. « Mon tour ? » Il leva le verre.

Severus fit un geste de la main. « Si tu veux. »

« A ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il y _a_ un autre côté ? »

« Je ne le peux pas, » Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent. « Mais s'il y en a un… »

« Très bien. »

Ils burent en silence. Les effets enivrant de l'alcool se mélangeaient avec ceux de la potion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

Severus tapa avec un long doigt sur le pendentif cachait sous sa chemise. « Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

« Est-ce que tu t'es posé la question tout ce temps ? » Harry fut surpris et bizarrement touché que Severus y pense encore.

« Tu le sais très bien. Et, » Severus leva une main pour prévenir la réponse de Harry, « avant de le réciter à nouveau en fourchelangue, je veux que tu me le dises dans une langue que je puisse comprendre. »

La mâchoire de Harry se referma. Parfois, c'était vraiment trop étonnant. Après un temps, il répondit. « Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire en Snape, Severus. »

« Monsieur Potter… »

Harry s'empêcha le sourire satisfait de se dessiner quand il vit l'expression impatiente sur le visage de Severus. Oui, effectivement, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. « Peu importe les chemins que tu empruntes, sache que je les emprunterai avec toi. Dans cette vie ou dans la prochaine, tu ne seras jamais seul. »

Severus fut silencieux un très long moment. « Je ne sais pas ce que je -» commença-t-il finalement, mais il fut coupé par Harry, qui sut exactement ce que Severus s'apprêtait à dire.

« Tu es toi. C'est tout. »

Cette fois, Harry vit quelque chose dans son expression. Le Serpentard l'effaça suffisamment bien pour que Harry ne puisse pas la définir très clairement, mais savoir qu'elle était là était suffisant pour Harry. C'était ce le truc de Severus : Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui épelle. C'était là, dans toutes les choses qu'il faisait.

« Espères-tu dormir un peu ? » Lui demanda Severus après un temps.

« Sincèrement, je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir. »

« Moi non plus. »

Ils retombèrent à nouveau dans le silence. Harry sentait quelque chose subsister entre eux. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre d'où ça venait. Severus était mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise. Ou peut-être nerveux. Harry n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience avec ces émotions pour en être sûr. Il voulait lui demander quelque chose, c'était sur le bout de sa langue, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, Severus devait le faire sans l'aide de Harry. Que ce soit divertissant de regarder Severus être mal à l'aise, fut une chose qu'Harry ignora avec insouciance.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? » Lui demanda Harry, en feignant de ne pas s'être aperçu de son trouble. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur des lèvres pour contenir son sourire quand il vit Severus détourner le regard.

« Peut-être…Je me demandais si ça ne t'ennuierais pas trop, si je… »

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry quand Severus se tut. _Ne te ris pas à ses dépends,_ se dit-il fermement. _Ce n'est pas un instant risible de toute façon._

_Quoi ?_ Une voix rebelle lui posa alors la question. _Si tu ne peux pas rire pendant les quelques heures qu'il te reste à vivre, quand le pourras-tu ?_

« Si nous restons éveillé en attendant l'aube, je me demandais, si je pouvais… » Severus s'arrêta. Il inspecta le mur et regarda Harry d'un air incertain. « Puis-je te tenir dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que vienne le matin ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Soudain, ce n'était plus drôle du tout.

« Bien sûr, » Répondit Harry, presque aussi doucement que Severus le lui avait demandé.

Après s'être déplacé, Harry s'appuya contre la poitrine de Severus, les jambes allongées sur le canapé devant lui, les bras de Severus reposaient sur son ventre. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Harry remua, il trouva finalement une position confortable, et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

« J'aimerais que nous puissions rester ici, à cet instant, pour toujours. » Murmura doucement Severus, son souffle effleurait l'oreille de Harry.

« Et toute cette discussion sur le maintenant ? » Lui demanda Harry en souriant. « N'est-ce pas l'un de ces instants sans fin ? »

« Ce n'est pas suffisamment éternel. »

« Je sais. »

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire autre chose. Tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de dire avait été dit au cours de leur vie. Tout le reste, ils le savaient, sans avoir besoin de le dire avec des mots. Lentement, les grains de sables glissaient dans le sablier, l'instant s'estompait. Mais pendant qu'il durait, ils allaient simplement être, juste être, jusqu'à ce que le dernier grain tombe.


	13. La mort de la lumière

**Chapitre 12 : La mort de la Lumière**

_Alors, c'est ainsi._

Harry regarda vers l'entrée et vit les visages déterminés des membres de la faculté mais ils étaient aussi, de façon assez surprenante, calmes. Il se tourna vers l'intérieur du château et confia à sa mémoire tout ce qu'il voyait. Il s'agissait d'un geste absurde, dans quelques heures, il ne serait plus en position de se souvenir de _quoi que ce soit,_ mais il le fit tout de même. Plus pas habitude, c'était la seule façon que connaissait Harry pour dire adieu à ses souvenirs. Et à sa vie.

Il avait le sentiment de tout découvrir pour la première fois. Le château, les visages, tout était nouveau, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé pour la première fois, tant d'années auparavant. _Pourquoi doit-on tout perdre pour pouvoir les apprécier ? Pourquoi l'émerveillement et l'admiration ne peuvent-ils pas durer, malgré le nombre de fois que nous les expérimentons ?_

« L'armée moldue approche, » Les informa Albus en interrompant les pensée de Harry. Il attira l'attention de tous. « Est-ce que tout le monde a pris la potion ? »

Il y eut des acquiescements et des murmures d'agrément partout dans la salle.

« Je dois vous demander une nouvelle fois si vous souhaitez vraiment faire cela ? Vous avez encore le temps de partir. » Albus regarda autour de lui. « Et si l'un de vous prend cette décision, on ne pensera pas moins de vous. »

Harry secoua la tête, comme tous les autres.

Albus hocha la tête, en signe d'acceptation. « Laissez-moi vous rappeler que nous combattons pour gagner du temps, pour que Hermione et Drago, puissent conduire les enfants en sécurité. Prenez la position que vous voulez dans le château et aux limites. Et n'hésitez pas. Ce sont des forces militaires très entraînées qui croient débarrasser le monde d'un mal vil et dangereux. Ils n'hésiteront pas, » Albus s'arrêta comme s'il laissait à chacun le temps d'assimiler ses paroles.

« Avant qu'ils ne partent ce matin, » Continua Albus un instant après, « J'ai donné à Fumfseck les instructions pour qu'il me prévienne dès que les enfants seront rentrés chez eux. A ce moment-là, Minerva et moi jetterons le sort qui détruira le château. Toutes les barrières qui protégent le château disparaîtront. Transplaner sera alors possible. »

Le regarda d'Albus fit le tour de la pièce. « Si vous êtes en vie, profitez-en pour vous enfuir. Notre diversion devra être un succès. Il n'y a aucune raison pour sacrifier votre vie inutilement. Minerva et moi serons morts et toute personne vivante sera capable de transplaner. Ne soyez pas plus un héros que vous ne le serez déjà. »

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il y aura des survivants, Albus ? » Lui demanda Severus avec curiosité. Il se tenait à côté de Harry. Il n'y avait pas de sarcasme dans sa question, pas plus qu'il n'y avait d'espoir. Il posait la question par simple curiosité ;

Harry regarda le directeur se tourner pour regarder Severus dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. On aurait dit que le directeur réfléchissait très attentivement à la réponse.

« Les chances de survie sont très minces, » Remarqua Albus en regardant le Maître des Potions dans les yeux. « Pourtant, le futur est ce que nous en faisons. N'oubliez pas ça, Severus. »

Harry tourna les yeux vers Severus à temps pour le voir légèrement hausser un sourcil. Aussi inoffensive que cette déclaration ait été, Harry avait le sentiment que ses paroles, même si elles étaient applicables à tous, étaient réservées à Severus. Et le Serpentard le savait aussi.

Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas en expliquer la raison.

Albus se raidit, leva la tête comme s'il entendait ou sentait quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas. On pouvait voir la tristesse sur son visage quand il les regarda. « C'est l'heure. Adieu, mes amis. »

* * *

« Nous devrions être là-bas, » Grogna Drago en regardant le dernier enfant passer dans la cheminée avec sa mère et disparaître.

« Quelqu'un devait les faire sortir. » L'admonesta Hermione brusquement. C'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le tunnel.

« Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. » Lui répondit-il avec colère. Il était appuyé contre le mur, mais se redressa. « Il n'était pas nécessaire que ce soit _nous_. »

« Eh bien, c'est nous, » Rétorqua Hermione furieusement. « Que pouvions-nous faire d'autre, Malfoy ? Rester la-bas et mourir avec les autres ? »

« Tu sais sacrément bien que c'est ce que nous aurions dû faire ! » Drago tourna autour d'elle. « Qu'allons-nous faire, Hermione ? Essayer de prétendre que nous sommes des moldus ? Nous cacher ? Nous joindre à ta belle-famille pour massacrer n'importe quel moldu qui croiserait notre chemin ? »

« Je me fiche de ce que _tu_ fais ! » Renifla Hermione, les yeux flamboyants. « Tu peux aller en enfer, pour ce que je m'en soucie ! »

« Ouvre tes yeux, Weasley. Nous y sommes déjà. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux noirs puis se détourna. « Laisse-moi tranquille, Malfoy. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Il t'est trop difficile de rater l'occasion de jubiler, en disant que ton père avait toujours eu raison, hein? »

Drago la regarda simplement en ignorant la pique. « Je lui ai donné ma parole, je te protégerai. »

« Je ne veux pas de _ta_ protection. »

« Penses-tu que je _veuille_ être ta nounou ? » Claqua Drago. Sa patience, dans de telles circonstances, était rongée jusqu'à la corde. Il traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, attrapa son bras et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. « Penses-tu que je veuille ceci ? Penses-tu que je _voulais_ voir le seul endroit que je puisse appeler maison être détruit par des moldus ? Penses-tu que _j'aime_ les choix que j'ai en ce moment ? Merde, Hermione, je n'ai jamais rien demandé de cela ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être le fils de mon père ! Je n'ai pas demandé aux moldus de nous éradiquer ! Et je suis aussi sûr que l'enfer n'a pas demandé à pè -» Drago s'interrompit à mi-phrase. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents pour essayer de reprendre contrôle.

« Si je pouvais retourner dans le temps, je le ferais, » Continua Drago calmement en ouvrant doucement les yeux. « Si je pouvais retourner dans le temps et sauver Ron, Poudlard et tous les autres, je le ferais. Mais _je ne peux pas_. » Il lâcha son bras et recula. Il avait soudain mal à la tête. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, Hermione, à part respecter une promesse que j'ai faite. Et je le ferai. Que tu sois ou non d'accord. »

_Que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir la capacité de me réveiller._ Il s'éloigna d'elle, prit la cape d'invisibilité, la plia et la remit dans le sac à dos qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Un murmure, « Méfait accompli » et d'un coup de baguette contre la carte des maraudeurs, et tout s'effaça. Il la plia et la plaça sur la cape, ferma le sac et le mit sur le dos._ Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Peut-être que je ne le saurais jamais. Mais je ferai de mon mieux. Je le promets._

« Malfoy ? »

« Quoi ? » Drago se tourna vers elle d'un air las.

« Pourquoi ? »

Drago soupira. « J'ai entendu dire que le sel était vraiment bon pour les plaies, les blessures ouvertes. As-tu entendu cela toi aussi ? »

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas demandé cela, Malfoy, » Murmura doucement Hermione après l'avoir longuement regardé. « Je ne voulais pas plus les laisser derrière , que toi. »

La tension s'effaçait lentement de la pièce.

« Je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que la liste des choses que nous _ne voulions pas_ est bien plus grande que celle que _nous voulions._ »

« Oui. » Dit Hermione d'une voix douce. « Je pense que oui. Je suis dé -»

« Ne le dis pas ! » La coupa Drago en levant une main pour la prévenir. « Je me fiche de savoir _pourquoi_ tu allais le dire, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre ! »

Un sourire fantôme, une tentative de petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Hermione. « Bien, alors. »

Ils se regardèrent fixement. Le silence était tendu. C'était un territoire nouveau et non familier, un territoire qu'ils n'auraient pas exploré si le monde n'était pas devenu un enfer. Comme ça l'était, la tragédie les avait liés tous les deux et sans dire un mot, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas tenir de discussion qui les conduirait sur ce chemin. Maintenant le problème était de décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici éternellement. » Lui dit Hermione gentiment.

« Non, mais nous ne savons pas si …»Drago se tut quelques instants pour réfléchir puis avança comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. « Nous ne savons pas non plus si les barrières qui empêchent de transplaner sont tombées. »

Fumfseck était perché sur le dos d'une chaise et lustrait ses plumes sans relâche. _Est-il mort ? _Pensa Drago en regardant le phœnix. _Dumbledore a-t-il déjà été tué ? Et les autres ? _Drago mit de côté ces pensées. C'était le chemin à ne pas prendre. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où elles menaient et il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder dans le domaine de ce qui aurait pu être.

« Pourquoi ne sortons-nous pas ? » Suggéra Drago qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. « Je sors en premier pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de moldus dehors. »

« Très bien. »

La voie était libre, quand Drago ouvrit la porte pour jeter un œil dehors. Quand il mit un pied dehors, Fumfseck s'envola, et il fit quelques pas en dehors du magasin, baguette en main, le village était vide. Il marmonna un sort, mais rien ne se passa.

« C'est bon. Sors. » L'appela Drago aussi doucement qu'il le put.

Hermione sortit, baguette en main et le rejoignit. Au-dessus d'eux, Fumfseck tournait en rond. « Rien ? »

Drago secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Devons-nous -» Les mots que voulaient dire Hermione moururent sur ses lèvres ; Le ciel s'éclaircit et il y eut une lumière aveuglante et perçante. Fumfseck poussa un cri mélancolique. « Oh, mon dieu… »

_Le château ! _Drago écarquilla les yeux, il regardait dans le vide, il n'y avait plus rien. _Il est parti. Ils sont partis…_

« Le – Drago, non ! Reviens ! »

Drago tourna rapidement les talons et couru aussi vite qu'il le put. Derrière lui, Hermione l'appelait toujours. Drago ne l'entendait pas, une partie de son cerveau, celle sensible à toutes les choses magiques, entendait Fumfseck voler au-dessus de lui. Devant lui se trouvait le chemin qui conduisait à Poudlard.

Il était trop tard.

Drago courait. Plus vite qu'il n'avait couru de toute sa vie.

* * *

Severus sentit Harry lui donner un coup de coude et tourna la tête dans la direction que suivait le regard du jeune homme. Trois hommes de plus longeaient le chemin.

_Et tu as fini par les tuer. Je suis désolé, Harry._

Tout était arrivé si vite.

La faculté s'était éparpillée alors que résonnait encore l'adieu de Albus, chacun cherchait la place qui correspondait le plus à ses talents. Certains restèrent relativement près de château, d'autres étaient à la limite. Albus et Minerva avaient immédiatement disparu dans les profondeurs du château. Severus et Harry, déjà habitués à se battre ensemble après le procès du Seigneur Noir et n'ayant aucunement l'intention de se séparer même s'ils le devaient, s'étaient dirigés près du lac. Ils s'étaient jetés un sort de dissimulation.

Quand la première armée moldue était apparue devant eux, Severus n'avait pas hésité. Même après des années, _Avada Kedavra_ lui venait facilement sur les lèvres. Harry, comme le savait Severus, préférait ne pas tuer de moldus, alors, il immobilisait les soldats. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Hagrid se faire tirer dessus alors qu'il descendait une pente, qu'il lança le sort.

Après ça, il n'avait plus hésité.

_Il n'y a pas de pitié dans une guerre, Harry. Pour ton bien, je souhaitais qu'il y en ait._

Severus lui-même, ne s'en souciait pas. Ils avaient envahi sa maison, ils avaient tué des gens, ils étaient moldus et ils faisaient souffrir Harry. Toute l'empathie qu'il aurait pu ressentir pour eux avait disparu. Elle fut remplacée par la haine profonde que sa famille avait toujours ressentie à l'égard les moldus. Le mangemort à l'intérieur de lui, longtemps enchaîné au pardon d'Albus s'était finalement libéré.

La zone qu'ils avaient choisie était maintenant couverte de corps moldus.

Severus se leva de sa position et Harry fit de même. Ces trois là ne seraient pas une menace. Severus leva sa baguette, le sort mortel était sur ses lèvres.

L'espace d'une seconde, Severus sentit l'air autour d'eux bourdonner d'énergie.

Une brillante lumière explosa. Sous ses pieds, le sol se souleva.

_Albus est mort._ Cette certitude lui retira l'air des poumons.

Tout autour d'eux, la magie surgissait par vagues chaotiques : l'épicentre, l'origine des sorts que contenait le château venait d'être détruit.

Les barrières tombaient.

Et le sort de dissimulation qui avait permis à Severus et à Harry de se déplacer en étant invisible, se brisa.

Severus cligna des yeux, il voyait des flashs de lumières, soudain, il sentit Harry chanceler contre son dos. _Non !_

Le temps sembla se figer, Severus se retourna, ses mains atteignirent le Gryffondor pour l'aider à se relever. _Oh Seigneur, non…_

Une sensation pression lui traversa le dos.

Severus la remarqua à peine, tant il était concentré sur le corps de Harry qui s'effondrait. Ses doigts agrippaient fermement son bras qui, soudain devint mou. Incapable de retenir sa prise sur le jeune homme, Severus ne put regarder qu'avec horreur et impuissance le corps de Harry s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il était si difficile de respirer.

« Harry… » Le mot était haleté.

Severus sentit ses genoux céder, mais il ne sentit pas l'impact quand son corps toucha le sol. Quelque chose de mouillé glissait le long de son visage, sa vision devenait flou et s'assombrissait.

_Harry…_

Sa main ne répondrait pas, mais Severus concentra ses pensées chancelantes vers Harry, à l'atteindre._ Si je…Juste le toucher._

_Juste…toucher…_

Tout devint noir.


End file.
